


Raised Trollian

by Snowefox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Captor-Maryam Family, Childhood, Each chapter is a new month or age of the reader, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing up is tough, Infant reader so their isn't much going on for a little bit reader wise, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tavros does make an appearance, The title says it all really darlings, Vantas-Leijon Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 177,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signless found you in the alleyway during an down pour. You were left alone a mewling newborn crying for anyone to find you. You were left there beside the dumpster to die. But he couldn't leave you there or give you up because it may take a village to raise a child but it'll take a trollian family, his family, to raise you right.  </p><p>Child!Reader x Vantas-Leijon Family</p><p>(No pairing just family and domestic fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings this is the new in wait series well I'm typing Redglare's final chapter. It's a cute little fluff of life so I hope you enjoy. After reading could you darlings please read the ending notes it is very important as it is does have to the series here. As well I am this typing the series but the chapters have all been planned for so they will be posted as they are edited and done darlings. So it is going to be updated when ever that happens I apologize.

The rain poured down everyone humans and trolls alike ran to get out from the rain. One troll was in no really hurry in needing too as he had an umbrella in his hands. His red eyes and candycorn horns seemed glowed slightly under the darken sky. The weather seemed to match his grey skin as his tried eyes watched slightly as he walked down the streets of the damned.  
  
Earth was a very tiring place to live for trolls but even more so when you were stuck in the slums of both races. He as was his mate and family were one the fourth generation to be born on earth.  
  
Humans and Trolls were civil to each other as trolls can’t kill humans if they wanted to but both races would rather hate each other. As far as he knew trolls had come to earth thanks to Alterina which was the trollian home planet was destroy due to some play or something.  
  
It matter not the past as many were stuck in the here and now due to the rights and different movements what went on. Trolls had a lot of rights then one would think but that was if they were higher in bloodspectrum.    
  
As the troll was lost in thought, he past one alleyway a small tiny sounded caught his ears. His ear’s twitched and flickered before he moved his head. The troll blinked before going to investigate the sound. The tiny sound drew him into the alleyway and to right beside the dumpster where boxes were stacked.  
  
The troll placed his umbrella down before using his hands to sort through them. His hands paused slightly as in the middle was a boxes stained red as his blood. He hesitated opened it inside wasn’t what he thought it was. Inside the box was the tiniest and pitiful human he’d ever seen.  
  
A little grub human was in the box it seemed to had just be born as it was still attached to the nutrient cord and sac. Blood and other stuff covered it’s h/c turfs of hair and s\c skin. It trembled giving very weak and tiny cry.  
  
The troll looked around for a moment before he used his one claw to cut the cord off so it was a stump before moving his hands under it. It was freezing which caused alarm in the troll. Humans such not be as cold as a Highblood. The baby trembled more and cried possibly do to his warmth but he smiled as it opened it’s eyes a little. It was starting at him with partly blue e/c eyes that were showing.  
  
The troll gave a small sad smile as he tucked the baby close into his shirt and into his coat. The troll picked up his umbrella carefully since he was holding the grub human before he hurried home to his mate with the grub in toe.  
  
Disciple looked outside on the porch as rain poured from the gutters as she was doing the dishes. She turned her head to see Signless was late again this caused her to sigh greatly.  
  
It was suppose to be there dinner date and sexy time that they hadn’t had in sweeps thanks to there last three clutch of eggs. Disciple loved her wigglers she really did but Karkat and Nepeta were very needy at times but know that both were more then old enough she and Signless could let his mother have them for the weekend.  
  
Disciple snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the house door slam opened before the sound of wind, a grub like weak whine, and a soft apology was heard. Disciple frowned as she shook off her soapy hands and dried them off as she went from the kitchen to the living room where the front door was.  
  
As Disciple spoke as got to the door however her she looked at her matesprit to see he was hiding something from her. “Signless mew are late! Mew know we’ve- what are mew hiding?”  
  
Disciple tried not to be annoyed but Gog’s help her if it’s another stray animal she was going to lose it on him. Disciple hummed for a moment a bit of pitch pailing doesn’t sound so bad all of a sudden to her. A little bit of black to start then red at the end with a baby to take care off...  
  
Disciple face changed slightly as the thought came from the sound that caught Disciple’s ears. Her eyes narrowed to his coat part that his one arm was not in the coat. It was a soft weak baby wail which had him looked at her with some baby bark-beast eyes. Signless spoke lightly at her. “Disciple, my love, I didn’t mean to be late but I got a little side tracked...sorry but it needed me.”  
  
Signless moved his coat to show that his shirt was pulled up and around a small and tiny grub human crying into his shirt seeming to be in a fit. Disciple clenched her jaw at first giving him a face before she sighed seeming to give up as she spoke. “Where do mew find these things? A grub human Signless sweetie I know mew want to help everything but mew need to give it back to it’s carrier. I’ll phone Psiioniic he’ll help mew track-”  
  
Signless huffed at her as she helped him take off his coat. He spoke in the same way he does when he’s talking about one of there wigglers. “But Disciple it was alone! I found the poor little one in a box still attached to it’s nutrition sac. It’s as cold as a Highblood you know humans aren’t suppose to be that cold... I can’t just leave it or it was going die...”  
  
Disciple looked at him before the grub before back at him again giving him a softer look she touched his arm even as the grub was crying in his arms still even though he was patting and rubbing it’s back. “Signless... We can’t keep it; it’s like not some animal mew know. Mew need to take it to a wiggler house. We can phone Psii and Dolorosa to tell us where the closes one is but it’s not staying.”  
  
Signless looked down at the grub as his ears drop. His hand stilled lightly on it’s back as it seemed to start to wail louder. “But Disciple-”  
  
Disciple sighed lightly it seemed he got attached to the little grub. She looked down at the grub just noticing his hands were dirt and covered in stuff from the grub. She gave him a lightly smile. “Here let me take the grub so mew can go wash mewr hands and take a shower before we talk some more on where it is going my love.”  
  
Signless past her the wailing little grub from him to her. As Disciple carefully held onto it however the grub stopped. The grub human stopped wailing in her arms which caused both trolls to look down. The grub’s tiny hand gripped onto her shirt before sniffling. Disciple looked at the grub human as it’s eyes fluttered open a little.  
  
Partly blue e/c eyes seemed to look forward into her shirt before closing and cuddling closer to her glob spheres which caused Disciple to melt. Signless seemed to glance at her a little as he seen her stance change. Disciple looked from the grub to him before speaking very softly as if not to bother the grub in her arms. “Go and wash up beloved leave the grubling to me.”  
  
Signless nodded slightly as he went down through the living room and up the stairs to the bathroom. Signless sighed softly thinking that he was going to lose the only chance he had to have one more grub. Disciple watched Signless walk up the stairs and only moved when he shut the bathroom door.  
  
Disciple looked at the baby’s gorse and dirty form as it was shivering and shaking against her glob spheres. Disciple placed her hand on her grubs back as she hushed it softly before her hand moved up before she ran her fingers gently down it’s hair.  
  
Disciple was smart enough to know the grub needed to be warmed up before it froze or worse as well she needed to take very immediate care of the umbilicord so it didn’t get an infection. Disciple moved to the sink and held the grub with one arm as she one handy moved the dish rack onto counter and away from the sink.  
  
Disciple filed the sink with warm water and fished out a clean dish cloth from the drawer in the kitchen. Disciple shifted the grub into the water and was carefully even as it started to wail and cry as it’s cold skin was touching the warmer water.  
  
Slowly and with all the skills a season mother would have she put the grub into the water and started to purr slowly to help keep it calm. Disciple was bathing the grubling in a sink full of warm water. Disciple looked at the grubling feeling motherly towards it as much as she didn’t really want too.  
  
She and Signless had been trying for another clutch of eggs since Nepeta had pupated but anything they tried didn’t work. As it was either a blank clutch or no grubs weren’t fully formed. There wasn’t anything wrong with her but both she and Signless knew it was him. They even switched it up to make Signless the carrier but that didn’t work either.  
  
Maybe this was the Gog’s listening to there prayers. As why else would a mother abandon her grub? There wasn’t anything seeming to be wrong with you other then being so small and light weight. Disciple sighed softly as she moved the little grub out of the sink and into her arms which had the towel in them.  
  
She wrapped up the grub before wiping off it’s hair as she moved up the stairs to get what spare grub clothes she knew she hadn’t patched away yet for donations. She didn’t want the grub to be naked regardless as one it needed to be warm and two she couldn’t all in her right conscious do that.  
  
As Disciple opened the door to her and Signless’s bathroom she had a feeling she wasn’t going to let this little human grub go not when she felt it’s tiny hand clench her finger.  
  
It had been almost an twenty minutes before Signless finished his shower and went down the stairs to the kitchen. As Signless came back down what met him wasn’t something he thought he would see. Disciple was drying the grub off with a fluffy towel with Nepeta’s old paw-beast wiggler sleeping wear was out on the table. It was one of Disciple’s favorite grub clothes she was going to keep for when Meulin or Nepeta had grubs.  
  
Signless cleared his throat lightly causing Disciple to flicker her eyes up for a moment before looking back down at the grub. Signless moved into the kitchen before settling down beside her. He noticed the grub was in Kankri’s old nappy which he could tell as it had a red crab on it as well.  
  
He smiled a little at this before he offered to take the grub. Disciple moved the grub carefully into his arms both knew that human grubs were a hundred times more delicate then troll grubs from his mother who would help most humans have home births.  
  
Between both Signless and Disciple they got the grub into the two time bigger yet small wiggler sleeping wear. Disciple’s fingers seemed to linger on it’s back as Signless had giving the grub back to her. Disciple had tucked the poor creature into her neck as she held it.  
  
Both trolls seemed to look at one another as silence seemed to come up from the pair of them before sub-vocals started to hum through the air starting from Disciple. Signless would answer back of course. After a while of communication Disciple spoke. “And mew sure it was alone? No human drug mother is going to come at meowr door?”  
  
Signless shook his head. “No. It was abandon beloved I promise you that.”  
  
Disciple licked her lips before speaking again. “It’s going to be a lot of work Signless. Human grubs are more needy then trolls mew know they can’t fend for themselves after hatching even in their toddler years.”  
  
Signless nodded lightly. “I know beloved.”  
  
Disciple gave him a look as he smiled at her knowing she was trying to give reasons not to keep the grub thought he could see she wanted it from how her arms moved the grubling to her arms instead of her neck. “Well if we are going to keep it; mew need to go get somethings.”  
  
Signless smiled at her before getting up. “Course my love but before that what should we name it?”  
  
Disciple hummed lightly which caused the grub to twitch in it’s sleep. “What about Karlin?”  
  
Signless wrinkled his nose lightly shaking his head before he paused. “What about Y/n?”  
  
Disciple looked at the human grub before smiling. “Y/n... I like it.”  
  
Signless moved raising his forehead against Disciple’s at that moment the pair couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter darlings now to a bit of business sorry but I just wanted to let everyone now that I will NOT be giving this my full general attention so chapters will be at most ten pages single type (maybe more depending on what's happening) and kind of lack the certain depth that my stories normally have. I just want to fluff this out and give myself a bit of a break as you may all know Our Journey is coming to it's two year anniversary in April so I wish to have the main series done before then so I need to concentrate on it. Anyways hopefully it is still good and I apologize if it is not. Maybe after Our Journey is done I will go back through this and make it better but maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something that was suppose to be ten pages it came out being thirty. Damn can't even give myself a break can I darlings lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Raised Trollian.

Signless and Disciple were more then thankful to whatever higher power there was who listened to them in bringing you into there lifes. Because when Signless brought you home it had made their world feel right again. Since with Karkat and Nepeta going into both Highschool and the final year of Middle-school that September they felt unneeded and aching for the laughter of smaller children with the pitter patter of tiny feet.   
  
Sure it was a surprise they didn't see coming but a surprise that the pair would always be greatful for getting you. Even if you had only been with them for a few hours, you had wiggled your tiny way into there hearts and mind. You were there tiny human baby girl and you always will be.   
  
Disciple was happy to find out that keeping there grubs old baby things was good as it kept all the costs down. They needed to pay very little only for some extra clothes; nappies, and infant formula. She and Signless spent the better part of their suppose to be long weekend getting everything ready for there sudden addition. They had been so busy that they hadn’t even told there family or there children of the new addition yet.  
  
Disciple sighed happily as she looked at Signless who just got off the phone with their adopted mother and his best friend. Disciple looked down at Y/n who was asleep in her arms. Her tiny chest rose and fell before her lips would twitch lightly before moving in a suckling motion. Signless sighed almost happily as he walked over and sat beside her.   
  
Disciple purred at him before he purred back rubbing heads and cheeks together. Disciple pulled away a little as Signless went to speak. “Mother says she’ll drop off the kids and will be over later with Psiioniic they just have to go do some shopping before returning this evening.”   
  
Disciple shrugged just a little bit; “Well that’s okay mew know it’ll be enough with excitement with the wigglers... Do mew think they’ll be accepting of her Signless?”   
  
Signless nodded as he moved his hand to rub against your tiny baby cheek causing your small face to scrunch up a little before it evened out. The pair sat there watching you and chatted lightly till someone outside honked a car horn.   
  
Signless and Disciple knew that both meant that Dolorosa had just dropped there wigglers off. As Signless got up from the couch as the door almost busted open from Nepeta who shouted happily; “Grandma Rosa said there was a surprise!”   
  
Disciple looked down at you as your tiny baby form started to wail from the loud noises which caused their four older kids to stop almost in there tracks. Disciple sighed lightly as Signless shook his head; “Well there goes the surprise. Go see your mother she is now most likely calming her down.”   
  
Meulin’s eyes sparkled as did Nepeta’s as both girls rushed to see what, well better yet, who was crying. Karkat looked shocked as Kankri looked as neutral as ever about it. As the four older kids past the couch only two of the four were happy to see what there mother was holding.   
  
Disciple looked at her somewhat grown wigglers as she sat there holding onto the newest addition to the Vantas and Leijon family. Kankri and Meulin had just turned nineteen not two months prior to this as well Karkat was fourteen and Nepeta was thirteen.   
  
It was going to be like raising an only kid compared to the others since by the time you were four Nepeta would be in college. Disciple sighed shaking her head a little not wanting to rush things as Meulin and Nepeta were both sitting beside her looking and touching the grub; well Kankri looked at his father indifferent and Karkat had his arms crossed staring at them unsure how to react to this.   
  
Nepeta voiced lightly at her; “It’s so tiny just like a kitten!”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly nodding as Signless smiled. “That's because she’s a newborn Nepeta of course she’s going to be tiny.”   
  
Nepeta smiled at her father before Kankri spoke out. “So how did it come to be that you have this baby human father? I am sure neither of you carry the human gene nor was mother pregnant.”   
  
Disciple sighed softly as Nepeta glared at her older brother. Disciple spoke up causing Meulin to look up at him; “We adopted her Kankri.”   
  
Karkat glared at his mother; “No wiggler house would fucking give trolls a human grub.”   
  
Disciple and Signless stared at each other before Signless sighed. He rubbed his temples before pinching the bridge of his nose. “That’s because we didn’t adopt her from a wiggler house. Gog put her in our sights as she was abandon by her parental units to die so I saved her. And since me and your mother have been trying for another clutch we figured this was meant to be.”   
  
Kankri rolled his eyes; “You make it sound like she will change the world father and it's that same misguidedness that has you collect animals.”   
  
Signless frowned as he spoke it sound almost like he was lecturing Kankri. “Kankri, that is uncalled for. She may not change the world but she needs a chance to grow, love, and make it in this world. If we let the weak die we are no better then murderers ourselves. Remember everyone can change the world in there own way no matter how small it is. You lose a life and you lose a world remember that my son.”   
  
Signless and Kankri both looked from each other to the three girls as Nepeta and Meulin awed loudly as they watched you yawn cutely having to been trying to fall back asleep but couldn’t due to the noise. Karkat seemed to finally speak up as he sighed. “So what the fuck is it’s name then?”   
  
Disciple pouted at her youngest son. “Karkat language!”   
  
Karkat grumbled a little as Signless patted his youngest sons back. “Her name is Y/n, Karkat. I hope all of you take kindly to her as she will need you.”   
  
Meulin spoke up as well a bit oddly due to her deafness. “We’ll take good care with her da. I’ll-” Meulin signed the rest. ‘teach her how to sign. It will be easier for everyone if she learns young right?’   
  
Signless just smiled nodding before it seemed to be settled some more then others. Within the next two hours Disciple had coached Nepeta and Meulin how to hold onto the newborn. Karkat seemed more interested in his phone then the grub as Kankri had started to make dinner for a change as he thought that at least he could do something well his mother was busy with his newest sister.   
  
Disciple had to help him though which caused Signless to be the cradle person for you because everyone else had gone off somewhere doing there own thing. Which was fine to Signless as he loved to hold your tiny form as it was like a small little heater in his arms. Signless looked up from you as he heard the sound of a car pull up in the drive way.   
  
He adjusted you in his arms before he got up and moved to the door. You blinked a little awake on him as you heard a loud sound. Signless chuckled slightly seeing that the knock woke you up a little. As Signless opened the door he looked at his mother and his best friend. Both looked at him before the bundle in his arms as neither thought that it was going to be a human baby.   
  
Dolorosa looked at the human baby who gave a large yawn in Signless’s arms. “Well this is... Different.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted lightly as he commented as Signless filed them both in. “I guethth the clotheth wouldn’t fit.”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled lightly as she moved into the house and took off her shoes. “Well that’s what we get for assuming dear.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as Dolorosa offered him to take the gift to hold onto for her. Psiioniic held onto the present though till Dolorosa took it back as she gave Psiioniic her coat. Dolorosa moved with Signless right behind her as both left Psiioniic to put their coats away and for him to take off his shoes. As both moved away they lightly spoke about little things like how were you’s and so on.   
  
Psiioniic had disappeared into the kitchen to let Disciple know they were here and to add two more plates if she hadn’t. As Dolorosa put down the gift onto the coffee table she turns a little before looking at you. “She seems very comfortable in your arms my son.”   
  
Signless nodded before Psiioniic had popped into the living room. “Rotha Dithciple wantth you for a moment; thhe needth help with dinner.”  
  
Dolorosa made a bit of a face as she was just about to ask to hold you but she sighed as they did kind of come unannounced for dinner. Psiioniic waited till Dolorosa was out of sight before he chuckled as Signless gave that one sided look. “Disciple didn’t need mother did she?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he walked over. “No thhe didn’t I jutht wanted to hold the little thing firtht.”   
  
Psiioniic moved his hands making a gesture for Signless to hand you off to him. Signless couldn’t say no to his close friend as he carefully shifted the grub into Psiioniic’s arms it took a couple of second for the psionic user to right himself but it was without trouble.   
  
Psiioniic held you closer as he tilted you slightly to have a better look. You yawned a little before opening your eyes a little which he seen e/c eyes looked at him before you squinted and shut them again. Psiioniic smiled gently as he felt you move a little. “Yeth I am cooler then Daddy and Mommy thquirt.”   
  
Signless just smiled a little as he ushered Psiioniic to his arm chair. “So my friend how were the kids?”   
  
Psiioniic just laughed as he and Signless started to chat about how at least Nepeta and Karkat were as Meulin and Kankri didn’t seem to come back to their place till that morning. Signless wasn’t to concerned what his two older wigglers as they had lives beyond them now but as long as they were save which he knew they were from who the normally hung out with.   
  
After about ten minutes of clearly talking Signless paused mid-sentence as he felt slender but tone arms slide against his arm and wrapped around him gently; which was before Disciple’s voice spoke into his ear. “Mew are shameless mew know that? Keeping our little Y/n all to mewrself and Psiioniic.”   
  
Signless blushed and winced a little as she knew that it was his weak spot. “Shameless beloved; don’t you think that’s a bit strong? I mean what you’re doing is shameless but we were waiting for you both to come back out.”   
  
Disciple hummed almost in a yeah right as she moved her arms from around his neck as she moved to sit beside him. “Well then you’ll both have no problem in passing me Y/n then before dinner preferably.”   
  
Signless chuckled a little; “I my love have no problem but Psiioniic may he seems quite taken by our little Y/n.”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly as Psiioniic scowled at Signless. “I am not mythtified by her they can have her at anytime they want. It’th jutht thhe’th tiny like how-”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled as she winked at her son. “It’s alright to say you are taken by her Psii. We all know you're an older troll now dear and you're having empty nest problems again with Mituna and Sollux.”   
  
Psiioniic buzzed his tongue in annoyance till he offered you up to Dolorosa. “No not at all here take her.”   
  
Dolorosa accepted you from her mate as Disciple and Signless just chuckled at Psiioniic who was lying horribly. As Dolorosa held onto you and generally looked you over Signless and the others started to chat about things. Signless looked at Disciple as she was moving to accept you from Dolorosa who just finished changing you. “So how was Kankri in the kitchen? You think our boy’s prepared to be on his own?”   
  
Disciple laughed as Dolorosa sighed lightly Psiioniic wasn’t the only one with having a hard time letting go. Disciple patted your back lightly as she looked at Signless. “He can at least chop vegetables without cutting his fingers now at least but still is struggling. I’m sure he’ll be fine though as he his a quick learner.” Signless hummed lightly before Disciple sniffed the air. “Speaking about dinner I think the udder-beast roast is ready.”   
  
Disciple was about to get up when Dolorosa placed a hand on her shoulder. “You stay here dear I’ll go see to it.”   
  
Disciple looked up at Dolorosa a little before she stayed in her spot. “Well you call if you need help I’ll come right in.”   
  
Dolorosa just hummed an alright before she disappeared behind the wall of the kitchen. Disciple looked down at you bouncing you lightly in her arms giving a bit of a smile. Psiioniic sighed a little as he was thankful his mate wasn’t in the room as he knew she’d be mad if he asked his friends some questions he needed to know and being waiting to ask all night.   
  
Psiioniic was happy for his friends having had found you as far as Signless told him; but Psiioniic had to be sure as selling of grubs was a little to common in the troll districts as well he knew his friends had been trying for a long time to have grubs again. So it just seemed a little to convenient if anything. Not that he would ever accuse them of anything like that but it was the cop in him to be looking for problems. Psiioniic hummed lightly as he cross his one leg causing Signless to look up at him. “Tho how did you get her again?”   
  
Signless sighed softly as he looked at his friend and morial. Psiioniic was really interrogating him right now? Signless closed his eyes before opening them again always on work he suppose not that he could blame him with the things he seen happen to grubs and carriers.   
  
As Signless spoke however he looked at you as you were cuddling yourself into Disciple sphere’s trying to go back asleep. “I was walking home from the rights movement meeting in the church on Milion ave. I was taking the back way home as it was raining where thankfully I was as I found her in the alleyway under some boxes beside a dumpster. She was covered in after birth and blood with her nutrient sac and cord still attached as well she was colder then a highblood in December.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly; “What were the boxeth like?”   
  
Signless had to pause for a moment as he had to think about it but Disciple gave a little under hooded glare at Psiioniic as she wasn’t to happy with what he was doing. If he thinks he was going to take you away from them he had another thing coming.   
  
Signless spoke softly as he looked at Psiioniic as he cross his own leg and hooked his hands together around it. “They were stacked so no human could hear her, Gog’s above I barely heard her. I thought it was a kitten or baby animal so I went to investigate what it was as I wasn't about to let an kitten or pup be in that weather alone. The boxes were stacked like they were meant to muffle the sound. I think I had to even open the box she was in...” Signless stared at his friend who stared eye to eye with him which caused Signless’s ears drooped a little; “Please Psiioniic I know what it looks or sounds like but-”   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes before he sighed as he shrugged. “I don’t know what it looks like other then you thaved her. I wath jutht ‘curiouth’ ath you didn’t thay a lot about it other then...” Psiioniic cleared his throat trying to act like Signless and was horrible at it. “Oh boy I found a baby by a dumpthter and thheth our new grub. You think you can bring the wigglerth home for me? Oh and don’t tell them I want it a thurprithe!”   
  
Disciple started to laugh as did Psiioniic though Signless wasn’t as he huffed seeming acting kiddish. Both Psiioniic and Disciple chuckled before Dolorosa called for Disciple. “Disciple dear I need help in here for a moment. I can’t make gravy and mash these starch sac’s.”   
  
Disciple spoke up calling back. “Alright Rosa one second.” Disciple moved up as she moved to Psiioniic. “You can be more trusted to hold her then that little wiggler there.”   
  
Psiioniic accepted you with a chuckle as Signless almost scowled at Disciple who kissed his cheek as she moved to the kitchen. Psiioniic patted your back gently as you started to squirm a little on him not liking being past around from person to person.   
  
Psiioniic moved his hand so you could hold onto it as he used to do that to Mituna who would often as a grub hold onto his fingers as it helped calm him down. However it seemed you were squirming for another reason as you clenched his fingers and started to suckle at them a little. Psiioniic tried to move his fingers a little but you clenched onto this hand some suckling harder. Psiioniic laughed softly as did Signless who shook his head. “I think thhe hungry Thign you better hurry before my finger ith eaten.”   
  
Signless glanced over at the clock to see it was just about your bottle time. “Yes I believe it is about feeding time and well we can’t have her eating your fingers now can we?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he called after Signless who moved to get you a bottle. “No I kinda need them for work Thign!”   
  
Psiioniic could just hear Signless laugh as he disappeared into the kitchen. Psiioniic looked at you and tried to keep you mostly entertained till Signless could come back with a bottle.   
  
You had just started to get really fussy when Signless popped back into the living room and beside Psiioniic handing him the warm bottle. Psiioniic held you up as any good father would as he let you have the bottle Signless made. “You thure thith little bottle ith enough?”   
  
Signless smiled nodding. “Yes my friend it is. Since she’s so small we have to feed her more often but less amounts.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed as he looked down at you. “Thhe’th cute though; got thothe long lathheth that only your grubth have.”   
  
Signless frowned as he stared more at your face finding that you did have long eye lashes which he never noticed. “I don't know about that old friend but look at you holding another grub and feeding it. It’s a wonder why my wigglers don’t think your there father.”   
  
Psiioniic and Signless laughed together before Psiioniic could drum up his answer. “The thame could be thaid for mine.”   
  
Both trolls just stayed silent after that as there wasn’t much to say. It was a comfortable silence as Signless watched from his spot on the couch and Psiioniic made sure you didn’t choke on the formula. Signless watched a little as Psiioniic rolled you a little into his chest before you finished the bottle. As Psiioniic moved the bottle away Signless spoke up as he moved a blanket over his shoulder; “Now you have to burp her.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned a little as he looked at Signless. “Burp her?”   
  
Signless nodded as he moved ushering Psiioniic to pass you to him. “Yes, it is both interesting and if I am allowed to say a bit disgusting at times.”   
  
Psiioniic gave Signless an puzzled look as Signless accepted your light weight form. Signless had moved your tiny form so your head was over his shoulder before he started patting your back. Psiioniic opened his mouth a little as he questioned. “What ith thith burping thing? You theem to be hitting her rather forcefully...”   
  
Signless sighed as he continued; “Human infants have air that gets trapped in their gastrointestinal system and needs to be released. If it doesn't she gets very upset as it seems to hurt her or she doesn’t want to eat anymore.”   
  
Psiioniic went to say something when an rather loud burp and wet sound came up. Signless sighed softly as he moved you from his shoulder and wiped your mouth. Psiioniic made a little bit of a face before Signless booped your tiny nose with his finger. “There all better now my little one and I’m so happy you didn’t just puke all over daddy’s shirt back this time.”   
  
Signless looked up a little at Psiioniic before he grinned at him. Signless was about to say something to Psiioniic when Dolorosa called lightly from the kitchen. “Signless! Psii, dinner is ready!”   
  
Signless hummed a little as he turned his head. “Alright mother thank you! I’ll be there in just a moment!”   
  
Signless moved a little as he passed you back to Psiioniic who took you into his arms. You yawned loudly before blinking a little sleepy eyed at him. Psiioniic’s eyes soften a little as he moved his hand to brush some soft baby hair back into place. Signless didn’t say anything as he moved to get up but Psiioniic however looked from you to Signless; “Lotth of gravy pleathe.”   
  
Signless nodded as he moved away letting Psiioniic looked down at you again when Signless was far enough away. Psiioniic held onto your tiny hand which seemed to grip his weakly out of reflex. He smiled softly as bluish e/c eyes opened a little. “You did well little one to hold on tho long. You theemed to had found thome luck to be noticed by Thignlethth.” Psiioniic chuckled a little as he looked up as it seen juggling the two plates. “I guethth you were their thign.”   
  
You yawned loudly before very weakly cuddling into his chest again. Psiioniic sighed as Signless walked into the living with there two plates of dinner. He knew that you would do just fine here.   
  
It had been only a month since then and you had settled nicely into the Vantas-Leijon family and home. It was a bit of an adjustment for your brothers and sisters as it was more then just an extra spot at the dinner table and attention. As sometimes their parents would ‘ask’ them to watch you for a hour or so that they could do some house work or get food.   
  
But one of the most annoying things they had to over come was when you started to cry because when you cried it was an awful and high pitched sound. Sadly not everyone could get you to calm down and most of the time it was left to Signless or Disciple to help pacify you because other wise you would only get louder.   
  
Most of the time however it seemed like you never got to go into a full ‘I’m going to make your ears and brains hurt till you help me’ as Signless would almost have the horrible luck of being there just in time. And at the moment it was one of those times. Signless sighed lightly as he placed his pen down hearing your wailing form his office. You were still rather small for your age which concerned him and Disciple greatly.  
  
Thankfully his mother today technically was going to be able to get you into her work for a quick check up because neither he or Disciple knew if you were growing properly as by this point grubs had double in weight and length. Signless quickly closed his book and got up from his chair before heading to your room which was Disciple’s old exercise room.   
  
As he opened the door he looked at the crib where you were laying. You had knocked off your day time blanket and were curled up looking ready to leap up and off. Signless moved and picked up your small form from the crib causing you to hiccup cutely. Signless hushed you gently. “There, there what’s wrong little one?”   
  
Your e/c eyes teared up before you started to cry pulling your legs and arms close to your body. Signless frowned a little as he checked to make sure you weren’t wet and that you had eaten. There was nothing out of miss which had him puzzled till he looked around the room some. Signless smiled a little as he figured it out. “Is my little grubling lonely?”   
  
You almost seemed to calm down a little as if you understood him. Signless glanced at the clock again seeing what time it was. He could take a little bit of a break for you anyways however as Signless went to move you started to cry softly he figured you thought he was going to put you back into the crib.   
  
Signless sighed softly as he patted your back before he moved to your door. “No my little one Daddy’s not going to put you down. How about you help distract daddy from his work? Do you think my little Y/n can do that for me?”   
  
You whimpered a little at him before Signless moved his hand to his necklace before dangling it in front of your face. You huff a little before blinking and looked at his crest symbol. Signless carefully walks from your bedroom and down the stairs as he was heading to the living room as a change of scenery would do you and himself good. Signless smile seemed to soften and grow as you tried to ordinate your tiny arm to grab his necklace.   
  
He danced it a little bit out of your reach before booping your nose with it causing you to go crossed eyed. It also caused you to blink away your remaining tears. You started to make soft tiny huffing sounds at him as Signless got to the couch to sit down.   
  
Signless chuckled softly as he seen your tiny face almost lighten up as one of your fingers brushed against the cool metal. Signless moved you slightly so he supported your neck and chest with one hand as he other hand held your legs so he could move you face to face with him. Signless smiled as he bopped his forehead against your tinier one. Signless felt his smile get a bit bigger when you started give almost what sounded like the starts of a baby laugh as it was a quick repeat huffing with a baby like smile.   
  
Mind you that was till you tried to use his nose as a bottle which caused Signless to shift you back down into his arms. Signless spend the better part of the next twenty minutes seeing to you and spending time with you as he knew wigglers grew up fast.   
  
Signless was cherishing what time he had with you and more so the excuse for napping. As all to soon you were yawning and trying to cuddle against him to go to sleep. Signless yawned a little as you nuzzled your face into his chest making a soft content sound. Signless placed his hand behind your head as he moved looking around to see if anyone was around.   
  
When he seen no one so he chuckled a little as he scooped up a couple of the throw pillows before knocking his slippers off and putting his feet on the couch. You gave a bit of a slurred sleepy sound which Signless just hushed away as he pulled the throw blanket over some of your tiny form and himself. Signless sighed as he kept a hand on your back and the other behind his head as he set off into a well deserved nap.   
  
Disciple looked at the time on the clock in her bedroom as she took the wash gloves off her hands from finishing cleaning some of the master bedroom. It was around lunch time which meant it was nearly time for your next feeding, Nepeta would be going back to school soon, and for Signless to be pulled away from his work to eat as he’d work himself to death if she let him.   
  
She sighed lightly it was like taking care of two grubs at times. Disciple popped out of the bedroom after washing her hands as she headed to Signless’s office first to get him. Disciple knocked on his office door gently. “Signless sweetie it’s lunch time.” Disciple paused for a second before knocking a little harder this time. “Signless lunch!”   
  
Disciple looked at the door before she sighed opening it as she thought he was dead to the world again. As Disciple opened the door however she seen an empty chair and abandon papers. Disciple frowned a little as this was a really odd sight.   
  
Disciple shook her head as maybe the phone rang or one of the other kids had called him down to make lunch as heaven forbid one of them do it. Disciple moved into the kitchen to see Nepeta’s back as the girl was in the fridge looking for something to eat. “Nepeta have mew seen mewr father anywhere?”   
  
Nepeta hummed as she reached into the fridge. “He’s in the living room with Y/n the last I seen him. Do we have any paw cookie’s left?”   
  
Disciple sighed lightly; “Yes I think we do...”   
  
Disciple moved to the cabinet and opened it before looking around a little. She had to move the baby formula before she pulled down the box. “Here my little hunter now don’t mew eat all them at once or mew’ll be sorry.”   
  
Nepeta scoffed a little at her mother. “Mew don’t need to worry I’m only taking three but mew may want to warn Kankri he’s been stealing them all again.”   
  
Disciple sighed softly as she shook her head. He was probably in his cycle again her poor little grub just like his father. She was thankful at least Karkat took her side of the genetics. Nepeta giggled as she skipped away going back up stairs to paint or something before she had to go back to school for when lunch break was over.   
  
Disciple moved out of the kitchen as she popped into the living room to ask her mate if he wanted something to eat only to find him on the couch asleep with Y/n curled up on his chest also asleep as you rose and fell with every breath he took. Disciple’s expression melted away at the cute little scene.   
  
She would have let both you and Signless nap but he had to take you to see Dolorosa for an appointment so she needed him up and fed as well as you. Disciple was as quiet as she could as she step over and slipped her hand under Signless’s which woke him up slightly. Disciple couldn't help but smile at him as he questioned lightly. “Beloved?”   
  
Signless seemed to adjust lightly as Disciple picked up your sleeping form off his chest and cradled you against hers. “I’m sorry to wake you my love but it’s lunch time and you need to get ready to take Y/n to your mother. As well our little Y/n needs to be fed and changed for her first time outing with Daddy.”   
  
Signless sighed softly as he sat up running and hand through his hair. “Don’t worry about feeding her my love; I fed her before we had our nap. I’ll get myself fed and prepared if you don’t mind taken care of Y/n.”   
  
Disciple shook her head lightly before she leaned down and kissed his cheek. “If you fed her then I can give her a little bath then before I change her clothes.”   
  
Signless nodded a little as he started to shuffle out and into the kitchen to make himself something. Disciple went up the stairs and into the kid’s bathroom on the other side of your room. With one hand Disciple grabbed what she needed from the side of the tub before carefully leaning down and turning on the tap before kneeling on the plushie bathmat. Disciple waved her hand a little under the water to make sure it wasn’t to warm before she plugged the tub and let it fill with some water.   
  
Once enough Disciple turned off the water and gently undressed your tiny form to bare skin. Disciple did clean your bottom a little as you did see to had only wet your diaper some before putting you into the water.   
  
Disciple smiled a little as you seemed to blinked a wake a little before e/c eyes looked at her a little blinking. She watched your limp flexed before your tiny form seemed to give a deep sigh only when she stroked your head a little pouring some water down to wet your hair. Disciple smiled a little as she washed you up unlike when she first bathed out only a month prior you did not wail or cry about it. You almost seemed content and happy about it. She wondered if it was because humans in essence swam in warm liquid for nine months?   
  
She paused a little with the cloth she was rubbing your little arms down with. A lot of what you did was what any normal human baby would do from cuddling into female sphere globs to almost knowing her and Signless’s voice.   
  
You were starting to almost recognize her other wigglers voices too but mostly Karkat and Nepeta’s as they were the only ones around you the most now with Kankri and Meulin getting ready with there college and making sure everything was in place for it as well as working.   
  
As Disciple poured the rest of the water over your tiny body and washing the baby shampoo out of your hair she moved to grab you a towel to dry you off only to notice she had forgotten to grab one and clothes. Disciple sighed heavily as she wasn’t about to take you out of the warm tub and into the freezing air nor was she going to leave you here to drown either.   
  
Disciple hummed for a moment before she remember and called for Nepeta who was still home and in her room. “Nepeta can mew help me?!”   
  
Disciple sat on her heels as she looked at the door which opened. Nepeta opened the door to the bathroom looking at Disciple with a smile. “With what mom?”   
  
Disciple pointed down to you in the bathtub. “With her my little lioness.”   
  
Nepeta laughed as she nodded. “Mew know I’m a mighty lioness now mew know.”   
  
Disciple purred at Nepeta a little. “Mew’ll always me my little lioness.”   
  
Nepeta just smiled as she asked. “So what do mew need help with again?”   
  
Disciple rolled her eyes and pointed at your sleeping form in the tub. “Like I said with her; I just need mew to watch her and make sure she doesn’t slide into the water well I go get clothes and a towel.”   
  
Nepeta moved to her mother’s side before kneeling down Disciple gestured to her to hold you to the mesh seat like she was. After a little of making sure Nepeta had you okay Disciple moved up and out of the bathroom. Nepeta sat there looking at you as you at grown even though you were still tiny under her hands you still had grown.   
  
Nepeta smiled a little as she moved her other hand in and took your hand having a look at it. She giggled a little causing e/c eyes to flutter open for a few moments. Nepeta spoke softly to you as she rubbed your tiny hand as gently and as softly as she could. “Mew know I can’t wait till I can play with mew Y/n. I’ll teach mew everything from hide and go seek to being a hunter like Meulin did to me.”   
  
Nepeta hummed lightly; “But mew know I worry that I can’t be the best sister like Meulin was to me... When mew are four I’ll be seventeen and that’s a scary thought...”   
  
Nepeta jolted a little startled as Disciple voice came up behind her. “For mew and me both my little lioness. I think it will hurt your father a lot more then what mew’ll think too. He loves his little hunter and imagine what he’ll be like when mew are looking for a heart quadrant?!”   
  
Nepeta laughed a little at her mother as Disciple knelt down and scooped you up from the tub and started to dry you off. Nepeta sat now on the tub edge as she pulled the plug to drain it. “Father wouldn’t have to worry as I’m sure Equius will screen everyone and mew know his standards for people to hang around us.”   
  
Nepeta rolled her eyes a little causing Disciple to laugh. “Ah he is a good young trollman Nepeta mewr so lucky to have him.”   
  
Nepeta nodded before she questioned. “Do mew need anymore help Mom?”   
  
Disciple shook her head as she smiled at her daughter. “No mew may go and mew may want to finish up what mewr doing and get ready for school. Mewr father will take you ad he’s going out anyways he can at least drop mew off.”   
  
Nepeta nodded before she question “Can dad pick up Equius too?”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly as she answer. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind but I’ll speak with him.”   
  
Nepeta nodded happily before she skipped out of the bathroom to go get her stuff and finish what left she had for her painting left to do. Disciple moved from the bathroom booping your nose lightly causing you to make an infant sound as your eyes opened a little to almost look at her.   
  
As Disciple stepped into her and Signless’s bedroom she looked up to see Signless going through the dresser for a shirt which left his back bare. He of course didn’t make a move to hide as it was their room after all. However Disciple startled him a bit as she spoke up; “Mew’ll have to get used to listening for meowr door opening.”   
  
Signless looked behind him at her as he sighed. “Disciple you scared the thoughts out of me.”   
  
Disciple just laughed a little as she walked over to the bed where she had laid out your clothes and the few diaper needs. Disciple worked on your needs as she spoke up. “Good mew’ll think mewrself to death if I don’t.”   
  
Signless sighed as he closed the dresser drawer and walked over to her as he was putting on of course a black quarter sleeve shirt. “Yes and I thank you for that beloved but you’ll cause me to have a blood-pusher attack if your not careful; I’m old you know.”   
  
Disciple snorted in mirth as she looked at him as she was starting to get your curled up legs into the baby pants. “Mew can’t pull the old card when mew like it.”   
  
Signless sighed lightly as she started to tease him about his age. Signless was 29 trollian sweeps old but Disciple wasn’t no spring lioness herself she was 24 trollian sweeps old. But generally trolls lived longer then humans do and sexually mature a bit faster then humans do. Signless knew that his beloved blood caste could live till then were about 50 to 60 trollian sweeps but many didn’t see that age know due to the virus and ailments there were on earth but there was still the chance though.   
  
Signless this time shook himself out of his own thoughts as Disciple questioned him as she was just doing up the snap buttons on the cute lion shirt she had that once was Meulin’s. “Do you mind if mew could drive Nepeta to school and pick up Equius on the way there my love?”   
  
Signless hummed a little. “Yes beloved i don’t mind doing that.”   
  
Disciple nodded lightly as she looked up at the crab alarm clock in there bedroom. “Mew may want to get mewr shoes and put Y/n in her carrier or mew’ll all be late. I’ll get Nepeta and get her diaper bag ready.”   
  
Signless glanced before he cussed lightly seeing the time. Signless took you off the nest box and into his arms as he grabbed the small jacket that went with the shirt. “Alright love.”   
  
Signless started out the room and into the living room as he could hear Disciple shout for Nepeta to get downstairs or she’d miss her ride to school. It took Signless only a few moments to get you in the jacket and secured into the carrier. As he flipped the hood up on you to keep your head covered as it was to hide the fact you didn’t have horns and the ones that they ordered for you weren’t there yet.   
  
Signless straighten up from your sleeping form as Disciple handed him the diaper bag. “Mew sure mew don’t want me to go with mew?”   
  
Signless shook his head. “No it’s alright love it’ll be quick enough. Besides I’m sure you want to go relax for a few hours before the other kids come home.”   
  
Disciple hummed a little before she leaned a bit up and kissed him gently on the lips. “Hmm you spoil me to much.”   
  
Signless just huffed as Nepeta came down the stairs with her backpack. Signless kissed Disciple’s forehead before he winked at her. “Alright we’ll be going now see you shortly.”   
  
Signless knelt down picking up your carrier as Nepeta moved ahead saying good bye and loves you to Disciple. Signless opened the back door to put you in as Nepeta opened the front door. Nepeta looked at her father who was clicking your carrier in. “Thanks for taking me to school dad and I’m sure Equius will thank mew too!”   
  
Signless just spoke up; “I know my little hunter besides it’s on the way so why not.”   
  
Once Signless felt your carrier was secured enough he closed the door and went to the drivers side. Signless turned the radio down before he turned on the car so he didn’t wake you before Signless started the car before he pulled out of the drive way to take Nepeta and pick up Equius at school. Like Signless thought it wasn’t much of a detour and it was a quick enough. Signless waved at Nepeta and Equius as Nepeta moved out of the car waving before turning her back and started to talk to Equius who had been confused about you as he had yet to see you.   
  
Signless flipped the drive gear from park to drive and as he drove; Signless looked at his review mirror once or twice to see your sleeping face which caused him to shake his head. It was funny to see that cars send even human babies to sleep. It wasn’t long before Signless had parked into his mother’s office building. Signless stepped out before heading to your side and taking your carrier out and into the building. It wasn’t that hard to fine the office as he had taken his four grubs here of course as who better then his mother to see to them and you.   
  
Signless was careful as he flipped up the carrier cover to somewhat hide your s/c skin from the other trolls who no doubt would kill you and him if he wasn’t careful. It was dangerous to raise you even more so if you didn’t have horns at least.   
  
Signless knew it wasn’t going to be easy in the future for you or the family as there were trolls and humans who have produced young together but many trolls and even humans kill a human looking offspring as it is a troll/ human gene carrier. But if the offspring has at least real troll horns then the worse that happens is that it’s ignored as it’s just a skin mutation though humans don’t.  
  
Signless sighed lightly as he opened the office door before moving your carrier in front of him so he could walk. Trolls looked at the desk looked at him before smiling as they knew who he was as it wasn’t hard not too. Signless smiled a little back at them as some of the other patience that were there looked at him and at your hidden form.   
  
Signless placed the carrier on the floor as he stood in front of it just checking into the office. Signless was early even with the detour earlier so he sat in the corner with you on the seat beside him. Waiting was the most stressful part of the whole experience as a couple of the trolls around him ask him about you generally like if you were his grand-grub and how old you were and so on. Thankfully there wasn’t to much questions as they could see how small his horns so to not see yours seem normal.   
  
Signless was thankful when one of the trollian nurses called him through to one of the offices and closed the door on him to wait. Signless had just got you settled onto the chair and the bag on the floor when the door opened. 

Part 2  
  
Dolorosa came right in looking at what would be your chart and medical history if they ever needed it. Signless blinked as he rarely saw his mother in her Jade uniform before he smiled at her as she did back. “Well hello my son how have the past few days been with Y/n? Are the wigglers all settled with her now?”   
  
Signless sighed a little as he gave a so-so gesture as he undid your harnass and picked you up from the carrier. “Everyone but Karkat I’m afraid. The boy wouldn’t look at her and he’s starting to be a little bit rebellious. I don’t know if it is age or if it just he is off put by us having her.”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she placed the folder onto the counter as she grabbed a few books with human charts in them. “I see... Well maybe it has more to due with age and the fact he never got to experience having a younger sibling as he and Nepeta are so close together in age. He’s not hurting her right?”   
  
Signless shook his head a little bit horrified his mother would even say that. “No! Of course not mother Karkat is not some vicious troll.”   
  
Dolorosa sighed softly as she looked at her son gesturing him to put you onto the scale then the patient table. “You misunderstand my son; I don’t mean he’s vicious but he’s not... Disrupting her is he?”   
  
Signless shook his head; “No, no nothing like that he... He just doesn't want to get attached to her or be... Around her I guess. I mean Nepeta and Meulin are all for helping and that even Kankri who was very put off by her has come around. I don’t know maybe he’s scared of her...”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as Signless watched while his mother looked you over using what charts she had on human growth and development to make sure you were on track.   
  
The pair didn’t really want to take you to the doctors if they didn’t have too and there was not really any difference between human baby's and grubs after a certain point. Dolorosa spoke a little; “Well that is a theory my son; he doesn’t know how to act and is lashing out at you and Disciple because of it. But the only way you’ll know is if you talk to him about it.”   
  
Signless sighed heavily; “I might as well talk to the wall mother. Karkat’s so much like Kankri sometimes it’s scary.”   
  
Dolorosa snorted in laughter as she pointed at your one leg. “Pull her leg down for me and be gentle about it.”   
  
Signless nodded before he smiled a little as he gently moved your leg so it was down so his mother could measure you properly. Your e/c eyes seemed to peek out from under your lashes as if you were unhappy since all of Dolorosa’s fussing had woken you up. Dolorosa nodded getting Signless to let your leg go he had to laugh because as soon as he let go your leg automatically moved back into a curled position almost like the leaping-beasts. Signless chuckled a little; “Looks like she’s about to leap off the table if we’re not careful.”   
  
Dolorosa glanced at Signless then at you before chuckling. “I believe your right my son let’s make sure she doesn’t hop right out of here then.”   
  
Signless just laughed lightly as he moved picking you up so you didn’t go ‘jumping’ away. Dolorosa moved to the medical counter again as she went through the cabinets grabbing four vaccine bottles and three needles. Signless looked at his mother a bit waryingly as he held you a bit closer. “What are you doing with those...”   
  
Dolorosa looked at Signless before smiling. “Giving you a vaccine I think you have the case of the fatherhood sillies.”   
  
Signless shuddered a little as he commented. “That isn’t funny mother...”   
  
Dolorosa just laughed as she filled the needles with the correct amount of medicine for your size and weight. Dolorosa had to distract Signless as she capped the needles as he seemed to growl at her like any normal trollian parent does. “So what have you and our little Y/n done all day?”   
  
Signless sighed softly as he patted your back as he spoke. “Well we had a nap on the couch this afternoon and seen both Nepeta and Equius to school. Y/n’s starting to take a liking to Daddy’s necklace-” Dolorosa hummed softly as she was oddly thankful you made no cry or wail as she stuck you with a needle.   
  
You did however sighed and squirmed a little in Signless’s arms which caused Signless to pat your back lightly; “That’s right Mommy did give you a bath and maybe after we leave Grandma we can see if we can’t get you and big brother Karkat closer.” Signless baby talked at you a little before he looked at his Mother who stepped away slightly. “How has your day been Mother?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she capped the needles and thrown them into the waste disposal for contaminats. “My days been fine and it’s now over you were my last patient today.”   
  
Signless ahhed lightly as she moved to put your tiny jacket back on. Dolorosa moved to help a little as he spoke. “Then why don’t I drive you to my place for dinner as thanks for fitting us in then.”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as Signless pulled up the hood on the jacket as he moved to the carrier to strap you in. “Oh why not I don’t see the harm sounds wonderful. I’ll let dearest know that he’s going to have to have take out tonight.”   
  
Signless laughed lightly before he nodded as he picked up your carrier and the bag. Dolorosa opened the door for him as she spoke up; “I will meet you down stairs my son I just need to sign out and hang up my coat.”   
  
Signless nodded as he spoke up; “No problem mother I’ll bring the car up front.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded asSignless walked through the door and headed out of the office with a tiny wave at the trolls at the front desk. It was long till Signless was down stairs and in the car waiting outside the building doors for Dolorosa. Signless out his phone down as he just texted Disciple to let her know about inviting Dolorosa for dinner before he looked in the back mirror at you to see you were asleep or seem to be. He looked at the passenger side door when it opened and Dolorosa slide into the seat.   
  
Once she had clicked in her seat belt Signless started to drive to the house. Signless and Dolorosa didn’t really speak till Signless sat at one set of lights. “Mother may I ask you a question?”   
  
Dolorosa looked over at Signless as she nodded; “Of course my son what is it?”   
  
Signless sighed lightly. “Is it normal for human infants to sleep so much or not open there eyes a lot?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly; “I believe so Signless; human grubs can’t see anything really in front of there face for the first few months. I believe it’s not till there 5 or 6 months that they can see things at a distance. But I will have a look into it for you though.” Signless nodded a little before Dolorosa questioned him. “Why?”   
  
Signless sighed lightly as he drove. “Well...” Signless started to explain his and Disciple’s worry about you. They had once gone through this once before with Meulin after she pupated. As a grub Meulin could hear but after pupating she could not and they didn’t know it. It was Kankri her clutch twin that had pointed it out to them one day as he was the only one talking.   
  
But the pair were concerned that you were blind or something because you didn’t open your eyes a lot. Dolorosa listened and relaid all of his fears about you as even Signless and Disciple didn’t know a lot about raising a human as much as everyone would like to think other wise. At times the couple were flying at the seat of there pants. Signless sighed gently as he drove into the driveway of the house. As Signless turned off the car he spoke. “Thank you for the advice and listening to me mother.”   
  
Dolorosa waved it off gently. “Think nothing of it my son.”   
  
Signless grabbed your carrier as Dolorosa grabbed the diaper bag. Dolorosa walked in front of Signless as she grabbed the door for him. Signless thanked his mother as she held the door for him as he moved you into the house. Signless looked up a little as he heard Sollux shout from the living room. “Hey Ma!”   
  
As well quickly after Sollux shout Karkat shouted up as well. “Hey Old man!”   
  
Signless sighed softly at Karkat’s words of course as he was being a bit to rebellious at the moment. Disciple seemed to pop out of the kitchen giving Karkat the same look he was. She seemed like she was about to tell him off but Signless waved her from doing so. “Hello children and my beloved.”   
  
Signless smiled a little as he moved giving Disciple a kiss as Dolorosa sat down the bag at the door. Disciple chuckled softly as she questioned both trolls; “How did it go?”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled as she spoke up; “Well Y/n was the best little baby by far today not even a peep when I gave her the wiggler cures.”   
  
Disciple smiled happily as she and Dolorosa seemed to disappear into the kitchen to talk more. Signless felt a bit left out about that till he sighed walking to the couch. He looked at the grandfather clock in there to see it was much later then what he thought it was. No wonder Karkat and Sollux was home. It probably meant that Nepeta was home too so there goes his nap but at least he had time to work on his paper work. Signless moved back and grabbed your carrier before going up the stairs to put you in your crib till around your dinner time as he would do his work and think about what to do with you and Karkat.  
  
After a few hours and a very fussy you later Signless found himself on the couch with you wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. You were awake as you had a light hold on his pendant staring at it. You had been less then normal as the moment he had walked out of your room all you did was cry.   
  
It seemed you felt that for been so good at Dolorosa’s medical office that you should be held for a while regardless of if they had work or not. Fortunately Signless was at least able to watch Sollux and Karkat play on the grub-system and Xbox one to help distract him.   
  
However as Signless sat on the couch holding you and watching he found that Karkat would give this odd looking side glances behind him at the both of you. Signless looked at you before looking at Karkat who was looking at you a little. Signless looked back down at you as you flex your tiny fists letting go of his pendant which caused Signless to hum again. That he knew was a earlier signal that you were getting hungry.   
  
Signless smiled a little as he came up with a little quick plan. Sollux excused himself from Karkat to get them something to snack on as the boy was like there second son as well as the fact Sollux would be technically be his step brother. Signless shook his head as he called out to his son. “Karkat?”   
  
Karkat snapped his head away before he looked at his father. “What do you want?”   
  
Signless gave a bit of a unimpressed look before he sighed. “Come here for a moment I need you.”   
  
Karkat gave a bit of a dramatic sigh as he got up off the floor to walk over to him which Signless stood up too. As Karkat stood in front of Signless he made a face. “Well what do you want?”   
  
Signless shifted you so he was holding you with one arm as he coached Karkat. “Cradle your arm for a moment like mine.”   
  
Karkat scoffed a little causing his fangs to pop out; “Why?”   
  
Signless pointed at him as he pulled the parent card. “Because I am your father and I am telling you to young troll.”   
  
Karkat grumbled lightly doing what Signless was. Signless being rather quick for his age transferred you from his arms to Karkat’s much to the horror of the younger. “I need you to hold onto Y/n well I get her a bottle.”   
  
Karkat went to move but stopped before he shouted; “No! D-don’t do this to me fuckass!”  
  
Signless looked at Karkat who was freaking out as he was holding you. You were trembling so hard on him that even Signless was worried. Signless moved a little before he shifted you into karkat’s arms better as his youngest son wouldn’t know how to hold a grub as he was pupating when Nepeta hatched. “Karkat you’re fourteen don’t be so dramatic it’s not like shes going to eat you. I promise it’ll be two minutes tops so just hold her tighter to you Karkat. You wouldn’t hurt her as she’ll let you know if you were.”   
  
Karkat looked up at his father before down at you; why was he making him hold you?! Karkat swallowed thickly as he held you closer and tighter. Your small body radiated warmth as you wiggled a little causing Karkat to freak. “Fuck! What is it doing! Fuck dad! Dad it’s fucking wiggling! Help! Fuck! Stop! Ahh!”   
  
Signless watched unable to help as his son screamed and ran around in a circle in a fit as you had stopped as you did it to move your fingers to your mouth to suckle them as you were hungry.   
  
Signless stepped back as he let Karkat sort himself out to fetch you a bottle. He at least felt better that at least this way he’d learn. As Signless walked into the kitchen Disciple looked up at him as Nepeta and Equius where in the fridge getting something to drink while Sollux was getting something to eat for himself and Karkat. “Why is Karkat screaming my love?”   
  
Signless hummed in the back of his throat as he moved getting a bottle from the fridge. “I have him holding Y/n for me so I could get her a bottle. He’s a little to nervous at it I’m afraid but it'll do the boy some good. Maybe even help with the rebellious phase he’s going through.”   
  
Disciple chuckled a little as Karkat quieted down. Nepeta chirped up a little as she held onto the slice of grub loaf in her hand. “Let’s go see how sad Karkitty looks!”   
  
Nepeta grabbed Equius’s hand as she dragged him out but she wasn't the only one as Disciple, Signless, Sollux, and Dolorosa watched the scene before them in mild amusement well maybe not Equius fully but he could see the humor in it. Every time Karkat went to move from the arm chair holding you to give you back to Signless only to have you give a baby ah sound which had him tense and sit back down as if he was afraid he had done something wrong.   
  
This had been playing for at least ten minutes to the point that Karkat started to sweat as he stared at you as he moved just the tiniest of bits. You weren’t asleep by any means you just didn’t want to be disturbed from your comfortable hold but hunger seem to win out as you started to whine before crying softly.   
  
Signless laughed as he stepped forward finally giving Karkat the out he so wanted as he took you into his arms. “Yes, yes Y/n we know your hungry.”   
  
Karkat wiped his hands on his shirt as he shuddered lightly; “You need to fucking change that thing! It felt warm in and on it’s diaper!”   
  
Sollux started to laugh as he moved and hung an arm over Karkat’s shoulder. “Kk’th thcared of a grub diaper! Oh my Gog’s I have to tell Tz and the guyth!”   
  
Karkat flushed bright red as he moved shouting and trying to kill Sollux who ran up the stairs to Karkat’s room. Signless could only laugh as he popped the bottle into your mouth as he patted your diaper lightly seeing if it was wet.   
  
To Signless your diaper didn’t feel wet any and you did accept the bottle right from him. Signless teased a little causing a little baby like smile to appear on your lips as he sat down and the others moved away laughing as well minus Equius of course who looked disgusted at even the thought of it. “I bet you were teasing your big brother weren’t you? Who’s a mean baby sister you are, yes you are. Making Karkat think you gone to your nappy; you’re as evil as your mother little one.”   
  
You huffed as your hand fought to his pendant gripping it tightly with one hand as the other clenched onto his own. You were such a cute baby he only hoped Karkat would understand that. Thankfully what he seen all he would need to do is push Karkat a little. Karkat however started to come wise to what his father was doing. Karkat should have known that his father was up to something as he seemed to be almost very keen on making him be more involved with you.   
  
It wasn’t that Karkat didn’t like your or anything it was just two things. One he didn’t know what to think of you because it was like oh hey by the way you have a new baby sister yeah we found her and know is our baby so deal with it. And two how to act with you he knew he had to be careful but he was a being with fangs and talons.   
  
But Karkat would see get his chance to deal with you and over come is thoughts if he liked it or not. It was not even two weeks later from that day and currently Karkat was in the Highschool lunch room picking at his lunch as he was scowling. Karkat stewed about the most recent trap as both Signless and Disciple had left him alone with you for only a moment as they had to step out to get food.   
  
Fortunately all you did was sleep so it wasn’t like he was needed for anything but it still stressed him out. Karkat poked at his fries listening to John tell about the party he got them all into after school. Karkat looked at his phone wen it went off, he took the call as it was his mother who he texted about letting him go after school to the party as it was Friday. “Hey Mom, so what do you think can I go?”   
  
Karkat looked straight out the window where he felt his temper start to raise as she told him why she wasn’t letting him go to the party. Karkat spat lightly; “But mom-!” Karkat wrinkled his face a little as she did sound like she was begging him a little. “Fine whatever you fucking owe me a fucking free weekend.”   
  
John looked at Karkat confused as the boy shut down his phone and shoved it into his pocket; “What’s going on Karkat? What she say you allowed to go?”   
  
Karkat sucked his fangs at John. “Fucking bitch needs me to watch Y/n so I’m not fucking going to the party tonight. Fucking bitch and that bastard probably get her to not let me go to the party too. Fucking bullshit...”   
  
Dave, John, and Terezi all looked at him funny but Sollux smiled; “Kk come on LC ith fucking awethome to look after and thhe tho fucking cute.”   
  
Karkat sneered; “You can change her nappy then it’s fucking disgusting.”   
  
John lifted his hand slightly; “Question who’s LC and who’s Y/n.”   
  
Karkat looked at John. “LC and Y/n are the same person and-”   
  
Sollux smirked telling everyone. “Kk’th and Nep’th new baby thithter.”   
  
John and Dave looked at him and Sollux like it almost blew there minds. Dave spoke up almost impressed; “Dude your mom was like prego’s! Oh shit she looked fine for-”   
  
Karkat hissed in disgust; “No fuckass Y/n was adopted. Fuck you stupid nooklicker don’t you fucking say shit like that-”   
  
Terezi leaned against Karkat as she spoke up; “Aw that’s so cute I bet Nepeta is just loving her! Is Kankri got her on brainy baby shows?”   
  
Karkat’s eye twitched lightly as the group know dissolved into questions about you and so on. Karkat couldn’t believe he was thankful for when the bell rang for class. For the rest of the day Karkat both dreaded and looked forward to going home.   
  
When Karkat got home with his friends in toe, he opened the door to see his father throwing things into the small basket they had for your soft toys as well as grabbing his activist cloak and work jacket. Karkat ushered his friends into the living room as he stepped towards his father. “You’re going to be late old man.”   
  
Signless looked at the group of teens that came into his house maybe it wasn’t the best idea leaving you alone with this many young teens. Signless sighed though as what else was he going to do. “Yes i know I’m just getting things together for you. I put everything where you’ll need it and I’ve left her scheduled on the coffee table so please follow it because it’s just chaos otherwise.”   
  
Karkat sighed as he threw his back to the corner of the hallway. “Yeah okay whatever but when are you getting home?”   
  
Signless sighed a little as he grabbed his briefcase. “I shouldn’t that late maybe eight or nine at night but nothing past that.”   
  
Karkat grumbled at Signless as the older Vantas spoke. “Karkat please I wouldn’t be late I promise and she will be no trouble. I’m sorry but your mother and I need to go to work or we wouldn’t have food for anyone. I promise we’ll make it up to you and if you have any questions or concerns please call me. I’ll come home as soon as I can I promise.”   
  
Karkat made a bit of a face as he question; “Well where is she then?”   
  
Signless didn’t need to say anything as the delighted sounds of his friends indicated you were in the living room. Signless just smiled as he kissed Karkat’s head even if the boy didn’t want it. “You’ll be a good big brother I love you my tiny crab see you soon.”   
  
Karkat moved to hit him off but Signless had already left the house. Karkat sighed as he moved from the entrance to the living room as Karkat walked into the living room he watched as the others fussed over the converted playpen you were in. Terezi looked almost incapacitated by you and your baby smell while John and Dave looked like they had been giving the chance to witness the rising of a sunk ship.   
  
Sollux didn’t look any different maybe a bit to goo-goo to you but Karkat not so much. He didn’t see what was so special about a grub this young all they did was cry, sleep, use there nappy’s, and needed attention. You couldn’t even raise your head or look around so you were totally and udderly useless.   
  
Sollux looked up at Karkat to see the look on his face which caused the other to tease lightly. “Careful Kk your face may thtay like that.”   
  
Karkat looked at Sollux before he sighed. “Shut up fuckass let’s just get this project going so we don’t waste anymore time.”   
  
Karkat moved to the coffee table and settled onto the floor as he looked at the hand written sheet. Karkat looked at the clock seeing they had about two hours till he had to start your bottle. The four other teens looked at each other before shrugging slightly as they moved getting there stuff out to work.   
  
After an hour and a half of working and brain storming the teens were reminded of your presence as they could hear the starting of what both Signless and Disciple would know as your wanting attention cry. Karkat stared at the playpen for a moment before he sighed getting up. They needed a break anyways so it wasn’t not of the way he guessed. Karkat moved up off the floor before he bummed over to the playpen where he looked into it as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “What’s the fucking tears for tiny fucking tiny spawn?”   
  
You huffed in your cry and opened your e/c eyes a little to stare before curling up a little bit more and getting tad bit louder. Dave sighed loudly as he and John knocked Karkat out of the way. “Man you suck at kids! You don’t swear at them they’re like sensitive or something.”   
  
John piped up; “Yeah! Come on Karkat at least hold onto her.”   
  
Terezi just laughed a little at Karkat who scowled; “I’m just teaching her to wait because not everyone is on demand.”   
  
Terezi piped up as she spoke; “Karkle’s LC isn’t a bark-beast you know.”   
  
Karkat turned to her then back as he watched as Dave reached into the playpen to pick you up which caused Karkat to snap at him. “I’ll do it you may fucking hurt her fuckass.”   
  
Dave arched his brow lightly ar Karkat who glared at Dave and almost to huff at him which had Terezi and Sollux snicker knowing that it was a trollian gesture. Karkat moved his arms into the playpen and was very gentle as he picked you up off the mesh hanger. Karkat supported your head as he tucked you in close to him and caused you to hiccup lightly as tears dripped down. Karkat watched as you sniffled before he looked away from you to Dave and John. “Hold up your arms like mine nooklickers.”   
  
Dave moved his arms accordingly with a little bit of help from Sollux who held you a few times before. As Karkat slid you into Dave’s arms the teen boy moved to sit down on the couch with John beside him. You seemed to sniff as looked at the pair of humans before closing your eyes clenching them tightly as Dave patted your back and John held your tiny hand.   
  
Karkat watched as Dave and John as if automatically moved in a bit closer to you when your eyes opened. It was a bit odd to the troll but your eyes seemed to show and stay open.   
  
E/c eyes were a rare sight in this house hold as you would normally close them after a couple of minutes. John started talking to you but it was in a rather weird way. Both boys laughed as you yawned rather large like for your size before you twitched your hand pulling them in close to sleep. It seemed all your crying had made you tired of course.   
  
Dave made a move to John if he wanted to hold you with of course John did as you were the first baby he had ever seen or held. Karkat stared at the clock again as he let the others hold you and deal with you as he should get the bottle ready for you. As Karkat disappeared into the Kitchen he could hear his friends talking about you as you were past around. Karkat sighed a bit dramatically as he took the lid off the bottle and put it into the microwave to warm it up some. Thankfully Signless had been smart enough to put on the bottle how long for.   
  
As Karkat was leaned against the counter he heard you crying again but this time it was for more then just attention. Karkat sighed a little as he moved from the kitchen as Sollux was calling for him. “Kk!”   
  
Karkat leaned against the kitchen door way as he stared at them. “Just keep her fucking relaxed the bottles warming fuckass.”   
  
Sollux looked at Karkat who yawned a little as if he wasn’t worried at all. Karkat moved from the doorway back to the microwave that had dinged; which then he pulled it out of the microwave and put the top back onto it before shaking a little of it onto his wrist to feel the temperature.   
Once Karkat felt it wasn't to hot on his wrist so he walked into the living room to see you were in Dave’s arms again. Karkat past your the bottle to Dave before moving to sit down in his father’s arm chair. Terezi cackled a little at Karkat; “You’re such a good big brother.”   
  
Karkat sticks his tongue out at her as he watches Dave trying to give you the bottle. Dave stopped trying to feed you as you wouldn't take the bottle which made you cry even more. You were pulled so tightly together they all thought that you were going to spring out of his arms. Dave looked at Karkat who frowned it was your feeding cry but why weren’t you taking it.   
  
Dave looked from you to Karkat who got up. “Give her here fuckass; you’re probably doing something wrong.”   
  
Dave gave him a face before he past you to Karkat where you stopped that wail like crying almost in a instant instead it was that newborn hungry cry. The others looked at Karkat who looked at you as he shifted you in a different angle against his chest and he placed himself beside Terezi as he popped the bottle into your mouth which you accepted.   
  
Karkat glanced up a little from you as Sollux moved a little. Sollux paused before shifting back to where he was with a smirk on his face. Karkat narrowed his eyes before looking down at you. A tiny little s/c hand had found his necklace that bore his lines mark. Unknown to Karkat he was purring slightly in both protectiveness when someone moved and calming for you. For someone who seemed to hate everything about you he was being rather good about taking care of you. Sollux hummed lightly at Karkat; “Tho you don’t like her huh?”   
  
Karkat scoffed as he mumbled; “I never said I didn’t like her...”   
  
The other teens started to laugh at Karkat while Karkat only sighed as he looked back down at you as your tiny hand seemed to palm at his chest a little feeling his pendant under his shirt. Karkat just smiled a little okay maybe you weren't as bad as he thought. After seeing to your needs and letting you go back to sleep the others got back into there project. It wasn’t till about six that Dave, John, and Sollux had to go.   
  
John and Dave had to catch some bus to get home and Sollux had a date with Aradia to get too. Terezi had a hold of you as Karkat walked the other three out. The other three apologized as well as thanked Karkat for the time and seeing you of course and so on. They left Karkat and Terezi alone with you as Terezi didn’t live to far away from the house; and she didn’t want to leave Karkat alone with you because even Nepeta wasn’t home as she was at Equius’s for the night.   
  
Terezi looked at you as you were awake and clenching her finger that was in your hand. She smiled a little as she could see your little toes were wiggling. However Terezi looked at Karkat who walked back into the room and flopped down beside her. Karkat sighed lightly as he looked at her. “You know you don’t have to stay Terezi I can take care of her on my own.”   
  
Terezi smirked a little; “Yeah and have you unjustly leave her to play games?” Karkat scoffed a little as Terezi chuckled continuing those she sounded a little sad as she did so; “No way besides it's not like my carrier or Latula’s home.”   
  
Karkat hummed lightly as he shrugged before both of them were quiet as Karkat turned on the TV. Terezi cradled you a bit closer to her as you yawned and seemed to trying to be cuddling into her smaller sphere globs. She looked at Karkat who was almost going to stare holes into you. Terezi sighed softly as she questioned him. “Karkles are you being unjust again? You know if you rebel anymore I’m going to have to handcuff you or does the grumpy crab feel like he’s not mommy and daddy’s favorite anymore.”   
  
Karkat laughed a little causing you to blinked a little awake before Terezi patted you back down into sleep. “No dumdass! Fuck I’m just rebellion because I’m fucking sick of the ‘my tiny crab’ bullshit and the fucking babying. I’m fucking in Highschool know I fucking think I should be treated like a highschooler besides there’s so many fucking rules here.”   
  
Terezi just hummed lightly; “So you don’t really hate her then?”   
  
Karkat scowled at Terezi; “What is with you fucking people thinking I hate her? Where’s your evidence there Terezi?”   
  
Terezi chuckled a little causing you to give a little baby like sigh and squirm. Karkat sighed lightly as Terezi hummed as both looked at you which she smiled a little as she rubbed your arm. “I guess it was a little unjust of me to assume but you haven’t been so kind speaking about her.”   
  
Karkat looked down a little before he squeezed his knees lightly. “Well... Hell what if your fucking mother came home with a random newborn grub saying she was your sister now? Fuck not even fucking that I mean Terezi I’m just fucking terrified that I’ll fucking hurt her or something. I mean fuck look at us we have fucking claws and fucking fangs. What if I fucking hurt her or fucking something stupid.”   
  
Terezi just laughed a little before she spoke. “I think you're to hard on yourself Karkles I mean talons are easy to trim I mean doesn't Kankri trim his? And as far as your fangs go what are you biting her?”   
  
Karkat shook his head laughing; “No! I don’t eat wigglers there all gangly and stringy.”   
  
Terezi and Karkat just smiled at each other till you made an rather cute babble sound at them. Both looked at you as you were staring at them with a little bit of an narrowed looked. Karkat and Terezi leaned in a little as Terezi spoke in a bit of a tease. “What do you disagree with your big brother? Do you taste good?”   
  
Both watched as your lips twitched into a bit of a smile. Karkat gave a rare gentle smile as he moved his hand carefully against your head brushing some of the tuft of hairs back only to have you melt under his touch. He was thankful Terezi was holding you as you gave the widest smile he’d ever seen but not just that you limped out on her which had her worried for a moment.   
  
Karkat started to freak out not more then a moment later when you didn’t move back to normal. “Oh Gog’s! Oh Gog’s! W-what do I do! What do I do! This is the fucking shit I was talking about!”   
  
Terezi opened her mouth to say something when Karkat lost not only his mind but his emotions as well as he bursted out crying looking at your limp form. Terezi looked at him in surprised as he was never the one to just randomly start crying when he did something wrong. Terezi moved your limp form slightly as she cradled you and patted Karkat’s face. “Karkles...Karkat!” Karkat sniffed as he looked at her. “Calm down and call your dad. You freaking out isn’t going to help LC.”   
  
Karkat looked at Terezi who really was just as terrified as he was but at least she wasn’t losing her mind like he was. Karkat nodded as he fumbled with his cellphone to call his old man. “Dad! Dad! You have to come home now!” Terezi looked at Karkat as he shouted at Signless on the phone. “I don’t know but she’s limp and wouldn’t fucking come out of it! W-what do I do!” Karkat started to huff heavily more out of stress before he almost whined at his father. “Okay... Please hurry...”   
  
Karkat blinked rapidly before he looked at Terezi who was patting your back. Karkat moved as he took you from Terezi and started to stroke your head gently as he felt himself tear up again. “Y/n don’t worry dad’s coming soon he’ll know what’s wrong...”   
  
Signless couldn’t run out of his meeting fast enough much to the concerned sounds of his co-workers. Signless couldn’t really remember driving only when he slammed the car door as he panicked and ran into the house to see Karkat crying and leaning over you a little as you were wailing.   
  
Signless felt the breath in his chest stop as he shouted a little the two teens not meaning too. “What happened!”   
  
Karkat and Terezi looked up at Signless as he stormed a little bit over. Karkat offered you to him as he sputtered; “I-I don’t know! I-we-!”   
  
Signless took you as gently as he could from Karkat. Signless huffed lightly as he looked you over trying to see what Karkat was thinking about what was wrong or happened as he thought maybe Karkat or Terezi didn’t support your neck enough or something serious. Signless forced himself to calm down as he knew if he was upset then you would be too. As most of the times infants both trollian and humans often fed off the emotions of the people holding them.   
  
So if he was upset you’d be upset. Signless sat in his arm chair as he hushed your gently bouncing you and patting your back. “There, there Y/n. Don’t cry your scaring big brother Karkat and his Terezi.”   
  
Signless hushed and saw to you with the gentleness of any seasoned father. You calmed down slowly though as Karkat and Terezi where still fearful and terrified. Signless pulled out his necklace from his shirt as he dangled it in front of your face giving something to distract you. You huffed lightly as your e/c eyes stared at the pendant. Once you were calm enough Signless let you have his necklace as he checked you over to make sure that Karkat hadn’t hurt you or something horrible like that. Signless didn’t see anything wrong which would cause for any pause of concern.   
  
Signless looked up at Karkat who questioned him; “I-is she okay? She’s not going to die right?!”   
  
Signless shook his head a little as he was rather gentle with his youngest son. “Karkat what did you say was wrong with her?”   
  
Terezi spoke up for Karkat; “Mr. Vantas LC was as limp as a wet noodle and it she wouldn’t get up or move or anything.”   
  
Signless frowned his brows a little as he looked at you. You sighed a little against him before you pulled up your limbs wanting to go to sleep. Signless looked at his son and his friend. “What happened before she went limp?”   
  
Karkat sputtered up as his hand trembled making the action. “I brushed the side of her head with my hand like how you do with her. I-I made sure my talons weren't sticking up as it was just with my knuckle-”   
  
Signless let out the biggest sigh of his life so far. “Oh children...” Karkat and Terezi looked at Signless as he smiled. Karkat’s ears drooped as Terezi gave a slightly worried look. “Karkat did you do this?” Signless stroked the side of your head right above your ears which gave the same wide smiled and limpness. Karkat and Terezi both went to shout but Signless started to laugh as he had to or he’d cry from the stress.   
  
Signless sighed before his laugh turned into a chuckle as he held onto you seeing there was nothing wrong with you. “Karkat you and Terezi had just brushed her happy spot. Y/n likes it when you stroke her hair; it’s just that she’s only a month old so every experience is new and she just reacts like that. Many human babies do this; so worry not you haven’t hurt her in the slightest. She’ll snapped out of it in a few moments as long as you don’t continue to do that.”   
  
Karkat and Terezi both flopped down on the couch in relief and breathlessness as your tiny baby form seemed to blink back to normal after the euphoric feelings wore off. Karkat and Terezi stared at you in relief seeing you were alright that they hadn’t just killed you.   
  
Signless spoke softly as he address the young teens. “Karkat please never scare me like that again; I thought the worse had happened.” Karkat blushed bright red as he sniffled a little. Signless shifted you so he could move his one hand on Karkat’s shoulder giving it a tight squeezed of comfort. “No worries my son I’m proud that you phoned and didn’t try to hide it. So why don’t we have a talk as it seems maybe we didn’t prepare you enough.”   
  
Signless could only smile as both Terezi and Karkat asked question after question about what was normal for a baby of your age to do. Signless could only sit there it was nice to be needed and for the rest of the night calmness was in the Vantas-Leijon household.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note on Kurloz and Meulin and other things on the bottom you can read either before or after the chapter it'll help clear up any questions on the pair. Also just to put it out there anything done like this: 'words' is sign language as it's easier to do something like that. well "words" are spoken it helps when it's between Meulin and Kurloz with other people.

It had only been a few months since then and you were officially four months old. You could move your head around and sit up with someone else's help which also meant they had to keep you up or you'd fall over. Signless and Disciple were just about tickled pink when you lifted your head up for the first time and could somewhat generally look around at things.   
  
Signless and Disciple were also happy about how much there other children had come to accept you and love you. Kankri who had gotten mentally prepared for what it meant for taking care of babies as he done all the research he could about the topic but for all his notes and research &nbspKankri had nearly past out the first time he had to change you as he was trying to help out his parents. Which then had Meulin come to rescue Kankri more then once as he got way over his head with his abilities.   
  
Karkat also learned what was normal and what wasn't normal with babysitting as he was the only one to get to babysit you for a whole night by himself or with Terezi as the girl just loved you. But he wasn’t the only one to learn how hard it really was taking care of a infant when their parents were busy for a night. Nepeta found it out a lot sooner then she thought she would. Not that she was ever going to mind as you were her cute baby sibling.   
  
At the moment Nepeta had her arm wrapped around Equius’s arm as they both talked about school and about there after school programs as Equius was of course in robotics and mechanics while Nepeta was in rugby and art. “I’m surprised mew just didn’t bench the car Equius I mean mew and mewr father are way strong.”   
  
Equius blushed a little as he started to sweat some. “Ah, that would be... Unwise of our strong ability to flounder it in front of the unworthy... But how was rugby practice though? No one picked on you right?”   
  
Nepeta giggled as she shook her head. “No mew know they don’t do that.” Equius just hummed lightly till Nepeta spoke up again. “Mew know last night Y/n started to roll away from Karkat it was funnier then anything. He was so scared and was freaking out that it freaked dad and mom right out!”   
  
Equius frowned his brows for a moment before he questioned; “Y/n? Isn’t she still that small bundle of lower human flesh?”   
  
Nepeta’s smile seemed to strain a little before she looked at him funny. “What do mew mean?”   
  
Equius hummed a little before he explained himself. “Well the last time I had seen her was when your...” Equius strained his voice. “Brother... Had been forced to hold her.”   
  
Nepeta gasped a little as she started to now drag him to the house. “Mew have to see her then! Y/n’s gotten so big even mew could hold onto her!”   
  
Equius looked alarmed as Nepeta started to pull him to her house much to his disagreeing and protesting words. Equius sighed as he was almost pulled into Nepeta’s home before she kicked off her shoes and throwing her back in the corner with what looked to be Karkat’s abandoned one.   
  
Nepeta smiled as she shouted into the Kitchen. “Y/n!”   
  
You turned your head a little to see Nepeta smiling at you from the doorway of the kitchen. You banged your hands on the plastic highchair looking at her which caught Signless attention to see what you wanted. &nbspSignless turned before smiling at his daughter. “Welcome home Nepeta... Aw welcome Equius I didn’t see you there.”   
  
Equius just bowed a little; “I apologize Mr.Vantas I was even unaware that I was coming over today...”   
  
Signless just chuckled as Equius's attention was drawn from the older Vantas to Nepeta when she picked you up out of the highchair and held onto you tightly as she was showing you off to him. “See I told mew! Isn’t she so cute meow!”   
  
Equius gave her a look. “If you insist Nepeta... But does it leak fluids normally?”   
  
Nepeta looked down to see you were drooling on her and your nose was dripping snot. Nepeta pushed you into Equius’s arms as she went to grab a tissue. Equius held you as if the slightest of pressure would kill you. You laid your face on his shirt before wiggling against him just in time for Nepeta to come back with a tissue. Equius did not look pleased as you had used him as a tissue with all your squirming.   
  
Nepeta only could laugh as she took you away from him. “Mew can change into the last shirt mew left here, sorry Equius.”   
  
Equius just scrunched up his face in both annoyance but forgiveness as he placed his backpack down to go get changed in her room. Nepeta took you from the Kitchen as her father didn’t seem to mind and went into the living room to sit down.   
  
After a few moments Equius came back down in a washed old shirt of his and upon hearing Nepeta in the living room went to her and offer his goodbyes only to not find her. Equius narrowed his eyes behind his glasses as he could hear her snicker and you babble.   
  
Equius moved around a little scanning as he knew Nepeta was rather good and leaping out of no where on him. However the reason he didn’t see her was because she was on the floor with you. You were on your back as she was making funny faces with you as well as had a puppet on her hand pretending it was eating your face.   
  
Equius moved to her before sitting on the floor with her because well he wanted to see what she was doing. Nepeta looked up at him as she pulled away the puppet. “Ah there mew are all good meow?”   
  
Equius nodded as he seemed to watch you wiggle a little to one side before rolling onto your stomach. He blinked a little as Nepeta smiled; “Yeah she can roll too! Terezi said Y/n was lucky she didn’t have handcuff’s small enough for her; Y/n likes to roll away a lot.”   
  
Equius hummed lightly as he questioned her. “I was about to give you my fair wells but this seems to be oddly... Calming to watch. This is very problematic Nepeta.”   
  
Nepeta giggled a little as she offered you her hand some. “It’s because it’s relaxing Equius that is something very foreign to mew I know.”   
  
As Nepeta lays on the floor with Equius who stares at you as your tiny feet were kicking behind you as you were on your stomach. You laughed a little trying to coordinate yourself to be on one hand to grab at him. Equius seemed to move and picked you up as carefully as he could. Which had you yawned a little as you nuzzled into his shoulder some; causing Equius’s lips to twitch a little till he hissed as you grabbed a hold of his longer hair. Nepeta laughed at her poor morial as she sat up helping him get your tiny hands from his hair. “Y/n no mew don’t grab hair.”   
  
She tapped your hand lightly and pulled at Equius’s shirt some to get you to grab onto that. Equius almost glare at you as you really did yank at his hair which hurt a lot. Nepeta only brushed her hand through his hair before she dug into her pocket for a hair tie so you didn’t grab his hair again.   
  
As she shuffled behind him and started to put his hair in a pony-tail Signless came into the room as his phone went off. Signless picked up his phone before he was looking at it. Nepeta looked at Signless as she watched him groan at his phone. “Nepeta if I may, can I ask you a huge favor for me?”   
  
Nepeta blinked a little at her father. “What is it dad?”   
  
Equius looked up at his morial’s donor as he questioned. “Could you watch Y/n for me till I get home? Work just texted they need me to pull a shift as there’s no one left to phone. Do you think you can do that for me?”   
  
Nepeta nodded as she smiled. “Sure dad mew don’t need to worry! I’ll look after Y/n till mew get home.”   
  
Signless smiled a little as he moved kissing her head. “Thanks my little huntress, your daddy’s savior and I’m sorry I’m leaving you alone-”   
  
Equius cleared his throat as he was still holding onto you as you were drooling all over him. “Mr.Vantas I shall keep Nepeta company for tonight that way you can rest assure she and young Y/n are both safe.”   
  
Signless looked a bit surprise as Nepeta giggled as she bounced over to nuzzle him. “Aw Equius I knew mew’d like her!”   
  
Equius sighed loudly as Signless just smiled; “Well thank you Equius that makes me feel a lot better knowing you are here as well. I think it would be best to phone your Donor to let him know as well as I know he wants you home at a certain time.”   
  
Equius just nods as he bows almost to Signless before doing just that. Nepeta took you from Equius of course as he grabbed his phone which Nepeta then took a step towards your father. “Okay what time is mother coming home? Or better yet what time are mew coming home?”   
  
Signless frowned a little; “I don't know but hopefully I’ll be home by six if not your mother will be home by seven.” Nepeta nodded a little as Signless smiled. “Thank you my little hunter and see you both soon.”   
  
Nepeta chuckled as Signless kissed her head and then yours. You squealed as you grabbed at her head as Signless grabbed his keys and slip away leaving you and Nepeta in the living room. When he left Nepeta sighed a little before she moved to the couch and sat you on her lap so you were facing her. “So meow it’s mew, me, and Equius once he comes back.”   
  
You babbled a little at her as you were grabbing at her shirt trying to gum at it. Nepeta smiled a little; “Y/n?” You lifted your head to look at her. “I need mew to be the best little kitten in the world okay? Equius is my best meowiral in the whole world and if he likes mew then it’ll take a lot of pressure off of Karkitty and Terezi having to watch mew.”   
  
Nepeta watched as you started to blow bubbles with your lips as you weren’t paying attention to her not that she minded. “Yes that’s right mew be cute like that.”   
  
Nepeta looked up from you however as Equius spoke. “Yes donor I give a strong thank you for the time allowance and if anything changes I will strongly inform you as well.”   
  
Equius closed his phone before he looked at Nepeta who smiled; “Mew got the okay?”   
  
Equius nodded as he questioned; “Has your donor already left Nepeta?”   
  
Nepeta nodded a little as she moved you so you were cradled against her. “Yes he has so don’t worry about it and sit down. Or do mew want to go upstairs and do meowr homework?”   
  
Equius hummed lightly before he answered her; “I think it would be strongly suggested if we go upstairs to do homework as well if there was a vile lowblood who broke into here it would be easier to defend you and the grubling.”   
  
Nepeta laughed a little at him; “I don’t think anyone is going to break in mew know but if it makes mew feel better then okay.”   
  
Nepeta moved grabbing her back pack and moving to grab the play pen to place you in so you couldn’t roll away from the both of them. It took a couple of minutes and Equius to take the playpen before Nepeta and Equius got somewhat settled in her room and working on their homework.   
But within an half of hour into doing homework Nepeta heard you getting fussy and unhappy.   
  
It was the fourth time within that half hour which had Nepeta look at you to see what was wrong and kind of admired Karkat and Terezi who watched you a lot. How could they even get time to talk or even do any work was beyond her as she and Equius were having a tough time and they were just sitting in her room with you.   
  
Nepeta hummed lightly as Equius had poked your leg a little as he wanted you to be silent. Nepeta sighed as she pulled out her phone and texted Karkat who was away and at a party with his friends. She really wanted to know how to make you quiet so they could work. Nepeta didn’t have to wait long till Karkat answered her and ended it with a fuck off of course as it was his weekend without having to think about taking care of you. Nepeta hummed a little as she looked at Equius who had his hand caught by your smaller one. “Do mew want to take a break Equius?”   
  
Equius sighed a little as he moved his compass set from his blue prints with one hand; “I don’t see why not it will do us some good as to much strong work is worse then not enough strong work.”   
  
Nepeta nodded in agreement; “Let’s go watch some TV then if mew don’t mind maybe there’s even that hoof-beast show mew’ve been telling me about.”   
  
Equius nodded a little as he moved to get up when Nepeta leans down taking your hand off Equius's fingers and picks you up to take you to the living room with them. You fussed lightly in her arms till she set you on the living room floor on a blanket on your back before grabbing from the chest a small soft crab rattle. You giggled as she rattled it in front of you before your hands grabbed at it and shook it giggling more till you started to gum at it.  
  
Nepeta and Equius spent the next couple of hours watching when hoof-beasts go crazy and some paw-beasts from hell. As the credits started to roll on her program Equius looked at you which caused Nepeta too. She tilted her head a little as nothing seemed amiss with you which had her look at him. “What’s wrong Equius?”   
  
Equius started to sweat a bit nervously as he seemed to question her. “Does the human normally turn red Nepeta?”   
  
Nepeta looked back at you as you seemed to her staring very hard at the table leg before huffing a little. Nepeta turned her head a little as you seemed to coo a little wiggling your legs again. “Yes, yes it does but I don’t think mew want to know why.”   
  
Equius narrowed his eyes as Nepeta’s face turned to amusement. “Nepeta...”   
  
Nepeta sighed as she rolled her eyes a little. “Why don’t mew pick her up and find out; that is if mew think mewr strong enough for the answer.”   
  
Equius puffed out his chest a little as he got up. “I would strongly like to know the answer Nepeta.”   
  
Nepeta tried not to laugh at her morial as he seemed to instantly regret picking you up. His face turned soured at the possible smell as she felt his eyes shift to her from behind his black cracked glasses. “Nepeta... I strongly dislike this.”   
  
Nepeta giggled as she got up. “Well mew have mewrself to blame.”   
  
Nepeta took you from Equius who looked at his now warm hands causing him to shudder as Nepeta continued to talk; “I’ll go change her and mew can wash mewr hands if it makes mew feel better.”   
  
Equius nodded just a little as Nepeta laughed at him not to bothered by the warm diaper. It didn’t take long for Nepeta to walk up the stairs and to your room where she placed you on the change table. She placed a hand on your worming body as she knelt down to grab some more disposable diapers only to find her mother had washed the nappies earlier so she grabbed one instead before undoing your small onesies by popping the buttons.   
  
However as she started to try to get you to stop squirming and worming around Equius came into your room. Nepeta laughed a little as she looked at you. “Mew’re no human mewr a little wiggling worm.”   
  
You laughed only because Nepeta was chuckling at you. But soon laughter turned into frustration as you wouldn’t stop worming around. Equius decided it was best if it helped Nepeta as he didn’t want her to do this any longer then what she had too. So he leaned a bit in front of your face causing his glasses to slid a little so he could look at you in the eye. “Human you strongly must stop this moving as it is- Gah!”   
  
Nepeta laughed a little as you laughed as you were holding onto Equius’s glasses. You waved them around a little before starting to gum at them as you stop squirming around. Equius shuddered as he watched you gum at his glasses as Nepeta gave him a smile; “Well I know mew didn’t want that to happen but mew made it easier. Can mew pass me the wipes there?”   
  
Equius looked away as he did so not trying to hurl from the smell how Nepeta could change you without doing so only seemed to make it more solid that she was suppose to be his morial. She was strong like him and seemed to not be able to smell possibly. Nepeta hummed lightly as she lifted your legs up to slide a nappy under your clean baby butt. “Here mew can throw it into that white trash bin there.”   
  
Nepeta smiled almost evilly as she past Equius your dirty disposable diaper which Equius’s blue eyes looked at her as his face soured. Nepeta just smiled as she grabbed a few safety bobby-pins to secure it the nappy together as Equius walked away with the dirty diaper. Nepeta was glancing Equius at the corner of her eye watching him as it was just to funny and he knew she did it on purpose. Nepeta smiled a little as your baby laugh had distracted her as she snapped the buttons on your onesies as she spoke tickling your tummy some. “Yes Equius is a pretty funny horsey isn’t he? Yes he is! Yes he is!”   
  
Your laughed got bigger as you let go of his glasses and grabbed at the bits of Nepeta’s hair. Nepeta got your tiny hands from her hair as she lifted you up to look at the time. Nepeta looked at the time it was seven and neither her or Equius had eaten and you hadn’t as well. “Mew hungry?”   
  
Equius soured his face a little; “I strongly would suggest we talk in the kitchen about this Nepeta.”   
  
Nepeta hummed lightly as she felt her blue cat hat get tugged whiched caused her to look at you. You were tugging at her hat with one hand and gumming at your fist. She moved her hand up before trying to get your hand to let her hat go. “Mew are such a little kitten Y/n mew’ll get me in trouble with the other trolls if mew damage my hat.”   
  
Equius hummed lightly as he followed both Nepeta and you out. “That is strongly saying the least of it.”   
  
Nepeta just flashed him a half smirk before she placed you in your highchair in the kitchen and gestured Equius to sit on one of the chairs. Nepeta looked at Equius as she moved to the sink to wash off his glasses. “Equius I don’t think mew are going home tonight; it's a good thing it's a friday huh?”   
  
Equius hummed lightly; “That is... Alright Nepeta my donor said I didn’t need to come home tonight anyways. It seems that the... Higher bloods have come over unannounced again.”   
  
Nepeta hummed lightly before she spoke up to distract him. “Oh is there a problem again?” Equius looked at you as he purposefully didn’t answer her which Nepeta let go. “Well I don’t know about mew but I’m so hungry I could eat a Zebra!”   
  
Equius snorted a little; “Nepeta I doubt you could eat such a majestic creature... Their strips alone would confused you.”   
  
Nepeta giggled as she brushed it off. “Mew get my point though so what would mew like to eat?”   
  
Nepeta moved to the cabinet looking at what was there to cook. Equius watched as Nepeta looked through their cabinet to make something from really nothing. Equius knew that the boons had been strapped for his morial and family not that it was your fault but the pregnancy leave pay check wasn’t a lot of money for at least five people.   
  
Equius spoke up a little; “Nepeta why don’t I treat you to something ordered... What’s that lowblood human food called... Peeza?”   
  
Nepeta laughed as she looked from the counter to look at Equius; “Are mew talking about Pizza?”   
  
Equius nodded; “Yes thank you Nepeta Pizza. I’m sure we can find something cheap enough as I would strongly like not to make dishes or use up any food substance.”   
  
Nepeta looked at Equius a little as he shifted. Nepeta knew she shouldn’t give in as he shouldn’t have to pay for something when he was staying over at her place but she gave in. “Alright if mew really want Pizza mew can order it but mew’re picking out what mew want I have to get Y/n’s bottle ready.”   
  
Equius just nodded as he moved to the land-line to order dinner and for the next couple of hours Nepeta and Equius had a bit of a sleep over eating Pizza and some junk food during the mists of taking care of you; but it was a bit short lived as ten pm rolled around. Equius sighed heavily as he was sitting on Nepeta’s bed. He had folded his pants and shirt and placed them squarely on her desk. Equius looked from his horse shoe printed boxers to the playpen were you were crying lightly and had been for the past twenty minutes that Nepeta had been in the shower.   
  
Equius looked before he took off his sunglasses and the hairband carefully and placed them on Nepeta’s nightstand before he moved to the playpen. You sniffled lightly and looked at him when he spoke; “Human Nepeta is having a shower I would strongly like you to stop this unneeded noise.”   
  
Equius seemed to see you understood him as you had stopped a little but as he moved away you started up again. It was rather sad as he would look at you then try to move away it wasn't till Equius had enough of that 'game' that he moved to pick you up. Equius wouldn’t lie to himself as he was as nervous as a newborn colt as he lifted you up into his arms.   
  
Equius sighed as he walked over to Nepeta’s bed and laid down on it so he didn’t have to put any pressure on you as he could snap your spine. Equius sighed as he looked at you as it seemed you settled into him very nicely. Equius placed a hand on your back however as it seemed you were about to roll off him. Equius would just have to watch you till Nepeta came back so she could deal with you at least you were quiet know.   
  
It had been forty minutes before Nepeta had just finished getting ready for bed as she was in her cat pajamas and Equius had most likely finished making sure every window and door in the house was locked twice as she didn’t hear him walking around the house as it was only her and him in the house.   
  
As Nepeta walked back into her bedroom to see her mewoiral and her baby sister asleep in her bed together. Nepeta chuckled a little as Equius was snoring through his nose which didn’t seem to bother you any as you rose and fell on his chest. Nepeta was quiet as she could as she slipped to beside him. He was a softhearted troll it was to bad no one got to see it but Nepeta would never take a picture no matter how much she wanted too; as it would not only embarrass Equius but if anyone ever found out about it the backlash could hurt him too as blues and higher bloods weren’t suppose to seem to want to care about their kids or younger siblings. However there were the few that did but generally it didn't happen.   
  
Nepeta sighed gently as she moved her hand placing it on his as she was gently moving his hand off you so she could put you into your crib. Nepeta just purred lightly as Equius started to growl sleeply as he was ‘protecting’ you but he seemed to stop his growling as he heard her. Nepeta slid you into her arms before carrying your cuddling form into your bedroom which was adjacent to her own. After placing you into your crib turning on the mobile she headed back into her room to have a bit of a sleep too as it was a lot of work taking care of you. As Nepeta slid in next to Equius before cuddling up beside him a sleepover didn’t sound to bad.   
  
Signless was quiet as he closed and locked the house door as he had got home around two o’clock in the morning. He had to pull a double shift but he was thankful that Disciple came home early enough which was at eleven pm. Signless hoped his little hunter and her morial wouldn’t be to mad at him or Equius’s father. Signless sighed lightly he was going to have to do a lot of making up to people tomorrow.   
  
As Signless go to and up the stairs just in time to hear you crying through your door. Signless gave a tired smile as he opened the door causing you to huff lightly before crying softly. Signless moved to your crib to see your red face form wiggling under the blanket a little. He moved the blanket off you before he picked you up and out of the crib. His job was never done was it? “There, there, my precious little grub daddy’s here now. Don’t cry... Don’t cry...”   
  
He hugged you in close as he patted your back bouncing you lightly as he made his way to the rocking chair. You gave small cries before settling as Signless sat down in the rocking chair. He rocked you gently back and forth which had you sniffling as he pressed you close to his blood-pusher. Signless smiled as he rocked in the rocking chair with his feet up on the foot rocker as you were just the down time he needed. Signless watched as you had started to trace his face with one of your tiny hands as you blinked away tears that were left clinging to your eyelashes and cheeks.   
  
He kissed your hands every time they happened near his mouth causing you to give a baby giggle. But your current fascination was with his necklace. He figured it might be because Karkat had one too since he would see you holding onto it as well when Karkat fed you; but his was a bit different looking then Karkat’s was as Signless made it like that. &nbspSignless spoke up both tenderly and quietly; “Y/n...”   
  
You looked up at him abandoning the necklace before placing your hand on his face. “Y/n.”   
  
You gave a sound from the back of your throat which caused him to smile before he whispered lightly to you; “I love you, I love you my little grubling.”   
  
You yawned as he gave a song like melody to his voice as he spoke to you. Signless smiled as you cuddled up to him pulling your limps in close like a real troll grub would. Signless watched as your eyes fluttered close before he could feel the full relaxed weight in his arms. He smiled as he moved his head down pressing his forehead against yours. “My precious baby girl...”   
  
Unfortunately for Signless it would be the last time for a while that he got to be so close to you as both he and Disciple couldn’t stay on pregnancy leave anymore. The funds weren’t enough not when you needed more and they had other costs to factor in. Thankfully they had people who wouldn’t mind helping out any as that was what big brothers and sisters were for.   
  
You were finally five months as you could roll around and could somewhat sit up on your own. You were at the moment in the living room where Signless placed you so he could finish packing some of the things you’d need. You didn’t really understand what was going on but your daddy was a being very funny but not as funny as the thing you were in right now though. You giggled as you pulled the oddly shaped sound maker in front of you. You laughed as you bounced a little in your play chair however you stopped as the front door opened.   
  
You seen Meulin walk in but you thought it was Disciple as both looked very similar to you. You gave a cooing sound meant for Disciple but Meulin looked at you blinking. She smiled a little before looking behind her as someone else walked into the house closing the door behind him.   
She came over to you went she finished taking off her shoes and ushered the other troll to follow her. You figured out it was Meulin though after her hands moved at you saying something. You looked at her hand a little in aw before giggling as you moved both your hands at her giving the correct sound that was associated with her.  
  
Meulin picked you up gently and held you against her as she almost presented you to the new troll. You gurgled lightly as you looked at this new comer. You didn’t know him as he wasn’t familiar to you. He looked funny as he wasn’t no Equius but he had funny looking things in his skin.   
The troll waved a little at you which you felt Meulin pull your attention before moving her hand at you. You had no clue what she was saying but you knew what certain hand movements meant and if she was moving her hands it meant he was important enough for it.   
  
You started to laugh though finding it funny that she moved her hands so you moved to try to grab at her hand. Meulin sighed a little as she let you have her hand which you started to suck on a little and gum at. You made a bit of a huff however as you were past to this new troll.   
  
This person held you like he had gone through it before as he was cradling you just in the right way. Your first reaction however was to grab onto their hair as it was puffy and poofy. You laughed thought when their hand stopped you as if knowing what you were going to do instead they swayed from right to left a little which this time had you look up at their face.   
  
Their face was different as it was different colors then the gray you were used too. It was both darker and lighter in some spots as well their noise thing had seemed to be closed with lines going in and out of it. You made an curious sound as your legs kicked a little as you moved your hands to their face to have a look but yet again their hands stopped you; that was &nbspbefore you felt Meulin press her hand against your back before moving her hands at both you and the other troll.   
  
The troll nodded a little as they both moved to the couch where you were sitting on his knee and staring at him. But before you could do anything he started to bounce his knee a little causing you to go a bit wide eyed. Meulin laughed a little silently as he did so before she started to move her hands again. Meulin watched as you didn’t know how to react to Kurloz giving you a fake horsey ride but when you looked at her she started to sign at you. ‘Is Kurloz giving you a horsey ride Y/n? Is he? Yes he is!’   
  
You didn’t understand what she was saying with her hands of course as you barely did when people spoke but you knew the sounds to the people who were familiar. Meulin watched as you looked at her then to Kurloz then back to her. Kurloz stopped bouncing his knee a little as he held you up with one hand as he moved the other in front of you.   
  
You watched his hand before looking at his lips before looking back at his hands. Kurloz would have smile but he looked at Meulin instead before his eyes were covered in bright purple. Meulin looked at Kurloz when he spoke in her mind. “Motherfucking kitty bitch what’s the motherfuckers motherfucking name?”   
  
Meulin signed at him; ‘Her name’s Y/n.”   
  
Kurloz gave a gurgled hum as he looked back at you as you were doubled over gumming at his gloves. Kurloz grimaced a little before he rolled you a little so he was cradling you. If there was anyone else in the living room with them they’d be surprise that Kurloz knew how to not only handle you but hold you as well. Kurloz played with you a little till you more or less tired yourself out.   
  
You yawned loudly on Kurloz who patted your back as he handed you off to Meulin. Meulin cradled you gently in the crook of her arm where both adults watched as you fall asleep on her cuddling deeply into her sphere globes. Kurloz smiled a rare smile as it caused the threading in the edges of his lips to pull before he signed to her a little. ‘Cute little heretic.’   
  
Meulin rolled her eyes before signing one handed. ‘Kurloz...’   
  
Kurloz laughed before signing. ‘You look good with grubs.’   
  
Meulin blushed before sighing. ‘Flatterer, mew just want me in the nest box.’   
  
Kurloz smirked at her before looking at you as you huffed in your sleep. He hummed as he gestured. ‘So Disciple and the Heretic wants us to watch her for a couple of cycles?’   
  
Meulin nodded as she answered. ‘Generally yes she and father are busy trying to make up money for all five of them to live but also for Karkat's and Nepeta's college funds as they had to take some money out of them for Y/n. We’ll be paid for watching her but not as much as you think.’   
  
Kurloz sighed leaning back before shrugging. ‘Well not much we can do about it. I mean I’d be heartless and say no but you aren’t.’   
  
Meulin rolled her eyes as she sarcastically signed. ‘Yes so cold hearted that you left Gamzee to raise himself?’   
  
Kurloz gave her a grimaced face he was about to say something when Signless popped out of the kitchen. “Oh! I didn’t hear you both come in. I’m sorry could you both just wait a little longer I’ll get her stuff ready.”   
  
Meulin laughed a little as she signed to Signless. ‘Relax dad it’s fine we’re earlier so sorry for not making more noise. Also take your time Y/n is asleep so it’s not like she’ll need anything.’   
  
Signless nodded a little as he moved his hands. ‘Okay thank you Mew.’   
  
Meulin just beamed him a smile before looked back at you. She had moved out from home when college started which she moved into Kurloz’s apartment as one they were dating and two well it was a tad closer to her college anyways. Kankri had moved out as well but he is living in the dorms of his university but she knew he didn’t come home a lot from Latula who went to the same place. Meulin sighed lightly before she shook her head which was when Kurloz nudged her lightly pointing to the stairs.   
  
Signless had seemed to come down the stairs with a rather full looking diaper bag and backpack as well as your carrier. Meulin blinked as she stood up with Kurloz right behind her as Signless set the carrier and bags down before seeming to go through a mental list. Meulin spoke up which caused Signless to look at her. “Dad-Done?”   
  
Signless smiled a little as he nodded before he used his hands. ‘Yes sorry about that Mew, I’ve packed everything she would need as well as her schedule and instructions on her bottle. I also packed her some formula food and some nappies and so on.’   
  
Meulin nodded flashing him a thumbs up before Signless gestured her to give you to him. ‘You two get your shoes on I'll set her up in the carrier so you both can get out of here and beat the bus traffic home.’   
  
Meulin nodded a little as Kurloz’s lip twitched lightly though Meulin grabbed his hand to take him to the front door. Signless looked at you a little when you squawked at him a little as you were having a nice sleep it seemed. Signless cooed lightly at you as he kissed your forehead lightly as a purr worked up his throat.   
  
Signless shifted the tiny pair of grub horns onto your head before flopping a small light jacket onto you and pulled up the hood to help keep the horns in place as it had holes in the hood for troll horns. Signless set you down into the carrier before locking you into it and tucking a tiny blanket to keep you warm just encase.   
  
Signless brushed your small cheeks with his finger before giving a sad smile as he pulled the carrier cover over you some and lifted up the carrier. Signless set you down at Meulin’s and Kurloz’s feet as he handed Kurloz the bags but this time he spoke. “Thank you both for doing this if there is any problem please call and I’ll or Disciple will be there to help. I’ll send Meulin the direct deposit for the money too so you don’t have to cash it or anything okay?”   
  
Meulin nodded as she leaned up and kissed her fathers cheek before leaning down and grabbing your carrier handle. Meulin moved her hand; ‘Okay thank you father just let us know when you want Y/n back.’   
  
Signless nodded before he winked at his eldest daughter. “Don’t be stealing our kitten you hear?”   
  
Meulin laughed a little before Kurloz opened the door and pressed a hand against Meulin’s back getting her to follow. Signless held open the door watching the pair leave with you as he waved them off. Signless felt concern and worry pinning from his chest he weren't out of his sight and he already missed you. Signless sighed lightly as he closed the door it just meant he had to work harder and more so they could get you back sooner.

Part 2   
  
Meulin and Kurloz jumbled a little for the first couple of minutes of walking but the quickly figured out to have you in the middle of them as they walked as Kurloz and her could both hold onto the carrier handle. Meulin glanced a little at people as they looked at the pair of them though not for long as the bus shelter wasn’t to far away from the Vantas-Leijon family home.   
  
Meulin set you down on the bench inside the shelter as Kurloz stood in front of you as the two of them waited for the bus. Meulin fussed a little to make sure that the blanket was over you enough and made sure your fake horns were on right. She tried for the life of her not to think about the fake but real grub horns. Kurloz tapped her shoulder before signing to her. ‘When we get on the bus, I’ll make someone move for you and tiny heretic.’   
  
Meulin nodded lightly before doing the gesture for okay. As the time seemed to tick on, other trolls and humans seemed to crowd into the bus stop as well. Some would look to see what was in the car-seat only to get a low rumble growl from Kurloz. Which kept them away of course because an donor troll wasn’t something you messed with no matter how old its children were.   
  
Fortunately the bus wasn’t that long as it pulled up to the sidewalk. Meulin picked up your carrier as Kurloz handled the bag and backpack. As they let the people wanting to get off and themselves on the bus, the bus driver looked at the pair of them before down at you he turned before pointing at a couple of kids. “Move we got a baby on board.”   
  
The teens really made faces before doing what they were asked too so it freed up two spots one for Meulin and one for you. Meulin placed the carrier on the seat beside her before starting to fuss with you as you woke up from the noise inside the bus. Kurloz knew from what Meulin told him you weren’t the best with loud noises or any noises when you were sleeping. Kurloz took his seat across from her and beside an older human woman. Kurloz set the diaper bag on his lap and kept the backpack on as it made it easier then taking it off and on again.   
  
As the bus started to move Kurloz glanced around knowing they be on here for at least twenty minutes to an half hour. Kurloz just yawned as much as the stitching would let him. It was a while before he heard the woman beside him speak; “How old’s your little one?”   
  
Kurloz turned his head at the woman who spoke more then once had Meulin who of course didn’t hear her. Kurloz got the woman's attention before gesturing that Meulin was deaf. The woman awed lightly as Kurloz tapped Meulin’s shoulder which she looked up at him before he signed at her then pointed at the woman. Meulin looked at the woman with a smile before she spoke slowly at Meulin unable to do anything else.   
Meulin nodded a little and of course when Meulin spoke you could tell she was deaf as it sounded odd. “She is 5 months.”   
  
Kurloz tuned out the conversation at that point as he watched the stops so the three of you didn’t miss it. After a bit and a few seat changes Kurloz grabbed the stop line and tugged it before he nudged Meulin’s shoulder lightly to signal her it was there stop. Meulin nodded as the bus slowed but as she went to grab the carrier Kurloz grabbed your carrier as the bus stopped to let them off.   
  
It felt different as he was carrying both you and the bags. Kurloz and Meulin bowed lightly as Meulin signed a thanks to the bus driver who smiled signing it back to her. As they both got off the bus however they were in a totally different section of the trollian district then what the house hold was. Meulin and Kurloz lived in the real trollian slums as they both didn’t make a whole lot as well it wasn’t the safes place to be in the morning or night which it was currently coming too. Kurloz ushered Meulin close to him and to take the bags before he completely pulled the carrier cover over you.   
  
Kurloz looked at Meulin before he spoke in her think-pan; “Stick close motherfucker I don’t motherfucking know who’s motherfucking going to be motherfucking out in force motherfucking tonight.”   
  
Meulin nodded slightly before she smiled a little as Kurloz past her his bone gloves to wear before they went on there way to their apartment. Kurloz was hypersensitive to everything around him more then normal anyways because Meulin wasn’t just at his side and well it wasn’t like he wanted her to be sad if someone came along and grab you as slavers were high here.   
  
Thankfully the pair was quick enough to get into there apartment building and into there apartment. Kurloz sighed softly as he placed your carrier on the floor by the couch before he ushered the bags off Meulin. Meulin past him the bags before she moved to you as you had been rather quite since they came off the bus.   
  
She moved the carrier cover all the way back to see e/c eyes looking at her. Meulin smiled which you seemed to mimic her as she was undoing your harness and shifts you up into her arms blanket and all. She pulled away the jacket, horns, and the blanket as you looked up at her a little bit around as if taking in your new surroundings.   
  
Meulin and then after a while Kurloz sat on the couch watching you till you started to fuss lightly in Meulin’s arms. Meulin thankfully had been around long enough to know that you were hungry even without having to hear you as when you were wet you moved your legs more then your hands.   
  
Meulin signed the symbol for bottle at Kurloz as she shifted you into his arms and got up to make you one. Meulin was quick enough to make you a bottle though she cheated a little as Signless had made you a couple for that day. Once the bottle was cool enough that it wouldn’t burn your tongue and mouth Meulin came back with the bottle just in time as Kurloz seemed to be glaring at the wall.   
  
Meulin sat down beside him smiling at him as she could hear nothing other then normally her own thoughts or whatever Kurloz allowed her to hear when he synced up there think-pans. Meulin did laugh loud enough as she felt the tug on her vocal cores when he shifted you into her arms.   
  
Meulin propped you up against her a little and tried to get you to take the bottle from her. However what she thought was going to be the easiest part of the job wasn’t. Meulin was getting frustrated with you as she couldn’t hear your crying but you wouldn’t accept the bottle from her either. The sudden voice rattling her brain had her look up at Kurloz confused. “Motherfucking tilt her Mew.”   
  
Meulin looked at Kurloz as she pondered how was she suppose to tilt you? Her confusion must had been expressed because Kurloz seemed to sigh as he shifted beside her and made the motion for her to pass you. She did even as you were wailing but the moment she did and Kurloz tilted you so your ear was against his chest a bit is when you accepted the bottle with no fuss or muss.   
  
Meulin signed at Kurloz who could talk. ‘How did you know-?’   
  
Kurloz’s voice rumbled in her head. “Little motherfucking heretic motherfucking projected it in her motherfucking mind. Your motherfucking father heretic does this to her it motherfucking calms her to hear the motherfucking heart beat it motherfucking reminds her when she was motherfucking in the carrier.”   
  
Meulin just opened her mouth before closing it as Kurloz hadn’t closed the mental link yet she spoke up in his think-pan. “Oh well it’s good she can do that cause I don't know about you but I didn’t think she’d be able to remember that far back.”   
  
Kurloz hummed lightly before he shrugged lightly. “Neither did I wicked mama but I'll all up and motherfucking take care of motherfucking the tiny motherfucking heretic you all up and motherfucking get us all up and motherfucking something to motherfucking consume Kitty bitch.”   
  
Meulin scoffed lightly; “Anything else well I’m up?”   
  
Kurloz eyed the remote. “Motherfucking turn the TV to my motherfucking wickedness.”   
  
Meulin was about to say something but he broke the mental link between herself and him. Meulin just sighed a little as she leaned down and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched it onto his channel before getting up to make something for dinner.   
  
It took Meulin about an hour to make some dinner for the both of them and blend up Kurloz’s even though he could still eat food but since he had his stitches in and wasn’t about to cut them to eat she had to blend his food into a smoothie. Meulin still placed his dinner in a pretty looking glass not phased by it as soon you’d be eating blended food too hopefully not smoothies but still. Meulin sighed lightly as she balanced her food and his as she walked back into the living room. Meulin looked up from the food before she paused standing behind the couch.   
  
Meulin watched as Kurloz was cradling you as he watched his nightly religious program. He looked good with you and it caused her to almost wish they had children right now. He was very careful with you and knew what you wanted when she didn’t mostly do to his powers but it worked. Meulin studied as you were studying him from his arms.   
  
She smiled a little as a tiny hand raised up a little before it would move back down. She watched the action before your hand in wonder touched his face. Kurloz’s moved his head giving the tiny hand a threaded kiss before tucking it back down. Meulin smiled he’d be such a good father oddly it seemed that Kurloz looked at her at that moment as his ears twitched.   
  
Meulin giggled a little as she must have sighed. Meulin placed her plate on the table and his glass in front of him before grabbing the blanket that had covered you and placed it on the floor for you to lay on well they ate. After a quick change around and fishing out a toy or two for you Meulin and Kurloz were cuddled against each other watching TV and Kurloz threw his arm over Meulin’s shoulder as they both ate and drank there dinners.   
  
However it didn’t last long when Meulin jolted up catching the tails of your clothes as you were rolling away from where Kurloz placed you. She had forgotten her mother saying you liked to roll away. Kurloz sighed through his nose some as he watched Meulin move after you panicked thinking you were hurting yourself. He had a feeling this was going to be quite the eye opener.   
  
The next week or so both Kurloz and Meulin learn rather fast what it meant to have a kid or even look after one. You weren’t horrible nothing like that but you were something else though when it came to certain things. Meulin would never think a 5 month old baby could get lonely but you did as the moment they left you to long by yourself you’d cry.   
  
You loved to be talked to and played with but most of all you had this need to be held and cradled. Meulin didn’t know if it had to do with her father always holding you or that you were scared that no one would come back but it was quite an issue once or twice. But Meulin didn’t mind she thought it was as cute as could be when she came home from a long day at work and school.   
  
At the moment though it was Saturday and both Meulin and Kurloz had to go shopping for food since they didn’t have a lot and you needed more food since you ate like a little human’s pig beast. Surprisingly and thankfully they weren’t to far away from the good grocery store.   
  
It was a different experience for Kurloz as even when they were out of the slums he was still hypersensitive to other trolls who were near you and Meulin. Kurloz shook his head lightly maybe he was getting a little more attached to you then what he thought but Messiahs above you were to cute to him and so trusting. Kurloz looked at Meulin as he heard her giggle lightly as it seemed you had woke up a little and had that oddly surprised look which he smirked at. They took you out more then that filthy Heretic and Meulin’s carrier ever did.   
  
Unfortunately Kurloz was quick to frown as a few older trolls looked at the three of you as Meulin set you in the carrier on the cart. “Look at that it’s so human looking poor kids it’s probably their first. I’m surprised the hatching mother didn’t just kill it.”   
  
Kurloz looked down at Meulin only when she nudged him lightly with a worried look. Kurloz shook his head before he moved his hands. ‘It’s motherfucking nothing wicked mama. Let’s motherfucking get this all up and motherfucking over with.’   
  
Meulin nodded lightly as she signed back. ‘Mew stir the cart then I’ll get what we need because mewr useless.’   
  
Kurloz snorted at her a little as she winked at him. Kurloz pushed the cart as he followed Meulin around and after a while Kurloz looked at you as he made a face even with sewed lips as Meulin dealt with the shopping list. Kurloz stayed a bit away from Meulin as she was in line for some meat for them for dinner this week.   
  
As he did a couple of females had eyed him with interest. He hated to admit it but they did look nice looking nothing like his Kitty bitch but still nice looking from the curve of their hips and the shine of there horns were impressive. Of course they took his glances as an invitation to come over. Kurloz’s lips twitched slightly as their ears flickered in almost unison. They were a breeding pair looking for protection and a harem to enter. One of the females a rust blood spoke up. “It’s an odd sight to see a higherblood like yourself doing lowly chores.”   
  
Kurloz set his eyes in a glare to show his disapproval to her words which had the other troll a teal blood spoke up quickly to help try get into his good graces; “Not that it’s a problem or anything it’s nice to see a higherblood who likes to give his females a break but even more so a higherblood who has some very furious nesting instincts. The grubling is very cute looking you must be so _happy_ with the hatching and pupation.”   
  
The pair looked at you seeing your ‘condition' their eyes just narrowed slightly. Kurloz was about to make an growl to dismiss them when instead Kurloz looked at you as you started to cry causing your limps curled up as you did so. He was surprised that you didn’t just jump out like a fish. Kurloz hummed at you trying to purr as his hand rubbed your tummy lightly as he could feel that you didn’t like the females so close as they felt wrong to you. Unfortunately all of Kurloz's efforts did little to comfort you because try as he may you weren’t calming down if anything it made you worse.   
  
Kurloz winced a little as you were starting to make his ears and brain rattle from the kind of wailing. Meulin only glanced at you both when she noticed people were staring at you both. She moved over to Kurloz to see you were having a very bad fit. Meulin huffed at you a little much like how Disciple did when you were just losing your little baby mind however Meulin had one ace up her sleeve that her parents never had.   
  
Meulin grabbed the package from the cart and opened it she was going to pay for it but you needed it now. Meulin stuck the pacifier in her mouth cleaning it off before she placed it in yours. You almost instantly stopped and looked almost shocked. Kurloz couldn’t help but laugh as your hands were jerked out and your feet were curled up as if trying to lift whatever in your mouth up like you did for a bottle. Meulin watched as you suckled the pacifier hard and fast before calming down.   
  
Your legs and hands wrapped around Kurloz’s arm as if thinking it was his finger or something. Meulin smiled at him before making Jazz hands at you in a tad-ah way which once Kurloz got his hand out did the same thing. Meulin and Kurloz looked at each other before laughing silently about it. Meulin figured the pacifier would do wonders for you but what she didn’t know was how it seemed to keep you quiet.  
  
For the rest of the day minus when they got back and Meulin cleaned the pacifier properly you hadn’t said a peep all day. It wasn’t till a little after supper that Meulin even payed remotely any attention to you mentally. Meulin had you cradled in her arms as she and Kurloz were watching some silly human program when Kurloz suddenly looked at you; which had Meulin looked down thinking you were crying or something but you weren’t. You were just looking at her and sucking on the pacifier she got you. Your hands were moving though against each other and her shirt. Meulin noticed something though you had those long eyelashes that she and her siblings had.  
  
Meulin smiled gently as she brushed just the little bit of longer tuff’s of h/c hair back with her finger as she didn’t want to scratch you by accident with her longer pointed claws. Meulin became worried as you limped out on her. Your eyes rolled back and the pacifier almost dropped out of your mouth. Meulin went to move she didn’t know she was shouting till Kurloz grabbed her shoulder pushing her down. His voice rattled her brain as he did so. “Easy Meulin the tiny heretic is motherfucking fine. You all up and motherfucking brushed her motherfucking weak spot. She all up and motherfucking likes it.”   
  
Meulin spoke up in her mind; “W-what? S-she likes it?”   
  
Kurloz nodded as he coached his kitty bitch down next to him again. “Motherfucking give her a motherfucking moment wicked mama. Tiny motherfucking heretic will all up and motherfucking snap out of it.”   
  
Meulin huffed a little before she looked at you hoping Kurloz was right. But Kurloz was right like he normally was as it wasn’t more then a few minutes later then you seemed to blink awake from your trance. Meulin let out the biggest sigh of her life before she curled you up a bit to rest her forehead against yours. Unknown to her you gave the sweet little sound as Meulin nuzzled her forehead and face against yours. However what Meulin got instead was a rather big yawn from you before you innocently cuddled into her sphere globes for comfort and closeness.   
  
Kurloz smiled a little as Meulin stood up to go put you into their room to sleep. It was to bad that Signless was picking you up the next day he didn’t really mind having you with them. Regardless of what both Meulin and Kurloz wanted they were a bit sad to see you go when Signless picked you up after his work was done.   
  
But Signless was overjoyed to have you back as he missed you dearly as did Disciple. Both of them for the next few days of getting you back spend as much time as they could with you. At the moment it was earlier afternoon and everyone had left for school leaving Disciple and Signless alone with you.   
  
The couple were watching their favorite detective story program well you were in Signless’s lap. It wasn’t till nearly the end of the program that Disciple spoke up; “I’m surprised it keeps her so quiet.”   
  
Signless glanced at Disciple who was looking down at you. Both Signless and Disciple watched you from his lap as you sat there looking up at them. The pacifier did wonders for them as it gave you something else other then your fingers to suck on as well it was just what they needed to get you to be quiet when you were wailing for attention. Signless smiled a little as he rubbed your cheek a little. “Yes it is but maybe because it’s helping her console herself like what Karkat used to do with crab-dad.”   
  
Disciple giggled a little; “Awe remember when he was a grub and the first time we gave him crab-dad it was just so cute!”   
  
Signless nodded all there grubs were cute naturally which Signless nuzzled Disciple a little; “Well they do take after there mother quite well.”   
  
Disciple giggled; “Mew’re just being a flirt.”   
  
Signless hummed a little as he wiggled his brows at her. Disciple was about to say something when Signless moved catching you as you were about to fall off his lap. “And where do you think you're going little one?”   
  
You giggled a little from behind the pacifier as Disciple teased a little; “I think meowr little Y/n was trying to walk away from mewr evil self.”   
  
Signless gasped in fake hurt; “Oh love you wound me so and Y/n how could you try and leave daddy so soon.”   
  
He rolled you in close before he started to kiss your face and nuzzled his face against yours. You squirmed a little till Disciple scooped you out of his arms. “Does she taste good beloved?”   
  
Signless nodded a little as they played with you a little. “Yes she is very delicious my love, you should give her a try.”   
  
Disciple pulled up the your tiny shirt before blowing a raspberry onto your tummy causing you to squeal in laughter. Disciple smiles as she nuzzles her face into your stomach causing you to laugh and squeal in a baby laugh. Your hands gripped onto her head as she does it again. Signless laughs as he scoops you out of Disciple's hold now just being silly. “Daddy will save you! Back mighty paw-beast, back!”   
  
Signless shoos Disciple away a little before Disciple gave a fake sound growl. “Grr~”   
  
Signless moved off the couch as you cooed lightly at him and Disciple. “Oh know we have to escape~! Come on my little one quickly!”   
  
Signless moved to the stairs with Disciple hot on his trail though of course Signless was a bit faster as he took two stairs at a time. Signless purred a little as he tucked into his office room making sure to leave the door open a little so Disciple knew where you both were.   
  
Signless grabs his cloak off the coat rack before he covers you both in it and hides under his desk as much as a grown troll could. He snickered as you looked up at him before the door as it opened. He had to shush you as you made some sounds and he could hear Disciple walk into the office. “I can smell mews! Mew think mew can hide from me do mew?”   
  
Signless tried to laugh as he kind of stuck out like a sore thumb and all. Disciple waited long enough before she pulled the cloak away; “Boo!”   
  
You started to laugh not understanding how you were suppose to be fearful. Signless set you down a little before he and Disciple scuffled a little playing around. You watched from your spot on Signless who was on his back with you under his chin. Disciple kissed Signless’s nose and neck as he gave a fake noise of pain. He moved you slightly to look at you. “Y/n, help daddy!”   
  
You made a small confused sound at Signless before you looked at Disciple who looked at you. Disciple laughed as you lifted your arms to her which she then rolled onto her back taking you with her as you softly hit her collar bone pretending to ‘protect’ daddy.   
  
Disciple gave a fake dying sound as she laid as limp as she could well supporting you. After a bit more of rolling around on the floor and Signless playing horsey with Disciple’s help you three all ended up in Signless’s and Disciple’s nest box. As Signless and Disciple laid in there bed with you on Signless’s stomach sitting up. You seemed to huff when he lifted you up a little so you were standing up on your legs. He held your weight as if it was nothing.   
  
You curled up your feet giggling as he made it into some game before he tucked you left to right making a flying sound. Disciple watched it all smiling before giggling as you laughed causing the pacifier to fall and hit Signless in the face. He wrinkled his face before Disciple chuckled lightly. However your laughter soon turned to annoyance which had Disciple look at Signless to see what he was doing. Disciple laughed as Signless looked at her with the pacifier in his mouth before he smirked as your hands were on his face turning him to you before you made an annoyed sound trying to get your pacifier back.   
  
It wasn’t long before you got tired as did Signless as nap time was a shared time it seemed. Disciple smiled as she cuddled into both Signless and you as you were on his chest. Disciple watch you both till she herself fell asleep; it was days like that she wished that could go on forever.   
  
But for the week they spend with you was a week they had to make up doing under the table work. It also meant that Karkat and Nepeta would have to look after you more too. Which of course didn't settle well with Karkat who had the misfortune of being in the right place and the wrong time. Which at the moment it was one of those times as Karkat glared at his father who kissed his head before running out late for a meeting leaving him alone with his friends and to take care of you.   
  
You were laying on the floor in the living room giggling at Sollux and Dave who were making faces at you. Terezi chuckled as she spoke trying to calm his rage; “Don’t worry about it Karkles it’s not like LC’s a problem.”   
  
Karkat looked at her before he sighed; “That’s not what I’m worried about. You’d fucking think they’d be smart and not do what they did so **WE** didn’t have to watch her.”   
  
Terezi shrugged a little as Sollux levitated you off the floor and into the air playing around with you. Karkat charged right into the living room yelling at Sollux who between him and Dave started to play keep away with you more then doing there school work that they came over to do. Of course anything with you involved always came with problems. He had to watch to make sure his friends weren’t rough with you, he had to watch to make sure you didn’t start to cry or try to chew on anything you weren’t suppose too.   
  
Yeah it was a bit easier as he just shoved the pacifier into your mouth so he didn’t have to deal with you right away. For once he’d like not to have to deal with you at night. Karkat sighed heavily as you started to cry from your spot beside him on the floor. Karkat looked at you as you looked up at him flexing your hands at him.   
  
Karkat tapped his pencil eraser on your nose causing you to go cross eyed before starting to wail more as you purposely fell onto your back. Karkat rolled his eyes as Sollux spoke up; “Kk come on don’t be tho mean. What’th LC want?”   
  
Karkat hummed lightly eyeing you as you stuck the pacifier into your own mouth. “She fucking just wants something to eat but I don’t feel like making it for her at the moment I want to finish this last question so we can play Rock Band.”   
  
Dave looked at Karkat; “Kitkat come on you can’t do that to the little lady she’s still a little baby man.”   
  
Sollux hummed in an agreement. “Totally you jutht been a thore lother becauthe you wanted to thkip out.”   
  
Karkat gave them a dirty look till he sighed. “Fine whatever fuck asses but I don’t want to fucking hear it anymore. I get first dibs on the guitar.” Karkat scooped you up as the other three laughed at him and just for that they’d piss him off. Karkat walked into the kitchen to make you your bottle.   
  
While Karkat was in there he could hear the game system get turned on and the Rock band starting music. Karkat could only grumbled as he glared at his friends who started to play as he walked back out with a warm bottle and to the the couch. They had set everything up and got into there normal areas. Sollux was of course on drums, Terezi on bass, and Dave was singing. It was all your fault that he couldn’t have some more friend time.   
  
He loved you he really did but he wanted to be the teenager he was and shrug off responsibility. Karkat looked down at you to more or less glare at you who he couldn’t for very long. Not when you made that bear cub like whine at Karkat as he cradled you loosely in his arms with a warm bottle of milk.   
  
You raised at hand at him as you suckled from the bottle. Your chubby tiny fingers just brushed the underside of his chin as if you were memorizing his face. Karkat’s frown lines seem to relax some as you studied him before your hand clenched onto his necklace. Even months before he would found that you who have a hold of it by the end of your feeding or him holding you.  
  
Karkat sighed a little as he whispered to you. “You’re lucky your so fucking cute or I’d fucking let you starve.”   
  
Karkat glanced back at his friends when he seen you give a toothless smile. You must had been really hungry as you almost guzzled down the whole bottle even before his friends finished the four minute song. Karkat burped you before settling you on the floor and up so you can watch and have some freedom as you could crawl around not that his parents ever gave you the chance too.    
  
After a while of changing fake instruments and goofing around Sollux gave a sudden laugh which caused the others to look at you as you were standing up thanks to the coffee table. You were bouncing up and down to the beat of the song which Dave laughed as he scooped you up since he was the closes to you. “Woah there little lady you want to play just like us huh?”   
  
Terezi laughed as Karkat grabbed you out of Dave’s hands. “Of course fuckass she’s my sister. You fucking want to be like big brother?”   
  
Sollux buzzed his tongue as you were levitated upside down to Sollux who flipped you right. “Naw thhe doethn’t want to be a angry wiggler thhe going to be the betht drumer like me right Thhorty?”   
  
You laughed whacking Sollux on the head using his head as a drum which caused the others to laugh at you. Karkat made a snarky comment as he spoke. “Yeah she’s going to fucking use you look at least she can keep a beat.”   
  
Terezi spoke up as she teased a little; “Alright LC look at you! The next thing you need to do is walk around and I can give you handcuffs to arrest these silly fools.”   
  
You just laughed as Karkat rubbed his hands evilly together. “I know what I can do! Sollux phone your mother and old man tell them to meet here after work. I’ll tell Mom and my old man to do that too.”   
  
Sollux opened his mouth a little; “Not that it ithn’t an awethome plan your cooking up Kk but what are you thinking about doing?”   
  
Dave snorted a little; “I think it’s something more like giving people heart attacks.”   
  
Terezi just hummed lightly; “Well we can cuff Karkles to his door till they come back.”   
  
Dave shook his head. “Naw I’m not going to be able to stay that long only because Bro wants me back early tonight as he had to take Dirk to some robot fight night shit.”   
  
Terezi nodded as well; “Yeah I can’t either my carrier is going to be home tonight for a change so I need to be there or she’ll put me up on trial for ditching monthly family time.”   
  
Karkat sighed dramatically before he seemed to give in. “You both are no fucking fun. Enough whatever me and Sollux will have fun without you both.”   
  
Terezi just winked at him before laughing knowing he wasn’t angry or anything. Sollux wrinkled his nose as he piped up. “Tho yeah I thtill have a grubling beating my think-pan in doeth anyone think they can help?”   
  
Karkat, Terezi, and Dave looked at each other before Karkat shook his head; “Na, we’ll fucking leave her with you. Come on you two let’s fucking go get something to snack on while Y/n kicks some fucking psionic ass.”   
  
Dave nodded as Terezi followed suit asking for some juice. Sollux shouted some rather colorful words then started to squeal when your tiny hands gripped his horns out of infant curiosity before you were trying to gum at them instead.   
  
After a few hours and one trying to pry you off Sollux later Karkat and Sollux were the only ones left in the living room as Nepeta was home and in her room as well Dolorosa and Psiioniic had come over since Disciple texted them about coming over for dinner. Psiioniic of course was wondering why his grubs hair was everywhere and he had drool over his horns but all tries to question him ended with Karkat howling in laughter on the floor and Sollux trying to zap him. Karkat was currently on the couch with you on his stomach sitting up as he was playing with you with a puppet well Sollux was trying to beat his highscore on Dark Terror’s three.   
  
Karkat looked up at the entrance when he heard the door open and the smell of food as Disciple’s voice came up; “We’re home!”   
  
Karkat sat up as he looked at Sollux who nodded. Karkat shouted up from the couch. “Good we’re fucking starving but before that me and Sollux got fucking something to show everyone.”   
  
Signless blinked a little as he was taking off his shoes. “Can it wait till after dinner boys?”   
  
Karkat shook his head as he sat you down by the coffee table like you were earlier. “No but we can’t fucking be seen though.”   
  
Karkat shooed his father and mother into the kitchen as he gave Sollux the thumbs up. Karkat looked at Sollux before ushering his family close into the living room wall but telling them to keep hidden. Signless frowned seeing you were sitting by the coffee table but there was nothing changed. “Karkat?”   
  
Karkat shushed his father before nodding to Sollux. “Watch for fucking once...”   
  
Sollux sat on the couch as he played the song that they were playing on Rock Band. You sat there looking at Sollux who was recording what was happening and trying his best to make it look like he wasn’t paying attention.   
  
Everyone watched as your hands started to bounce to the beat of the song before you grabbed onto the table. Disciple looked wide eyed as you pulled yourself up using the coffee table to keep you balanced before you started to bounce a little on your feet to the beat laughing. Signless and Disciple could only sigh as everyone rushed you laughing and being a bit over the top of the result. Signless wrapped his arm around Disciple waist as she leaned into him as your real laughter came out; their little Y/n was growing up so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'm sorry to bother you my darlings but I just wanted to clear up these questions. It's come to my attention that some people don't understand how Karkat can acted like he's in Highschool in the last chapter even though he's in his final year of Middle-school. He can act like that because he's in grade nine. Since Middle school from what I understand is from seventh grade to ninth grade then he goes to Highschool which is tenth grade to twelfth grade. ((It's weird to idea to me so I hope i got it right as I went to a public school which was K-8 then Highschool which was 9-12)) also important fact Karkat is born at the end of the year so he is the last to turn the appropriate age his clutch was a premature clutch. Secondly yes Meulin is deaf due to a pupating problem and not because of Kurloz. But no to worry Kurloz is still mute and has a sewn up mouth still. This is because well he had most of his tounge vu out by his Donor the Highblood over some fight about Gamzee who he took to keep him safe from the Highblood's influence. And lastly LC means Lion-crab as well Vantas are crabs and Leijon are Lions :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
  
Signless was more then happy watching you grow. You had done a lot of your firsts and were, dare he say, a little ahead of your milestones for human grubs your age. He was just so happy and a little bit sad that you were growing up so fast on him and Disciple.   
  
It just felt like yesterday that he found you but Signless as many of the others cherished what time they had with you with simpler things. Like at the moment Signless looked at the clock in his office to see it was just about dinner time.   
  
It wasn't more then a few moments later that Signless’s ears flickered a little as he heard the shuffling sound on the floor. Signless chuckled a little as he set his pen down while leaving the research items and books astray for later as you were right on time. Signless moved from his chair and very carefully tip toed to the door. He waited for a moment as he heard the shuffling stop in front of his door. He could hear your huffing baby sounds before the bang off the door from your hands.   
  
Signless playfully growled as he used a fake angry voice. “Who’s knocking on my door!”   
  
Signless paused to hear your start of a huffing laugh as you hit his door again. Signless opened the door a little before he shouted a little at you; “Boo!” He closed the door only to hear your laughter through the door. Signless chuckled softly as he opened the door just enough to see you before giving a playful shout. “Boo!”   
  
You squeaked in laughter and fell sideways onto the floor before you looked at him calming down a little. Signless closed the door a little before doing the same thing again and getting the same reaction. He watched as your cheeks turned rose pink from laughing so hard.   
  
Signless chuckled as he knelt down keeping the door open. You giggled as he sat you back up before watching as Signless covered his eyes as he played along. “Where’s the grubling?” You slapped your hands down onto the floor squeaking in child delight as you had really thought he had disappeared right in front of you. “There’s the grubling!”   
  
He moved his hands away watching you fall over in laughter again. Signless huffed in happiness you were such a happy grub. Signless stopped as you looked to your left before making a low gurgled sound. Signless looked to see Kankri standing there he gave a half smile before speaking. “Mother wanted me to tell you dinner was ready.”   
  
Signless nodded grinning; “Thank you Kankri.”   
  
Kankri just nodded before he started to go down the stairs. Signless moved off his heels and picked you up causing you to slap your hands over his eyes still wanting to play of course. Signless just chuckled as he playfully grabbed your hands pretending to eat them as he moved down the stairs.   
  
When he got you both into the kitchen, Signless sat you in your highchair as Disciple was setting dinner on the table for everyone. It was grub meatloaf with Firlops and corn. Disciple even set a tiny little plate for you by Signless’s plate as they were starting to try and feed you mushy solids now seeing as you were starting to stand up and crawling a little.   
  
Disciple looked at the doors as Nepeta and Kankri came into the kitchen and started to sit down. You started to slap your hands again against the highchair table huffing in excitement. But as everyone started to gather there food on there plates you started to notice that there was someone missing at the dinner table.   
  
You seemed to whine softly at your Daddy as you figured out you couldn’t see Karkat at the table. Where was Karkat? Did he disappear like daddy did when he covered his eyes or was he hiding? You gurgled a little using the sound you did for Karkat as your daddy looked at you confused.   
  
You started to whine giving out the sound meant for Karkat as you turned your head a little looking at the holes in the wall. Signless and Disciple looked at you confused as you started to get louder with your sudden vocal call for Karkat. Nepeta just tilted her head trying to see what you were. Kankri was the only one to pipe up; “Do you think Y/n notices that Karkat isn’t here? Isn’t that sound what she normally makes for him?”   
  
Signless ahhed lightly; “I didn’t even think about that son. Good eye or should I say 'ear' there my boy... Beloved is it alright if I call Karkat for a moment?”   
  
Disciple nodded a little as she grabbed your plate and spoon some food on it before smashing it up. Signless flipped his phone onto speaker when Karkat’s voice piped up causing you to squeal and move around more to find Karkat. “What old man?! Can’t you fucking leave me alone for one Gog’s damn day?”   
  
Disciple growled a little as Nepeta whistled. “Karkat don’t mew talk to mewr father like that!”   
  
Signless ushered Disciple down from her spar of anger as he never took it personally since Karkat was young and if the trolls lived on home world well Karkat would have been out on his own already. “Karkat I apologize for bothering you when you are out on a date with young Pyrope; but Y/n was looking for you and well I thought if she at least heard your voice she would eat something. Is that okay with you?”   
  
Karkat seemed to pause for moment; “First off never fucking have me on speaker again and secondly fine what fucking ever but hurry up about it.”   
  
Signless gave a dry chuckle before he placed the phone on your highchair table. You babbled to the phone as Karkat's voice came from the box. “Hey little shit fucking eat will you?! Your fucking taking my time away from Terezi-” You babbled the sound for Terezi then at Karkat again. “Look I’m not going to be fucking home till your nice and fucking wrapped up in your crib blankets so don’t fucking make them call me again got it?”   
  
You huffed in laughter at Karkat who took it as some form of agreement. Signless was about to say something when the phone cut off. Signless sighed a little as Disciple looked at his phone seeming to be tempted to phone him back to give him a piece of her mind. Signless just smiled as he handed his phone to Kankri. “Kankri could you place this where Karkat sits maybe it'll make her feel like he’s here.”   
  
Kankri nodded before humming and surprisingly it work though soon they wouldn’t be so sure if that was the best idea in the world. Disciple placed your tiny plate onto the highchair table and Signless grabbed a spoon to scoop some up to feed you some.   
  
You however started to smash your hands against the plate and on the food laughing. You thought it was the funniest thing in the world and it was a new feeling as you smashed the food through your fingers. Disciple watched as she held onto her fork as Nepeta giggled. “Mew told us never to play with meowr food.”   
  
Disciple glanced a little at Nepeta who had her elbows on the table staring at you eating and Signless who was trying to get you to stop and at least take a bit from the spoon. Kankri hummed as he answered her being rather delicate in the way he ate as none of his food ever touched each other. “Well this is how humans learn Nepeta and once they’re old enough you give them a spoon or fork to eat on there own; it is to teach them hand and eye coordination. It is rather-”   
  
Kankri didn’t get to say anything else when you flung food at Signless getting him straight in the face and causing the splatter to hit Kankri as well. Nepeta started to laugh even though she shouldn’t as you had a good throwing arm as you kept nailing Signless with your food instead of eating it as he was making faces at you.   
  
By the time Signless could wipe his eyes without fear of more food coming at him he looked at you as you were laughing as you got him covered in your dinner. Globs of food ran down his head and clothes as did your own. Signless sighed as he looked at Disciple who got up to fix you up a bottle as she tried to hide her mirth. “Y/n... We eat food not throw it.”   
  
Signless wagged at finger at you which got you to try to grab at his hand. Kankri seemed to only to hum as he excused himself from the table to get cleaned off. Disciple let you stay messy as you were sucking on a bit of the finely mushed food on your hands and the table.   
  
Signless just sighed softly as he excused himself and thanked Disciple for the once lovely meal as he himself headed up to shower in his and Disciple’s bathroom. Nepeta poked her fork at you as she spoke; “I have a feeling mew are going to be a world of trouble when mew can really move around.”   
  
Disciple sighed as she nudged her daughter as she placed the bottle on the highchair table for you as you could somewhat hold it up yourself. She didn't really see the rush in getting you cleaned up till after they were finished dinner. “Don’t encourage her my little huntress. Me and mewr father fear what else she has up her sleeves.”   
  
Nepeta just laughed not knowing how bad her words were. After a few weeks you had finally caught on to letting Signless feed you with a spoon and using your hands to eat though you still had a bottle as Disciple wasn’t willing to let you go without one as you were still to young to not have one.   
  
At the moment though you were on your back on the couch with Disciple who was rubbing your tummy lightly as she was tiredly playing with you as she had just finished a full night shift. Your legs flopped around as you giggled at her which caused Disciple to smile of course. Disciple picked you up for a moment before holding you pausing as she yawned and set you down onto the floor as Karkat called her from the kitchen as he couldn’t find something to eat.   
  
You huffed as your mother had left you in the living room for just a moment. You sat there till a high pitched and funny sound started from the door entrance. You moved onto your hands and knees before you crawled to Equius’s bag as the sounds were coming from it. Equius was here as he followed Nepeta home as he forgot one of his tool sets at your place. But you were more curious what they weren’t doing but more then that what was in there.   
  
You moved onto your butt as you pulled at the bag causing the top to come up as it wasn’t secured down. You cooed lightly as you could hear your mother from the kitchen. “Yes, Yes, Y/n that’s very funny!”   
  
You crawled into Equius’s bag before grabbing the shiny thing to make it stop talking once you grabbed it. It felt like your mother under your hands which you then stuck it into your mouth to see it and understand it better. The shiny thing seemed to click off leaving you just sucking on it and nawing on it as it made your gums feel better.   
  
Unfortunately for all your quietness you got trapped. You didn’t understand with your limited baby like intelligence but one moment you had some light and sounds not to far away the next you weren’t only surrounded by darkness but sank a little into the bag. You could feel Equius bow a little before the sound of a door opening then closing.   
  
You gave a cooing sound before yawning as Equius’s bag swung left to right as he walked with you in his bag. The swinging had thankfully put you to sleep as Equius had not only took the bus but the train as well. It was also a good thing he was normally very careful with his bag when there was a machines in there or you may not have survived the rather long trip.   
  
When you did wake awaken next was that's to a loud ear piercing buzzing sound. You ahhed loudly as you made a fuzzy sound as that hurt your ears and woke you up. Equius paused as he stepped through the lobby of the apartment building he and his family lived. He swear to the strongest hoof-beasts he just heard Y/n’s fussing sounds.   
  
Equius shook his head just chalking it up to the fact he was at Nepeta’s and the fact he had his malfunctioning cat toy for Y/n’s first birthday present which was months from now. Equius stepped carefully into the elevator which took him up to his floor but he found that the machine was starting to shift against his back which caused him to shift his bag.   
  
Equius didn’t really pay anymore attention to his bag till he was in his family’s apartment and his Donor was staring him down. “Equius... I strongly dislike the amount of sound that is coming from your bag. Shut it off now before I show you how strongly you’ll regret making me wait.”   
  
Equius hesitated as he opened his school bag that wiggled about as he flipped it open however it didn't improve his nervousness or his mood. You were sitting there blowing bubbles in his bag which had you look up at him due to the light. How did you even make it in there as Nepeta didn’t put you in his bag. “What is that Equius? Can’t you strongly stop that upsetting sound?”   
  
Equius froze before he started sweating buckets as he looked at his father. “It’s that machine of mine sir I will get Horuss right away to help me shut off the sound; if you would excuse me sir.”   
  
Equius lifted the bag ever so gently and held it close as if it would fall apart or he would drop it as he marched off to his older brothers room. If he let his father know of your presence he’d get you killed. Horuss looked up when Equius opened and closed his door. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Equius placed the bag in his brothers lap. “It seems Nepeta’s sibling found her way into my bag. I’ll phone Nepeta but can you phone Meulin she is closer...”   
  
Horuss opened the bag to see you looking up at him this time chewing on your hand as you were starting to teeth. “Oh my, so this is young Y/n both you and Meulin have told me about.”   
  
Horuss smiled a little as he pulled you out of Equius's bag; because unlike his father and Equius he didn't have the brute strength but he had the smarter end of the gene pool. You cooed at Horuss waving your hands to grab at his goggles that were on his face. Horuss just gave a bit of an nervous laugh before he moved them up as he started to just look you over to see if you were injured any where as you were in Equius’s bag.   
  
Equius stood there watching as sweat was pouring down his face and his fangs where chattering together from stress. Horuss pityed his brother as it seemed he really did like you. Once Horuss deemed you fit he set you on the floor so you could move around if you so desired too. Equius questioned as he sat on Horuss's bed. “Is it wise to-”   
  
Horuss patted Equius's shoulder a little. “Not to worry young brother she can crawl into open bags but I doubt she can open doors.” Equius just nodded a little feeling a little bit relieved that Horuss was so calm about it. “Now you were saying about phoning Nepeta and Meulin?”   
  
Equius sighed a little as he told his brother what he was thinking about how to get you gone without his father finding out. You watched Equius and the other calm boy trying to figure out what to do with you. But you were hungry it was feeding time so you were going to go to get your father as he would feed you. You moved onto your hands and your knee’s a little before shuffling across the ground.   
  
You sat at the door before looking back at Equius and the other before you wiggled your fingers under the bottom before pulling at the door and squeezing through before heading to your father’s office. You giggled a little as you knew how to open doors as you would open daddy’s door more then once when you were in his office with him. It made him all silly when he would find you at the stairs.   
  
You crawled down the hall but you were kind of confused a little as the hallway didn’t look like the one you were used too. Never mind the sounds and smells were different and there were no stairs down. You whined a little as you sat outside what you figured was your fathers door as it was almost the same amount of crawling from Nepeta’s room to his door.  
  
You opened the door to see someone you did not know but he had long hair enough where all you needed to do was sit up and you could yank at it. You huffed a little in happiness as you crawled over to do just that.   
  
Equius sighed as he rubbed his temples as Horuss just got off the phone with Meulin who was coming right over. Equius spoke up at Horuss. “How fast to you think she will be here?”   
  
Horuss hummed a little; “Ten minutes at most Equius; but I’m surprised how quiet young Y/n is. I would think anyone minus Meulin of course was shout and wouldn’t stop talking.”   
  
Equius hummed a little as he nodded as he was surprised you had been so quiet maybe you had fallen right to sleep again. Both went to look at you when both of the boys froze as you were missing and the door was open. Equius and Horuss both looked at each other in somewhat terror as there donor shouted; “Equius! Horuss! I would STRONGLY like you to get this thing off me now!”   
  
Both boys legged it out of Horuss's bedroom to there father’s workroom to find you had him by the hair pulling it. Equius panicked as Horuss had to scoop you up off the floor and off there father. Equius watched as his Donor turned with a right fury on his face.   
  
Horuss moved sliding you into Equius’s arms as he ushered his young brother to leave the room. Horuss spoke distracting his Donor from his attention on you. “Donor-”   
  
Equius didn’t want to stay here any farther then what he had too. As he did want to be speaking or see what would happen to Horuss it was cowardice but he didn't need you to see it either. So Equius moved rather quickly out of there and to the living room. Where he placed you and himself on the horse patterned couch which he sat away from you. He cringed a little as he heard a loud thud hitting the wall.   
  
He hoped his donor didn’t hit Horuss again as it wasn’t his fault. Equius looked over to you not too happy with what happened as he felt it was your fault. However you seemed to make him forgive you rather fast as Equius watched as you slowly and lopsided crawled to him before sitting on your butt waving your hands in the air. He felt a bit honored as you made a sound to him which was meant as his sound.   
  
Equius picked you up off the couch as he was barely holding you at all. You gripped onto the shoulders of his shirt holding yourself up so he didn’t have so much. Equius did grimace when you yanked his hair as he knew you liked to do that as Nepeta didn’t have long hair. Equius held onto your hand as he took it off of his hair and looked at his donor’s office door when it opened. Horuss came not looking no worse for wear as did his Donor who’s hand looked to be rather bruised from hitting the wall possibly.   
  
Equius just bowed a little to his Donor who raised his nose in a slightly disgusted manner as he didn’t like Nepeta or Meulin any as they were lowbloods. So he wasn’t to surprised that he didn’t seem to fond of you either.   
  
Horuss just stepped over to Equius where he moved his hands to take you from Equius as he spoke. “Donor wants us to stay in my room till Meulin as come to pick her up and this time lets make sure she doesn’t get out.”   
  
Equius nodded a little as he past you off and thankfully Meulin wasn’t to long from there apartment it had been only twenty minutes. Both he and Horuss had distracted you by using Horuss’s stuff horses. Horuss picked you up when there was a knock at the door. Equius sighed in relief as both he and Horuss went rather quickly to the door.   
  
Equius opened the door of course as Horuss was holding you and no sooner had the door opened that Meulin looked so relieved to see them and you were alright. You of course not knowing how dangerous the situation was just giggled and cooed at Meulin who was holding onto a bag and something that was in her hand that you had been waiting for.   
  
Horuss almost shoved you into Meulin’s arms; which the moment Meulin had you in her arms she stuck a bottle into your mouth. You held onto the bottle with both hands before you looked at the boys. Meulin gave a smile as she bowed thanking the two bluebloods for calling to let them know as Disciple and Signless were having a melt down not being able to find you when it was meal time.   
  
Meulin signed a little; ‘Thank you both very much and please tell your donor if there is anyway we can ever make up for the problem to let my donor or Kurloz know.’   
  
Horuss nodded a little as Meulin bowed again before excusing herself as she had to get you back to the apartment to phone her parents. Horuss and Equius could only sigh in relief when they closed the door as they hoped that never happened again. Meulin was careful as she moved out of the apartment building where Kurloz was standing outside.   
  
You had your head laying on her shoulder as you were suckling the bottle she had given you. Meulin gently had her head against yours as Kurloz stood up off the wall and walked over to her. He signed with one hand as he looked over at you as you yawned slightly against the bottle. ‘Are motherfucking both the blue bros and tiny motherfucker alright?’   
  
Meulin nodded till Kurloz took you from Meulin so she didn’t have to carry you. ‘Yes both are fine thankfully, it seems Horuss had been quick enough to use your influence so he apologize for putting her under your ‘harem’ as he knows you detests the practice.’   
  
Kurloz snared a little before he sighed. ‘Well motherfucker if it kept tiny motherfucker safe and didn’t make my motherfucking kitty bitch sad to motherfucking lose the motherfucking palebro then I can motherfucking look motherfucking past it.’   
  
Meulin nodded lightly as she wrapped her arm around his as she looked at you. You seemed to stare at them both before smiling. Meulin sighed as she poked your nose for the trouble. She spoke a little at you. “Mew are in trouble...”   
  
You giggled against the bottle before looking to finish it off. Both Kurloz and Meulin sighed it was going to be a long night for the family. Disciple and Signless just about knelt on there knee’s in front of both Meulin and Kurloz in thanks that they had found you and that you were not only safe but uninjured.   
  
Though both Karkat and Nepeta acted the same way when Signless and Disciple brought you home; where Karkat seemed to refuse to let you go as he was hugging and holding you close to him. They were just so happy to have you back and that they didn’t not only lose you but that you were unharmed.   
  
It seems your little escape had eased Signless’s mind when it came to the relationship that Karkat had with you as he was a bit less worse for wear then he was. Happiness had seemed to take a hold on the family as they knew there were going to be more adventures when it came to you but hopefully the next one was going to be in there care.   
  
The Vantas-Leijon family felt that this flood of happiness and good times would last forever. Sadly nothing lasts forever; this happiness high that the Vantas-Leijon family had was going to come crashing around their ears in an instant.   
  
It hadn’t been more then a few weeks after you had done your little escape trick and both Signless and Disciple learned to put you in the playpen for now on unless someone was watching you. Disciple had started to go back to work full time leaving Signless to manage both house and you on his own. Signless didn’t mind and you would spend all day with him in his office with the odd time in the living room when he wanted a break.   
  
You were at the moment sitting in your playpen playing with what little toys you had in there. You babbled along making sounds and noises as you were pretending that you had Karkat and Sollux being walked in on by Terezi and Dave; when Sollux was papping Karkat's cheek and sides.   
  
Not more then two steps from you Signless was busy at work. Signless glanced at you once and a while as he heard your noises and to see what you were doing. He smiled a little before he felt his chest tighten some. You were about eight months now and you were a busy little grub.   
  
You chewed on anything that didn’t move and spoke gibberish at them. You had sounds for everyone who you seen a lot but you had as of yet to say your first words. Signless hoped beyond hope you would be his first word as he was worried a little it’d be either fuck-ass or mew. Signless sighed a little as he looked up at the clock to see what time it was which caused him to hum as it was nearly lunch time. He figured it’d be best to get you something to eat and himself. As Signless stood up he called at you lightly; “Y/n~?”   
  
You looked up giving a smile as you heard your father call your name. Signless smiled lightly at you which caused you to stand up shakily as you were still unsteady on your feet. You raised your hands to him making your sound for him.   
  
Signless walked over but instead of picking you up he tapped your nose causing you to go crossed eyed trying to grab his finger. “You stay here my little one, daddy’s just going to get you a bottle and myself something to eat so be good till I get back.”   
  
You pouted up at him as he stepped away from you. You moved to follow but fell onto the playpens squishy floor. The last image you ever had of Signless was his back as he stepped out into the hallway.   
  
You had stayed in your playpen staring at the door after a while you started to call for your father and stand up shaking the playpen walls. More time ticked up which was when you started to cry to get his attention. It was low at first but very quickly you started to wail and throw a fit as you were hungry, tired, wet, and upset that your father hadn't come back. You started to scream and be as loud as you could to get his or anyone’s attention but nobody came.   
  
Karkat sighed heavily as he was late getting out of school since his class went over. Karkat pushed the school doors open before he seen Terezi and the others standing there. Terezi cackled lightly at him; “You’re late Karkles, what you didn’t study enough?”   
  
Karkat snared at her a little as he shoved her playfully. “Shut the fuck up Terezi! You know damn well I fucking studied for it but that was fucking horrible!”   
  
Sollux snorted lightly before David nudged Karkat; “Yeah right I bet you’re going to blame it all on Y/n in a moment.”   
  
John laughed as he mocked Karkat lightly which was when Karkat moved to hit John which caused everyone to laugh. Karkat shook his head lightly as they all walked home. It took about ten minutes to get to at least his house which Karkat waved to his friends as he stepped up to his door.   
  
He fished out his keys to open it when he noticed the door was open. He frowned greatly before slamming the door open then closed. “Hey old man-!”   
  
Karkat frowned as he heard your wailing screams. Karkat stepped around to the kitchen going to ask why the hell you were wailing so much when he noticed a large hand on the floor with a bottle not to far away it was just shy of the tables. Karkat took hesitating steps closer to the table as red tears welled up in his eyes.   
  
Karkat didn’t know why but he legged it from the kitchen to the study; when he opened the door it was a sight he didn't want to see. You were in one of the playpens standing there wailing your heart out for his father that laid dead in the kitchen. Karkat looked at your red e/c eyes which looked at him as big clear tears fall over your chubby red cheeks as another wail took over you since you seen him there and not his father.   
  
Karkat didn't really remember much after that but when he did come to he was on the porch with Dave, John, Terezi, and Sollux around him and talking to the cops. The flashes of red and blue did little to him what did was when Karkat looked a little to see his mother on the ground with Dolorosa wrapped around her.   
  
Someone’s hand touched his shoulder which caused Karkat to look up to see Psiioniic knelt down beside him. Karkat looked up at him before drawing together his thoughts. He moved to get up but Psiioniic kept him down. Karkat looked at the door; “Y/n...”   
  
Psiioniic hummed at him; “Meulin’th hath her.” Karkat looked down as Psiioniic moved to sit down. “Karkat...”   
  
Karkat opened his mouth before not knowing why he told the eldest Captor what had happened. “I...I don’t know how long... Gog’s how long was Y/n wailing and screaming for? I... I didn’t come home for lunch I-I had to fucking study for my history test... But Nepeta didn’t come home either. If one of us had been there... We could’ve...”   
  
Psiioniic pulled the young mutant into him as he hummed; “Nothing would have changed tho don’t be blaming yourthelf. Karkat your donor wath very old for hith blood line. Kan- Thignlethth, your father, wouldn’t want you to blame yourthelf.”   
  
Karkat leaned into Psiioniic as the older yellow blood looked up as the ambulance left the drive way with they’re sirens on. Psiioniic’s ears dropped as he spoke more to himself then anything. “Thignlethth you can’t make my life eathy can you.”   
  
Psiioniic looked down before yellow tears fell what were they suppose to do now without Signless here to guide them.   
  
For the Vantas-Leijon and some of the Captor-Maryam families life seemed to be turned onto it’s head. No one knew what to do or knew how to make the first steps to get things done. But no one was more effected by it then Disciple, who could barely get out of bed and the house fell into dismay.   
  
Psiioniic and Dolorosa took up the lead by making the preparations for Signless’s funeral and other basic things; like making sure that the house payments were covered to making sure there was food in the fridge. Unfortunately it was Karkat who had to basically take care of not only his siblings that were at home but his mother too. A lot of responsibility road on his shoulders more then a fifteen year old should have.   
  
At the moment Karkat shifted up from his bed as he heard you crying from his room. Even though Nepeta was suppose to be watching you tonight he gave his little sister a break as he got up and went to your room. You didn’t cry much but when you did it took hours to get you to calm down. The only one who was able to was there father but he wasn’t around anymore to do it.   
  
As Karkat opened your door and walked to your crib he found why you were crying. You had a blanket over your face as you were squirming under it and a bottle beside you with the lid skewed wrong so the liquid was all over the crib mattress and everything in the crib.   
  
Karkat pushed the blanket away before he picked up your soaked form. Karkat cradled you to his bare chest as he stepped to your change table where he placed you so he could make you clean and dry before he could calm you down. By this point for Karkat to change both your diaper and your clothes was literally nothing.   
  
You calmed down slightly once you looked at him and had your diaper and clothes changed. Karkat sighed lightly as he sat in the rocking chair as he started rocking back and forth on it. He didn’t have to wonder who put a blanket over your face or left the half open bottle of water in the crib he knew it had to be his mother.   
  
She wasn’t all there since there father died and he couldn’t blame her either. They had what trolls called human love and humans called it true love or soulmate love. It all meant the same heart breaking thing, Karkat loved romances but not the heart breaking kind it was why he hated watching Ghost or other soulmates separated by death kind of movies.   
  
Karkat could feel his eyes burns before he spoke watery; “Fuck Dad why the fuck did you leave me with all this fucking responsibility... You’re a fucking asshole old man...”   
  
Karkat started to cry a little as his hot tears dripped from his eyes and he didn’t notice that you had settled down in your crying. It wasn’t till Karkat felt warm palms on his face that he opened his eyes to see your hands on his face patting his cheeks with a odd noise he never heard before.   
  
Karkat blinked as he sniffled a little before he pulled you up close to his face and started to cry again. What was going to happen now and how were they suppose to live. Would human people come and take you away from them? Would he and Nepeta be ripped away from each other and there mother if she didn’t snap out of it and they lost the house.   
  
Karkat for the first time wished his father was here to give him not only guidance but to make everything better. Karkat spent the rest of the night with you in your room in the rocking chair till he could phone Sollux and Dave for some pale time.   
  
Everyone was touch and go for a couple of days after that and by the time the funeral happened none of the Vantas-Leijon’s were in their right minds. Dolorosa sighed heavily as she thanked people for coming and for the support.   
  
There were many people who came to see Signless and act as support for his family. It was touching to see how much her son had touched the lives of people but there were the few bad apples in every bunch.   
  
As Dolorosa moved to go to the showing room her ears picked up on the conversation of two females who were speaking. The one older female spoke moving her hand some; “I heard his heart gave out well he was making lunch for him and there newest addition.”   
  
The one troll gasped; “Really another addition? No wonder his heart gave out a troll at that age shouldn’t have been taking care of a grub. Shame on the mate for letting that happened.”   
  
The other troll hummed; “I believe one of the sons found him they said that it was a-”   
  
Dolorosa having enough hissed at the trolls causing them to scatter away to finish there conversation in private. Dolorosa glanced away as she walked on bowing and thanking the people who came to the funeral.   
  
She knew she had to as Disciple couldn’t and not that anyone would think she would either. Dolorosa walked into the funeral parlor were the curtain was drawn keeping Signless’s casket hidden till the family and close friends had said there good-byes. However that wasn’t in Dolorosa’s mind as she walked to the first bench as Psiioniic was sitting there seeming to be supporting Disciple and young Kankri.   
  
As Dolorosa pulled to be in front she could see one of the many problems. Dolorosa looked at Disciple to see you in her lap as you trying to touch her face and making baby sounds. Dolorosa stepped over to her daughter-in-law where she sank to her heels as she pressed a hand to her knee. “Meulin...” Disciple looked at her blinking for a second. Disciple teared up before Dolorosa’s ears flicked down. “Meulin do you want me to take Y/n for the day?”   
  
Disciple nodded which Dolorosa bumped her forehead with hers before she took you off Disciple's lap. “Come Y/n you can keep Grandma company for today.”   
  
You gripped onto her dress tightly as you looked at Disciple before her. Dolorosa distracted you till the funeral director came from a small side door and moved to them. “We are about to start Ms.Vantas would you and Mr. Vantas's close friends like to say your goodbyes?”   
  
Disciple nodded lightly before he offered her his hand as a means of support. It was rather short time as really only Equius, Dave, John, and Kurloz were the only ones outside of the Vantas-Leijon and Captor-Maryam family to say there last goodbyes. Dolorosa looked over the casket to see Signless in there. It was very hard for her not to start crying though she didn’t as she wouldn’t weep now but later since she had to be strong for the others. You seemed to look down at the casket as well before you spoke almost happy. “Ba!”   
  
The people in the line looked at you mostly your siblings and mother. You shifted against her as you flexed your hands to Signless making a happy sound and your sound for him. Dolorosa stepped away as you made a displeasing sound before that baby word came up again. “Ba!”   
  
She took one more step and you burst into tears making that sound again. Dolorosa shushed you softly as she rocked you on her hip. Dolorosa excused herself outside of the area just to get you calm down. The other people and trolls who came to see Signless had watched from the benches a little as she sat down patting your back trying to get you to stop.   
  
Dolorosa looked at her right to see Terezi sitting there as she spoke up almost startling the matriarch. “Ms. Maryam do you need help with calming LC down?”   
  
Dolorosa wondered why Terezi wasn't there with Karkat when she remember Terezi didn't want to see Signless like that and to remember Signless how he was. Dolorosa opened her mouth before nodding slightly. Dolorosa watched as Terezi blew onto your face a little causing you to hiccup slightly. You blinked away the tears a little to look at Terezi who did it again. You hid your face against Dolorosa almost giving a giggle before Dolorosa sighed some. “Thank you young Pyrope I would be forever with her.”   
  
Terezi gave a sad smile; “Yes well Y/n is horrible when she cries... Karkat says it takes him and Nepeta hours to get her calm. He told me about that trick.”   
  
Dolorosa just hummed lightly as you had seemed to calm yourself down. Once the family and close friends had said there goodbyes the funeral started. Dolorosa who had been to a few before knew the process. Once the priest said what he needed too and read from both the human bible and the Alterian scripture had let a sorrow stricken Kankri say the eulogy before letting other people say a few words.   
  
When Psiioniic stepped up he seemed torn and holding back his emotions as Psiioniic spoke he did so very carefully since he didn’t want to set off Disciple again. “I thank everyone for coming here today as Signless would want me too and because he would want too. Being Signless’s morial had it’s ups and it’s downs as he was selfless in everything he did as well as a fountain of wisdom. Signless once said to me that life isn’t measured in how long you are on this plane for but about how many life's you could touch and make better. Signless touched many lifes some more then others.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed lightly though it was through held back tears. “Because I’m sure we had more then once those phone calls were Signless would ask us to house an animal he found before Disciple could throttle him.”   
  
Through the tears people laughed with him but Psiioniic continued after the laughter died a bit down. “Signless was everything from a father, a mate, a friend, a brother, even just that listening ear when you needed it the most. It’s important to know that Signless wouldn’t want us to grieve for his passing but to smile and be happy about his time here and the stories we share. As someone once said no one is ever truly gone as they are kept alive by our memory. So I stand here talking about him not for us but for the children to be and his youngest daughter who will not know who he is. So let us take the time to remember the good times we had and what we can do to live up to what he knew we could be; Thank you.”   
  
A few more people got up to say there words then the priest said his words and Dolorosa had to watch as Psiioniic, Sollux, Karkat, Kankri, Equius, and Kurloz carried out Signless’s casket to the hearse. It was a sad sight to see as the group almost seemed to age just slightly more so Psiioniic, Karkat, and Kankri. Dolorosa waited till the Priest said people may go and all important family and friends may go to the cemetery for the lowering of his casket is when she rose from her bench.   
  
Dolorosa helped Disciple up to her feet and let the zombie state like troll to lean on her as she helped her to the car. Nepeta and Meulin followed after Kurloz and Equius came back. Dolorosa organized everything from who was going with who to driving a car.   
  
The only strange thing was when they gotten to the cemetery it was sunny but the moment everyone was around the casket again clouds had rolled in. Dolorosa took a couple steps back to let Equius in the circle as Nepeta was on her knees crying. But also for herself it made her old as she shouldn’t be burying the very grub she raised.   
  
Disciple seemed to turn into Psiioniic who blinked away his yellow tears as he offered her comfort. Dolorosa watched as two droplets hit the casket before rain started to pour from the skies. Dolorosa looked up at the sky as it started to rain she looked back down at the scene before her as the humans lowered Signless’s casket into the ground.  
  
She fixed you a little on her hip as you moved slightly trying to hide from the rain. She glanced at you for a second as you hadn’t said a peep all day after seeing Signless and really since Signless had died.   
  
You were looking at her before you turned your head to the hole. E/c eyes seemed to wrinkle slightly which caused Dolorosa to look at you. There was an old soul in those eyes as they seemed to absorb what was going on.   
  
Dolorosa bit her lip lightly as she finally couldn’t keep herself strong anymore. She grabbed your tiny hand and started to make the bye-bye motion with it. “Time to say bye-bye Y/n... Say bye-bye to daddy...”   
  
You seemed to look at her a little then at the grave and making that silly call for Signless. Dolorosa shifted you slightly from her hip to her arms so you were cradled. You stared up at her smiling at her the couple of teeth just appeared in your gums. You gave her a whining sound as you reached your hand up at her to touch her face as jade tears dripped down and onto your face.   
  
Dolorosa gave a bitter laugh as Signless used to do the same thing when he pupated and seen her upset. Dolorosa pulled you up resting her forehead against yours. What were they going to do without him and what was going to happen to you and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't think it was going to be happy story did you Darlings?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
  
It had only been a month since Signless’s funeral but the loss was still there. The Vantas-Leijon family had a hard time picking up the pieces no one more then Disciple. No one in the family could blame her or the rest of them. Psiioniic and Dolorosa almost seemed to live at the Vantas-Leijon house for a while as did the rest of their family.   
  
Which at the moment the couple were at the house and Psiioniic was the one that was entertaining you as he huffed as he threw you in the air causing you to squeak in toddler like delight. Psiioniic kept you up in the air with his psionics causing you to wiggle and move. You were a fresh cup of air for the family.   
  
After Signless had past away and was buried you seemed to help most of them to cope. Psiioniic let his powers go as he caught you. You giggled clinging to his shirt causing Psiioniic to pat your back as you bounced on his lap a little with your stronger legs. Dolorosa had told him from what Disciple told her was that you had been sitting in front of the door at the study room; and as of late you were even going so far as to crawl to the doors at dinnertime making your sounds for Signless.  
  
Which was why himself and Dolorosa were over here for dinner with only their son Sollux as Kanaya was off on some date with Rose. Also Kankri was over as he had stopped off with the food for dinner. Psiioniic sighed heavily before Dolorosa called slightly for everyone; “Dinner’s ready!”   
  
Psiioniic looked up before you smashed your hands against his face after looking at Dolorosa. You squealed with laughter which caused Psiioniic to groan in minimal pain as you whacked him right in the nose. Psiioniic placed you down though to see what Disciple was talking about. He just hoped he didn’t regret it.   
  
You crawled now skillfully to the stairs as everyone was coming down them. Psiioniic stood there watching as you seemed to sit to the side waiting for everyone to come down. When they had cleared the stairs and were in the kitchen you slowly made your way up the stairs. It was a bit cute as anyone could see and that you had done it before.   
  
You had pulled yourself up every step giggling as you did so. Psiioniic hummed as you made it up the stairs. Dolorosa and the others peeked from the kitchen as Psiioniic waved at them to follow. The six trolls all looked around the corner of the stairs to see you making your way to the door. Psiioniic stopped Kankri from moving to get you as they watched you crawl to the door.   
  
You sat by the door for a moment before making a whining sound for Signless. You sat there for a couple minutes before everyone watched as you covered your eyes before throwing your hands away giggling at the study door. You shouted in sudden delight at it. “Ba!”   
  
You clapped your hands before starting the process again. Disciple covered her mouth as she walked away needing too or she was going to break down and cry. That’s right you both would play where’s the grub just before dinner and Signless would pretend to disappear. Nepeta and Dolorosa went to follow Disciple as Karkat turned away from you with Sollux pressing his hand on Karkat's shoulder.   
  
Psiioniic watched with a heavy expression as Kankri moved from him. You turned your head giving him a frown as Kankri picked you up causing you to make that cub like whine at him. “That’s enough Y/n.”   
  
You made the whine again as he took you away from the door. “Ba!Ba!”   
  
You wiggled a little in his arms before he shouted at you a little. “Y/n, enough! You are upsetting mother and the rest of us-!”   
  
Even though you were so young, you understood he was angry and you started to cry because of it. Psiioniic quickly took you from Kankri as he even glared at the older boy. “Kankri, don’t yell at her thhe only a little grub thhe doethn’t underthtand.”   
  
Psiioniic pressed you to him very unhappy with his best friends eldest son. Kankri glared at Psiioniic before he looked away and walked down the stairs with his nose almost in the air. Psiioniic sighed heavily before he looked at you. “Huthh, Huthh Y/n don’t cry I know Cranky ith being an aththhole. You need to thtop crying thquirt becauthe Mommy, Karkat, and Nepeta need you to be happy.”   
  
You sniffled slightly as Psiioniic stroked your h/c hair. You cuddled into him a little as he rested his head against yours. “There that’th a good girl...” Psiioniic paused for a moment as he questioned a little. “I bet it’th becauthe you mithth Daddy jutht ath much don’t you? I’m afraid thquirt they jutht don’t underthtand that.”   
  
Psiioniic stroked your back as you whimpered up a little; “Baba...”   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes; “Yeth Baba... Come on let’th get down thtairth for your bottle and food unlike the retht of them you need to thtay on your feeding thcheduleth.”   
  
Psiioniic started to walked away from Signless’s office leaving you just enough at an angle to stare at his door. Whatever the reason for your actions it seemed to make some matters worse. Those who could had wondered if you were missing Signless just as much as the rest of them even though being so young.   
  
But when it was just another problem for the Vantas-Leijon family as it seemed that all the late nights, grieving, and personal for-going had almost deadly consequences. At the moment Disciple was sitting on the couch in the living room with you on the floor next to her.   
  
Disciple stared at the land-line; she felt like a horrible mother as she just got off the phone with the Highschool Karkat and Nepeta both went too. The school phoned saying that both of them had been falling asleep in class, they were not as well kept as they usually are, and behavioral problems. The school was phoning to see if there was something going on at home. Not much other her being an emotional mess but she didn’t tell them that. She told them that home was a bit rough at the moment since they were all still adjusting to life.   
  
Disciple sighed heavily before she looked at you to help take her mind off it but this didn't work as tears started to bubble up. You were very quiet as you pushed the toy car on the floor where you were sitting. You were using your pacifier a lot more then you ever did was there a emotional toll on you that she was over looking because you were a baby?   
  
She was lately distancing herself a little from you but she trying not too but you hurt her deeply. You just reminded her of Signless and his promises. Disciple teared up again before she started to weep. What would Signless think of her right now and how disappointed would he be.   
  
You looked up at your mother who was in tears again. You frowned lightly as since your father had disappeared your mother had been very sad. You looked down at your pacifier before up at your mother. It always made you feel better maybe it will her. You moved to get up using the couch for a little extra support.   
  
You popped the item out of your mouth before you made your sound for her. You mother sniffled as she moved her hands away from her face. You looked up at her waiting till she was looking at you before shoving your pacifier into her hand. Disciple looked at you as olive tears bubbled up. You pouted before trying to reach up and put it in her mouth like she always did to you.   
  
Disciple more or less batted your hand away before she turned away from you upset. You sat down in defeat before you frown what else could you do to make your mother happy again. You moved a little bit to your toys were you started pushing them back and forth on the floor thinking.   
  
You remember your mother being the happiest when she and daddy played with you. You blinked a little she was happy and silly when you and daddy hid under daddy’s cloak. You crawled from the living room to the stairs you knew what you were going to get. By this point you knew how to get up the stairs like a pro and crawl down to your father’s office.   
  
You stood and hit the study door hard with your hands causing the door to open and you to fall forward. You kept your hands out to catch yourself so you didn't hurt yourself. You shifted in a half standing position onto your knee’s before crawling into your father’s study and to his coat rack. You giggled happily seeing his playing cloak was there still. You love the playing cloak as he would pretend on more then one time that you both would be hiding from your mother. She laughed then and was happy maybe it would work again.   
  
You reached up on your knees and grabbed just the ends of the cloak before tugging it down onto the ground. The cloak fell onto you which you moved it again trying to get it off with a childish laugh. You grabbed it enough so that you could pull it long without it causing problems with your movement. You gurgled a little you were going to make her happy the best way you know how.   
  
Disciple sniffled a little as she felt the other couch cushion dip and your small sounds of you pulling yourself up onto it. Disciple looked at you as she seen the cloak on her lap and over your head. You pulled it down giving a smile with; “Ra!”   
  
You covered your face again before doing it again at her. Disciple looked at you and all she could see was Signless. You didn’t have an inch of him on you but you were him. She just needed to get you away from her for a while so her and her grubs could have a break. Disciple looked at the phone there was only one person she knew that would take you.  
  
You tried for a few more minutes even as Disciple talked to someone else but it was to little fruit. Disciple took your father’s cloak away and placed you back down on the floor alone. You looked down before you started playing with your toys again being as quiet as you could so you were a good girl.   
  
You really didn’t see your mother again till she came back down stairs holding a bag and the door bell rang. You looked up at the door as Disciple opened it. You smiled as you crawled to Meulin who had come into the house with Kurloz. She smiled as she picked you up off the floor as Disciple moved handing Kurloz the bag.   
  
You pawed at her as she littered your tiny face with kisses and purrs before passing you off to Kurloz who smiled as he placed a seal threaded kiss on your forehead. You looked at Meulin as Disciple stood there looking at her eldest. Her ears were down and she seemed so pitiable. You looked over before speaking; “Ra!”   
  
You raised your hands to your mother who pulled back. You made a odd sound which had Kurloz glance at you as he rolled you back into his chest lightly. He hummed at you he knew what you had done to help. Meulin moved her hands slightly at her mother. ‘Are you sure you want us to take her mom?’   
  
Disciple nodded before she sighed as she closed her eyes. “Please Meulin just for a month or so. Me, Karkat, and Nepeta can’t look after her right now. Your brother and-”   
  
Meulin hushed her mother softly causing Disciple to look at her. ‘You don’t need to explain I was just making sure I read you right was all. Do you want to say goodbye I mean you won’t see her for a while mother.’   
  
Disciple shook her head a little which caused Meulin to frown a little. Meulin just smiled some before hugging her mother before signing. ‘I love you and I’ll phone you when we get home okay?’   
  
Disciple nodded as Kurloz was the first to step out the home with you and Meulin followed. As Disciple watched from the door as Meulin and Kurloz left with you as they did she noticed you were looking at her with such a hurt expression as they walked away. Disciple tore her eyes away as she closed the door. Just for now... Just for now till she could raise you better.   
  
Unfortunately the parting made you a very angry and hurt little grubling. You weren’t happy with them taking you away from Disciple when she needed you to make her happy and smile again. So you were taking this out on Meulin and Kurloz at the moment as you wouldn’t stop fussing and causing a bit of a scene at the bus stop.   
  
You hadn’t stopped crying from the moment they went down the street. Meulin had her fingers to her lips as she was stroking your hair and face to get you to relax but you weren’t having it not one bit. Meulin sighed before she tried to think about what Nepeta told her about the trick that Karkat used.   
  
As Meulin stood there trying to think about it Kurloz was loosing a little bit of his patience with you because unlike Meulin he could hear you. Kurloz picked you up which caused Meulin to stare at him. His eyes flashed purple as did yours whatever he did stopped you from crying as you looked at him in almost surprise.   
  
You turned from Kurloz to Meulin before waving your hands at her. Meulin was about to take you but the bus seemed to come by just at that moment. So instead she just patted your head then the three of you got on the bus. Which in itself was fast enough for them to find a seat for the both of them as the bus started to go.   
  
Meulin looked at you and Kurloz as he had you on his lap on the bus since he was better suited to hold you as he had a better grip. You squirmed though on his lap knocking your fake horns a bit askew from under your hood but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.   
  
Kurloz rumbled at you lightly which caused you to look up at him wide eyed. Meulin giggled as Kurloz hummed giving the same rumble again. You being you tried to copy the rumble but ended up blowing bubbles at him.   
  
Kurloz moved up his hand before popping one of the bubbles with a smirk. You gave him the cutest baby glare before blowing bubbles at him in a mock growl. Meulin watched as whatever had happened earlier seemed to have been forgiven or forgotten as you didn’t seem afraid of Kurloz anymore.   
  
The rest of the ride and the walk to the apartment was rather quiet and boring which was fine for the couple. After getting you into the apartment and settled you down Meulin relaxed a little as she did get off of work when they picked you up as well it was after dinner too.   
  
Kurloz flopped on the couch because he wanted too after he left you on the floor to do whatever you wanted. You sat on the floor looking around a little as you did Meulin watched you a little. You seemed to sighed softly before moving onto your hands and legs as you started to crawl around.   
  
Meulin giggled a little when you stopped at the door before crawling back to them and under the coffee table. You seemed to look back at them and not that Meulin knew but Kurloz made a slight cooing sound at you. You yawned loudly which threaten the pacifier in your mouth to almost fall out.   
  
Meulin chuckled a little at you before you started to crawl around again going to the bag that Disciple had packed for you. Meulin gave a half smile as she stepped up from the couch to go to you. She opened her arms a little causing you to look at her. Of course you missed Disciple it was foolish to think you hadn’t.   
  
You cooed at her a little not that Meulin heard as you crawled to her wanting to be in her arms and to be held. You seemed to cuddle up with her as she moves back to the couch and sits down. Meulin patted your back as you rolled in her arms a little watching TV. Meulin signed at you for a little bit as well as Kurloz as it was important that you know how to sign and what the words meant.   
  
After a few hours or so Meulin adjusted you a little in her arms you were getting heavier as she couldn’t hold you as much not that she minded as it was good to see that you were as she was worried you’d be slightly under weight. If Meulin had to say you had seemed to calm down and relax to the point of sleep.   
  
She noticed that within the time frame you had gotten used to her and Kurloz’s place which she was happy about. All the sorrow and chaos was to much for someone as young as you. Meulin looked from you to Kurloz as she signed to him. ‘I’m going to go put Y/n down for the night. Do you want to come join me?’   
  
Kurloz shook his head a little before he moved his hand in a gesture for her to past you to him. Meulin past you off and watched as Kurloz kissed your head in an goodnight before he past you back at her than he looked back at the TV. Meulin smiled a little as she got up to tuck you into their bed till they were going to bed. Meulin sighed softly as she pulled up the blankets a little on you. She hoped you wouldn’t miss your mother to much.   
  
For the next two weeks where very interesting for the couple as you loved to shove stuff into your mouth edible or not. They never thought they’d have to baby proof the amount they thought they did.   
  
Meulin thought it was just the cutest thing when you found one of Kurloz’s horns. You not knowing what it was had honked the thing right in your own face causing it to startle you. You looked so confused and upset so much so you did it again making yourself cry. Of course it had both herself and Kurloz double over in laughter causing you to only cry harder till they corrected the problem.   
  
But soon this small little family of three would become a family of four. Kurloz and Meulin both had forgotten that Gamzee was due back on the Monday of the third week; so they forgot to let him know that you were going to be staying for a while as well as set down rules so he didn’t hurt you by accident.   
  
You were at the moment in the living room playing with some new toys that Meulin bought for you it was only two little toddler push cars and a lion scoot toy. Meulin was in the bedroom getting change as Kurloz was in the bathroom doing his make-up for the day.   
  
Kurloz hadn’t noticed the front door open till he looked behind him in the mirror as a flash of dark purple caught his vision. Kurloz looked from the bathroom with half his face paint on to see Gamzee knelt at the door looking at you as you had your arms lifted to his younger brother but calling for him.   
  
Gamzee seemed to move to grab you when Kurloz who didn’t know why but he threw his chucklevodoo’s at his younger brother. “Don’t touch her Gamzee!”   
  
Gamzee was startled out of his think-pan as he jerked away from you looking to his side at his brother. Gamzee frowned as he spoke; “Aw bro come on; all this motherfucker was just going to motherfucking do was to hold this motherfuckers little wicked niece.”   
  
Kurloz glared as he snapped at him; “She motherfucker isn’t your niece motherfucking rot-pan; she’s Meulin’s baby sister.”   
  
Gamzee frowned before pouting as he spoke; “Naw my bro shes my motherfucking niece I mean look how motherfucking cute she is. All wrapped up in our motherfucking colors and all up wanting me to hold her. Come on bro till you finish with your wicked paint.”   
  
Kurloz glared before he turned his back to Gamzee who took it as a victory. Gamzee lifted you up off the ground causing you to laugh and squeal. You gripped onto his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck like you often did to Kurloz. Gamzee purred softly unable to stop it as it was his weak spot. “Hey there tiny sis you all up and motherfucking think I’m all up and motherfucking Kurbro.”   
  
You babbled at Gamzee who looked up from you as the bedroom door opened. Meulin paused to see Gamzee before she smiled and waved slightly at him. Gamzee gave a lazy smile as she stepped up to him. ‘Y/n it seems you found Gamzee huh?’   
  
You giggled before Meulin winked at Gamzee who made a gesture if she wanted to hold you. Meulin shook her head before she pointed to his coat. ‘You should take that off before you get to hot and before Y/n uses it as a chew toy instead.’   
  
Gamzee tilted his head before he looked down to see you were eyeing his coat and chewing on your hand. He could see most of your teeth in there. Gamzee just shattered lightly as he knew troll grubs could go through wood so he figured human grubs could do just that too.   
  
Gamzee laughed a little bit nervously as he one handedly took his coat off. You just grabbed at his shirt now giggling as you were looking behind him as Kurloz was standing there with pure purple eyes. Meulin eyes seemed covered in purple as she seemed to hum before looking at the clock before freaking out as Kurloz who was behind Gamzee was right she was late for work.   
  
Meulin kissed your head before hurrying out signing for the boys to play nice. As the door closed however you weren’t left in Gamzee’s arms for long, as Gamzee frowned a little as Kurloz plucked you out of his arms and held you to him which you looked at him wide eyed.   
  
You were surprised as you looked from Kurloz to Gamzee back to Kurloz as to you there were two Kurloz’s which made you very happy. Kurloz shifted you a little as he narrowed his eyes at Gamzee who waved his hands in a lazy motion. “Bro, come on bro I motherfucking swear I’m motherfucking good.”   
  
Kurloz’s voice radiated from inside Gamzee’s think-pan. “You’ve motherfucking said that motherfucking before Gamzee. You motherfucking need to more then just motherfucking swear motherfucking on it. Or do I motherfucking have to remind you about the last motherfucking accident? Because motherfucking messiah’s motherfucking help you if you motherfucking even leave a motherfucking scratch on her motherfucker.”   
  
Gamzee laughed a little nervously as he had never seen Kurloz so protective of anyone but Meulin. “Motherfucker you need to give this motherfucking wicked brother a motherfucking chance.”   
  
Kurloz narrowed his eyes slightly however he and Gamzee looked at you as you made a needy and huffing sound as you waved your arms to Gamzee. Kurloz let you go to Gamzee a bit unwillingly but it did make him feel better when you yanked on Gamzee’s hair causing the young highblood to hiss in pain. Gamzee shifted as Kurloz was making the I’m watching you gesture as he moved to the living room. Gamzee just sighed as he moved to the couch to relax.   
  
The next couple of hours Gamzee and you had settled on the couch as he played with your toys with you. Gamzee looked up from the couch as Kurloz’s cellphone went off on the coffee table. Gamzee looked at it before he shouted; “Kurbro your motherfucking phone!”   
  
Kurloz grumbled as he came out of the dinning room holding one of Meulin’s shirts that he was folding. He moved grabbing his phone before looking at the text that came in. Kurloz snared a little as he seen it was his work telling him to come in for a night shift that opened up.   
  
Kurloz had a problem he was stuck in now as he took off the day to watch you but him and Meulin needed the money. Kurloz’s emotions rolled around in him till Gamzee spoke. “Motherfucker I can all up and motherfucking watch tiny sis it ain’t a motherfucking problem.”   
  
Kurloz glanced at him then you who started laughing as you threw the toy had Gamzee’s head which involved no reaction other then his head moving when the toy hit him. Gamzee shivered as Kurloz spoke in his think-pan. “Fine motherfucker, motherfucking watch her. This motherfucking righteous brother motherfucking all needs to motherfucking get motherfucking ready for motherfucking work.”   
  
Gamzee just nodded as he picked up the toy before he flopped on the couch with you again. Fast enough Kurloz had changed into his work clothes as he walked over to the couch. You looked up at him before giggling as Kurloz leaned down and kissed you on the forehead before looking at Gamzee. ‘I will be calling you within the hour to make sure she is okay. If you fail to pick up you don’t want to know what will happen to you.’   
  
Gamzee gulped slightly before nodding. “Sure thing bro this motherfucker will all up and motherfucking be there.”   
  
Kurloz sighed as he moved to the door opening it then closing it before locking the door leaving you and Gamzee alone. Gamzee sighed softly before he looked down at you as you placed a tiny hand on his cheek as if trying to get his attention. Gamzee scoffed as he snapped his jaw at your hand pretending like he was going to eat it. You laughed of course before it dissolved into some sort of hiding and crawling game.   
  
After a couple minutes though Gamzee looked at you as you covered your face with your hands. He smiled as he played along. Gamzee didn’t know why but you drummed up pale feelings in him that he hadn’t had in years since Karkat and him where morials.   
  
Gamzee knew he’d have to be careful around you and he shut down all thoughts about it as he couldn’t think that shit even if his brother wasn’t there. He just got into Kurloz’s good books so he didn’t need to be kicked out of the house again. Gamzee looked down at you as you grabbed his nose. He smirked; “Honk!”   
  
You giggled letting his nose go. He reached out to yours and gently gave it a squeeze doing the same thing. “Honk! Honk!” You dissolved quickly into laughter finding it amusing. Gamzee sighed lightly as he spoke to you not that you were paying attention. "To be motherfucking young again."   
  
For the next couple hours it had been peaceful. You had been playing on the floor for a while as Gamzee put you there but now you were in his lap as he watched his shows. He figured you didn’t understand anything anyways so who cares if it was crude programming. However it was only five minutes into the next show when Gamzee looked at you as you started to cry out of almost no where which startled the messiah’s out of him and for the next twenty minutes he tried everything; from bottles to peek-a-boo.   
  
Gamzee being at the end of his rope and not wanting to phone Kurloz or Meulin because he’d get in trouble for doing something to you. He dialed his wicked and flushing Tavbro for help as the softhearted troll worked with kids. As the dial changed into a pick up Gamzee started; “Bro! Bro! Bro! What do I do my wicked motherfucking bitch tits?! Pretty mama, the tiny motherfucker is all motherfucking crying and motherfucking won’t motherfucking stop!”   
  
Gamzee pouted at the phone as he could hear Tavros. “Uhh... W-what’s going on Gamzee? I... Uh... Don’t understand what you're talking about?”   
  
Gamzee spoke this time trying not to be freaked out. “Wicked mama please you can motherfucking hear her right? Look motherfucking Kurbro and his motherfucking bitch tits have motherfucking tiny motherfucking Y/n sis; and this motherfucker is all up and motherfucking watching her but she motherfucking started motherfucking crying... Motherfucking messiahs it’s motherfucking been twenty motherfucking minutes already and this motherfucking wicked brother here doesn't have a motherfucking clue on how to motherfucking make it motherfucking stop.”   
  
Tarvos seemed to hum softly as he did know about you through Aradia who was dating Sollux before he spoke. “Oh... Gamzee have you tried seeing if she’s hungry or needs to be change?”   
  
Gamzee frowned; “Motherfucking tried a motherfucking bottle and motherfucking mush bitch tits and well tiny motherfucker doesn’t come with a motherfucking remote so I can’t motherfucking change her.”   
  
Tavros just chuckled a little; “Uh no Gam, I mean... Uh you know like change her diaper.”   
  
Gamzee seemed to pause causing Tavros to question. “Uh? Gamzee you still there?”   
  
Gamzee sputtered; “ Sorry bro this wicked motherfucker all up and motherfucking in awe but how does a motherfucker do that bro?”   
  
Tavros sighed lightly before he answered; “I’ll walk you through it Gamzee just get her on the change table.”   
  
Gamzee questioned causing Tavros to sigh again. “Bro what’s a motherfucking change table?”   
  
Gamzee learned something positively disgusting about children in general both in trolls and humans as Tavros coached him through the process. He was both amazed with his wicked little mama and had a new understanding why his matesprit was so disgusted some days when he got home.  
  
After the change of a diaper and a bit long thank you talk with Tavros; Gamzee picked you up off the change table currently in Meulin’s and Kurloz’s room. Gamzee took you to his room as you both could have a nap as it was just about his dreaming time and he needed to unwind from the experience a little. Gamzee did play with you a little doing simple no taxing things like pretending you were riding a horse on his stomach to playing with your toes going through the ‘this little oink-beast’ type thing too.   
  
So Gamzee wasn’t all surprised when he looked at you as you curled up on him kind of as you were on his chest. Gamzee rubbed his fingers against your small cheek. “Your motherfucking Karbro was this motherfucking cute too tiny motherfucker.”   
  
You nuzzled into his chest more cuddling him as Gamzee placed a hand on your back. Gamzee inhaled slowly before yawning as he closed his eyes. You were a great excuse for an nap.   
  
Meulin was happy that you seemed to love and accept Gamzee without any pause for concern. Meulin knew Kurloz didn’t like that as much as he seemed annoyed about it as well he was protective of you seeing he was concerned that Gamzee would hurt you. But it seemed that you helped Kurloz change his mind about his younger brother as well as give them a built in baby sitter; when they had to go to work or in Meulin’s case go to school as Meulin really didn't have the money to put you into the school daycare.   
  
It had been two weeks since Gamzee came back at the moment you were crawling away from Kurloz and Meulin who were after you trying to put your horns on you before you all went out. It isn't the safest to be a human in the care of Trolls it was still rough between the two races and to have a trolls with a human baby would spell none short of harassment or death. And since they didn’t live it the best part of the neighborhood it was best to have your horns so then at least the humans and trolls would think it’s just the expression of the human gene.   
  
You had crawled rather fast to Gamzee who was sitting at the table. Gamzee blinked slowly to you as you crawled under his chair. Gamzee held onto his chair as he leaned down to look at you. “Tiny sis what you are motherfucking up too?”   
  
You blew bubbles at him causing Gamzee to tilt his head in confusion. Gamzee moved up however as Kurloz growled not at him but you. Gamzee went to open his mouth as Meulin signed to him. ‘Y/n’s growling at us in her own cute way.’   
  
Gamzee oohed lightly before Kurloz snorted as his hands started. ‘It’s motherfucking annoying kitty bitch but motherfucking bro get the motherfucking up we motherfucking have motherfucking food to motherfucking get.’   
  
Gamzee pouted a little; “I can motherfucking watch her-”   
  
Kurloz snarled at Gamzee who raised his hands. “Alright bro motherfucking get your motherfucking wicked chill on.”   
  
Gamzee got up from his chair and lifted it up. Gamzee chuckled as did Meulin well Kurloz moved to grab you. The three adults could only smile as it sounded like you squeaked at Gamzee for letting Kurloz get at you.   
  
Unfortunately you were trying to get away from Kurloz only to have him pulled you by the back of your legs to him and picked you up off the floor. You frowned at him before it turned into a pout as Meulin placed the horns onto your head. Kurloz watched you fuss a little as he held you as you never liked the horns but they never liked putting them on you either. Kurloz just flipped up the small hoodie of your shirt you had on as all your shirts had the hoodie feature on them since the hoodie could be put off and on.   
  
Meulin signed to Gamzee a little bit as to when they would be back and so on as Kurloz moved getting your shoes on well she did so. So it wasn’t more then a few moment’s later that the three of you were out of the apartment and you were still fussing.   
  
As Kurloz walked down the stairs with you Meulin tapped his shoulder to get his attention which was to have him pass you to her to see if that helped. Kurloz wasn’t to surprised that it did help as you seemed to calm down when Meulin held you as you were a little bit of a mama’s grub regardless of your human gender.  
  
However as soon as the pair got on the bus it was a whole different story. As it seemed you were fussing with a vengeance as you were fussing a lot on the bus to the point that some people were looking at you and Meulin. Meulin kept putting her finger to her lips a sign from her to calm down but you continued your tiny rampage of fussing.   
  
Kurloz glared at a couple of the people around the three of you as they were whispering about you and Meulin. He was thankful that Meulin was deaf from there comments. Kurloz nudged her arm to get her attention which Meulin looked at her before he signed to her about your fussing. Meulin frowned before signing about the fact that you didn’t normally do it. Kurloz sighed no you normally didn’t fuss so he watched as you started to squirm again but this time you were digging your nails into Meulin's arms and arching just slightly as if to keep something off your back. Kurloz gestured to Meulin to tilt you forward as he lifted up the back of your shirt.   
  
When he did he found what was bothering you as you had somehow got a piece of wood stuck in your shirt material how you did that he would never know. If anything you could have gone into Gamzee’s room as his brother did tend to leave things out in the open. Kurloz frowned as he pulled it out and threw the piece onto the floor. Meulin looked at the piece before looking at you as you settled down and started to pat at her hand giggling. Meulin and Kurloz sighed almost in unison you were night and day. Thankfully you were good for the rest of the trip over to the mall.

Part 2  
  
When you three got to the mall you were at the moment being carried around by Meulin. You had an almost death grip on Meulin’s shirt as she was going to move to grab a child cart to place you in however she didn’t really get the chance to when you looked past Kurloz and smiled at someone who walked over. The person looked like Psiioniic to you which had you smile. “Pi!Pi!”   
  
You waved your hands at him thinking it was Psiioniic which had the lady beside him laugh the same way Terezi does. Meulin smiled patting your hands she signed a bit softly at you. Mituna blinked at them before giving a shit-eater grin; “Kurloz! Hey buddy why you and Meulin ditch for the thhorty?”   
  
Kurloz hummed gesturing an apology as he did tell Mituna where he was going and he was sure he told him why as well. ‘Sorry it was an emergency request from Disciple. Psiioniic and Dolorosa are to busy with her to watch Y/n and it isn't fair for Nepeta and Karkat to watch her when there still raw about... Meulin’s donor passing away.’   
  
Mituna made a face before he buzzed his tongue in annoyance. “Kankri could watch it man. You and Mew promithed you both be at our championship.”   
  
Meulin laughed as she spoke some as she had read Mituna’s lips. “The way he and that fish-breath fight? Not a chance I meant as well sign her death message.”   
  
The teal lady beside him spoke; “Hey MC that’s not nice I wouldn’t want anyone to be watched by Kanny; I mean he’s more lucky to give her a lecture for blowing bubbles. I’m sure KZ and Mew can still come I mean shorty be alright at the area.”   
  
Meulin signed a little; ‘What if it’s to loud it might terrify her.’   
  
Kurloz arched an brow at Meulin as he spoke to her with his powers; ‘The motherfucking way your motherfucking bro’s shout I motherfucking doubt it kitty bitch.’   
  
Meulin opened her mouth before closing it as she had never thought Karkat or Kankri were loud but then again she couldn’t hear them. ‘Well alright...’   
  
Mituna did a air pump in excitement. “Fuck yethth! Awethome it’th going to be the fucking bomb. Meet uth at the normal thpot at the community center; Latula will drive uth over.”   
  
Meulin sighed a little as there went food and clothe shopping today. After a quick change in both area’s and vehicle, Meulin found herself getting out of the car looking at an sport rink. Meulin sighed lightly as Kurloz stepped up beside her holding onto you since he had you in his lap the whole ride.   
  
This was going to so screw up your sleeping schedule it wasn't even funny. Meulin shook her head as Mituna and Latula waved at them to follow them. You looked around so amazed about everything around you and Kurloz. You grabbed onto his shirt as you looked behind him to see the other people and oddly other small kids both your age and older.   
  
You were so busy looking behind you that you ignored what was going on in front of you. The two friends and mates went from the main sport area to the rooms so that Mituna and Latula could get ready for there tournament. You only paid attention to around you when you went from Kurloz to Meulin. You looked up at him then to Meulin who smiled as you gave them a surprised look.   
  
Kurloz gave you an confused look for the surprised one as Meulin chuckled. She signed at you to pay more attention to what was going on around you. Mituna sighed as he flopped onto the bench; “Finally! You would think they would let uth in it’th not like were not wearing the uniformth right Tulip?”   
  
Latula nodded before she winked at him. “Totally babe but I’d rather them be shameglode twisters so no one steals our babies.”   
  
Mituna made an buzzing sound that was suppose to be a hum. Meulin stepped around the small locker room being careful not to touch anything as there were skateboards and equipment everywhere. Meulin settled herself and you on the one bench down from the one Mituna was on. Meulin looked at Kurloz who signed to Mituna about what was happening for there tournament which they were suppose to skip out on. Latula hummed a little as she spoke about what was happening as Mituna was thrown some stuff onto the bench beside you and Meulin.   
  
You didn’t really pay attention to Meulin or the others as you were in Meulin’s lap as they talked. You giggled finding your own amusement with Mituna’s helmet that you grabbed from beside you on the bench. You babbled in baby talk as you started to use the item to teeth on. You looked up paying attention to the adults however, when Mituna gave a bit of a grossed sound as you were teething and trying to eat his helmet. Kurloz quickly stepped up and corrected the problem rather quickly by offering you an frozen teething ring instead.   
  
Mituna picked up his helmet only to watch as drool rolled down his visor and horn pieces. “Grothth grubling drool...”   
  
Meulin giggled a bit loudly as she spoke just as loud. “That her good luck!”   
  
Mituna only hummed as he rubbed the drool off. “Next time a thumb’th up will do.”   
  
Kurloz just rolled his eyes at his morial before he ushered him off leaving Latula standing there sighing before she looked at the three of you. “The psionic skating can be a little to much for little ears so why don’t Meulin take LC for one of the more child friendly things we got around here. I think there’s a photo joint for fun on the main floor.”   
  
Meulin smiled nodded before she signed; ‘Good idea Latula I doubt mother has any photos. When do you start your turn?’   
  
Latula hummed lightly; “This rad girl doesn’t start till two so you got time. Kurloz you going to go watch MC?” Kurloz nodded as Latula smiled. “Rock on brother!" Latula dug through her pocket before handing Kurloz and Meulin passes. "MC forgot to give you these so you can get in here and to the front seats.”   
  
Kurloz signed a little; ‘Normal place?’   
  
Latula nodded at him which Meulin gave a thumbs up meaning she understood. Latula moved to go into the back way to cheer on Mituna which left Kurloz and Meulin to go out the way they came. It was a quick trip to the hallway where they split off which was when Kurloz stopped Meulin and handed her his bone gloves. She accepted them without questioning him before she smiled as she signed at him; ‘See you soon.’   
  
Kurloz nodded as Meulin moved your hand in a bye-bye motion at Kurloz who signed at you. ‘Be safe and Y/n protect Meulin.’   
  
You blew bubbles at Kurloz who smiled a little nodding. Meulin moved away as Kurloz moved to the stadium. You and Meulin wondered around the stadium where she could feel the static charge of the psionics being used in the air and see it on every darn monitor in the place.   
  
Meulin did stop though as she pointed the monitor to you as it was Mituna’s turn but it was more for her then you as you didn’t seem to pay to much attention to it. Once the clip was done Meulin proceeded to continue at her walk around till at least that match up was done.   
  
Meulin never did find the advertisement photo shoot but she did find Mituna and Latula's merchandise stand. There manager was running it and smiled when she seen her. Meulin waved back as she stepped up. The troll Bihlio she believed her name was spoke slowly for her. “That’s a cute child; you babysitting or something?”   
  
Meulin made a so-so gesture as she shifted arms with you. Meulin took it a bit slow as she spoke. “My baby sister.”   
  
The troll did a wide eyed look for a moment before she laughed. “Wow...”   
  
Meulin just chuckled or assumed she did before Bihlio continued to talk which you were taking the time to look at the stuff on the stall. You eyed one of the yellow helmets that Mituna had only this one was splashed with teal and the dragon logo.   
  
You hummed lightly at the object before you moved a little sticking your hands out making a give me motion at the helmet. Meulin and Bihlio looked at you before Meulin giggled a little. “You like that helmet Y/n? It a little to big for you?”   
  
Meulin picked up the helmet and carefully placed it on you causing you to make a squealing sound of delight. You clapped your hands a little as you tried to look up at Meulin. Bihlio laughed a little seeing you but she had an evilly good idea for her sells. “Meulin?” Bihlio waved her hand in front of Meulin’s face a little to catch her attention. Meulin glanced at her as she looked at the other troll. “Can I take pictures of her with Mituna’s and Latula’s stuff?”   
  
Meulin paused before she nodded a little. "Only if you send me a photo afterward."   
  
Bihlio nodded before Meulin clapped excited it may have not been what she was trying to find but it seems she’d be able to get her picture after all. Bihlio had flipped her sign saying she’d be back before she took the helmet you had been eyeing and some other things too.   
  
Bihlio only took Meulin and you outside where she set up the scene a little before waving for her to place you down. You started to play with some of the items before Bihlio had placed the helmet it your lap. But much like before you just gummed at it so it wasn’t very cute.   
  
Meulin seemed to help the troll out as she step a little forward to get your attention. You giggled a little as you raised your hands up to Meulin making that cute little baby coo. Meulin waves her hands a little at you before she covers her eyes in a where’s the baby gesture. You huff laughing as you covered your head with the to big helmet that was in your lap. Of course it had Mituna’s and Latula’s team logo on it as this was for advertisement. After the troll got a couple of photos she let Meulin have the helmet more as a souvenir for you then anything.   
  
Meulin thanked the troll as she hurried back as the next event was about to start. Meulin got into the seats just in time as Latula was just about to start skating. Kurloz seen the helmet that was on you before Meulin signed at him what happened. Needless to say Mituna and Latula both won their skating classes much to the not so surprised Kurloz and Meulin.   
  
After the skating tournament was done Mituna got to give them some time to be in the rink as it was switched into a private indoor skateboarding park. Mituna cackled lightly as Kurloz signed to him about what happened. Meulin seemed to keep a bit of an eye on you as she stood there listening in as Kurloz opened an mental link.   
  
Latula however was watching you as you pushed the boards a little before crawling after them and doing it again. You had lost both the helmet and horns since there was no one around. You smiled as you started to have fun with playing with there boards even if it wasn’t the normal way. Terezi was right you were a happy grub given the chance. “Hey LC that’s not how you do it.” Latula grabbed you a little by the hands as she placed your feet so they were on her board. She made sure most of your weight was on it as she walked causing you to push the board to a little ramp. “Ready LC? Come on Cool-cat, lets see how you ride.”   
  
Latula smiled as she moved down the little ramp causing you to laugh a little and you lifted your feet up which the board slid away from the pair of you. Latula laughed a little causing you to look up at her. You giggled as you gave an odd sound to her. If anyone else were to hear it they’d know it was Terezi’s sound. Latula played with you a little with the boards till you started to get fussy and making an rather odd gesture when she held you like she seen Meulin do. Latula stepped up before she tapped Meulin’s shoulder lightly.   
  
Meulin turned to the teal troll who offered her you as your hands were moving. Meulin chuckled a little as she past you off to Kurloz who didn’t even look at her or you when he accepted you. Meulin leaned down grabbing a bottle from the side pocket of the bag she brought. She shook it before she took off the top and handed it to you. You grabbed onto it as Kurloz cradled you on your back. You sucked at the bottle looking up at Kurloz.   
  
Latula awed lightly as Meulin took her some of the signs you caught onto not that you used them often. Kurloz pocketed the bottle once you were done with it. However as he went to burp you Mituna plucked you out of his hold and tossed you in the air. “Extreme burping!”   
  
Meulin and Kurloz just about died when Mituna very literally through you way up in the air. You squeaked in delight as you started to fall to earth. Mituna used his power so course to make sure you didn’t die. On the contrary when Mituna had a hold of you again you burped lightly causing a slight euphoric expression on your face. Mituna laughed as Kurloz signed to Mituna how dangerous but awesome that was.   
  
Unfortunately all that did for you was cause more room for your hungry little form. Which Meulin now took a hold of you knowing she could not trust Kurloz or Mituna with you after that. Meulin and Latula went to sit down as you seemed to still be hungry and she had some blended food.   
  
After a bit of goofing around as far as Meulin and Kurloz goes and a feeding with Meulin and Latula you were left yet again under watchful eyes to roam around. You were a young toddler on a mission though as you crawled to and sat in front of Mituna whining as you raised your arms wanting another go in the air. You spat out your pacifier to speak. “Pi!Pi!”   
  
Mituna smirked; “Awethome thorty! You're a daredevil like the retht of uth!”   
  
He grabbed you before hurling you up again this time making you go even higher with his powers. You squealed again waving your arms like a baby bird would even as you dropped back to earth. Mituna kept you bouncing in the air till Kurloz shouted in his mind. “Motherfucking best bro she just motherfucking ate!”   
  
Mituna blinked before a rain of white and somewhat colorful fluid dropped onto his hair and face. Mituna thankfully had enough control to make sure you didn't died as he sent you to Meulin. The moment you were safe in her arms you burped a bit loudly before giving a smile at her and relaxing against her as she shook trying not to laugh.   
  
Meulin wiped your mouth a little as Mituna gave a roar of disgust. “That ith grothth! I’ve been dived bombed by a baby bird!”   
  
Mituna spat out what had gotten on his lips as Kurloz and Latula started to wipe him off with some towels. Meulin moved placing you back down as she had a change of shirt for Mituna to wear as she always brought an extra one for Kurloz. After a quick clothing change and equipment drop off the group set out to leave which had Meulin grabbed your horns. She took one look at you as you were sitting playing with a skateboard before you took off as fast as you could on your hands and knees.   
  
You were gone trying to crawl away as fast as you could not wanting to wear the horns. Meulin sighed heavy as Kurloz laughed at your attempt unfortunately you didn’t get very far as Mituna pulled you back. They could hear as you squeaked as you were pulled by his psionic powers but your squeaks turned into cries of protest as Mituna held you awkwardly as Meulin dressed you. You looked at Mituna than at Kurloz before giving some rather fake tears; “Baba!”   
  
You waved your hands out at him causing Meulin to give an confused looked at Kurloz who gave a half smile as he scooped you out of Mituna’s arm. You mumbled the word a few more times burying your head into his neck. Mituna asked rather bluntly; “What’th that thing thaying?”   
  
Kurloz signed the word Dada to Mituna and also that was his sound alone. Mituna ohhed lightly looking a little bit sheepish about it as that was very weird and embarrassing stuff at the moment for him. Meulin smiled a little as it seemed your babbling had been coming along if you were saying Dada anyways though she could do without the greedy behavior between you and themselves. Meulin shook her head as the four of them left. It was a quick but safe drive back to Kurloz’s and Meulin’s apartment for the four adults to hang out with eachother... well it was more or less an excuse for Kurloz to catch up with Mituna.   
  
Since you were home you were set off to play by yourself with your toys as they did so with the break up for a change or some water. You still had an fascination with Mituna’s skateboard though as at least Latula could see as she watched you make your way for the past twenty minutes to the board which Mituna rolled idly with his foot.   
  
You gained this brazen like infant courage from the fact you didn’t understand quite yet about dangers or scares. So without a moment of pause you blocked the skateboard from moving with your stuff toy. Mituna looked down as you made a cute little baby bum motion and got onto the skateboard; which the deck of it was wore from use so it made it more soft then rough but it still did help a little that you had pants and the sweater still on.   
  
You pulled at your stuff toy lightly as Mituna rocked his skateboard lightly on the floor with you on it not quite caring about how bad that was. You laughed even with the pacifier in your mouth as it was a different sensation for you. You flopped your head on your stuffed toy as the group talked. The rocking was oddly calming to you as it was the motion that mimicked what Signless used to do to you. You found your eyes started to droop before you limped out on the skateboard with your hands tucked in under you and your legs on either side of the board.   
  
Unknown to you Kurloz looked at you because you were loudly sucking the pacifier in your mouth dreaming of course. Your tiny fingers were dug both into the stuffy and board which Mituna commented; “I don’t think that’th what they mean by rocking a baby.” Meulin laughed silently before she got up to take you into there room to sleep as it had been a long day for you.   
  
A few weeks later Meulin, Kurloz, and Gamzee well more Meulin and Gamzee were nervous wrecks of late as you seem to have this possible death sentence and hurt streak going on as you were constantly hurting yourself. No one really understood why as you weren’t a baby who actively tried anything out of your comfort zone. However what the three lacked experienced with was the fact you were trying to teach yourself how to walk but weren't doing a good job at it. You would watch the three walk to understand it but when ever you tried you would fail and hurt yourself.  
  
At the moment though Meulin had just come from the kitchen to check up on you when she seen your form go down for the seventh time that day. Meulin rushed to catch you but she couldn't catch you in time as you fell onto the floor. She rushed over to you as you started to cry. You grabbed onto her shirt as she picked you up and cradled you close.   
  
As Meulin patted your back and rocked you a little as she wondered what in kitty dark carnivals was going on with you. Meulin sighed as she felt you sniffle a little against her. Meulin knew the only way she was going to find out what was happening was if she sat here and watched you even though she had mounts of things to do ranging from dishes to taking you out with her to do some bill paying.   
  
Meulin placed you on the floor as she moved to the couch. As she sat there she would watch as you pulled yourself up using the couch cushion beside her since you did that a lot now and even could pull yourself up onto the couch, chairs, and sometimes out of your playpen if you really wanted too. However as Meulin moved to pick you up you gave a toddler like huff moving your hands to slap away her own which caused Meulin to frown. You pouted up at her before you look at the side of you to the empty area. You seem to frown before you wrinkled your face in the cutest look of concentration.   
  
Meulin finally understood as you moved from the couch trying to walk with shaky and unstable legs. As you fell forward however Meulin caught you and sat you on her lap; of course you not wanting to be on her lap started to hiccup lightly as tears were forming half in frustration and the other not wanting to be on her lap. However Meulin moved her hand signing to you to get you to understand her. You caught a few words like your name and hers.   
  
You soon found yourself however standing on the floor with your hands in Meulin’s and her standing mostly over top of you crouched some. You looked up at her as she stepped forward taking your foot with hers. You giggled a little finding the once unwanted Meulin helpful. Meulin smiled a little as she help you learned how to walk.   
  
It took the next couple of days but it seemed you were quick to learn and mastered it with required help. At the moment though Kurloz had his day off and wanted to see how good you had gotten since he had been doing nights when all the activity had been happening or he been asleep during the day.   
  
Meulin smiled as she ushered Kurloz to the floor before flashing him a sign to stay in his spot. He had questioned her why when she said to take out his phone as she and you had a treat for him. Meulin set you up onto your feet before you looked up at her a little as you had been playing with your toys so you were confused of why you were suddenly required to be on your feet.   
  
Meulin held onto your hands as you gripped her fingers lightly. Meulin moved slightly when you had a death grip on her fingers. You placed a shaky leg forward as she helped you walk a little. Kurloz kept knelt as he watched Meulin helped you walk a little till she seen you gain more stableness in your legs before she shook her fingers free from your grip. “Go to Baba Y/n, go to Baba.”   
  
You started to clap your hands giggling as you quicken your pace to him. Meulin let go of your hands so you were balancing on your own. You waddled a little as Kurloz waved you to him. He held the phone carefully as you trotted to him before you were inches away and fell backward landing on your butt. You clapped though as he smiled flashing his teeth even with his lips sewn. Meulin seemed to just vibrate with happiness you had just taken your first steps. Kurloz scooped you up from your spot and falling flat on his back taking you with him. He flopped you up onto his feet with your stomach on them. You laughed a little as he curled then straighten his legs which gave you the sensation of flying without the danger.   
  
Meulin sighed as she smiled in happiness then a little bit of sadness as she knew her father would have been over joyed to see your first steps. Hopefully where ever he was he’d seen them which caused Meulin wondered suddenly what your first words would be. Meulin sigh though as Kurloz and you narrowly avoided Gamzee opening the apartment door. She had to remind herself one step at a time as she moved to break up a bit of a fight between Kurloz and Gamzee.   
  
You fortunately had taken to walking like a duck to water even at one point startling Gamzee out of his think-pan when you came running down the living room one night and you learned rather quickly how to climb onto things like the chairs, sinks, and some more dangerous places. You were a little bundle of energy which caused Meulin to wonder what kind of hell she unleashed upon them but it was an enjoyable hell.   
  
The next two months had passed like the snap of the fingers and you were eleven months now but that was the farthest thing from Meulin’s mind. Meulin was sad at the moment as Kurloz was packing up your stuff to take you home. She didn't want you to go home as you had settled into there lives and routine rather nicely.   
  
Gamzee was with you on the couch napping as he often did to get in his own naps. Meulin watched you both before looking at Kurloz who set your bag down. She started signing at him; ‘Kurloz can’t we just keep her a little longer? Please I can ask mom if she wouldn’t mind; I mean one less thing for her to worry about.’   
  
Kurloz frowned as he looked at her before he signed a little; ‘Tiny heretic needs to go back Mew. I know you love her as do I and Gamzee but she isn’t safe here. My donor’s due back any day now and what if my donor comes in? What if Gamzee has an attack again and this time neither of us are here to calm him? And how are we suppose to keep her safe and well fed if we can barely make ends meet on our own right now?’   
  
Meulin frowned she didn’t care really you were all she needed with Kurloz. You were a fountain of unconditional love like her father and maybe that’s why she didn’t want you to go as you reminded her so much of him. Kurloz sighed a little as he looked at his pretty mama.   
  
She seemed so sad and he didn’t blame her. Meulin looked up at Kurloz a little as he nuzzled some of his face against hers. His eyes glowed purple as she heard him in her mind. “It’s motherfucking for the motherfucking best. Your motherfucking carrier is her motherfucking mother kitty bitch. Besides we can all up and motherfucking take her on motherfucking weekends or whenever it’s motherfucking safe. This motherfucking wicked motherfucker all up and motherfucking promises.”   
  
Meulin smiled a little as that did make her feel a bit better. She signed to him though; ‘Alright then but you better be serious or I’m going to make you regret it.’   
  
Kurloz just scoffed before he looked at Gamzee who was snoring. Now his next problem was how he was going to get Gamzee to let you go home. After an hour of wrestling you out of Gamzee’s clenches and a few bus rides Kurloz and Meulin were in front of the Vantas-Leijon house hold. Meulin adjusted you lightly on her hip as you looked behind the three of you as you were unsure of where you were as it had been a few months since you had been here last.   
  
Meulin sighed lightly as Kurloz rang the door bell. The couple waited there till Kurloz at least heard the door open to Disciple who was smiling unlike when they left her last. “Oh! I’ve been waiting for mew three! Sorry I didn't get the door right away I was upstairs I hope mew both haven’t been waiting long.”   
  
Meulin shook her head as Disciple opened the door wider for the pair to come into the house. Kurloz set your bags down by the door as Meulin followed Disciple into the living room. Meulin looked around seeing the house was clean and seemed much better then the last time they were here; sadly the young Leijon didn’t know how to feel about it.   
  
Meulin however didn’t get to think about it much when Disciple moved plucking you from her arms. To her you had grown a lot since she had last seen you as pictures and records were different then the real thing. You laughed as Disciple nuzzled and rubbed her face against yours as she was very happy to see you. “Mew’ve grown, oh look at mew Y/n! Nepeta and Karkat will be so shocked to see how big mew’ve grown.”   
  
You giggled clapping your hands together before making an odd gesture to her which had Disciple look at Meulin. Meulin smiled a little as she moved her hand at you causing you to babble a little. “Baba!”   
  
Meulin chuckled as she turned her direction to Kurloz who shushed you gently with a hand. Disciple smiled a little bit before she placed you down on the floor as you more or less had wanted down. Disciple gestured to the couple to sit down as the three of them spoke about what had been happening with Disciple, Nepeta, and Karkat then with you, Meulin, Kurloz, and Gamzee.   
  
Disciple laughed a little as Meulin had signed her a story about you playing with the pots and pans. Kurloz looked at you as you were quietly playing with some of your old toys that Disciple seem to had taken out. You looked up suddenly at him smiling as you had a bit fuller mouth of teeth. Kurloz sighed a little as Meulin got up. She signed to Kurloz that they had to get going before she was late for work.   
  
The three adults though looked at you as you moved getting up too. Kurloz hummed lightly as Disciple smiled a little since you giggled as you walked a little bit funny to Meulin and Kurloz as you remembered the sign for time to go. You raised your tiny hands to Meulin thinking you were going to go with them as it had been for nearly the past two months. Meulin gave a sad smile as she picked you up and nuzzled her face against yours. You cooed at her even as she past you off to Disciple.   
  
You gripped onto Disciple’s shirt lightly looking up at her then Meulin. Your brows wrinkled in confusion which change to happiness as Kurloz and Meulin kissed your tiny cheeks in goodbye. Disciple gave the saddest smile as you moved your fingers a little in the action for love you. Meulin sniffled before she did the action back. You knew just how to hurt her blood-pusher just in the right spot. Kurloz nudged your face lightly before he did the same sign and stroked you under your chin. As he backed away a little he looked at Disciple who held onto you tightly. You opened your mouth waving your hands to him. “Baba! Baba!”   
  
Disciple’s eye twitched a little at the word before she shushed you gently. Meulin licked her lips before she signed to Disciple. ‘Mother if you need anyone to watch her for the day, an hour, or anything you call us okay? We’ll take Y/n off your hands... I know I shouldn’t say it but... Please, please don’t leave her alone. She needs you like how we needed you as kids.’   
  
Disciple sighed softly as she smiled. “Don’t worry I wouldn’t be dropping her on anyone’s lap and I don’t have nights anymore I promise. Y/n will be looked after like how you and the others were.”   
  
Meulin nodded before signing her a few more things that Disciple had to be careful about before Kurloz had to usher Meulin out even though neither wanted to leave you with Disciple. Meulin could only sigh as Disciple closed the door behind them; she was going to have a hard time adjusting.   
  
You had a bit of adjusting to do too but being so young you adapted quickly to the change. Unlike Disciple who was going a bit star crazy as you now could effectively run around the house. No matter were you were in the house you could here the pounding little foot steps of yours. And in more then one occasion she had to run around trying to catch your wet naked form as it was trying to get away from her.   
  
To say you triggered many guests and family members was a understatement. Disciple had to laugh slightly thinking about it Equius's reaction. He had come over with Nepeta from a school project. Disciple guessed Nepeta forgot to let him know that you could walk now and what you like to do as you had ran right to him to hide behind the blueblood. He started to sweat up a storm to the point he left a puddle of sweat on the floor. It wasn't any better of reaction from Kankri since the one time he made it out was for your 1st birthday. But most of the people that came through would laugh and help Disciple catch you or hid you it depended on the person.   
  
Disciple smiled as she cornered you in the kitchen where she picked you up with the towel. “Got mew! Mew’re such a little mink.”   
  
You giggled against her as you squealed in laughter as she was toweling you dry and walking back up the stairs. You grabbed at her shirt collar wanting to play more with her but Disciple sighed kissing your little face. “No Mama can’t play with mew right neow. I have to get some things ready for Karkat and Terezi tonight. Mew’ll be good for Big brother Karkat and his Terezi wouldn’t mew Y/n?”   
  
You squealed clapping your hands. “Ka! De!”   
  
Disciple chuckled softly; “Yes that’s right Karkat and Terezi are going to watch mew well Mama goes to work.”   
  
Disciple sighed as she opened your door. Unfortunately Disciple never did keep her promise to Meulin the moment you were back she took one more day off work before she was hardly home which left Karkat, Nepeta, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa to look after you. Karkat would often go after school to pick you up from Psiioniic’s and Dolorosa’s and then on weekends he and Nepeta would take turns looking after you. Not that you seemed to mind any as you love both of them though Disciple did feel bad.   
  
You looked up at your mother as she wiped your face as she moved to the dresser to pick your clothes. She was quick to pick out a plain tiger strip shirt and red stretchy pants. You still were thankfully small enough to fit on the change table as Disciple had to set you on there so she could change your clothes.   
  
Disciple had placed and pulled your arms through the sleeves when you signed mama to her. Disciple chuckled a little as she held your hands as she repeated the word to you as you had yet to say your first verbal words. You were signing simple things now which was great but you weren’t deaf though so it kind of concerned her, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa. “Y/n?”   
  
You looked up at Disciple before giggling. “Ra!”   
  
Disciple shook her head; “No, Mama. Mama.”   
  
You watched her lips as if trying to understand her. “Ra! Rara!”   
  
Disciple laughed a little. “No, no look at mommy’s lips... Ma-ma.”   
  
You gurgled a little before mimicking your other word. “Baba!”   
  
Disciple sighed a little as she pushed you a little onto your back. “How about Dada Y/n. Can you say Dada?”   
  
Disciple started to pull your pants on as you started to babbled instead. Disciple gave up a little bit as she slipped on your pants after putting on a fresh diaper. Once you were finished with that, Disciple picked you up and carried you down the stairs so that she could get ready well you played.   
  
You looked up at Disciple as she placed you down on the floor and she walked away. You huffed a little as she did so; you missed Meulin a little as she would have played with you some before leaving you. You looked down at your hands before you signed your thoughts to yourself. You sighed a little before tucking your thumb into your mouth as you didn’t have a pacifier at the moment since Disciple was trying to get you to speak and you were to old or something.   
  
You didn’t understand it very well but that was okay. You sat on the floor for a few hours riding one of the toy cars back and forth on the carpet. You looked up from the toy and took your thumb from your mouth when you heard the door unlock. You squealed in excitement as you heard Karkat swear; “Stupid fucking! Why the hell would she do the double lock!?”   
  
You shifted up before you did a toddling run to the door. “Ka! Ka!”   
  
Terezi seemed to laugh from behind Karkat; “Maybe that’s why Karkles?”   
  
You flexed your hands at Karkat and Terezi when he opened the door fully. Karkat gave a bit of a dead panned look as he shifted his placed his backpack on the floor. “Yeah right she can’t fucking open anything. Can you little smell factory?”   
  
You giggled as Karkat hurled you up into his arms. You shook your head as you held onto his shirt before you shouted a little at Terezi. “De! Ka, De!”   
  
Terezi smiled as she winked at you as you made the gesture for cuffs which was when Terezi took you from Karkat as he sighed. Terezi spoke lightly as she booped your nose with her finger. “We have to wait till Karkles does something bad LC.”   
  
Karkat rolled his eyes. “You can fucking cuff me when she can talk.”   
  
Terezi awed lightly as she teased him with you lightly. Terezi noticed within a few minutes however that you were signing with your hands at Karkat who just watched you. He moved his hands back at you a little as he spoke. “Hey little fucker say it, say mama don’t fucking sign it at me. You can fucking talk and hear like the rest of us.”   
  
You huffed a little at Karkat which was cute as cute could be. Terezi could see even in your young age as an sixteen months that you were going to be such a little stubborn girl which fit well in this family. Terezi however looked from you as Disciple spoke up as she shouted at Karkat a little; “Karkat don’t you swear at her I don’t need her first words to be some swear word.”   
  
Karkat rolled his eyes lightly at Disciple as she stepped over and shoved some paper at him. As both started to talk Terezi took the time to gather you up and head into the living room with you to play and so on. Terezi loved playing with you as it was kinda fun and something she missed doing now that she was to old for such things.   
  
It wasn’t long before Karkat joined too after Disciple left to go to work and because he wanted in on the action. It was a couple of hours after that and a few tries of getting you to talk later that both Karkat and Terezi were on the couch watching some romantic comedy television series; well you were having your alone time on the carpet moving the toys back and forth making the odd sounds here and there.   
  
You looked up at from your toys to look at Karkat and Terezi which neither teens were looking at you as you stared. You found it weird that Karkat and Terezi were in an relationship but they didn’t live together like Meulin and Kurloz. Even though when they did sometimes put you to bed you could hear such weird noises at nights but it wasn’t to scary as Meulin and Kurloz made those noises too.   
  
You huffed lightly as you were getting tired of being left alone. You gripped your stuffy that was in your hand before you through it at Karkat’s feet. Karkat blinked a little before he leaned down and threw it back at you.   
  
It of course hit you in the face but it didn’t hurt you, the only thing it caused was Terezi to whack his arm at the bad behavior. You smiled a little seeing Terezi give Karkat shit basically. Karkat seen you smiling at this and he started making funny faces at you as you sat there looking at him and Terezi cuddled into the couch together.   
  
You giggled before calling at him. “Ba!”   
  
Terezi flickered her eyes from the TV to you. Terezi smile a little as she played with you slightly. “What’s Karkat?”   
  
You paused for a second before squeaking. “Da!” Karkat looked at you wide eyed as you were on the floor in front of him smiling as you had crawled over. Terezi gave a full smirk as you clapped your hands. “Dada!”   
  
Karkat blushed deep red as Terezi started to laugh at him before she leaned a bit down and picked you up. “I think Karkles would be a weird Dada heheh.”   
  
You giggled as you looked up at her it was Terezi’s turn to blush as you shouted next. “Mama!”   
  
You reached up grabbing at her glasses which Terezi let you have them as she turned her face at Karkat who was frozen. “Karkles?”   
  
Karkat looked at her which had Terezi giving him a gentle smile as she pulled him close. Karkat refused to acknowledge he was crying but Karkat did stopped though as you whacked the side of his face a bit to hard. “Argh! What the hell was that for!”   
  
You looked at him dead in the eye not smiling or laughing. Karkat looked at you till you did it again which Karkat jerked away from Terezi who gave him a worried look as you glared at him huffing. “Mama!”   
  
You gripped Terezi a bit territorial which had Karkat grab you out of Terezi’s arms in a playful huff. “You little fucking shit!” Terezi laughed taking her glasses back as Karkat held you upside down causing you to laugh and squeal. By the end of it of course with you surrendered by tummy raspberry. Karkat presented you to Terezi as you were limp in his arms. “Delicious! Y/n is for dessert; have a try Terezi!”   
  
Terezi laughed as she took your form before doing the same thing causing you to start all over again till you were in just about tears from it. After a couple of hours of Terezi and Karkat playing around with you and getting you generally tired out it wasn’t any surprise that you were asleep. Terezi smiled as you passed out on her lap with your head trying to disappeared into where her arm meets her sphereglobes. Karkat moved from the kitchen holding two drinks one being coffee for herself the other being a tea for him. Karkat smiled a little at her which caused his frown lines to disappear a little. “Fucking all fucking tired out huh?”   
  
Terezi nodded as she laughed causing you to make a protesting sound. “Yeah didn’t take much evidence to see that huh?”   
  
Karkat shrugged a little at her as he moved some. “Come here kid let’s fucking get you to bed.”   
  
Karkat plucked you out of Terezi’s lap and into his arms where you started to give this crying type sound and motion. Karkat patted your back a little as he moved to go up the stairs. Terezi smiled a little as she watched it was touching to see Karkat so caring as he was normally so loud and brutish with his way of helping someone.   
  
Terezi sighed a little as she flipped the TV for a more adult friendly station. Terezi turned it down though when she heard a door open. Terezi looked behind her to see that it wasn’t the main door that opened. This caused her to frown before she heard a bang and Karkat’s curses which then her eyes then fell onto the baby monitor that she forgot about.   
  
Terezi sighed lightly before smiling as she listened in on what was happening. She heard Karkat’s voice from it as he was tucking you into the crib; it was a shame that he couldn’t talk softly like that normally. She smiled a little both in worry and happy thoughts. Karkat was baring a lot of responsibility that he shouldn’t have here. He took it upon himself to watch you and care for you so Nepeta could have a teen life but so Disciple didn’t have the strain of having to care for you on top of everything else.   
  
The both of them were going into their final year of Highschool then it’d be off to college then what was he going to do? Terezi found it oddly similar of how she was raised by Latula then her mother because her carrier was always working. Terezi looked away from the monitor as she heard the door click but what broke her heart was your tiny voice that spoke up as she heard Karkat’s feet coming down the stairs. “...Dada...love...”   
  
Terezi sighed before she moved placing the monitor on Karkat’s side so he didn’t see that she was listening in. She only wished that there was a way for her to help him or someone to care about Karkat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
  
The months and weeks past by for the Vantas-Leijon house hold and it was loud as anything. Disciple kind of regretted that you learned how to talk because now that’s all you did. You were one small bundle of sound and for Karkat you were loads of embarrassment too; as you called every male that walked through the door Dada but oddly only Terezi, Dolorosa, and the Leijon women got the word Mama.   
  
No one really minded it other then Kankri who was triggered by it but what did he want from a small kid that was turning two in two months. But at the moment Disciple, Karkat, and Nepeta were going to get a bit of a break.   
  
Karkat was busy in your home packing your bags for the next couple of weeks as Disciple was at work and couldn’t do so. It was late afternoon as he did so and you were with him since you were sitting on his foot as he moved around. Karkat looked down at you as he questioned; “You fucking want to bring your dumb shitty ass blanket?”   
  
You shook your head lightly; “No I get Gam-gam’s.”   
  
Karkat made a bit of a face before he packed the blanket anyways. “This is fucking stupid you know that?! Mom’s a bulge swallowing bitch making me do this. She could have-”   
  
Karkat cursed and swear up and down the room as you listened to him. You didn’t repeat any of the words he said of course as Terezi had taught you that those were naughty words that only grown-ups could say.   
  
You sighed lightly as you pressed your face against Karkat’s leg which caused Karkat to pause. Karkat looked down to see your small shoulders were trembling which caused him to sigh heavily. Karkat leaned down a bit before he picked you up as you had started to cry for whatever reason. Nothing could ever be fucking simple for him could it?   
  
As Karkat set you on your toddler bed you looked up at Karkat as he moved to your level of your toddler bed. You hiccuped as you started to rub your eyes upset that you were going of course as you didn’t understand why you were being sent away since you thought you did something bad maybe. “Why am I going bye-bye?! I’m a good girl!”   
  
You started to cry as Karkat frowned before he hugged you tightly and patted your back lightly. “Why the hell do you think you’re a bad kid or being sent away?”   
  
You pulled a little from Karkat so you could answer him. As you spoke Karkat gently wiped which tears clung to your cheeks. “Mama said that I have to go since she’s busy selling red chairs!”   
  
Karkat sighed lightly as he looked at you. He softened his facial expression as he spoke. “You’re not being send away you silly brat.”   
  
You wrinkled your face as Karkat flicked your nose for being so stupid. “You’re going to Meulin’s and that fucking stupid clown of hers for a while because mom wants to make sure you’re look after well she’s busy at work since Grandma and uncle Psiioniic are on vacation.”   
  
You ohhed lightly as no one told you anything but now you felt a little silly getting worked up about it. “But why can’t you and Nepeta look at me? I don’t wanta go to Mama and Baba’s place!”   
  
Karkat made a bit of a face as he spoke watching you starting to cry again. Karkat tried to reason with you as he spoke “Because me and Nepeta have work too and you’ve never fucking put up a fight before about going to Mew’s and Dumb-asses.”   
  
Unfortunately Karkat didn’t get a response as you started to become rather nonverbal as you mashed words together and started to cry some more. Karkat sighed a little as he picked you up off your bed. “I think it’s fucking time for you nap; that’s what the real issue here is.”   
  
Karkat sighed you made everything eighteen million times worse though he really did feel bad that you were upset. You started to cry harder screaming at him as he did so. Which was properly why he took you to his bedroom to have a nap and stayed with you till you fall asleep.   
  
For the next few hours Karkat had the place to himself as you let you have a three hour nap because who the hell knows how long it was going to be before Meulin and Kurloz picked you up.   
  
Fortunately for Karkat he wasn’t going to be there when Meulin and Kurloz picked you up as he had work to go to. Which was why after your nap you were right as rain and not only was Disciple home but you had accepted the news that Meulin and Kurloz was coming to pick you up better after Disciple explained it better.   
  
You were at Disciple’s feet asking and asking her when the pair would be there to the point you must have been driving your poor mother mad. Disciple sighed a thank gods as the door bell rang. You bolted from her side to the door as it opened. Meulin paused as you ran up to her with your arms up squealing; “Mama! Mama!”   
  
You gave her a needy sound as your hands flexed. Meulin couldn’t help but smile as she lifted you up. Meulin hugged you tightly to her before you were calling for someone else. “Baba! Baba!”   
  
Meulin looked at see Kurloz giving a half smile as you kicked at Meulin to get to him. Meulin past you over to Kurloz which you wrapped your tightly arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. Disciple gave a bit of a strained smile as she handed Meulin your bag.   
  
You bounced in Kurloz’s hold before turning your attention to Disciple and moved your hands out to her. “Mommy!”   
  
You called out to her which she of course leaned in kissing your cheeks and forehead. “Mew be good for Meulin and Kurloz mew hear?”   
  
You nodded as you did a pinky promise sign at her; “I’ll be a good girl, baby finger!”   
  
Disciple nodded as you turned your attention to Kurloz as he was letting Disciple and Meulin talk some. Disciple signed to Meulin instead of talking as it was faster. ‘Y/n eats mostly human food now and her bed time is at 7 pm and no later or she gets cranky. Oh she may have night terrors at night but don’t worry to much just pat her back and get her to go back asleep.’   
  
Meulin nodded before Disciple dismissed the couple with just one more hug and kiss for you. You loved going to Meulin and Kurloz’s place because to you it was what house life was when you were with Psiioniic and Dolorosa. Dolorosa was home and Psiioniic would could home and interact with you.   
  
At your home Karkat looked after you and took care of you; Disciple and even sometimes Nepeta would ignore you when they came in or you never got to see Disciple. But at Meulin’s all you got all of attention; which it kinda of helped with the fact she did look almost like Disciple’s splitting image. Though if it was for the fact one she was a bit shorter then Disciple, was deaf, and had more girly clothes with cat print on them.   
  
Anyways at the moment you three had just gotten off the bus as you were waving bye-bye at the bus driver. Kurloz pulled you a long a little as he was walking a bit to fast. You grumbled a little before you spoke up. “Baba to caste!”   
  
Kurloz paused for a moment hearing you. Meulin naturally paused as she looked down at you as Kurloz moved his one hand. ‘What?’  
  
You huffed a little; “Baba to... Pull-pull like Nepeta’s Blue giant!”   
  
Kurloz frowned as he was turning to understand but he seemed to understand a little as you were huffing a little in lose of breath. He signed as Meulin awed a little in silent. ‘I’m going to fast tiny sis.’   
  
You tilted your head as Kurloz moved his fingers in the motion for walking then running. You nodded as you changed the word. “Baba to fast!”   
  
Kurloz nodded a little before he just picked you up off the ground. Meulin wrapped her arm around Kurloz’s as she signed the motion for fast to you. The rest of the trip to the apartment and the rest of the late afternoon went by quickly enough for the pair.   
  
At the moment Meulin and you were in the bathroom as it was time for the daily evening bath and Meulin was pulling your shirt off as you both were going to have a bath together to save on the water bill since Kurloz had gone to pick up a box or two of human food for you.   
  
Meulin sighed as she threw your clothes into the hamper before starting with own as one she wasn’t bother by having a bath with you, two you normally had a shower or bathed with Nepeta or Disciple, and three well you were still little and she wanted a bath too. You had more or less hopped into the bath tub before pulling at the toy bucket and pulling out two rubber ducks and a turtle.   
  
You played for a little bit before Meulin sat in the bathtub with you as you splashed the water about. She was careful as she started to wash your form from all the dirt that you seemed to collect from the day with a soaped up cloth. As she did so she noticed something which was you were rather bony looking.   
  
She could see the bumps of your spine and at times your ribs. She frowned as you used to be a fairly chubby little baby and now you way to thin for her liken. Disciple knows they’ve been feeding you so why the thinness? Meulin moved you to start washing the front of you when you started to try and take the cloth out of her hand. Meulin sighed lightly as she signed; ‘Do you want to do it?’   
  
You nodded has you signed back. ‘I do it.’   
  
Meulin let you have the cloth as you started to wash your face and the other parts of your body. Meulin hummed lightly to herself as she grabbed the washtub from beside the tub and filled it with water once you were done to wet your hair. Meulin smiled as you seem to have your laughing face as she had surprised you with the waterfall before she poured some of the no-tears children’s shampoo on your hair washing it.   
  
It was a lazy affair as Meulin took care of you then let you try to wash the shampoo out of your hair even as you failed horribly at it well she seen to her own cleaning and hair wash.   
  
After everything was said and done with you were as clean as a whistle and in your nesting clothes as was Meulin. Meulin let you cause chaos around the apartment by putting your toys everywhere and let you have the whole living room to yourself which included a napping Gamzee. Who was on the couch and was going to get a rude awakening when you started to use him as additional terrain.   
  
Meulin hummed to herself as she started to make dinner for herself, Kurloz, and Gamzee. Meulin had just set the pot on the stove to let the bread like pudding dish sit in the juices and was starting the meat for the dish when someone wrapped their arm around her waist.   
  
Meulin looked up as Kurloz kissed her cheek and set the bag down beside her on the counter with your boxed food in it. He looked like he was about to say something before he looked back behind him blinking. Meulin tilted her head before looking behind her just in time to see you bolt from the living room laughing and worm your way into there legs with Gamzee waddling in with a painful pulled back look holding his protective bone area.   
  
He glared you down before seeing there was no way he was going to get you and going into the freezer grabbing ice. Once he had what he wanted Gamzee waddled out back to the living room well you had hid in the protect circle of Kurloz and Meulin’s legs. The couple looks down at you as Kurloz signed; ‘What did you do?’   
  
You looked up at them before Kurloz seemed to open an mental channel as you spoke. “Mr.Roar hit a bump in the field so he went boom but that woke up the sleeping monster!”   
  
You made the action from smashing at the boom part which made Kurloz give a sour look and Meulin to grimace as they could only pity Gamzee with the pain he was in. Meulin sighed heavily as she used Kurloz’s mental link to scold you. You looked up at her with a open mouth as you had never really heard her voice before. “Y/n that isn’t very nice! Mew go apologize to poor Gam-kitty for mewr actions mew really hurt him.”   
  
You looked down a little with a hurt look. Kurloz vibrated his words into your mind as he pushed your tiny form at the living room archway. “You motherfucking don’t motherfucking hit ‘that’ motherfucking area tiny heretic. You all up and motherfucking know that’s a motherfucking bad place. All up and go ask wicked forgiveness from Gamzee tiny motherfucker and don’t motherfucking do it motherfucking again.”   
  
You nodded before you marched off to go apologize looking quite upset now yourself. Meulin sighed a little as Kurloz moved behind you making sure Gamzee just didn’t blow it off again.   
  
Meulin shook her head a little turning her attention back to the clucking-beast meat to finish it. It was a quick treatment of the meat as all she had to do was dip it in the season and throw it into the other dish then throw everything in the oven. Meulin grabbed the bag that Kurloz left on the counter before grabbing the ingredients in it.   
  
She tilted her head as there was only four things sometime called noddle cheese, ez potatoes, meat-helpers. Meulin knew at least about jam and human bread but she was clueless about the rest as what was for tonight? Meulin moved to the living room holding the noddle cheese box in her hand reading the directions.   
  
She rung the dinner bell which had the three of you look up. Meulin glanced up as she looked to see you where in Gamzee’s lap bright red and laughing as he was tickling the hell out of you and Kurloz was holding your hands to stop you from stopping Gamzee as punishment.   
  
Kurloz had looked back to Meulin which he tilted his head. Meulin shook the box at him before placing her hand on her hip with a frown. Kurloz rolled his eyes as he moved getting up letting your hands go to see why his kitty bitch had her tail twisted about. Kurloz to the door way before he across his arms before he signed with one hand. ‘What?’   
  
Meulin shook the box at him. ‘What is this? Is it Y/n’s dinner or lunch and what is the other stuff you got?’   
  
Kurloz shrugged a little as he explained himself; ‘Hell if I know, look I asked a human female with kids there what they ate because I was watching a little human for the first time and she shoved this in my face saying it’s what her kids ate and to follow the directions. It ain’t that hard Mew because when in doubt make a jam sandwich the stupid sea-dweller swears by it.’   
  
Meulin signed; ‘Okay but is this dinner or lunch?’   
  
Kurloz signed to her; ‘I believe that’s a lunch thing.’   
  
Meulin just nodded before dismissing herself with no more then a thank kiss on his cheek. Kurloz wrinkled his nose a bit unhappy that she couldn’t figure it out on her own. Kurloz shook his head as he moved back to the couch to see you and Gamzee had taken over the whole couch.   
  
You looked up at Kurloz from Gamzee’s chest holding onto the remote before smiling sweetly he was going to have a fight on his hands for not only his spot but his remote as well.   
  
Meulin stalked back to her counter before she got busy with your dinner. As she did so Meulin frowned since she looked on the package of the human food box. Why did human food need to use all the pots and pans in there kitchen? Troll food it was one pot stop.  
  
It took a bit longer then what it should have to make your meal but Meulin had somehow made a rather odd instant potato with way over fried *Newfie steak. This time when Meulin rung the bell you and Gamzee almost tackled her down to get to the table.   
  
Meulin just laughed way overly loud as you moved to her spot waiting for Kurloz to sit down as well. Meulin handed out the dishes before she sat down. Gamzee and Kurloz had started on there meals well you however looked at Meulin then at your plate then back to everyone else plate.   
  
Meulin gave a slightly confused face before she watched as you take one big spoon full of the human food before your face turned slightly as you swallowed the food like paste. You shook your head a little as you sat there almost giving a disgusted look at it and now poking at the meat. Meulin frowned as she tapped your hand to get your attention before she signed. ‘What’s wrong Y/n? Did I not cook it right?’   
  
You scooped a spoonful and made a motion for her to eat it. Meulin took the spoon as you signed. ‘It’s bad food; why can’t I have the food we always eat? Mama thinks I eat bad food but Karkat and Nepeta give me our food.’   
  
Meulin tried the spoonful only to snare in disgust it tasted like lumpy glue. Kurloz hummed causing you to look at him as Gamzee stole a bit of your food to try and gave the same face was Meulin. Kurloz signed a little as he questioned you; ‘What do you mean?’   
  
Even though with Kurloz you could speak you didn’t as it wasn’t fair to Meulin. ‘I eat that-’ you pointed to his plate before you pointed to your own shaking your head. ‘Mama thinks Karkat and Nepeta make this but she don’t make dinner either take out or someone else makes our food. It why I like Mew’s cooking because it’s a mama’s cooking!’   
  
Meulin both was happy and sad at your words. Gamzee being nice as he was pushed your plate up before sliding his at you. Meulin sighed a little as you and Gamzee more or less share the meal. Gamzee of course waved off the concern as he’d have a snack later.   
  
After dinner Kurloz had taking you to the living room for some Messiah and me children show as you had missed the last few weeks of it and to distract you from Meulin and Gamzee.   
  
Since Meulin cornered Gamzee and handed him the phone telling him what to say as it was easier this way. She knew it was violently awkward at best between Karkat and Gamzee but it was just easier this way as she had questions damn it and and wanted answers. Gamzee signed back to her what Karkat said and didn’t it get her tail in a knot.   
  
Meulin watch Gamzee frown before his lips moved as he paused in signing. Meulin being able to read lips watched. “Hey Karbro look you motherfucking don’t need to get all up and snappy. Your wicked mama said- Brother I don’t motherfucking care- well motherfucking fix it then! Your wicked blasphemous mama lied- Motherfucker!” Gamzee slammed down the phone in a huff before he growled. “I should all up and motherfucking ring that motherfucking neck of motherfucking his before I motherfucking shove my motherfucking blu-!”   
  
Meulin waved her hands at him as you were not to far away looking up at Gamzee from Kurloz’s lap with a slight scared but confused look. Gamzee growled with closed lips before he stormed away passing the couch. You hid a little into Kurloz’s chest as Kurloz didn’t move just eyed Gamzee from a side glance.   
  
Meulin sighed as she moved to the couch sitting down in a huff. Meulin closed her eyes for a moment before she looked down at you as you moved onto her lap. You smiled up at her which caused her to smile back before she nuzzled her face against hers. Well you were here she’d make sure you were looked after a way you should be.   
  
The next week went by quickly enough and currently you had spend the whole day with Meulin as you both got up earlier to go to the markets, then to the stores to pay bills, then to the mall, and then lastly to the library for a few movies and books for them to either sign or read to you.   
  
You loved spending the whole day with Meulin because it was fun but you got more freedom with them then your other siblings. By the time anyone else had come you it was way after supper and just after bath time. Unknown to the group outside the apartment a struggle between young and old clashed. However they did get a bit of an show when Gamzee opened the door.   
  
The four trolls which were Gamzee, Kurloz, Mituna, and Latula all blinked as they watched your tiny naked form ran from the bathroom to the kitchen with Meulin hot on your tail. “Y/n!”   
  
She shouted at you in frustration as the four could hear your giggling form before the four of them shuffled into the apartment as Kurloz closed the door. Mituna laughed as you peeled around the corner at them before wrapping your tiny form around Gamzee’s leg. Gamzee looked down at you before a little up at Meulin who was blushing bright olive in embarrassment.   
  
Kurloz sighed loudly as Gamzee started to try to shake you off his leg as you were making his pants wet. “Tiny sis come on help a brother out and all up and motherfucking get dried...”   
  
You shook your head making a no sound which quickly turned into a bit of a tug a war as Meulin wrapped the towel around you and tried to pull you off his leg. She huffed in a bit of frustration as you had a death grip on Gamzee’s pants.   
  
Gamzee sighed loudly before his hands went to his belt. He grumbled in annoyance as Kurloz snickered at Gamzee as he ushered both Mituna and Latula into the kitchen for something to drink. With both Gamzee and Meulin’s help the pair had got you into Meulin’s bedroom where she was trying to help you put on your pajamas that oddly both crab and lion pattern on them.   
  
You had tried to put them on by yourself but you got easily frustration with it which was normal for the young child. Kurloz looked up from the others as the door opened and your night clothed form was wrapped around Meulin’s leg hitching a ride out into the living room to say your goodnight to everyone as it was getting past your bed time.   
  
You unhitched yourself from Meulin where you went to Kurloz looking for a kiss goodnight and evening greetings before doing the same to Gamzee and oddly Latula as you confused her with Terezi not that the other girl minded as it was cute. But you tilted your head at Mituna a little unsure of what to do so you just patted his knee before going back to Meulin who was going to put you to bed.   
  
It wasn’t more then a few moments before Meulin came back down closing the door completely as she didn’t want the noise the others made to keep you up. Meulin moved to the couch before laughing with Latula about what you did and said as the atmosphere changed into a light mood.   
  
It had only been maybe an hour or two before Meulin tilted her head as the four trolls jolted up from there seats. Kurloz stumbled up from his spot a bit panicked as he waved at her to follow well Mituna, Latula, and Gamzee were looking at their door.   
  
Meulin didn’t understand till Kurloz opened the door that she seen you up in the bed looking like you were screaming as big round tears rolled off your cheeks and face. You must have had a nightmare or something. Meulin moved into the bedroom and to you.   
  
You started to cry out of from for Karkat and then Disciple before Meulin made her way to you. You looked up at her before you seemed to reach out to her thankfully confusing her for Disciple however you looked at him terrified. “Mommy! Mommy the purple monster!”   
  
Meulin wrapped you up into a hug only because you had reached out to her. Meulin sighed unknown to herself as she rubbed your back. Meulin only looked up as you started to calm down slightly. Kurloz seemed to be looking at her and you. Meulin waved her free hand to get his attention. Kurloz seemed to snap out of it before he signed; ‘Do you want me to stay?’   
  
Meulin shook her head; ‘No, no it’s okay I’ve got her. I think I’ll stay a while here to make sure she feels safe. You can go Kurloz; Flush for you.’   
  
Kurloz’s lip twitch a little as he signed ‘flush for you too’ back at her. Kurloz closed the door as he walked out with a sigh. Kurloz shook his head as he moved to the others who all but Mituna looked concerned. Kurloz smiled as he started to sign about ignoring it. Kurloz just hoped that never happened again.   
  
Thankfully it didn’t happen again well you were with Kurloz and Meulin anyways. But at the moment you three had all gone out for the day. Kurloz had taking Meulin out so she could have a little bit of a girls day out like to get her talons done and her toenails as well as to the more cheaper spa well he and you walked around the mall checking somethings out and playing a little bit in the toy store without having to pay for anything.   
  
You three were currently walking back from the bus stop; and you were in the middle of Meulin and Kurloz holding onto Meulin’s hand swinging her hand and trying to skip but all you were doing was jumping which the couple thought was a little bit funny.   
  
However you paused for a moment and looked behind Meulin. Meulin paused which caused Kurloz to pause. Both Meulin and Kurloz watched as you pointed at the park. “Paw-dark Baba please.”   
  
Kurloz shook his head and signed park to you. You watched before clumsily signing it back to him. You were such a smart kid. Meulin and you both looked at Kurloz as he was the one who decided about those things. Kurloz seemed to stand there thinking about before he sighed a little and nodded. ‘We’ll go to the park for a little while.’   
  
You bounced up and down before grabbing there hands and pulling at them to follow you. Meulin laughed as she let you ‘pull’ her and Kurloz to the park. The couple found a bare bench to sit on before letting you go off.   
  
Unknown to you Kurloz and Meulin had to change their ‘persona’ selves as a few trolls look at them. Meulin seemed to cuddle up to Kurloz with her arm wrapped around his while Kurloz looked disgusted to neutral about the whole place.   
  
However as you played the pair did keep an eye on you even more so as Kurloz cringed as you jumped onto the slide on your butt. Meulin sighed not knowing what to do with you as you seemed to do it three more times. You slide down before going to move to do it again. Kurloz grabbed you before signing to you that you were doing it wrong. You huffed at him before you smiled; “Baba show me!”   
  
You lifted your hands up wanting Kurloz to pick you up and go with you down. Kurloz made a face at you before Meulin sighed. She signed to you that she’d go with you instead of Kurloz. What you didn’t know was that he wasn’t big on outside affections other then carrying you it was a Highblood image he had to keep up or things could get sticky.   
  
You and Meulin played a little after she taught you how to slide down a slide properly however you soon found a quick playground friendship of another human child which had you break away from her. Meulin sat down next to Kurloz who signed at her as they spoke to each other.   
  
After nearly an half hour of playing Kurloz had to excuse himself when a couple of other Highblood’s had gathered around the pair. Meulin looked from them to you seeing you were beside the child who was on the ground crying. You looked just as upset as they were as you were knelt and rubbing there back.   
  
Meulin got up going over to you as did the other child’s mother but she seemed angry. The other mother got there first which had Meulin pulled you into her legs a little before patting your head to comfort you. Meulin looked at the women who was holding the child who was running after you as she seemed to glare at you both in almost loathing.   
  
You both were playing tag so she didn’t understand what was wrong or why she was angry. But Meulin couldn’t help back look at the woman's lips as but it wasn’t helping. Meulin looked down at you as you tugged at her skirt.   
  
You looked from her to the women before your hands started to move translating what the women was saying. Meulin stared at you she was partly surprised but also greatful you were one start cookie and a blessing.   
  
You looked up Meulin trying your best to remember certain words and actions; as you were taught from rather earlier age sign language. Besides the fact it was one of the ways you could communicate with Meulin and Kurloz thought Kurloz could hear you.   
  
Meulin signed to you back once she paid totally attention to what the women was saying thought as she was calling Meulin an ignorant cow for not answering her. You even paused which Meulin was signing a little to fast as she was angry but she was ignored by you.   
  
Meulin looked at you as you had started talking with the women in front of her. She didn’t know what you were saying but the women smiled a little as she ahhed. You were explaining to the lady why Meulin wasn’t answering her. “Mama got bad ears...” You covered your ears meaning Meulin was deaf. “Mama blahblah with hands like Baba!”   
  
The women paled however when you pointed to Kurloz as he was glaring daggers at the women as he had heard almost everything she had said. Kurloz stalked over before he picked you up off the ground and grabbed Meulin’s hand. Meulin and you both watched as Kurloz’s eyes glowed purple as did the women who more or less ran away for her life.   
  
Meulin didn’t quite asked Kurloz what he had said to the women as he rattled her think-pan with his voice saying that the three of you were going home now. Meulin would never now the day the danger you two were in or how close the both of them came to losing you.   
  
If it wasn’t for the fact that the Highblood’s who spoke to Kurloz where part of the Highblood group who had lowblood mates that the Grand Highblood was coming around the park shortly as someone had tip off about a gene carrier in the park he was sure he’d would have never had saved you both in time.   
  
Fortunately the rest of that evening was less stress for Kurloz and it seemed you and Meulin made up for the accident and a few days later your were left with Gamzee by himself for the whole day since Meulin had school then work and Kurloz had to pull a two five hour work shifts in one day but both told you they’d be home for at least dinner.   
  
You didn’t mind it so much as Disciple was almost always never home so it wasn’t like you had a problem being looked after one person or another. Gamzee had a the whole day planned out for the both of you which the day started off like another with Gamzee smiling as he threw you into the bathtub a little.   
  
You laughed a little as he dump some little toys in there before leaving you to try and wash yourself well he went to fix up some breakfast. Gamzee had set the plates of rather oddly shaped grub-cakes onto the table and was pulling at the rubber-band he had in his hair out when he seen your backward clothes form come into the kitchen.   
  
Gamzee blinked a little before he started to laugh. “Motherfucking tiny sis you’re all up and motherfucking backward.”   
  
You tilted your head at him as you looked down. Your shirt wasn’t inside out nor was your pants so you didn’t understand him. “What do you mean Gam-gam my clothes aren’t inside out.”   
  
Gamzee shook his head as he picked you up off the floor and set you on the chair so he didn’t have to bend down. He pulled at your shirt and twisted it around so the neon colored horse was on the front of it before he turned your pull up jean pants around too. “There motherfucker all motherfucking set and proper. Now motherfucking sit motherfucking down and all up and motherfucking taste some wicked miracles with me.”   
  
You nodded happily as you sat in your seat before japing your fork into the syrup mess that was your breakfast. You munched on some of it as you looked at Gamzee who popped a couple of hard candies into his mouth before drinking some water. You pouted a little; “No! Bad Gam-gam no candy before breakfast!”   
  
Gamzee blinked before he was looking at you a little bit like he had no clue on what you were talking about. “Whoa there tiny sis what all up and did you motherfucking say?”   
  
You pointed at the wrappers. “No candy!”   
  
You gave Gamzee an angry glare even as he did that funny one slower eye blink. “Motherfucker that ain’t motherfucking candy.”   
  
You pouted; “But it looked like candy... Are they adult candies?”   
  
Gamzee grimaced a little; “Yeah motherfucker they are and if you ever motherfucking even have motherfucking one we’re all up and going to motherfucking have a wicked sit down and a motherfucking bad talk you all up and motherfucking understand tiny sis?”   
  
You nodded a bit in a bit of fear. “I promise Gam-gam.”   
  
Gamzee just smiled before he ruffled your hair. “Now lets all up and motherfucking finish this motherfucker as we all up and motherfucking have a motherfucking fun day motherfucking planned out.”   
  
You cheered a little as you both got down to eating. Gamzee was right you both did have a fun day so far as after breakfast he took you to the park, the library, then lastly to Meulin’s school to see her.   
  
But that was more so for Gamzee to borrow some money to take you out for lunch as he was a little broke from monthly collections. Meulin was more then happy to see you as were many of her classmates who thought you were the cutest thing tucked behind Gamzee.   
  
After a bus ride close to home you and Gamzee were walking to a special place but he wouldn’t tell you what. However you were struggling to keep up with Gamzee as he had both longer legs then you and walked faster. You whimpered a little up at Gamzee who looked down at you with an confused look. “Gam-gam to fast!”   
  
Gamzee gave a little half smile as he stopped so you have a chance to get a catch breath. “Sorry tiny sis this motherfucker isn’t used to motherfucking having to motherfucking walk slow.”   
  
You just gave him a frowned look as you whined a little more due to age and having to walk then really wanting to know. “Where are we going Gam-gam how much longer do we steps.”   
  
Gamzee looked at the street signs before looking down at you as he spoke; “You all up and motherfucking want to motherfucking know where this motherfucking wicked brother is all up and motherfucking taking you for motherfucking lunch?” You nodded as he spoke. “Motherfucking McTrolls wicked sis.”   
  
You bounced happily as Gamzee told you where he was taking you for lunch. “Yay! I love Gam-gam!”   
  
Gamzee scoffed a little before he ruffled your hair some. “It’s another motherfucking block down do you motherfucking think you’ll motherfucking make it tiny sis?”   
  
You nodded know that you had something to walk too. Gamzee had to chuckle a little as you seemed to be a bit faster then before. Gamzee shook his head as he guess he chose the right place to take you.   
  
It was easily enough for you both to get in and Gamzee did try to usher you to the kid area but you stayed right at his side. Gamzee didn’t really ask what you wanted as he knew what Tavros always ordered and figured you’d like it too. Gamzee scratched under his chin a little just looking up at the sign.   
  
You meanwhile gripped onto Gamzee’s pant leg as you both stood at the counters as he ordered the food. You looked around a little seeing a lot of other kids and people around though it was a bit scary as some of them were staring at you.   
  
You hid a little into Gamzee’s pant leg as he moved you both over so that you were out of the way. You looked behind you as you heard the sound of people talking at an window in there cars. You watched a little finding it funny you could sit in a car and eat.   
  
However you looked up from the window to when someone spoke up in a cheerful voice. “Oh it’s Clownfish!”   
  
Gamzee turned his head a bit wide eyed to see Feferi standing there waving at him with Vriska behind her with a odd smirk. Gamzee just gave a lazy smile as the pair came over. “Yeah Fishy-sis and Spider-sis what motherfucking are you all up and motherfucking doing here?”   
  
Feferi looked down when she noticed you move your face and body into Gamzee’s legs more. Feferi knelt down a little as she answered; “Vriska is treating me to glubbing lunch. I thought it was very nice of her but Clownfish who’s this little guppy?”   
  
Gamzee ohhed lightly as he answered her; “This tiny sis is all up and my motherfucking niece! Ain’t she the motherfucking cutest little motherfucker besides my wicked bitch tits?! All up and motherfucking say hello tiny sis.”   
  
You clenched your eyes shut before shaking you head and hiding your full face into his pants. Vriska cackled a little as Feferi pouted a little. “Looks like the brats afraid of you Fef go fucking figure she’s got no brains like the rest of them.”   
  
Gamzee’s lips twitched as he patted your head being careful of your fake horns. “Motherfucker ain’t motherfucking used to motherfucking higherbloods. motherfucking Karbro and Nepsis all up and motherfucking keep her on motherfucking lock down with that bitch of a carrier.”   
  
Vriska just hummed lightly as Feferi changed the topic. “Oh whale it’s good that you’re an nice Clownfish of an Uncle then. How has Tavros been?”   
  
Gamzee smiled at Feferi as they both started to talk about things and so on. You unfortunately were stuck with the extra pair as it seemed they weren’t going to leave you and Gamzee alone anything soon as well they sat in the same booth as you.   
  
You stuck close to Gamzee as he helped you get your meal out and toy so he could talk to the other two grown ups. Since you were in lala land with your fries and toy Vriska seemed to ask something rather dangerous. “How much has the green slurpees gone up?”   
  
Gamzee paused mid-bit of his hamburger. “Not motherfucker much I motherfucking think four or motherfucking five cents. Why you all up and motherfucking looking for green or motherfucking purple again?”   
  
Vriska twitched her nose lightly as she was low on raw sopor again. “Purple or green it doesn’t matter much.”   
  
Gamzee hummed a little as he looked at you as your toy found itself bouncing on his arm making explosion sounds. He could make a quick buck here but he’d have to leave you alone for a moment. “What you all up and motherfucking come in?”   
  
Vriska smiled; “Meenah’s truck.”   
  
Gamzee hummed a little; “Fine motherfucker... Y/n?” You looked up at Gamzee as he smiled. “Gam-gam’s got to all up and motherfucking help the wicked spider-sis with her truck. You all up and motherfucking stay here with fish-sis alright motherfucker?!”   
  
You frowned a little as Gamzee and Vriska got up out of the booth to go outside. You were unfortunately left with Feferi as Gamzee and Vriska took a bit of a walk outside for a moment. You looked after Gamzee as he and Vriska dipped out of the door and went to the truck.   
  
You sat down as you looked back at your meal as you were about to ask Gamzee to open the sauce package for you but know he was away you couldn’t. Feferi was looking at her own meal and nibbling at the fries before she looked at you as you sighed loudly. “What’s wrong little fish?”   
  
You picked up the sauce package before looking at her before you babbled at her a little. She couldn’t understand what you said and gestured to her. Feferi blinked looking at you before you frowned as it seemed she didn’t understand you. “O-oh... Whale that’s a suckerfish.”   
  
You tighten your face before Feferi got a face full of sauce as you brought your tiny fist on it causing the package to explode. You nodded not really caring you just send sauce flying as you dipping the chicken nuggets into the pile of sauce on your tray before you started to play with your toy again.   
  
You didn’t know where the toy was from but it was fun to have a tiny stuffy for your stuffy at home. Feferi wiped her face with an napkin as both Gamzee and Vriska came back. Gamzee paused a he questioned as you had sauce all over your clothes and hair; “What all up and motherfucking exploded motherfuckers?!”   
  
You smiled up at Gamzee as you spoke. “Boom!”   
  
You brought your fist on the other unopened package causing the same thing to happen again. You laughed as did Gamzee but no one else found it funny or amusing. It was a good thing Gamzee was good a making an escape route as he more or less had to pick you up and run home with the Manger on his heels about the mess.   
  
So needless to say you and Gamzee ate the rest of your meals at home and you got another bath before a change of clothes. After the bath Gamzee was in his room talking to someone on the phone which let you do whatever you wanted in the mean time.   
  
You knew what you wanted the moment you got home and were left alone long enough. You trotted into the kitchen before going through one of the kitchen drawers as you were allowed to the lowest draw as it had your pacifiers in it.   
  
You grabbed one before popping it into your mouth and trotted back out to go play. You weren’t allowed to have any at home which was horrible when your blanket and stuffy were in the wash.   
  
You sat on the couch before hitting the remote as you may be only two and some odd month old but you knew how to work a TV just as well as someone ten years your age as you taught yourself by watching.   
  
By the time Gamzee came out of his bedroom you were dosing on the couch arm watching TV. Gamzee frowned as he seen the pacifier in your mouth. You were to old for something like that now as you were two and something. He moved to the couch and sat down which woke you up a little. “Spit it out sis your motherfucking to old for that.”   
  
You glared at him shaking your head. “No! Mine!”   
  
Gamzee moved his hand out grabbing the pacifier and started to pull a little. He was surprised how strong you were as you pulling it back not wanting to let it go as you only ever got it well you were at Meulin and Kurloz’s. Gamzee spoke a little and finding it a tad fun though he shouldn’t as you both started to move around.   
  
Gamzee had you on his lap facing him as he pulled again as did you but you lost out as he yanked harder. The moment he pulled the pacifier out you were falling back off his lap and whacked the back of your head off the coffee table.   
  
Gamzee watched as it was slow motion he couldn’t move fast enough to caught you. Gamzee was ready for a shriek or wail but he got none. Gamzee trembled as he looked over at you on the floor. Your eyes were shut and it looked like you were asleep. Gamzee moved a little. “Sis? Tiny little sis?”   
  
He voiced worried but you didn’t response. Gamzee’s teeth chatter lightly as he grabbed one of your arms to see if you were playing. He let it go only to have it flop down as if limp.   
  
Gamzee felt terror ran through him for a moment before he noticed your hands twitched a little and your eyes fluttered some. Discordant e/c eyes looked at him but you didn’t cry. You pulled your legs up to you before you a lost flailed a little before he helped you sit up.   
  
Gamzee placed his leg behind you so you were sitting up against him. Gamzee voiced worried; “Tiny sis you motherfucking scared me to motherfucking carnivals. You all up and motherfucking alright.”   
  
You looked at him with a odd look almost like you looking around him. You didn’t utter a word till he tried to see if you were bleeding which you weren’t thankfully. “Ow...”   
  
Gamzee laughed not able to do much else. “Motherfucking ow is motherfucking right tiny motherfucker.”   
  
You stared up at him for a moment before closing your eyes tightly and crunched up your face before relaxing it again. Gamzee took a little bit of pity on you and picked you up and placed you right up against him so your back as to his chest. “Tiny motherfucker how about motherfucking toons.”   
  
You nodded as he offered you your pacifier back you accepted it before cuddling into his side as he flipped on to Family Guy. Thankfully Gamzee had thought that you were alright as by the time Meulin came home you seemed fine. You spoke once or twice not much but you seemed tired so he didn’t question it to much as you hadn’t had you afternoon nap.   
  
And even by the time Kurloz came home Gamzee thought he was out of the woods and wouldn’t have to explain anything that went wrong half due to fear of what Kurloz and Meulin would do to him and the other because he didn’t want them to take you away from him.   
  
Unfortunately when Kurloz did come home Gamzee was forced to let you off his lap as you wanted to see Kurloz. So Gamzee was carefully as he placed you on the floor as you ran to Kurloz with your hands out to him.   
  
Kurloz gave a deep thoarted laughed as he picked you up. Your head almost instantly went to his shoulder to lay on but you ended up smacking your head against his before as you hiccuped and grabbed onto his shirt because you hit the spot again. Kurloz thought you were bring a bit over dramatic even though Gamzee cringe slightly.   
  
Gamzee bit his lip as he looked at the TV as Kurloz took you to the kitchen to let Meulin know he was home. Gamzee swore he felt Kurloz eyeing him when he came back to sit down on the couch with you in his lap as you were being a little bit to clingy to the older Makara.   
  
However Kurloz was wondering why you were clingy but he chalked it up to that you didn’t get to see him that morning as he left before you had woken up. Kurloz really didn’t think about it anymore will dinner as he took you with him when Meulin rung the bell.   
  
Meulin looked at you as she was placing the plates of bread on the table to see Kurloz placing you in your highchair for a change instead of an booster seat. You looked beat as hell which had her smile well it was good to know Gamzee could tired you out at least and was most likely the reason why he put you in the highchair.   
  
As soon as Kurloz moved away however you laid your head back looking up at the ceiling of all things. Meulin struggled it off lightly as she finished plating your food. As soon as she was done and served Kurloz and Gamzee there meals she sat both yours and hers down.   
  
Meulin moved to set your on the Highchair table when she saw that you were laying on your highchair seat with your head on it’s table. You looked like you were asleep which was odd as you were never asleep a dinner.   
  
Meulin moved her hand out and smiled as she gently tugged on your arm which was always enough to wake you if you had a tiring day. But you didn’t respond any you just laid there. Meulin frowned as she played with your hands it felt wrong as you would have curled or moved your hand from hers.   
  
Something was wrong which had her move up; “Y/n?!”

Part 2  
  
She barked at you but again you didn’t wake up. Meulin panicked as she lifted your head up off the table to look at you. It was to easy to lift not even the remote tense of muscles taking to keep your head down to sleep. She looked at Kurloz who moved up. “Kurloz-!”   
  
She shouted at him not knowing she was. Kurloz’s voice rumbled in her mind; “Meulin grab Y/n now.”   
  
Meulin didn’t say a word as she grabbed you as you started to limp out as you often did as a baby but this wasn’t the same. Meulin grabbed a blanket as she hurried out the door with Kurloz who had Gamzee by the wrist pulling him along.   
  
They must had been a sight to see at the hospital as Kurloz had ‘borrowed’ a car from the parking lot to take you four there. One of the nurse’s looked at them before she seen you tiny limped form. She had to be perfectly calm as she questioned the three of them. “How can I help you?”   
  
Gamzee moved a little as Meulin gave a gurgled sound as Kurloz shoved Gamzee a little at the nurse to get him to answer. “Tiny sis’s name is motherfucking Y/n. She’s all up and motherfucking not motherfucking responding. Motherfucking wicked tiny sis isn’t motherfucking snapping out of it and is all motherfucking limp like.”   
  
The nurse looked at the three of them before she reacted. “Bring her in here hurry.”   
  
Meulin walked through with Kurloz and Gamzee on her tail. Meulin placed you down carefully as she could on the bed as the nurse started to call at you as she grabbed her flash light and pulled up a eye. “Y/n? Y/n? Can you hear me? Say something sweets. Mommy and daddy are worried little one.” The nurse checked your pulse before she waved in more staff pushing almost Meulin, Kurloz, and Gamzee out of the room. “Get an x-ray and cat-scan it’s head trauma.”   
  
Meulin tried to follow the doctors only to have Kurloz keep her close to him as she couldn’t follow. Meulin struggled in his grasp shouting. “Kurloz! Y/n- Y/n!”   
  
He hummed and purred at her as he tried to comfort her. Gamzee looked sicker then a dog as he couldn’t help but think this was his fault. The nurse had to more or less shoo the three trolls into the waiting room as she got all the personal information she could from Gamzee who had to translate for Kurloz and Meulin.   
  
For the next twenty minutes the three were on a roller-coaster of emotions. Meulin let out a sigh when two nurses came into the room with one of them brought you back in tears and with a ice pack on the back of your head. You were huffing and wailing as Meulin took you into her arms from the nurse and was trying to calm down.   
  
You were somewhat alert as you were making sounds but not words. You were just about three years old and you spoke a lot but you were just making sounds at the moment which was concerning. Kurloz looked up at them as the nurse that the had first seen spoke. “We are just waiting for the scan reasons the little wiggler woke up as we were doing an x-ray screaming her head off. It seems she whacked the back of her head quite good which was the cause. We wouldn’t know how bad till the results come back. Which is why I’m going to ask how she whack her head?”   
  
Meulin looked at the nurse confused before Kurloz stared at her. Both paused before they started to Gamzee who’s ears were down. Kurloz’s eyes narrowed before he growled at his brother who broke like a babbling brook. “Me and the tiny motherfucker were playing she motherfucking took a tumble and motherfucking whacked her head off the edge of the coffee table. I moving panicked and motherfucking tried to motherfucking wake her. She all up and did within motherfucking minutes after.”   
  
Gamzee gasped at straws to try to help them as much as he could. “She was all up and motherfucking flailing but I motherfucking thought it was she her motherfucking trying to get herself motherfucking settle. She was motherfucking fine after a motherfucking couple of minutes. I motherfucking didn’t know she motherfucking this hurt. I motherfucking swear if I motherfucking thought she was I would have motherfucking took her here motherfucking promise.”   
  
The nurse’s just seem to nod understand as Gamzee answered all of there questions like when, where, what game you both were playing, how you were acting afterward, and so on. After the nurse’s left tell the three of them that they couldn’t leave till the doctor told the results back and had paid the bill.   
  
Meulin was the only one with you at the moment as she had to watch you. Meulin snapped her fingers by your ear which had you wake up and start to cry a little. It was a vicious cycle as she didn’t want you to fall asleep just in case you didn’t wake up again. Meulin sat there alone as Kurloz had taken Gamzee outside to yell at him and physically discipline him she assumed.   
  
Meulin moved leaning against the chair so you could rest your head on her spheres. She stroked your back as you started to calm down. She wished she had been smart enough at the time to remember your pacifier but her first instinct was to grab your horns. She guess your crying so bothering the other people in the waiting room as someone had spoke up about her stopping making you cry.   
  
Of course she didn’t hear them and continued on with what she did. It wasn’t till when Kurloz came back with slightly cut up fists only to find one of the males that were in the waiting room had gotten up to cause a scene with Meulin only to have Kurloz snarl at him out of it.   
  
Kurloz was ready for another fight if the male wanted to do what he was thinking of doing. However when Kurloz growled at the human male to calmed himself down. Kurloz waved his finger’s in front of Meulin’s face before signing to her to stop making you cry so loudly.   
  
It seemed it dawned onto the others in the room that Meulin was deaf and couldn’t hear them or you wail as loudly as you were. Meulin apologize of course as she was just trying to keep you wake so you didn’t go all dead limp on her as she was scared that you wouldn’t wake up the next time.   
  
The other people in the room seemed to feel bad for her and accepted the reasoning. Thankfully with Kurloz there he could direction Meulin in an more gentler option to keep you up and it wasn’t much longer till the doctor came to see them.   
  
The nurse waved at the both of them to follow her. Kurloz and Meulin got up following the nurse with you of course nestled in Meulin’s arms dozing and drooling a little bit on her shoulder. The doctor was standing in the room and it wasn’t till the nurse shut the door that the doctor really paid attention to them as he was looking at your chart the whole time.   
  
So to say he looked surprised was an understatement seeing Kurloz and Meulin. When he started to speak but Meulin made the gesture she was deaf and Kurloz opened his mouth a little at the doctor showing his missing tongue. Kurloz and Meulin looked at the doctor who looked at them as was one mute and the other was deaf.   
  
Both stared at each other as Kurloz would sign to her what was being said and she would speak as clearly as she could at the doctor for Kurloz. He explained as good as he could that your scans came back normal but he knows that your brain got raddled in the fall so he suggested to them to let you sleep it off and keep a 24 hour watch on you to make sure you were alright do to minor and tiny problems that could occur from it though you should make a full recovery.   
  
With the doctors reassurance you were okay just a little banged up and exhausted that you would make a full recovery. And by the time that Kurloz and Meulin got home it was their bed time because they had spend about five hours at the hospital with you. So it was no surprise that when they got into the apartment that the pair was about to crash.   
  
Meulin didn’t even check to see if Gamzee was home as she had both work and school tomorrow. Work she’d have to call in sick and school she’d have to take you with her just to watch you.   
  
Meulin didn’t even bother with taking off your day clothes she just took off your shoes and socks before placing you into her and Kurloz’s bed then stripped into her tank top and girl boxers before crawling into bed with you.   
  
Kurloz followed a little bit but he was on you opposite side already knocked out asleep. As he did have a full day at his two jobs and had another round tomorrow. Meulin stroked your back lightly as you were asleep in her and Kurloz bed with them. She could only sigh as she stared at you. It was a horrible way to end there time with you.   
  
When you got back home from Meulin’s and Kurloz’s no one had told Disciple or anyone what had happened and it wasn’t liked you remembered it to much either. Unfortunately you didn’t get to have much family time as you had went from one family to another as Disciple spent maybe a one day with you; before having to drop you off at Dolorosa’s and Psiioniic’s house during the day as the older Jade was partly retired from her job know.   
  
Disciple would have let Karkat or Nepeta watch you then bother the couple but both were at school and busy with it as now Nepeta was in High school and Karkat was in his final year of Highschool. At the moment you were with Dolorosa and surprisingly Kanaya as both were walking around a material store paying some for there respective projects.   
  
Dolorosa was in more for Disciple and you while Kanaya’s was for school. As they walked around Dolorosa held onto your hand to stop you from fiddling with her dress collar as she and Kanaya walked around the fabric store. Dolorosa sighed heavily as did Kanaya who looked at you a little as now you started; “Grandma can we go home now... It’s blah here...”   
  
You signed the word boring at her since you didn’t know how to pronoun it. Dolorosa shook her head as she moved around looking at the materials. “No Y/n we can’t go home just yet. I need to buy material’s for the stuffy of yours I need to patch as well as some material for mother’s olive dress she wants.”   
  
You of course being a copycat of sorts copied Karkat’s latest blunder as you stick your tongue out at her in dislike. Kanaya sighed as she spoke up; “Karkat teaches you horrible manners doesn't he? I’m surprised that your not swearing though.”   
  
You stuck out your tongue at her before flopping back against Dolorosa’s arm to look at everything upside down. You really were bored out of your mind. Dolorosa sighed again heavily what was she going to do with you. You were acting a little to much like Karkat and you had a bit of Makara’s old mannerisms.   
  
Well she rather have that then Mituna hiding in the materials scaring the other costumers. Dolorosa exhaled as she made it a bit worth your wild. “Y/n if you be good and not do what you’re doing, Grandma will buy you a new coloring book when we get out of here.”   
  
If Dolorosa wasn’t in a bit of a mood from having to mostly deal with your small late birthday party tonight she’d would have thought it was cute that you snapped out of what you were doing and chirped out an okay. Dolorosa was a bit pleased as you were good even after you had gotten the coloring book.   
  
By the time you three got home how every you were more then ready to color in it. Psiioniic watched from his spot on the stairs as the moment Dolorosa placed you do you were off running to the living room with the coloring book to start using.   
  
Psiioniic had to laugh as he kinda miss the sounds of feet pattering off the hard wood but soon they’d have a lot of that as Porrim was trying for grubs. “You look tired Rotha you alright or did Y/n wore you out?”   
  
Dolorosa spoke as she stretched her back; “Y/n was good but she wore me out; heavens Psii what are we going to be like when we have grand-grubs.”   
  
Psiioniic winked at her; “We’re getting practice I can aththure you altho-” Psiioniic shouted from his spot now beside Dolorosa. “Y/n don’t clime on dethk!”   
  
Dolorosa blinked as she moved as Psiioniic walked into the living room to see you were had your feet on the desk top as you were trying to reach the crayons that Psiioniic had put up there. Dolorosa sighed maybe this was good practice.   
  
After a few hours later you were happy coloring well everyone else was busy around you. Everyone was there Karkat, Nepeta, and Sollux too sadly your mother wasn’t there just yet but that was fine as she was always late. You stick out your tongue in concentration as you were trying to stay within the lines of the picture of the castle with a knight and a princess on it.   
  
You were coloring in the Knight with red shades as the knight was Terezi well the Princess was Karkat who was stuck in the burning castle as you free handed a Dragon Sollux who looked more like a dog then a dragon.   
  
You dropped your crayon though as you got thirsty suddenly which had you get up and walk into the kitchen were Sollux was pouring something into shallow plate bowl. You blinked as you tilted your head watching. You startled the youngest Captor as you spoke; “What’s that?”   
  
Sollux jumped before looking down at you and laughing a little nervously. “Nothing you need to worry about thquirt. What bringth you into the kitchen?”   
  
You hummed as you made the sign gesture more out of habit. “Thirsty... Can you get me a drink please?”   
  
Sollux nodded as he set the plate onto the table before he pointed at you. “Don’t touch okay LC?”   
  
You nodded a little as he turned his back to you. He poured you a little cup of juice before he turned to give it to you. You accepted the cup with a thanks before you started to drink from the small kids cup.   
  
Sollux stood there a little bit messing with the plate by shaking it. You watched him a little before you could hear Karkat shout from the stairs. “Come on Fuckass, I’m not doing your shit on top of it too!”   
  
Sollux rolled his eyes as he shouted; “Relax KK give me a thecond!” Sollux looked down at you before he spoke; “Y/n don’t touch thith plate okay LC? If I fine out you touched that plate I’m going to have to do thome theriouth patty whackth on you got it?” You nodded a little as he knelt down offering his pinky. “You pink pormithe?”   
  
You nodded as you crossed your toes not that Sollux seen. “Pink Promise.”   
  
You wrapped your pinky around Sollux’s and you both shook it. Sollux when up the stairs not a moment later yelling at Karkat. Once he was gone you uncrossed your toes and moved to the table. You pushed a chair before crawling up onto it.   
  
What you saw had you confused, as you looked at the plate there was funny green looking liquid it looked like jello water to you. You giggled as you placed your hand into the bowel before taking it out. You licked your hand carefully getting a taste of the liquid. It tasted funny but it had a sweetness to it.   
  
You licked the rest of your hand clean before moving to get more of the liquid. You done this process a few more times till you hear footsteps coming down the stairs. You made sure you didn’t have any on your face or hands before sliding down onto the floor with your cup.   
  
You looked up from your empty cup to see Psiioniic had come back down stairs before seeing what was on the table not to impressed by it. “What are you doing in here Y/n?”   
  
You smiled shaking your empty cup. “Sol got me a drink before he had to go up the stairs cause Princess Karkat called! But can I have another one please Uncle?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed before laughing as he questioned; “Princethth Karkat?”   
  
You nodded as Psiioniic bent down taking your cup and grabbing the plate putting it on the counter then into the fridge when he took out the juice. “Knight Terezi is saving Princess Karkat from the big old mean Sol dragon!”   
  
You made sound effects to get your point across. Psiioniic smiled as he entertained you a little bit as he ushered you from the kitchen. “Where you thee that?”   
  
You marched proudly to the living room to show him you drawing which he oddly took from you saying he was going to keep the master piece. You were happy your art was going onto the fridge or to his office as it make you feel all funny and happy inside.   
  
However Psiioniic didn’t get to keep you company long as he was off to pick up Disciple which left you alone again. You just started to flip the pages to color a new page this time with Meulin and Kurloz riding on a Gamzee horse.   
  
You scratched your head a little before rubbed your hand against your tummy as it felt funny. You made a face as you didn’t know what the feeling that you were feeling was as you thought maybe you were hungry. You dropped the crayon from your hand as you started to rubbed your eyes as you seen wisps of color just appear then disappear before a giant purple guy appeared. You gurgled a little but as no one was around no one was there to see your actions.   
  
For the next hour or so you hadn’t stopped seeing thing and hadn’t been feeling good since you ate that green stuff so it didn’t help that everyone was busy around you, causing loud sounds, and were generally taking and moving you around a lot.   
  
It was no surprise that when dinner hit that you were done. You felt hot and just couldn’t handle anything anymore. You were overstimulated, overtired, and not well. But for everyone else it was a surprise as they watched you as you literally through a fit.   
  
You were sitting in the booster seat at the table whacking your hands on the seat and kicking trying to get off it. Disciple who had appeared with Psiioniic just before dinner moved to stop you but you lashed out at her causing the women to jerk her hands away.   
  
You had Karkat, Sollux, and Nepeta cover there ears as you screamed in a choke full of tears. You started to throw your weight around in the sit causing it to almost fall over if it wasn’t for Psiioniic catching the chair. You seemed to calm down a little when Psiioniic spoke up sounding a bit firm. “That’th enough Y/n.”   
  
You looked at him before you for a lack of better words flipped out. Your siblings and Sollux were rather impressed as you literally hopped the chair you were in around screaming. “No! No!”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you as Disciple nearly died in embarrassment she could only be thankful that you all weren’t in an restaurant like they had planned too. Dolorosa sighed as one would have had raised many children. Dolorosa undid your seated form with one hand as the other held onto your hands to keep you from hitting her.   
  
She moved to the living room where she placed you on the floor letting you throw your thought of tantrum in there. Dolorosa walked back into the kitchen dinning room before sitting down. Disciple looked at the living room as you started to huffed yelling.   
  
You weren’t saying anything just choking on your tears and trying to get your displeasure across she assumed. Dolorosa cleared her throat; “Disciple ignore her let us have dinner and when she calms down enough we’ll deal with her.”   
  
Dolorosa felt a bit bad as time wore on slowly and you started to cry for Disciple then Nepeta and then lastly Karkat. Karkat looked like he was the hardest time out of all of them as Sollux had to keep the boy in his seat like Psiioniic had to do for Disciple but like Dolorosa said you did ‘calm’ down by the end of dinner.   
  
Disciple got up after dinner was done to see to you. At first she didn’t find you till she looked under the coffee table to see you curled up form under it asleep a little. Disciple frowned a little as you looked a little red in the face and coughed a little.   
  
Disciple placed her hand on your forehead feeling it was burning to the touch. She frowned as she had woke you up a little. You coughed before giving such a needy sound before tears started to form. Disciple hushed you softly as she picked you up off the floor before she rocked you gently. “My poor little Kitten mew’re not feel good are mew? That’s what that little episode was about wasn’t it? Mew had no nap today and mew’re not feeling well.”   
  
You hiccuped before trying to hid away into her some as hot tears rolled down your cheeks. Disciple had walked back into the kitchen and moved to Dolorosa who looked up at her. “Can mew check her I think meowr Y/n wasn’t feeling very well earlier. She seems to got a fever.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned a little as you were perfectly fine today when she had you out. Dolorosa took you from Disciple before she placed her hand on your forehead before moved to feel your thyroid to see if it was inflamed.   
  
Unfortunately Dolorosa didn’t get the chance to as you puked up rather green looking vile as well as the food that you ate from that day. You coated yourself and Dolorosa’s dress before you started to cry again and gag lightly. Dolorosa inhaled before exhaling deeply as everyone else grimaced in disgust mostly the teens then the adults.   
  
What a horrible way to be for your late third birthday. Needless to say Dolorosa had told Psiioniic and Disciple to take you to the night walk in clinic as it wasn’t a good thing that you were that unwell. Disciple quickly changed your shirt before Psiioniic took you both to the clinic.   
  
The ride over was a little less exciting then dinner was but all you did was cry and whine unless you were in Disciple’s arms. Disciple and Psiioniic more or less had to play as husband and wife just so there’d be no questions past the health card ones. Thankfully the clinic wasn’t busy so it wasn’t long before the three of you were stuck into a small room.  
  
Disciple and Psiioniic sat on the chairs that were in there till the Doctor came in. “Good evening Mr. And Ms. Captor I’m Doctor Scotts...”   
  
Disciple and Psiioniic watched as the Doctor didn’t even looked at them as she went start to the notes in the document. Disciple moved to place you on the table for her to look at but you clenched on to her not wanting to let Disciple go.   
  
The doctor was looking over the notes when Disciple was startled out of her mind when the doctor spoke; “Just sit in the seat with her it’s easier on everyone.” Psiioniic opened his mouth before he closed it as she slid over her eyes to Disciple’s form. “I see it’s an human gene carrier then are you looking after or is it yours?”   
  
Psiioniic spoke up; “Thhe ith ourth.”   
  
The doctor nodded a little before she scribbled down some things. “Alright hold it steady and I’ll have a look.”   
  
Disciple and Psiioniic watched as the Doctor wasn’t clearly used to taking care of children as she was a little rough with how she handled you. After a bit of moving and generally things that made you upset the doctor was done. “Other then a lack of vaccines and immunity she’s perfectly fine she doesn’t have a any flu or cold.”   
  
Disciple held you to her as she patted your back she and Psiioniic looked at each other. Psiioniic spoke out; “What are Vaccineth?”   
  
The doctor looked at the both of them before you. Disciple shifted you lightly so she was cradling you causing you to quiet down a little. “Are your other children like her?”   
  
Disciple and Psiioniic shook there heads as Disciple spoke carefully. “No ‘our’ other children are all trolls the human gene isn’t expressed.”   
  
The Doctor looked at them before telling them what should have happened back when you were an infant before ending. “I’m surprised the doctors didn’t tell you when you delivered...”   
  
Disciple made a face she hated lying, she really did. “I had a home birth by a troll wet nurse...”   
  
The nurse sighed shaking her head. “I see... Well it’s okay we’ll do a full vaccine after she gets better.”   
  
Disciple frowned; “What does she have though as you said she doesn’t have a cold or the flu?”   
  
The Doctor looked at Disciple; “Sopor overdose is all nothing a little sleep and water can’t fix.”   
  
Psiioniic shuddered; “What! Th-thopor overdothe! But humanth can’t have thopor it’th deadly thhouldn’t you be pumping her-”   
  
The Doctor sighed; “Mister Captor please keep your voice down and it is thanks to her troll gene she’s not dead. If she was human she would have died within the first half hour of consuming the liquid so really we wouldn’t be having this conversion at the moment if she was. Grant I would like to do a blood test to see where she falls in the spectrum for later in childhood purposes. Because if she has psionic power or purple gene markers we will have to set up certain tests and drugs so she can function.”   
  
Disciple opened her mouth before she closed it. Psiioniic seemed to nod a little as the situation of your birth now seemed to come a bit clear. You weren’t abandoned, you were thrown away by your carrier or unit. Disciple looked down at you as you nuzzled your face into her neck and sniffling in a feverish induced sleep.   
  
She laid her cheek against your head as she rubbed your back softly. Psiioniic pressed an open hand against her back to help stir Disciple out of the room. “Thank you healer we will be in touch then for the appointment. If you’d excuthe uth we jutht get her home then.”   
  
The Doctor just nodded before leaving and walking out behind then. Psiioniic made a face as he got to the car well Disciple looked at him. “How did Y/n get sopor?”   
  
Psiioniic flashed his fangs as he couldn’t be totally mad or upset with you as it was most likely curiously and knowing you had done something wrong. “I have a hutch don’t worry about it Dithciple I’ll make thure it doethn’t happen again.”   
  
Disciple went to say something but she paused as whatever the reason she was just glad you were going to be okay. Needless to say Sollux got an earful when both of them got to his and Dolorosa's place.   
  
Dolorosa knowing the problem know could take care of your better. It was a crappy way to have to end your third birthday party but in hind sight it was the best thing that could have happened as this meant there was something in you that was trollian.   
  
However to find out what that was is a totally different story. The walk-in Doctor did book an appointment for a simple blood work to be done but sadly it was on the day that Disciple nor Psiioniic could get off or any of the teens really.   
  
Which is why at the moment Karkat was standing at the door looking at you as was Kanaya and Rose. As Karkat, Nepeta, and even Sollux all had exams that day and they couldn’t take you. Oh course nothing could go nicely for Karkat as he was one the only one home to see that you were up, washed, and dressed for Dolorosa which had been nothing but you fighting him the whole time.   
  
So Karkat’s patience meter was already at the top as was his tolerance meter. So when he got the call that Dolorosa wasn’t coming he was done before it was even nine o’clock. Dolorosa was suppose to take you but something about an emergency and she couldn’t so hence why Kanaya was there.   
  
But at the moment you were having an issue with it as you hid your face into Karkat’s pant leg as you were scared of Rose and Kanaya as you rarely ever seen the young Jade and you had never seen Rose before. Karkat looked down at you as you hid before he sighed heavily. “Come on short stack you know Kanaya and Rose is just Dave’s twin so it’s not like there both strangers.”   
  
You wrapped your arms around his leg as you made an protesting no sound. Karkat sighed a little; “Look if you be good and go with them I’ll take you out... Somewhere nice with... Uh... Terezi and the... Um... Others?!”   
  
You seemed to peek up at him a little before you spoke; “A night night story?”   
  
Karkat hummed softly before nodding; “Sure whatever a stupid bed time story just go with Kanaya and Rose got it?”   
  
You looked down a little; “Can I have Sir Pounce?”   
  
Karkat shook his head; “No know get your shoes on and I’ll tie them up for you... Go Y/n!”   
  
You pouted before making a really sad face as you didn’t want to go alone. However you did as Karkat told you and got on your shoes as he knelt down tying your shoes for you. He ushered you out the door as he grabbed his school bag. “Look you little nook-stain don’t get all sad about it okay? We’ll be on the same bus for a little bit who knows maybe someone will be on the bus when we get on.”   
  
Karkat offered you his hand which you took as he went out the door then locked it. You stayed glued to Karkat’s side or Kanaya’s as you were looking up timidly of Rose. She didn’t seem like a nice person and she scared you from how intensely she was looking at you.   
  
Thankfully for Karkat’s nerves Terezi and John were on the late bus to school. Which you without a pause climbed right onto Terezi to have her save you from Karkat and the other two.   
  
Terezi just thought it was just a play as you didn’t seem to have anything with you but sadly it wasn’t and when Karkat, Terezi, and John had to get off was even harder. Karkat just patted your head; “You be good and listen to Kanaya got it?”   
  
You nodded bubbling in tears as he got off leaving you alone with the two girls. You grabbed your shirt holding it dreadfully tight the whole bus ride. For trip there you weren’t bad a little resistant and slow sure but you followed directions from Kanaya anyways.   
  
Kanaya was just happy to sit down in a chair as they got to the clinic office. Kanaya looked around the room as did you as you both sat in the waiting room as Rose spoke with the women at the counter.   
  
Kanaya didn’t know how or why she of all people ended up having to take you to get your blood work done. You barely knew her or Rose sadly everyone else was to busy to take time off as exams were at this time and the adults had work. Kanaya thought really what it was about was a way for her mother to show her that herself and Rose weren’t ready for grubs just yet.   
  
She knew they weren’t so this was mean-less hell she didn’t even know if that was even in there futures. As Rose sat back down she spoke; “The head nurse said it’ll be about a ten minute wait.”   
  
Kanaya sighed nodding. “Thank you Rose.”   
  
Rose just nodded a little before looking down at you. You were looking up at her a bit scared of her. “Why is it that you look scared?”   
  
You looked away as you started to rub your thumb and index finger together pretending you could feel Sir Pounces ear as you moved a little into Kanaya. Rose frowned a little before she looked away. She had a feeling it was going to test her patience. Dave said that you were a really good kid but she had yet to see it.   
  
The ride over was enough that she almost, almost said fuck it and let kanaya do it on her own as you fussed the whole time. Getting you to go anywhere with them was hard as you’d only let Kanaya hold your hand or you were cling to her girlfriends skirt. You were slow to walk but she couldn’t fault you for that as you were only three.   
  
However as Rose watched other young child go into the room all you could hear nine out of ten times was crying and sobbing with the parents. Rose swept her glance down at you as you spoke up looking at Kanaya of course scared from hearing the other kids. “Ka-dia I wanta go home...”   
  
Kanaya frowned a little as your handed to move signing what you really were trying to say much to the blank stare of Kanaya who didn’t know much sign language. Regardless she held onto your hand trying to reassure you as she spoke. “Y/n it’s Ka-na-ya and no we can’t go home just yet. You have to see the doctor.”   
  
You wrinkled your face as you whimpered; “But they hurt them!”   
  
Kanaya sighed lightly; “No, no dearest no one is hurt they’re just got a little spook. But your a Vantas and Vantas’s don’t get spook right?”   
  
Rose scoffed a little as Kanaya smile a little as you shook your head. “No! Vantas’s are cow-wards! Karkat and Nepeta is big ones! The pipes go boom and they go up!”   
  
You hopped in your seat to get your point across. Kanaya just sighed though as she patted your arm. “Well worry not then even Karkat and Nepeta could take this.”   
  
You hummed at her as a sign you didn’t believe her and you were are not too. After twenty minutes of sitting it was finally your turn to go into the room. If Kanaya really though it was going to be easy she had another thing coming to her.   
  
Everything was okay up to the Doctor grabbing a needle and empty tube for blood collecting. Kanaya looked at Rose who stared at her as you took one look at the needle and started to cry.   
  
The doctor looked at you to them as a well do something look. Rose moved before restricting you from moving as the doctor took what little blood he needed. This just set you off into a thrashing little bundle of upset and anger. You clawed and tried to bite Rose as well as the doctor.   
  
Fortunately they didn’t need much and went Rose let you go you away from her and to Kanaya crying and choking on your tears. You started to scream when anyone would get close to you and generally caused a big scene. Kanaya took the bandage from the doctor as she picked you up and walked out of the room into the building’s lobby so you didn’t upset the other children or bother anyone in there office.   
  
Rose stayed behind apologizing and giving the rest of the information down that they unfortunately needed. When Rose finally did get from the room and to the lobby she could very literally hear you from the elevator. Kanaya looked almost in tears in frustration which didn’t settle well with Rose.   
  
As Rose walked up to you both it just seemed to make things worse. Rose seemed to be on the blink of breaking as was Kanaya as you wouldn’t calm down. You started to throw a tantrum which was Rose’s final breaking point. “I want mama! I want mama now!”   
  
Rose spoke a bit rough; “Y/n she is at work stop this crying before I give you something to cry about.”   
  
There was an eerie pause from you before Rose started to grind her teeth and Kanaya huff loudly as you started to do that loud wail as you were know just terrified of Rose and disliked Kanaya. Kanaya though looked at Rose who was looking like she was about to lose her cool.   
  
Kanaya shouted a little bit over you at Rose. “Rose why don’t we take her to Karkat! He’ll be able to deal with her and may even be able to take her off our hands!”   
  
Rose seemed to be a bit tight lip for a moment as she was sure her brother would be all smug but she didn’t care at the moment. “Yes that sounds like a good idea Kanaya!”   
  
Kanaya moved as she grabbed your shoulder giving them a bit of a shake. “Y/n! Y/n! We are going to see Karkat?! Do you want to see Karkat and Terezi?!”   
  
You sniffled a little as you heard Karkat and Terezi’s name as still tears dripped down. “Daddy?”   
  
Kanaya blinked a little at your words before she shook her head. “No, no dearest Karkat. Would it make you feel better if we took you to Karkat?”   
  
You sniffled a little before calming down a little. Kanaya rubbed your tears away a little as you questioned;”Well Terezi and the others be there?” Kanaya nodded a little she guessed so. You nodded a little as you seemed a bit calmer then you were before you three even stepped into the doctors. “Okay...”   
  
Kanaya smiled a little as she patted your head. “Okay but you have to be good for me and Rose till we get there okay? Because we don’t want to make Karkat mad now do we?”   
  
You shook your head before Kanaya stood up and offered you her hand. You took her hand as Rose shook her head she will never understand children but the only thing was that she was glad Kanaya knew how to at least somewhat handle you.   
  
Meanwhile Karkat yawned as he flipped his notes in front of him as he and the others were in the cafeteria studying. He stared mindlessly at his hand written notes for his chemistry exam that was happening within a the next twenty minutes.   
  
He was a bit thankful that it was his last exam for the day. Dave and John were talking about getting ready to leave as they were finished there exams just moments ago. As he was about to turn the next page, Karkat was just about startled out of his think-pan when you heard your voice. “Karkat!”   
  
Karkat looked behind him as did may others as your tiny form ran up to him with Kanaya and Rose not far behind you looking flustered. Without much thought his face turned concerned as he moved then knelling down to let you ran into his arms.   
  
When you gripped onto him he lifted you up and patted your back as you grabbed at his shirt and started to sniffle upset. He forget he was at school for a moment as he hushed you gently and rubbed your back. It wasn’t till he heard John’s snickering that Karkat stiffened.   
  
Karkat shifted to little before he snapped at the people looking. “What haven’t you fuckers seen a brother hug his fucking little sister before!”   
  
Everyone who was looking looked away before Kanaya and Rose finally came up to the group panting a little. Karkat frowned at them as he spoke; “There better be a good fucking reason why you both are fucking here with her. And why the fuck is she upset nook-chaser?!”   
  
Kanaya sighed as she started to explain why even as Karkat felt you shift a little every time you and Rose lock eyes. Karkat sighed heavily as Dave and many were laughing as Kanaya finished. “Kanaya I have a fucking exam in what ten minutes now I can’t fucking watch her and none else can either.”   
  
Kanaya groaned a little as you started to cry a little. “I don’t wanta be wif vem... Daddy please don’t make me go...”   
  
You hiccuped as you started to wipe your eyes as you were really clearly upset. John snorted at what you called Karkat who turned a lovely shade of red as you did do that often called him that by accident. Karkat sighed a little; “Look I’m sorry Y/n but I can’t fucking watch you right now. Big brothers got a big boy super test to take and he can’t fucking miss it. No one can take you so you’re just-”   
  
Karkat paused as Dave spoke up; “Wait a minute Karkat this awesome dudes got something to say.”   
  
Everyone looked at Dave who was leaned back. Karkat snapped at him a little; “Well that is it fuckass?”   
  
Dave smiled. “I got no more ironic exams I can watch her till you and the others are done. Not like I’m doing anything after this anyways.”   
  
Dave was smiling at his twin’s misfortune as she wasn’t the best with children. Karkat seemed to pause as you sniffled a little and was pouting at him. “Dave can you watch me? I don’t want to go with scary lady and Kanaya...”   
  
Dave snorted trying to hold back his laughter as he heard Rose almost squawk in your choice of words. Dave hummed a little as he was done his exams as he was just bumming around till the others were done plus he wanted to see Jade too. Dave smiled a little; “Yeah sure why not you can be my wing man. Girls love kids... Or most of them.”   
  
You smiled up at Dave as Karkat sighed heavily. He placed you down and you ran over to Dave giving him a big hug for you tiny frame. Karkat turned as he spoke with Kanaya a little longer before the couple dismissed themselves to savage somewhat of there day.   
  
Karkat sat down before he looked at you as you were clinging to Dave almost afraid he’d change his mind. Karkat of course wasn’t to happy from what Kanaya told him had happened but he couldn’t blame you for it as well you were around people you didn’t know and even he hated needles.   
  
Karkat snapped out of his thoughts however as Dave sat you down beside himself which the table to seat as almost to tall for you. You smiled a little as Dave pulled out some paper and started to make paper airplanes and throwing them at people. Karkat sighed before he looked down at his book he just could never get away from you could he?   
  
Unfortunately Karkat didn’t have enough time to finish studying as the bell rung for the next exams. The group got up and Dave picked you up and carried you off with them so you didn’t get trampled on by the mass of highschool students.   
  
Most of the girls looked at you before cooing some at Dave who winked at them. You were looking at Karkat though who stopped beside a door as the others went in. “Y/n you better be good this time or I swear when we get home it’ll be a time out.”   
  
You pouted nodding. “I be good.” Karkat nodded before he looked at Dave however as he went to go in you called at him. “Karkat?!”   
  
Karkat paused as you reached out to him and grabbed his face. Karkat blinked for a moment before you rubbed your face against Karkat’s in a nuzzle and a good luck which caused Karakt to give a quick purr before he moved away and into the class.   
  
Dave held onto you before he slid you down onto the floor as unlike Karkat he wasn’t willing to carry you everywhere; plus he was slow enough for you and almost everyone was in there classes.   
  
You and Dave wondered around the school a little. You looked up at Dave as he showed you around the school because why not give you ahead start. You stared at Dave’s face a little before he questioned you. “What do I got pizza on my face?” You shook your head a little as he continued; “Then why you staring at me like I’m weird little being.”   
  
You could feel his eyes staring at you from behind his sunglasses. You questioned him a little which caused him to pause. “Dave why do you hide behind the sunglasses?”   
  
Dave paused for a moment before he laughed and settled onto one of the school hallway bench seats. He helped you up onto it as he spoke; “Why do you think I’m hiding behind them short-stack?”   
  
You hummed a little as you covered your eyes. “Because you never take them off silly even when your inside a building. Besides why did you pause if it wasn’t true?”   
  
Dave opened his mouth before he closed it. “Well damn kid you’re spending to much time with Terezi!” Dave put you into a loose headlock and rubbed his knuckles against your head even more gently. You laughed thought as you pulled away. You stuck out your tongue at him causing Dave to laugh. “Look I’m not hiding alright? And to show you I’m not you can so awesomely take off my shades.”   
  
You bounced a little as you smiled as you had never ever seen Dave without his sunglasses. You shifted up on your knees as you were careful as you pull off his glasses as you did the same thing to Terezi off and on.   
  
Dave closed his eyes before opening them to look at you. E/c eyes met red ones which you inhaled a little in surprise. Dave smiled a little before he stuck his tongue out at you. “What never seen red eyes before pint size wonder?”   
  
You nodded a little as you tilted your head. “Sollux got a red eye and Karkat’s them too you know; but theirs isn’t as pretty as yours though. Yours look like apples... Maybe you drink to much apple juice.”   
  
Dave paused for a moment as his face changed into an odd emotion you didn’t know what before it changed as he grinned at you. “You’re an nature smooth talker LC.”   
  
You tilted your head before you giggled as Dave put his sunglasses on you which of course were to big. “Yeah that’s an ironically awesome look for you.”   
  
You giggled before slipping off the seat suddenly causing Dave to shot up. You stuck your tongue out at him again this time before taking off with his glasses on your face in toe. Dave couldn’t shout at you or run to much so he settled on a hissing sound; “Y/n!”   
  
Fortunately you didn’t get far when you ran face first into someone’s legs but at least the person was nice enough to catch you. “Oh my! You should be more careful! Did you escape the daycare pup?”   
  
You were a bit teary eyed as Dave’s sunglasses slid a bit off your nose. You looked up at the person to see it was a girl about Terezi’s age with white dog ears on her head and wearing some sort of short overall’s with black and white tights. She wore glasses and looked a lot like John which was when you spoke up as Dave was panting and caught up. “John why are you dressed up like a girl?”   
  
The girl started to laugh till she turned behind you as Dave picked you up and took his glasses back. Dave spoke as he ignored your question. “Jade your a life savior I thought I as never going to get her!”   
  
You looked up at Dave before frowning as you looked at the girl named Jade. Jade shook her head as she winked at him. “Well it’s what you called ironic that she ran into me. Though I’m surprised she could pick out that I was even related to my brother.”   
  
Dave rubbed the back of his head; “Yeah she’s weird like that but anyways look we’re very sorry for running into you right LC?”   
  
You uhhed lightly before nodding your head. Jade seemed to dismiss it as she spoke; “It’s alright really but what you doing with ‘LC’?”   
  
Dave oohed lightly that’s right Jade didn’t know you. “Oh shit yeah um, damn, um... This is Y/n or LC she’s Karkat and Nepeta’s little sister. Rose and Kanaya had her earlier but you know Rose scared her so they couldn’t watch her so I said I would till Karkat was done his exam.”   
  
Jade awed lightly as she spoke; “Awe that’s so nice of you Dave!”   
  
Dave blushed a little as he nodded; “Well she’s a good and nice till she smooth talked me out of my glasses and ran from me. But yeah sorry for the trouble we’ll let you get back to your class or to your exam.”   
  
Jade shook her head as she smiled placing her hands behind her. “Well to be truthful Dave, I’m done my exam I was just about to leave but maybe I’ll stay and help you out Dave. I mean two people are better then one right?”   
  
Dave nodded a little but blushing more as he placed you down on the floor. You looked at the both of them interacting together a little longer. They seemed to act a lot like Karkat and Terezi. You look at Dave as he seemed to nervous talking to this girl. You looked in between the too before you grabbed onto the girls tight leg tugging it gently. Jade looked down at you as she knelt down onto her heels a little. “What’s wrong? Where do you want to go?”   
  
You spoke as blunt as ever causing Dave to inhale at your words. “Dave loves you! You make him very nervous like how Daddy is with Terezi so can you say you love him so he can be normal? I like the normal Dave better cause he’s cool.”   
  
Jade blushed bright red as Dave looked at you then Jade. It was silent for a moment before Jade started to laugh before covering her mouth. Dave felt as if someone popped his balloon as Jade was laughing at him but as soon as she popped it she filled it up again as she nodded. “Well since you’re a good little helper maybe you can help me.”   
  
You nodded as you smiled at her. Jade waved you over as she whispered into your ear causing you to nod. You moved to Dave before you point at Jade; “Doggy lady loves you too and she wants you to be normal!”   
  
Dave laughed a real happy laugh as he looked at Jade. “Really?! Well shit know I have to think about how to be my normal ironic self.”   
  
Jade chuckled; “What can I say Strider? You’re like the pollen to my pumpkins.”   
  
Dave and Jade laughed again before they paused for a moment. Both looked into each others eyes well as much as one could with Dave’s sunglasses on his face. You found yourself sudden caged up in between two pair of legs watching as Dave and Jade started to kiss a little and laugh.   
  
You had seen Terezi and Karkat do that to a lot it meant that they were very happy and very much in love. You may have not ever seen Meulin and Kurloz do that but they kissed often. Dave and Jade forgot for a moment you were there till your voice suddenly came up causing the pair to freeze both in pause and embarrassment. “Are you guys going to kiss like how Karkat and Terezi does when no ones round?”   
  
Dave lifted his shades with his hands as he was dying at the moment from embarrassment. Jade however just laughed a little as she picked you up off the floor. “No that’s not sometime we do around little pups like you.”   
  
You oohed lightly before you looked at Dave. “Dave I’m hungry.”   
  
Dave sighed as he adjusted his glasses before he plucked you out of Jade’s arms. “Let’s go see what we can find LC.”   
  
You cheered as Jade chuckled following both you and Dave. You spend a good three hours with Jade and Dave doing really nothing but Jade had found a soccer ball that you three could kick around outside. It was more Jade and you then Dave as he was sitting on the football field watching with a bored look.   
  
Dave was startled out of his thoughts when Karkat’s rough voice came up from behind him. “There’s were you fuckass’s are! We’ve were look fucking everywhere for you nook-whiff!”   
  
Dave just smiled a little before shrugging. You came running up calling at Karkat who looked down at you as you wrapped your arms and legs around his leg. “Karkat! Karkat! I had fun today with Jade and Dave!”   
  
Karkat was about to say something when you continued. “And they’re a mommy and daddy like you and Terezi and they even make funny noises with there lips together like you and Terezi! Though it’s better then the sounds at night...”   
  
Karkat froze as Jade and Dave blushed as well as Terezi who was mortified. Karkat shouted at you as you bolted from him; “What did you fucking say?!”   
  
This sobered up everyone rather fast before Dave and everyone else laughed as Karkat chased you around venting mad as you told them what he and Terezi do when they thought no one was looking or around. This was one of the best days Dave had ever had.   
  
For the next couple of weeks the Vantas- Lejion family house hold was oddly quiet as there was nothing happening. However for one person of the family the world was going to feel it got turned upside down.   
  
The results on the blood work came back so Disciple had stopped by the doctors to pick them up. She didn’t darn open the results till she got home and she was alone at home. Disciple smiled a little as she set you down to play with the toys in the living room with the TV on some children's show.   
  
She finally sat down and grabbed the envelope with the results. Disciple opened it before she started to read it. As she read it Disciple nearly dropped the results on the ground as she looked at you not to far away playing with a stuffy animals.   
  
You were a half breed, a true half breed and your blood tests isolated high amounts of highblood indicators in it. It was one thing raising a lowblood color but a highblood color was something totally different; since different precautions were needed to be in place as well as a different punishment and discipline.   
  
Not that you were aggressive or out of control other then when you were really tired or sick but any wiggler or grub is like that. She was concerned as when you got older she would have to introduce sopor to you and it was expensive thing to have around.   
  
Disciple looked down when she felt her shirt get pulled. You tiny small voice came up as your hand started to move as well; “Mama can I have a drink please.”   
  
Disciple’s lips twitch before she used her hand to correct your sign for drink. “Yes would mew like juice?”   
  
You nodded happily before you tilted your head. “Mama do juice come from apple Moo-moos?”   
  
Disciple chuckled a little as she shook her head you were making her feel better as at the end of the day you were still you, her small and defend-less little baby girl. “No kitten Juice comes from apples and other fruits.”   
  
You pouted as she handed you a kid friendly cup. “But Karkat says that the moo-moo’s with flowers on them make juice! He even let me seen a picture!”   
  
Disciple shook her head; “I think Karkat was pulling mewr arm kitten.”   
  
You pouted as you questioned; “So Mama then coco milk don’t come from coco moo-moos?!”   
  
Disciple watched as your face fall as you really, really hoped that chocolate milk came from brown cows or brown spotted cows. Disciple fortunately though that one dashed dream was enough for one night. “I don’t know kitten but maybe when Mommy get’s some time off me and mew can go to the library and have a look?”   
  
You nodded happily as she sent you to the living room again. Disciple stood there for a minute before she moved to the phone. She needed to talk to someone and she knew Dolorosa and Psiioniic could help talk this through with her.   
  
It was a quick phone call to the couple and it was even quicker for them to come over. You had just finish putting the cup into the sink with the small step stair when you rushed off hearing the door open. You took off to the door causing Dolorosa smiled a little as you were a bit underfoot around her and Psiioniic happy to see them. “Grandma! Dancle!”   
  
Psiioniic smirked before sighing softly; “You thhouldn’t be lithtening to Thol and Karkat.”   
  
Psiioniic watched you laugh before he shooed you off so that they could see Disciple. You had been taught by Sollux and Karkat to call Psiioniic Dancle as a joke mean a dad uncle as the older Captor did not want to be call Grandpa as it was a little to weird for him as the others called him uncle as young wigglers.   
  
However at the moment that’s not what he needed to think about as what he needed to think about was what Disciple said. She seemed to give a small sad smile before she spoke; “Tea? Coffee?”   
  
Dolorosa took off her shoes as she spoke; “Coffee sounds wonderful dear.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded asking one for himself as both himself and Dolorosa sat down. Psiioniic grabbed the handful of papers before more or less doing a quick run through then handing it to his mate to read it better to make sure what Disciple and himself were reading was right.   
  
Disciple sat in her seat as Dolorosa took a sip of the coffee. “No what it says is true dear. Y/n indeed is a troll who with a human gene expression. She isn’t a pure half-breed from what it says she is one third human though. This is very difficult situation to be in Disciple; I’m sure even if Signless was alive it’d still be difficult. Highblood dominate gene carriers are a bit different to take care of but fortunately I have raised enough to know the do or don’t of it. So needless to say I will help you out as far as getting Y/n onto the right discipline structure and so on. Are you planing on telling the other wigglers?”   
  
Disciple shook her head; “Thanks Dolorosa and I... I figured it may not be best to tell them. I... I know if Signless was here it would be a different story but I can’t do that. After what Karkat suffered with Gamzee, I can’t have him find out because he’ll want nothing to do with her! But I know he’ll find out when I start paying sopor which on it’s own I don’t know if I can even afford. Oh Rosa what am I going to do? I may have to give Y/n up so she is taken care of but I can’t give Y/n up she’s the only thing I have left of Signless...”   
  
Disciple bowed her head as she felt bitter tears dripped down her face. She didn’t care what you were or weren’t to her you were the only connection she had left of her mate and the thought of having to give you up so you could be properly taken care of broke her heart.   
  
Psiioniic smiled as he placed his hands on Disciple’s clenched ones. “Hey it’th okay Mew we wouldn’t let anything happen to Y/n. Thhe part of the family and we take care of our own. Bethide don’t worry about the thopor I’ll throw it under my medicinal plan and we’ll figure thomething out ath far ath the retht goeth.”   
  
Disciple gave him a worried look as she knew it was expensive stuff Disciple started to sniff as she couldn’t ask the pair to pay for something like that. But Dolorosa piped up to help smooth things over. “ Sopor is free under his plan Disciple. You don’t need to worry about it they’ll just think we had another psionic grub is all.”   
  
Disciple sighed a little; “But I ask a lot of you already I... I can’t-”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he winked at him. “You’re family you thtupid cat think nothing of it; bethideth it’th for Y/n then anything. Thhe needth uth and you to raithe her right.”   
  
Disciple smiled before she sighed in thanks before wiping her tears as you came in looking for some attention from her and the others. Even if Signless wasn’t here for her physically he had blessed her with friends and family that had her back and loved her and her kids.


	7. Chapter 7

  
It had been a a week since then and well it was an adjustment for Disciple to have to set in different raising tactics much to your displeasure and anger. She however couldn’t just start you on sopor right away as one she had to wait a month or two before Psiioniic’s health plan approved the change in his medicine requirements.   
  
As well Disciple made sure none of her other children knew about the fact that you needed sopor as she didn’t need them questioning her or heaven forbid in Kurloz’s case forcing custody of you due to your lineage. Thankfully at the moment Disciple wouldn’t have to be concerned with that because you were going away on a small trip.   
  
Well she herself was going away on vacation for her birthday and give both Karkat and Nepeta a break as Kankri was coming over to get you for the two weeks before you were going to Meulin and Kurloz for another week till she came back. She could have left you with Dolorosa and Psiioniic but they had been way to busy lately with their new grand-grubs as Porrim had finally had her first clutch.   
  
Which is why at the moment you were jumping up and down at the door after seeing a different looking car pull into the drive way. Karkat sighed as he more or less pushed you from the door as he let both Kankri and Cronus into the house.   
  
You bounced behind Karkat before you stopped suddenly as you looked up at Kankri. You looked at Kankri who stared at you. You both hadn’t seen each other in a year and a half as he was busy with his job and couldn’t make it home a number of times.   
  
You gave him a puzzled look before looking at Karkat then back at him. The troll beside Kankri seemed to smile trying to hide his laughter as much as the others in the house. You lifted your hands up at Kankri who picked you up holding you. “Hello Y/n it has been a long time hasn’t it.”   
  
You just stared at him before looking at Karkat waving your hands at him. Karkat smirked a little before taking you from Kankri. “Can’t fucking figure it out can you?”   
  
Kankri scoffed; “Karkat language. It is a highly triggering that you use-”   
  
Karkat fluffed Kankri off; “Stupid fucker she’s only three she doesn’t even fucking repeat my ever word do you LC?”   
  
You shook your head before clapping your hands. “Terezi cuff you and send you to big time out box!” You laughed finding it rather funny as you had once or twice helped her handcuff Karkat in a joke or two. You looked at Karkat and his twin. “I didn’t know Daddy had a twin...”   
  
Karkat groaned a little; “Y/n! I’m your brother not the old man!”   
  
You cocked your head a little him which caused Karkat to give up. Karkat pointed at Kankri to you; “That nook shit-stain is our pompous ass of a older brother. That’s Kankri come on butt-munch you know him it’s the guy that got you Crab Dad. The other beside him is his no good fuck-face Ampora mate.”   
  
You looked from Karkat to Kankri again then to Cronus and back to Kankri before you really didn’t still know who he was. Karkat sighed before gesturing Kankri’s arms out. “Here she’s your problem now; Mom packed everything she needed and left a detailed schedule you wanted though don’t worry if you don’t follow it to the T the old hag doesn’t know ass from tea kettle about her routine.”   
  
Kankri opened his mouth but Karkat stuffed your bags into Cronus’s arms before shoving you three out. With no more then a kiss for you and closing the door as he had to get ready for his double date with Sollux, Aradia, and Terezi.   
  
Kankri stood there as Karkat didn’t even look back as he piled himself into his car. Kankri shook his head clear as he felt your hands grip his shirt. “Well I could list all the triggers about this but that will take to long I’m afraid. However-” Kankri looked at you as you looked up at him. “Y/n has our dear bad-mouthed brother giving you dinner at least?”   
  
You blinked before you shook your head. “Karkat was to busy jamming stuff into my bags... Can I have Sir. Pounce?”   
  
Kankri shook his head as he moved you as he started to step to the car as the sound of Karkat’s car engine starting and car took off. Cronus rolled his eyes a little as he followed. “Not at this moment but what would you like for dinner?”   
  
You cheered a little; “Gummy-bears!”   
  
Cronus crackled as he opened the back driver side door for Kankri. “I don’t think so kiddo wwhat about...” Cronus clicked his fingers thinking of the name. “McTrollians or something fast wwe can pick up?”   
  
If Kankri could he would have put his nose in the air but he was strapping you into the car seat that Meulin had provided him from Psiioniic’s car as the one in Karkat’s car never left his car. You clapped your hands excited for McTrollians as it was a rather go to meal for your siblings lately as they didn’t feel like cooking a lot. “Can I have the tiny chickens?!”   
  
You moved your fingers to gesture the shape as Cronus laughed from in front of you in the drive seat as you were behind him. “Do you mean the nuggets?”   
  
You nodded; “Mhm! The tiny chickens go cheep, cheep!”   
  
Kankri closed your door before he slid into the passenger side as he commented; “You mean chicks Y/n.”   
  
You tilted your head at him causing Kankri to look at you appealed; “No I don’t mean girls I said tiny chickens...”   
  
Cronus howled in laughter as he turned on the car. It was a bit of a long ride for you to Kankri and Cronus’s apartment even without stopping for dinner. You all had ended up at an small family dinner to eat because Kankri was scared you’d choke on food as they were driving even though you said Karkat let you eat in his car all the time.   
  
So needless to say that was a new and madding experience. You did like the fact that the tiny chickens were dinosaurs though you found out rather quickly both Kankri and Cronus liked to fight a little about things. But Cronus seemed to try and not too as much as Kankri seemed to talk without thinking.   
  
After that and finally getting to the apartment you were thankful to get out and walk around. You moved up the stairs with the pair and through the door before Cronus closed it. You looked around at Kankri and Cronus’s place a little bit in awe as it was the first time you were ever in it.   
  
It smelt much like your fathers study room but you would caught the hint of Cronus’s smell every so often. It was clean and tidy of course but it was very different from Meulin and Kurloz’s.   
  
Where Meulin and Kurloz had warm colors in the living room with a simple homey setup Kankri and Cronus was with cooler colors like a light blue in the living room with an sea like theme to it. Bookshelves lines a bit of the all next to you well the living room was closer to the door then in the middle like at Meulin’s.   
  
You stepped carefully around with your shoes on. You dropped your bag a little and nosing around before you were lifted up. You looked up at Kankri with a bit of a frown as he spoke. “Shoe’s off as it’s rude to bring dirt into someone elses room.”   
  
You ohhed lightly as Kankri brought you back to the door and set you down onto your feet. You took off your shoes before you looked back up at him. Kankri nodded before he held out his hand to you; “Let me show you around Y/n. I am sure you’ll need the bathroom correct?”   
  
You didn’t really think about it till Kankri said something. You nodded as you crossed your legs as you did have to go to the bathroom really badly now. Kankri hurried you to the Bathroom as Cronus shook his head smiling. He could only wonder about what the week was going to bring.   
  
Both Kankri and Cronus were rather nervous to have you in there home even though it wasn’t like you were bad or anything as you were a prefect well manner toddler for someone who was three. However the pair quickly changed there tune a little about how mature you were for your age the first night.   
  
They kind of forgot how old you were as they had tucked you into the spare bedroom which was Cronus’s music and Kankri’s office room. Kankri and Cronus were cuddled up together watching a movie. Kankri blinked a little as he felt Cronus’s head and body move a little. Kankri frowned till Cronus spoke up; “Hey wwhat’s wwrong kiddo?”   
  
Kankri turned his head to see your night dressed and dual wielding stuff toy and baby blanket form standing there looking upset. You huffed as you gave this whining upset sound. “There’s a purple monster in the closet and I’m scared!”   
  
Cronus frowned as he got up and picked you up off the floor. “There’s no purple monster kiddo.”   
  
You wrapped your arms around Cronus’s neck much like how you did to Kurloz. Cronus cringed lightly as your pajama arms rubbed against his gills. Cronus moved your arms to his shoulder letting you grab at his shirt. “No!”   
  
Cronus moved his head away trying to keep his fins away from your shouting as you were hurting his fins with the vibrations. Kankri being the nice matespirt he was grabbed you from Cronus. “Y/n this is very unacceptable behavior; there is no ‘purple monster’ in the closet and you will go to bed at once.”   
  
You cried of course as Kankri marched you back right into the guest bedroom with Cronus behind him feeling a little bit bad for you. Kankri was being a bit to hard as you were only three and it was normal as far as he was concerned. Cronus watched as Kankri tucked you back into the bed as which caused you to cry more as you started to cry. “I want Mama and Baba!”   
  
Kankri frowned as you refused to go to sleep even though Cronus did just show you there was no ‘purple monster’ in the closet. Kankri sighed softly as he sat on the side of the bed. “What does Karkat or Meulin do for you when you think the purple monster is around?”   
  
You sniffled clenching Sir. Pounce to your chest tightly. “Karkat looks under the bed and he-” You rubbed your eyes gently; “lets me sleep with him or with him and Terezi when she’s over. Meulin stays with me so he wouldn’t get me and leaves the light on in the wall.”   
  
Kankri frowned as he didn’t know you had a night light but that made sense. Unfortunately he didn’t have a night light so he and Cronus would have to have to let you either sleep with them or have at least one of them stay in here with you. Kankri sat there till Cronus spoke; “WWhat don’t wwe just tie the closet door shut and look under the bed to make sure he isn’t under there. Then you should be alright right Chief?”   
  
Kankri looked up at Cronus before nodding. “Yes that sounds like a good compromise.”   
  
You shook your head but neither troll would listen to you. Cronus tied the closet door shut and even put his chair under it so you wouldn’t fuss about it. Kankri more or less tucked the blankets around you before he got up. “Good night Y/n.”   
  
You looked up at Kankri just terrified as he and Cronus walked out of the room and closed the door. You whimpered as you held Sir Pounce closer. You squeezed it tightly causing the stuffy to talk. You sniffled as you buried your head into it’s body. You didn’t want to be here anymore...   
  
Kankri and Cronus didn’t hear a peep from you the rest of the night but what they didn’t know was you had more or less cried yourself to sleep multiply times that night. Though by the time morning came around you were out in the living room with the TV on.   
  
You stared at the screen in your pajamas and holding Sir. Pounce as both Kankri and Cronus came out of their bedroom. Kankri didn’t even say a word as he waddled into the kitchen to make coffee to really wake up. Cronus at least looked at you before he smiled seem you had the TV on very low so that you didn’t wake them.   
  
He moved over to the side table where the remote was and turned it up for you as you didn’t notice they were awake. However your face turned to a cringing look as you physically turned the volume down. Cronus watched you on the rug as you sat there turning the volume right down on the TV he had turned up for you.   
  
Cronus called at you lightly from the back of the couch. “Why you do that Y/n?”   
  
You turned your head at him. “It’s loud.”   
  
Cronus raised a brow as you sat there looking at the TV which had not a lot of sound coming from it at all. “But can you even hear it kid?”   
  
You shook your head; “No I’m watching there lips to read Mama’s...”   
  
Cronus opened his mouth before he closed it why would you be reading Disciple’s lips? Cronus stood there till Kankri shuffled into the living room to see the TV didn’t have volume before he hummed lightly; “Practicing lip reading for Meulin’s Y/n?” You nodded at him before he flipped the channel an a more educational program. “Try this then you may learn something useful.”   
  
You turned your head before you stuck out your tongue at him causing Cronus to laugh as he moved into the kitchen to get something to eat. The rest of the morning and to mid afternoon was easy enough it as they got you washed and fed as well as in your bathing suit at Kankri’s request for Disciple to pack as he and Cronus took you to the ocean that was about a couple of blocks down from where they lived.   
  
It was with relaxation and ease that Cronus found a spot not to shade or to exposed as well as close enough to the water that they wouldn’t be hot by the time they made it back to the spot.   
  
Cronus was full steam ahead into the waters as he found more comfort in there then on land. Kankri had you right by his side as you both were a little more hesitated to go leaping in.   
  
It seemed the feeling was equal from you and Kankri but Kankri being who he was and who he was raised by never said no to a challenge to gain more experience to help others. You looked up at Kankri as he lifted your yellow clad bathing suit form and placed you on his hip.   
  
You moved out of instinct to grab onto a necklace that Karkat always wore even without a shirt but your hand came up grabbing his trigger whistle instead. Kankri looked at you as you looked at him with a confused look. Kankri smiled a little as he spoke; “We at least have a couple of minutes in the water or we wouldn’t hear the end of it from Cronus.”   
  
You just hummed not really understanding. Kankri held onto you as he was carefully wadding into the water of the ocean. He looked at you as you tried to touch the waves that seemed to come up. He forgets at times that you were very young.   
  
You were well reticulated for your age which was impressive to say the least considering who you had as role models. Kankri shook his thoughts lose as you spoke up. “It’s a big bathtub... I don’t have to get a bath do I Kar- Kankri.”   
  
Kankri sighed a little you had been calling him Karkat since he and Cronus had took you not that he could blame you as he and Karkat did look a lot a like and you did live with Karkat. Kankri hummed as he snapped out of though again. “No Y/n, but this isn’t an bath tub it’s an ocean. Do you know what an ocean is?”   
  
You blinked before you spoke causing Kankri to chuckle a little. “A big tub...”   
  
Kankri sighed a little; “Well it’s a body of water that has no tub.”   
  
You ohhed lightly before you questioned; “Why not? Wouldn’t it spill on the floor then?”   
  
Kankri hummed lightly how does he explain this to you? Fortunately Kankri wouldn’t have to think about it as Cronus sent a rather big wave at the both of you causing both you and Kankri to cough as you both got water in your mouth. You felt Cronus rubbing your back from the webbing in between his fingers. “Geez kid you okay?”   
  
You glared at him a little before pouting. “No! I didn’t want a bath!”   
  
Cronus opened his mouth before he started to laugh. “A bath?! Nah kid this ain’t a bath but a big endless ocean. Do you want to pat star fish or do you wanta just see them?”   
  
You narrowed your eyes a little before you nodded to which Cronus didn’t know but he’d figure out it. You though had only seen star fish in the books and Dave said they were the oceans ninja stars you wonder if you could through them? You moved your hands to Cronus to take you when Kankri who had been oddly silent spoke up. “Are you sure it is safe Cronus?”   
  
Cronus nodded; “There’s a whole cluster like four or five strokes out trust me it’s fine.”   
  
Kankri hummed; “No taking her under the water though am I clear?!” Cronus rolled his eyes as little as he moved rather fast back into the waters to get away from Kankri who shouted at Cronus; “Cronus be careful with her!”   
  
Cronus winked at Kankri as he swam farther out with you in his arms. He rolled a little so he was on his back and you were on top of him just enough so you were laying a little on him. It was a little fun as Cronus let you go swimming with him he even dipped a little under the water with you.   
  
But you got tried of it rather quick so Cronus brought you back to the shore. You laid down on the warm sand just happy to be on it as the depth of the water scared you a little even more so knowing you couldn’t keep above it by yourself.   
  
You moved up not by yourself as Kankri lifted you up off the sand as he glared daggers at Cronus. He growled a little at Cronus who sighed a little. “Cronus you’ve triggered me! I told you-”   
  
You looked up at Kankri and Cronus who was trying to defend himself as Kankri didn’t approve of him taking you under the water. Kankri had set you onto your feet before you stood there watching them both go at it with really big words and being generally very anger at each other.   
  
Kankri and Cronus were for the second time today fighting in front of you which you watched them getting a little stressed out about it as it made you very upset. You looked away a little as you picked up your towel as you knew enough that you had to dry off as you had water on you.   
  
However neither trolls were watching you as you had your towel wrapped around you. You glanced away as you seen someone very familiar to you appear. You absconded from there sides and ran off to the person. Kankri huffed as he turned to grab you when he noticed you had disappeared.   
  
Kankri looked wide eyed before he was speechless. Cronus noticed the problem do to Kankri’s lack of words and scanned for you. He found you only because you shouted. Both Kankri and Cronus hurried at your shouting and watched as you squeaked and ran toward some stranger who smiled. He lifted you up so fast Kankri seemed to give a strangled gasp. You laughed though squeaking it seemed you knew the stranger as did they. “Gam-Gam!”   
  
Gamzee laughed as he was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt; “Hey tiny motherfucker what you all up doing at the ocean?”   
  
You pointed at Kankri and Cronus who were almost on top of you both. “Cranky and Doofus take me here! Why you here; is KZ and Mew-mew with you too?”   
  
Gamzee settled you onto his hip as he spoke. “Naw tiny motherfucker, I’m motherfucking here with my motherfucking bitch tits matesprit his motherfucking old man is motherfucking doing some motherfucking show.”   
  
You frowned before nodding before you tugged at his shirt a little; “You and your bitch tits can come to Cranky and Doofus’s later?!”   
  
Gamzee shook his head; “No motherfucker but this brother will all up and motherfucking see you at motherfucking Kitty bitches and motherfucking Kurbro’s place. I’m all up and motherfucking on them wick holidays.”   
  
You ohhed lightly as Gamzee started to move to Kankri and Cronus so you didn’t ran off. As he was beside Kankri and Cronus both older trolls glared at him a little as both were around during his episodes.   
  
Gamzee didn’t take it to heart as he knew how much he really hurt the Vantas side of the family. Gamzee moved to hand you back however your hands grabbed his face before pulling it down so you both were forehead and forehead. “Bones bye-bye kisses!”   
  
You rubbed forehead’s with Gamzee to laughed as he nuzzled your face a little. “That’s right motherfucker; motherfucking skeleton motherfucking see you motherfucking soon kisses.”   
  
You giggled as you were past to Kankri who held onto you giving you an almost disapproving look. You waved happily to Gamzee who looked a lot better then he did. “Bye-bye Gam-gam see you soon!”   
  
Cronus and Kankri stood there long enough only to see Gamzee disappear around the corner. Cronus snorted a little as Kankri shivered. Cronus looked at you before Kankri turned his attention. “Y/n it is very triggering that you ran off from us like that?!” You looked up at Kankri before humming lightly which caused him to continue. “You had me and Cronus very scared that you were gone. Do you how much you hurt me and Cronus?!”   
  
Cronus opened his mouth to tell Kankri he was being a bit dramatic when you spoke up without a beat. “Like how you hurt Gam-gam and made him very sad.”   
  
Cronus and Kankri looked at you surprised before Cronus took you out of Kankri’s arm. “Wwell little guppy howw about wwe forget about the wwhole thing. I mean look wwe wwere auguring in front of ya and that isn’t right noww is it?” You shook your head before Cronus nodded. “Right so howw about wwe go get ice-cream or something.” You nodded excited as Kankri still looked shocked into place. Cronus hummed lightly; “I think you broke him kid.”   
  
You hummed a little before you shouted; “Cranky!”   
  
Kankri shook himself out of the stupor you put him in. “Y/n-!”   
  
Cronus laughed a little as you looked away from Kankri with a ‘here he goes again’ look; maybe you weren’t so much of a bad kid after all. It was interesting to say the least when you all got home from the ice-cream shop as both had neither seen a two scoop cone get almost inhaled by a three year old that started to eye theirs.   
  
Kankri was still a little mad at you and Cronus as you kept distracting the eldest Vantas and basically eating his ice cream much to Cronus’s laughter. Kankri stormed his way into the kitchen to start making supper and to cool down well Cronus watched as you went straight to the phone before looking up at him. “Can I call home?”   
  
Cronus looked as he ushered you to the cool mermaid phone that he found at a junk yard. He dialed the number for you before he handed you the phone. Cronus watched as you held onto the phone you smile as you got someone on the phone however your smile quickly turned into a frown. “Oh... Tell all love you’s then for me pleases Nepeta.”   
  
You paused before you spoke a little sadly; “I love you Nepeta and I miss you... Okay... Bye...”   
  
You hung up the phone before looking at your feet a little. Cronus tried to cheer you up a little; “I guess everyone’s at wwork then?”   
  
You looked up at him before looking back down at your feet. “When are they not...”   
  
Cronus opened his mouth before he closed it with a grimaced look. You gave a sighing sound before you smiled at him. “That’s okay Nepeta at least was home and she said she was going out with someone Equius knew! I hope she finds someone like Karkat or Baba! It be so nice to have more people at home to play with!”   
  
Cronus chuckled a little; “Yeah that wwould be nice wwouldn’t it. So wwhat do you normally do right noww wwell someone’s making dinner?”   
  
You hummed a little looking at the clock. “Oh! My shows on!”   
  
Cronus chuckled a little more as you seemed to scurry away from him. He was going to follow you when Kankri called from the kitchen to help him make his and your human dinner. Cronus sighed as he moved to do what Kankri asked before they got into another fight.   
  
You scurried for the TV remote as you looked at the clock before changing the channel to the Merciful Messiahs and Me kids TV show. You loved watching this with Kurloz. You kept the volume rather low as you were sitting almost a feet away from the TV.   
  
Kurloz told you that the unworthy weren’t allowed to watch this and that if you were going to be worthy you had to watch it. You were Baba’s good girl so you would watch it of course. As you did you were in traced by the colors and actions that were going on like always.   
  
Kankri placed the plates down onto the table as he called to you as your were in the living room. “Y/n dinner!” Kankri waited for a moment as Cronus looked up at him and to the living room. “Y/n!”   
  
Cronus hummed lightly; “Kanny she’s wwatching a showw maybe you should I don’t knoww go get her instead of yelling?”   
  
Kankri frowned as he moved to the living room to get you. Kankri placed his hands on his hips as he looked at you. He looked at the television screen to see what you were watching as he was calling you for dinner.   
  
He just about dropped the spoon when he seen a poorly animated cartoon sketch Highblood was bushing the heads of other trolls. Kankri strained his ears to hear your mumbling. “The red one... Yeah that one has the stardust... Crushes crushes crunch.”   
  
Kankri founded his voice rather quickly as you turned to look at him. “What are you watching?!”   
  
You gave him a wide eyed look before looking at the screen as the Highblood was throwing stardust in the air. You pouted but smiled; “Watching Merciful Messiahs and Me! I like the pretty colors and the stardust it’s always on after Kurloz’s show! We watch this together, why?”   
  
Kankri looked at you as he shook his head; “Nothing... Dinner is ready.”   
  
You ohhed lightly before smiling and getting up. “Yay I love homemade dinner!”   
  
You scurried to is side like nothing was wrong and Kankri just smiled a little. “Well hopefully it is up to standards then.”   
  
Kankri quickly got you into the chair and pushed you up to the table before taking off his apron and sitting down to. “Before we eat we say Grace and thank the Gog’s for this meal.”   
  
You tilted your head as you questioned. “Why?”   
  
Kankri hummed a little. “Because we need to thank it for this offering.”   
  
You tilted your head the other way. Fortunately you didn’t say anymore and went with the flow. After Kankri said grace he let everyone eat. You went for the grub loaf to help choke down the human food as it was on your table but Kankri pulled the basket away before shoving Cronus’s human food basket in front of you. “Troll food is not for humans.”   
  
You made a face before accepting to take the human grub loaf. It was a little bit silent at dinner which Cronus looked between the both of you before sighing as Kankri asked a little bit as if leading into something. “Does mother and our grandparents let’s you watch that... Messiah and me? I want the truth too Y/n.”   
  
You looked down a little at your plate before answering. “Mommy isn’t around a lot to know and when I tell her about she just says ‘that’s great’ and that’s that. Grandma and Uncle Psii don’t really pay attention as they’re to busy with Porrim’s weird little baby things.”   
  
Kankri lost a little bit of his anger and Cronus gave you a sad look as he asked; “Wwhat about Little-Shouts and Nep don’t they knoww about it?”   
  
You shook your head. “Karkat is gone a lot seeing to his big brother schools and Nepeta is always in her room. I get.. I get left down stairs in the living room to play and watch TV so that she can do homework now that she in big girl school.”   
  
You poked at your dinner a little as Kankri and Cronus looked at each other unsure of what to say or do. Kankri sighed a little before he spoke; “Well maybe next time you’ll tell us when it’s on so that me and Cronus can watch it with you. Who hows it could teach us something right?”   
  
You looked up at Kankri smiling before nodding. “Okay!”   
  
Kankri watched you as you started to eat with less manners then what a pig had. He knew he couldn’t hold it against you as he was sure anyone but Dolorosa and Psiioniic you ate incorrectly with. Cronus sigh as he looked at Kankri who spoke up; “Is this how you eat at Grandma’s and Uncle Psii’s?”   
  
You paused with the spoon in your mouth before you looked at him. “No...”   
  
Kankri started to speak; “Well then why-”   
  
You interrupted him smiling; “I get to sit at the coffee table to eat and I get to watch TV all by myself! Cause I’m a big girl since the wormy things have to eat at the table.”   
  
Kankri sighed before he corrected you; “Those are grubs Y/n not wormy things.”   
  
You blinked a little; “No wormy things! They wiggle and look all funny when you pick them up.”   
  
Kankri froze a little as Cronus cringed no wonder Disciple more or less begged them to take you. As both were sure Porrim would have had nothing less then a freak out at you holding any of the grubs.   
  
As one you were way to young to understand what they were and two they doubted you listened to much to what was being told to you. You next comment only solidified that; “They even curl up into little balls when you point there sides! It’s fun to roll them around a little but I got to be careful of there horns.”   
  
You giggled smiling at them which caused Kankri to shudder a little. At least you were somewhat careful. Cronus and Kankri questioned you lightly during dinner to get some more information out of you about things and you answered them to the best of your ability.

Part 2  
  
The evening was very enjoyable for the pair and you as Kankri learned how much you did know and learned. You were rather advance in your education which he questioned you why till you told him how much Gamzee and Meulin took you to the library as well as Terezi and Sollux.   
  
It was rather late into the evening as well as the boys had been watching a long romance comedy that was okay for children. However as the credits were rolling and Kankri waited to see what was on next; Cronus nudged Kankri’s face a little with his own as he pointed down at you. “Looks like the little crab is asleep Kanny.”   
  
Kankri looked down at his lap to see your cute little sleep face on and your one hand clenched onto his sweater. Kankri smiled a little before he run his fingers through your hair causing you to nuzzle your face into his lap more. Kankri sighed softly before he picked you up and held onto you much like Karkat does.   
  
Kankri smiled a little as you arms snaked around his neck and your face when to under his jaw. It was a quick walk from the living room to the guest room where Kankri was tucking you in as Cronus was standing outside the door watching. You pipped up in a happy but sleepy manner as Kankri had woken you up a little in his attempts to tuck you in for the night. “Karkat! Karkat tell me a story! Please I like when you tell me stories!”   
  
Kankri paused for a moment before he sighed a little. You looked up at him in such adoring and loving manner that he didn’t have the heart to correct you. Kankri also gave in a little as he tucked your stuff toy in with you. “What story would you like to hear?”   
  
You hummed lightly; “When Mama and Daddy met!”   
  
Kankri paused again a bit taking back that Karkat told you such stories. Kankri just smiled a little before he sat on the side of the bed as he spoke as quietly as he could. “A long time ago before you and I were ever hatch mother and father lived with Dolorosa in her hive. Father was older than mother-”   
  
Cronus smiled a little as he watched you didn’t even make it four minutes into the story before you were out like a light again. Kankri seemed to lean a little bit forward before kissing you on the forehead in an good night much like how Disciple always did for him in his wigglerhood before he got up moving to the door. Cronus and Kankri moved from the room as Kankri turned off the light and closed the door some.   
  
Cronus wrapped his arm around Kankri’s waist as he spoke. “Well maybe after this is over we can have a discussion about wigglers again because if Little-shouts can raise a child half that good imagine what our own will be.”   
  
Kankri blushed a little as he hushed Cronus. Cronus just smiled as he kissed Kankri’s cheek his little mutant was just to cute. The remainder of your time with Kankri and Cronus was fun and exciting as you got to do things that you never did before like going to the store, listening to Kankri give lectures to his students, or listening and singing with Cronus.   
  
But the closer the end of your time got with the pair more or excited you seemed to get because you knew that Meulin and Kurloz were coming to pick you up and that maybe your week go from great to fantastic. The afternoon that you were being picked up Kankri got a crash course of what happened when children wouldn’t listen to you as you were a destructive little ball of energy.   
  
By that afternoon you had throw an two small tantrums and seemed to not listen to a word him or Cronus said. So Kankri wasn’t surprised when you heard the door buzzer ring which had you bolt from the bathroom with nothing on and soaked to the bone from a bath. Kankri ran after you shouting about triggers as Cronus had opened the door.   
  
Meulin and Kurloz weren’t all surprised when you wrapped around Kurloz's leg in a naked wet hug. You had yet to master the idea of clothes which is were Kankri wrapped the towel around your form before tugged you off of Kurloz’s leg. You huffed looking at Kankri before he started to march away without even saying a hello to anyone.   
  
Cronus let the couple in before closing the door as Meulin laughed as she followed Kankri to help place you in clothes as you pouted. With Meulin’s help it was a rather fast change and hand off as she came out holding you and Kankri had your two backpacks.   
  
Meulin handed you off to Kurloz who you seemed to almost glow with adoration and love. Kurloz seemed just as happy to see you before you tucked your face into his neck. Meulin took the backpacks from Kankri who spoke on and on about some things not that Meulin could hear them.   
  
Meulin pulled out Sir Pounce before handing it to Kurloz who more or less shoved it into your hands and face. You accepted the toy before yawning which was when Cronus watched you as the moment Kurloz placed your head on his shoulder you were out like a light.   
  
Kurloz moved his hand onto your back to keep you in place as he glared at Cronus. Cronus glared back before Kankri smiled giving Meulin a very brief hug. “If you ever need us to watch her again let us know. She was a wonder to take care of then I must talk to Karkat about his language around her. She-”   
  
Meulin patted his shoulders with a smile before speaking a bit choppily. “I get it Kankri, I will let mom now talk to you soon.”   
  
Kankri stood there watching the three of you leave when he spoke aloud. “I wonder when Meulin and Kurloz will pull away.”   
  
Cronus blinked looked at Kankri who had this puzzled look on his face as he listed a couple of triggers. Unfortunately Kankri’s words were cursed thoughts that nearly got you killed. When Meulin and Kurloz came to get you it wasn’t to take you home.   
  
In fact you were going to be staying with them a bit longer because Disciple had to work nights as did Karkat and Nepeta so it wasn’t fair to force you on Psiioniic and Dolorosa who were busy themselves with there own grand-grubs.   
  
Meulin didn’t mind as she worked days, Kurloz worked the odd nights, and Gamzee was always home as he worked from home so there was someone always here for you. But that’s why they dropped there guard because they thought someone was always going to be around you.   
  
Because this action had almost dire consequence not only to you but your future as well. You had spend almost your whole life with Meulin, Kurloz, and Gamzee so to you they were your whole world and then some. You know Meulin wasn’t your mother but she looked so much like her that sometimes you confused the two.   
  
You never confused Kurloz with anyone of course as he was your Baba and you kept calling him such no matter how much anyone would correct you. You were only three so it was understandable as well your language skills were coming along mostly because of Gamzee who you just about adore as he would sneak you candies sometimes without Kurloz noticing.   
  
At the moment it was about four in the evening you had a super special day as Meulin took you to the mall and you got a new coloring book which you were currently coloring it with crayons of course. As you were making something for Kurloz before Meulin took you out to do laundry.   
  
You looked up at the door smiling when you heard the lock click open. You were thinking it was Gamzee or Kurloz as Meulin was home and in the bathroom collecting the clothes. Who came in however wasn’t Gamzee or Kurloz but it looked like them. You tilted your head horns and all as the person had to keep his head tilted down as he was to tall and his horns wouldn’t fit. “Who are you?”   
  
The troll looked at you before he snared; “Who motherfucker are you tiny motherfucking brat?”   
  
You tilted your head a little; “I’m Y/n Vantas-Leijon, it’s nice to meet you but who are you?”   
  
The troll came right over to where you were and sat on the couch in Kurloz’s spot. “The motherfucking Grand motherfucking Highblood Makara motherfucking little motherfucking mutant brat.”   
  
You pouted as move to him while you crossed your arms at Baba’s and Gamzee’s father. “I’m not a little!” You huffed as you flashed him three fingers. “I’m three, I’m a big girl and Baba said so because I go all by myself to the potty!”   
  
The Highblood looked at you before scoffing before he poked you in the chest. “Motherfucker if your a motherfucking big girl I’m a motherfucking ancient.”   
  
You tilted your head as him poking you had deflated your chest before you crawled onto his lap. You didn’t understand what ancient meant so you guessed. “You’re a dinosaur Grandpa?”   
  
The Highblood snared lightly as he spoke with spite. “Motherfucking could be motherfucking someones Grand-donor how I motherfucking had got them motherfucking breeders all up and motherfucking slung them all up and motherfucking out.”   
  
You tilted your head the other way this time. “Slung them out? Is that like when Baba shouted at Gam-gam for saying rub one out?”   
  
The Highblood started to laugh shaking both you and the couch. The Highblood forgot how naieve and innocent little wigglers could be which had Highblood almost miss when Kurloz was this age.   
  
The Highblood looked up from you to see who had opened the bedroom door. He glared before looking back down at you as you seemed to ask. “Why do you have such big horns? Baba and Gam-Gam don’t.”   
  
The Highblood felt his lip twitch a little in a smirk as he answered your questions. Meanwhile Meulin gripped onto the door frame as she seen you in the hold of the Highblood. You were sitting on his lap as he glared at you as if disgusted. You were talking as she could see your lips move.   
  
The Highblood wasn’t suppose to be back in the area for another week. Meulin was going to take herself and you to Horuss’s as he would be at Kurloz and Gamzee for a week or two. But now he was here and had you in his hand.   
  
Your face turned up into laughter as the Highblood’s lips seemed to twitch lightly as if he was going to smirk. Well whatever you were doing you were in his good graces where she hoped you stayed. However her knee’s nearly gave out as she felt him spoke in her mind.   
  
She turned and headed straight into the bedroom to call both Gamzee and Kurloz back home before he did anything to you. You were having a lot of fun with this highblood. He was different and a little rough with you which you kind of like as it was different.   
  
However it wasn’t long before you yawned loudly before rubbing your eyes. It was nap time and your body knew it regardless of what tension or what was happening you needed to sleep. You weren’t on a strict routine for nothing.   
  
The troll before you was staring at you as you yawned again but this time treating him like Kurloz as you nuzzled your face into his chest and curled up a little. You mumbled the word nap very child like as you more or less fall asleep on him.   
  
The Highblood gave an evil smirk as you fall asleep on him. There was not even a hint of fear of him. You were such a little odd mutant to help him pass the time till his whelps appeared. The Highblood poked and probed you a little but you nuzzled more into him then move away to the point that your had hidden your face into the crook on his arm.   
  
The Highblood yawned himself as he flipped himself so he was laying on the couch this was a prefect time to have a bit of a nap. It wasn’t like his brats were going to be home anytime soon. Before the Highblood fall asleep thought he rolled you up onto his chest rather gently for someone of his caliber.   
  
The Highblood looked at your face a little more before he hummed rubbing your cheek lightly with his finger. He wondered why you looked so sort of familiar to him. Your lips twitched before you nuzzled your face into his chest to hid it away. The Highblood smiled evilly as he knew now why you looked familiar.   
  
The Highblood hummed lightly as he knew where he was going after this. It was a wonderful day to be him. Kurloz felt terror run through him as he took the steps two at a time with Gamzee right on his heels seeming to feel just as badly as he did. He just about started to level his work station at work when Meulin phoned him and Gamzee at the same time.   
  
As Kurloz flung open the door his heart was racing as he didn’t know what to imagine what his Donor would do. For one instant he nearly thought that the Highblood had taking you and Meulin before he seen your form raising and fallen on the couch with a giant arm over your back and horns sticking out.   
  
You were asleep on top of the Grand Highblood as if it was either him or Gamzee. Gamzee shouted as he stormed past him moving to rip the Highblood apart before he stopped as the Highblood growled as he woke up.   
  
He dragged himself up but he made sure to hold onto you so you didn’t fall off. That was out of character behavior for the Highblood anyways. The Highblood knocked Gamzee with the sweep of his arm causing the younger to fall back onto the floor.   
  
Kurloz moved to naturally protect his younger brother before he seen Meulin come from the bedroom looking scared and terrified he was doing something to you. The Highblood snared; “Motherfucking about motherfucking time!”   
  
Kurloz snarled with threaded lips at his donor as he was helping Gamzee up however as Gamzee stood up the Highblood more or less tossed you from him at Kurloz. Kurloz caught you in a swift motion before he looked down at you as Gamzee moved to stand in front of Meulin as the Highblood looked at her.   
  
Kurloz seen you sleeping face and that you had not awaken yet. Kurloz growled as he held onto your sleeping form. He spoke in the minds around him as he couldn’t control his power; “What’d you motherfucking do to her motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking fiend!”   
  
The Highblood gave a fake hurt expression as Gamzee moved more in front of Meulin as he glanced a little at her. “That motherfucking wounds me motherfucker of mine. I motherfucking never would motherfucking do motherfucking anything to such a motherfucking little motherfucker. Besides motherfucker I’m not angry you all up and motherfucking kept a motherfucking grand-grub all up and motherfucking from me.”   
  
Kurloz spat at the Highblood a little in a bullshit as his tongue was proof of that and he corrected him on who’s grub you were which didn’t do much favor. The Highblood sighed a little; “Look motherfucker all I motherfucking want is the motherfucking money that’s motherfucking it motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking heretic. But motherfucker if you motherfucker have her around motherfucking more motherfucking maybe I can motherfucking look past the motherfucking money and the motherfucking traitor motherfucking behavior. This wicked and motherfucking high motherfucker needs a motherfucking pet motherfucking project. Motherfucking harem motherfucking grub training is motherfucking trending motherfucking lately.”   
  
Kurloz growled in disgust as Gamzee snarled. Meulin of course didn’t want to understand any of it as she had her head tucked into Gamzee’s back. The Highblood gave a smug smirk; “Well motherfuckers I motherfucking think I’ll motherfucking take my motherfucking leave. I’ll motherfucking be back motherfucking later and you motherfucking better either motherfucking have her all up and motherfucking in a bow or motherfucking have my motherfucking money. Because I motherfucking wouldn’t motherfucking want something to motherfucking happen to her or your motherfucking bitch.”   
  
Kurloz growled as the Highblood stalked away and out the door. The three adults in the apartment paused long before to make sure he was gone. Gamzee looked from the door to Kurloz as his brother spoke through his threading to Gamzee; “Powl er ooh ow!”   
  
Gamzee knew what Kurloz meant which was ‘Pack her stuff now.’ Gamzee didn’t nod just moved from Meulin to do what he was told. As he did that he could hear Kurloz and Meulin before your sleepy voice. “Baba... I had a weird dream...”   
  
When Gamzee came out a few minutes later you were looking up at Kurloz and Meulin confused as they were not acting normal and you weren’t getting a straight answer of where you three were going. Kurloz turned to look at Gamzee which caused you to look at him.   
  
You toddled over to him which had Gamzee tear up even if he didn’t want to. Gamzee wrapped you up in the biggest and tightest hug as he could because he knew it was going to be a long time before he ever got to see you again. Gamzee spoke as you smiled not understand what was going on or why he was so sad. “Motherfucking love you motherfucking tiny sis.”   
  
You giggled a little rubbed nose and foreheads together; “Love you too Gam-gam! See you soon skeleton kisses~!”   
  
Gamzee clenched his jaw as he rubbed face against yours before placing you down onto the floor. Gamzee past Kurloz your bags before Meulin grabbed your hand. You smiled a little still not understand what was going on. Gamzee closed the door as the three of you left and rested his head on the door with only questions to plague him.   
  
You meanwhile had spend the whole trip watching Meulin and Kurloz. Meulin had you in this death grip as she kept signing how much she loved you and how much Kurloz loved you. How sorry she was and a lot of other things you just didn’t grasp. You tried to cheer her up because Meulin was suppose to be happy.   
  
The women you thought of as a mother figure and the only one you really called mom should always be happy. But whatever you did seemed to make it worse. You didn’t really notice till Meulin turned the street corner from the bus stop that you three were heading back to the house where you lived with your Mother and other siblings.   
  
You smiled thinking you had come for a visit maybe or to get more clothes or something. When you three came up to the door Kurloz more or less rattled the door from how hard he was knocking on it. Disciple opened the door letting you three in. Kurloz just dropped your bags on the floor with an almost tossed up emotional face.   
  
Disciple looked from him to Meulin wondering what had gone on as Meulin had phoned in an panic tell her they were coming over. As Disciple looked at Meulin before Disciple looked at you too see you looking as right as rain. “Meulin?”   
  
Meulin had big olive tears in her eyes as she more or less shoved you into Disciple’s arms before she spoke; “We can’t! He close to close!He’ll hurt her...”   
  
Meulin started to cried her shoulders shaking and her sobbing very loud. Disciple looked to Kurloz for answers and he told her all that happened and why they couldn’t watch you anymore or ever again. Meulin sniffled a little as was calming herself down.   
  
Karkat looked between the three of them as it was going on mentally not verbal. Disciple looked like she was going to cry as Kurloz seemed to screw up his face and growled. You were stuck in the middle looking behind all of them so confused on why you were home when you knew you had a well longer with the both of them. Disciple spoke as Meulin’s lips trembled. “I understand if mew think it’s best this way then... Okay. J-just let me tell Y/n then-” You looked up at your mother confused. “Y/n you have to say good bye to Meulin and Kurloz. They have to go away now...”   
  
You frowned as you shouted at your eldest sister. “No!” Disciple nodded as Kurloz crossed his arms. “No! I don’t want them to go away! I- I got week with them!”   
  
Disciple shook her head; “No Y/n that big troll mew seen wouldn’t allow mew to see them for a while. So mew’re going to have to stay home now.”   
  
Your face turned into a fury as you shook getting that look in your eye. “No! I go with Mama and Baba!”   
  
You turned to grab onto Meulin but Kurloz more or less stopped you with a shift push causing you to fall onto your butt. He glared at you angrily as you looked up at them with big upset and confused tears. You reached your hands out to them as you cried out. “Mama! Baba!”   
  
Kurloz shook his head as he backed his back and guided Meulin away as she wanted to not leave you like that as you cried for her even as you started kick and struggled against Disciple who tried to pacify you.   
  
Unfortunately it wasn’t working so she had to called for Karkat who wasn’t to far away and not to happy how Meulin and Kurloz just handled that. Disciple felt horrible even after day because for weeks after that all you did was cry and pine for Meulin, Kurloz, and Gamzee but then you suddenly you stopped.   
  
Disciple didn’t know how to take it as she didn’t know what you were thinking. She watched the first couple of months that you didn’t have contact with Kurloz and Meulin. You were horrible she thought that Karkat had mood swings as a grub it was nothing compared to you. She almost forgot how bad it was even worse was the physical lashes out due to the highblood gene that was starting to slowly come out.   
  
Thankfully though Nepeta and Karkat had took you under there wing after you through a fit which oddly required Equius to get involved before you hurt yourself. Disciple had got a phone call a nearly half a year later from Gamzee that Meulin had a clutch of eggs and they were waiting for the hatching day.   
  
By this point you were just a few months away from turning four and you were in a bit of la-la land know when it came to the pair. Disciple was excited though as it would be her first grand grubs. She only wished that Signless was here to see it.   
  
Which was why when Meulin brought the newly hatched pair of grubs over it had everyone in excitement. There was a party and everything but she felt bad for Meulin who seemed to wanted you to be at her like you were when you were younger. You looked at them before smiling then running after Karkat who was going out with you after a look at the grub. He huffed at it called it cute since it was part of Meulin’s DNA before taking you out to the zoo with Terezi to be away from the party and the couple.   
  
Kurloz seemed a bit hurt at it as well as you seemed to not relate them to something close parents as he could feel the hurt as you looked at them as to you they abandoned you and you didn’t quite remember them very well. Also you were very attached to Karkat and Terezi now as there were more what you were used to and comfortable with.   
  
You smiled as Karkat picked you up and placed you into your child seat before he did you up. You waited till he got into his own side of the car after closing yours. “Are we going to pick up Terezi?”   
  
Karkat spoke as he clicked on his seat belt and turned on the car. “Yeah we fucking are Y/n.”   
  
You clapped giggling as you did so. “Can we see the fluffy cats well we’re there and can we pat some baby animals?!”   
  
Karkat hummed as he pulled out of the drive way and started to drive away and to Terezi’s. “We’ll see but don’t get all fucking sad if we don’t.”   
  
You nodded lightly before you looked out the window. You pressed your face against the window a little though after Karkat stopped the car and honked his horn. You were looking at Terezi’s house as you never really gotten to see it before. Terezi came out of it waving to someone at the door and holding a back pack.   
  
You bounced in the car-seat a little till she opened the car door and slid in. She placed her backpack at her feet before buckling in. You shouted in cheer; “Hi Terezi!”   
  
Terezi chuckled softly; “Hello LC and Hello Karkles...”   
  
Terezi leaned over giving Karkat a kiss on the cheek. He wrinkled his face a little as he changed the gear from park to drive. It was a bit of a drive to go from Terezi’s house and all the way to the zoo but it was worth it if it meant getting you out of the house and away from Meulin and Kurloz.   
  
Karkat and Terezi knew there was this almost hatred like feelings towards you from Kurloz’s end and no one could understand it. But it didn’t matter to Karkat as he would raise you and protect you he never liked the clown face anyways. Once Karkat had parked and got you out of your car-seat you almost took off in a ran.   
  
Thankfully Terezi had been behind him and picked you up as the three of you made your ways from the parking lot to the zoo as it was a bit of a walk so they didn’t need you to get run over by a car. You clung to her as you looked around as you had never been to the zoo before. You were so excited that you were almost bouncing on her hip.   
  
Terezi smiled seeing you before she turned her attention to Karkat; “So I heard from Sollux that Meulin dropped by with Kurloz and the new grubs how were they?”   
  
Karkat scowled a little; “Fucking fine I guess I think only ones going to make it though.”   
  
Terezi just hummed lightly and sighed; “How was Y/n?”   
  
Terezi looked at you as she knew how hard it had been for Karkat with you for the first few months. She remember how much you cried at every little thing that provoked a memory of Meulin or Kurloz. It was hard to listen to you cry but it still hurt her even more so when you stopped.   
  
Karkat seemed to pause as he was thinking of his words for a change. “Lonely I fucking guess... I don’t fucking know Terezi but lets not talk about it. You bring that weird human leash thing.”   
  
Terezi just nodded for both reasons. “Yes I did! Haha I think you are going to like it Karkat maybe not LC so much though.”   
  
Karkat smiled; “Let’s put it on her know before we get in because I don’t think she’ll be still enough.”   
  
You looked up at Karkat and Terezi suddenly as you finally noticed they were talking about you. You tilted your head as Terezi handed you off to Karkat who held like she did. You watched as Terezi went through her backpack and pulled out a long leash and weird harass looking thing. It was bright ruby red and looked like something you would see on other children from time to time.   
  
You gave a confused hum till you made a disgruntled sounds as Terezi moved to place it on you. You moved to stop her but Karkat grabbed your hands. “Oh no you don’t you little nook-stain! We aren’t going to be running around like two fucking dumb-shits because we can’t find you.”   
  
You gave a growl at Karkat who stuck out his tongue at you. Terezi used Karkat to distract you as she finished putted the harass on. You squirmed a lot before giving in as there was no escape. Everything for Karkat was going smoothly as you weren’t fighting him or Terezi about anything or not wanting to do anything as you were so excited to see everything.   
  
He would never say it but it was really cute. You found it a little more difficult however as you couldn’t get to far from Karkat and Terezi thanks to that weird harass Terezi had put on you. You would strain once and a while to get farther away but the leash what stop you before Karkat would pull at you back to them.   
  
However you learned rather fast to deal with it as the couple took you round and pointed at things. You three had just gone inside one of the many buildings. You looked through the clear glass of the walk away to see a horned cow. You pointed out in front of you as you laughing; “Karkat cow! Moo!”   
  
Karkat and Terezi both turned there heads looking at the rhino. Terezi laughed as Karkat corrected you. “You fucking need your eyes checked Y/n; that’s a Rhino.”   
  
You pouted at him before stomping your foot on the ground. “No it’s a horny cow and they go moo!”   
  
Karkat narrowed his eyes at you blushing a little as some people giggled at your choice of word as you glared at him back. You both bantered back and forth between you saying cow and Karkat saying Rhino. Terezi just watched in mild amusement because either way this was to funny. Terezi picked you up however as you went to her when Karkat shouted a little at you. “If that’s a cow then what am I?!”   
  
Without missing a beat you shouted about. “A pig!”  
  
You held onto Terezi’s shirt as she doubled over laughing as Karkat was taken back by your words. He blushed bright red as Terezi commented. “Well yeah he is a pig sometimes isn’t he? We have many evidence of that so more metaphoric then others.”   
  
You didn’t really understand what she said but you nodded to it. Karkat tried to get you to call her a name so he could make fun of her. “Yeah well what’s Terezi then?”   
  
You paused before she nuzzled her face with yours. “A dragon!”   
  
Karkat sighed a little as he seemed to get over what you said as he moved to Terezi’s side. “Dragon’s aren’t fucking real nook-stain.”   
  
You pouted a little; “Terezi is a dragon and Terezi’s real so dragons are real.”   
  
You nodded lightly before Terezi defused another brewing argument. “Alright LC if I’m a dragon and Karkat’s a pig-” Terezi snorted in a bit of a laugh. “Then what are you?”   
  
You hummed as you three were out of the Rhino exhibit. You seemed to come up with an answer that had Karkat ruffle your hair. “I’m a crab like Daddy.”   
  
Karkat spoke up a little as he took you from Terezi. “Damn fucking straight you are kid like the old man and the rest of us.”   
  
Terezi corrected him a little; “Well she is a lion like your carrier and sisters.”   
  
You seemed to hum a little before you question; “Is that why I’m LC?”   
  
Karkat and Terezi laughed nodding as Karkat answered. “That’s right smartypants so glad you figured that out.”   
  
You pouted as you huffed at him crossing your arms. “I’d rather be a smartypants Lion-crab then a dumb loud pig!”   
  
Karkat squeaked at you as Terezi started to laugh harder it was so scary sometimes how much like Karkat you were. After a bit of joking around and a few more animal exhibits Karkat had you on his shoulders giving you a ride so that neither he and Terezi had to carry you.   
  
You didn’t really want too till you couldn’t see the elephants do to the crowd. Karkat wasn’t surprised that within five minutes on his shoulders you were sleep for your afternoon nap. As he could one feel your breath on his hair and two you were dead weight. Karkat almost snorted in amusement as he looked at his watch. “Right on time... What do you want to fucking do well mini is asleep?”   
  
Terezi hummed lightly before shrugging as she wrapped her arms in his. “Maybe somewhere a bit out of the sun it’s a hot one today.”   
  
Karkat nodded; “Yeah let’s go into the cave and water area’s it’ll be cooler.”   
  
Terezi nodded a little as she wrapped her arm around his. Terezi and Karkat did seem to have a bit of a date though it got better once you woke up from your nap. After a few hours Karkat decided it may be best to start wrapping up as it was four o’clock and you still needed to have dinner before your bed time at six.   
  
Karkat took you straight to the petting zoo and bought a small bag of feed if you were going to feed the lambs and goats. Of course Karkat and Terezi got looks as they always did but it was more for the fact of there age and how old were. You giggled as you took off after some of the rabbits and cats to pat leaving Karkat and Terezi to watch you.   
  
Terezi took a couple of pictures of you chasing around ducks to just pat them. Karkat watched a little; “Do you think we should get her to pat the stupid lambs instead?” Terezi shrugged a little before Karkat hummed and called you over. “Y/n!”   
  
You stopped what you were doing and looked at Karkat. He pointed to the lambs before beckoning you to him. You trotted over to him before he gave you a little bag of feed he had purchased the moment you all came into the place. “Here go fucking feed them will you.”   
  
You nodded happily before getting to the lambs. You fed them and both Terezi and Karkat watched. Karkat leaned against the fence as he watched you patting the lambs gently as you could. You seemed nervous all of a sudden though as you kept glancing to the right of you.   
  
Karkat frowned as he looked to the right to see a baby goat staring at you as it moved closer little by little. Karkat had to snare lightly as he straighten out. Terezi crackled in laughter beside him seeing what was happening you had attracted the attention of the baby goat. It meeps at you as it flick it’s tail.   
  
You move a hand out and pat it’s head a little nervous. However the moment Karkat looked away you started to wail rather loudly. Karkat turned his head to see the goat eating what you dropped as you kept planted to your spot on the ground where in headbutted you.   
  
Karkat moves as quickly as he can into the fenced in area to pick you up and comfort you. What was with the Vantas line attracting dangerous mental goats. You hiccuped lightly as you raised your hands up and Karkat who knelt down and picked you up.   
  
You clung to his shirt as you cried upset naturally. Karkat patted your back and dusted you off. Karkat became very aware of the stares from both trolls and humans alike. You did have your horns on the whole time but he guessed they didn’t notice. Karkat snarled at them; “Where are you all fucking looking at.”   
  
Everyone looked away either embarrassment or appalled. Karkat held you as he walked out not wanting to be part of the zoo. Terezi frowned as before giving him a smile as she took a picture. “And here we have the wild Karkles with a baby Karkles. They are know to be-”   
  
Karkat snorted at her before he past you to Terezi before he got out of the pet pen and you three left the zoo. Karkat kind of had fun regardless of having to take you as it was nice to be out and about without having a lot of people staring at the three of you. The day was nice and ended well as Karkat took Terezi out to dinner of course with you there too.   
  
He didn’t get home from Terezi’s till about seven or eight at night. You had more or less past out during dinner onto Terezi who seemed to gently clean your face from the ice cream desert you had which gave both Karkat and Terezi to have a more adult talk and intimate time.   
  
As Karkat placed his car into the Vantas-Leijon drive way put both the car into park as well as off. He got out of the car and around to your side of it. He sighed as got you out the car then and he held onto you while he shut his car doors. As Karkat started to walk to the house a strange thought hit him.   
  
You were growing up so fast that he forgot at times how old you were. Maybe he should start teaching you about your alphabet and numbers as your first time for school was approaching rather fast. It only felt like yesterday to him that you were a squirming little grub in his arms. Karkat just sighed as he walked into the house what the hell did his parents get him into.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks and months past by to fast for the Vantas- Leijon family and soon you were four and you were just starting junior Kindergraten. Disciple made a big deal out of you going to school like Dolorosa and Psiioniic did but you were happy at first because that meant you were going to be like your brother and sister.   
  
You were in baby school but you wanted to be just like them and go on the bus everyday to go to school. Unfortunately as much as you were looking forward to it. You now hated school or anything related to it.   
  
You didn’t like school very much it was something you didn’t understand and it hurt a lot. Your mother, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic had a hard time finding a school for you going from the people that looked like Dave and John to your own people. Disciple had unwillingly for the time settled onto a Kindergraten class for troll children that wasn’t that far Dolorosa and Psiioniic’s house as it was only half days that you went for.   
  
It would be the eleventh school you would be going into in the past four months. And at the moment Karkat was having a hard time trying to get you to let him go as he dropped you off on his way to his college class. You gripped onto Karkat tightly. “No! Please big brother don’t leave me here!”   
  
Karkat frowned as he patted your back. “Sorry Y/n but it’s the fucking kicks look I have to fucking go to school too.”   
  
Karkat wasn’t joking either he was in his first year of college which started today so he didn’t want to be late. You looked up at him as Karkat placed you down onto the ground. “Look you little nook-stain; you get through the week and I fucking promise I’ll take you to the Zoo just me and Terezi.”   
  
You pouted a little as you didn’t want to go to the zoo you just didn’t want to go to school. “No! Karkat I don’t wanta-!”   
  
You stomp your foot as you huffed as tears started to collect. Karkat though used to your tantrums sighed as he patted your head and pushed your back to past the fence as he closed it. “Uncle Psii is picking you up and I’m sure he’ll listen to you. Just have fun and remember it’s only for a few hours.”   
  
You looked betrayed at Karkat’s back as he forced himself away to go to school. He wanted nothing more then to take you to school with him but he couldn’t. You sighed with a heavy heart as you didn’t like this place nor did you like the adults and some of the other kids.   
  
You sniffled a little before you marched into the door to take off your shoes and backpack before starting your normal hellish day. It was getting close to lunch time and at the moment you looked at the coloring sheet before you as the teacher sang the primary colors slowly and pointed to each other.   
  
You were bored, very bored as you knew all this and more. You were already adding and subtraction even writing nice and neat in the lines with a normal size pencil. You were forced to be right handed by Karkat and Nepeta as well you knew your ABC’s forwards and backwards as well as them all in sing language. You usually signed them when the class started to sing them just to do something less repetitive. You could even count to hundred backward and forward.   
  
Which of course the teacher didn’t like it and it caused a lot of problems with the other trollian classmates. You had maybe one or two other kids that you were getting close too. You kind of liked them and they were nice as they let you play with them at lunch break.   
  
But the quick friendships you had made crashed around your ears just as quick. Lileop who was a sea-sweller had come to you after lunch during lunch time break. He marched over which you smiled at him only to have him push you from his Lime blooded sister Biloma.   
  
You looked up at him hurt and his sister moved to block him from you. “Why did you do that-!”   
  
Lileop grabbed her arm as he pointed at you; “Donor told me she’s a mutant! We don’t become friends with dirty half trash mutants! Even more so if they have s/c flesh!”   
  
You frowned as got up off the ground before you tried to question him why the color of your skin or your blood color had to do with being friends. Of course all this communion had caught the other kids and teacher’s attention.   
  
The other kids listened as you countered some of the questions or things their parents had taught them. But when the teacher really listened to what was going on she reacted very violently. You had looked up at her when she shouted your name before she had whacked you rather hard across the face to get you to stop preaching about heretical things.   
  
You shrank down after looking up at her in surprise as she started to shout and yell at you. It was really the first time someone other then your family had punished you even more so drew blood. “You, you dare preach the Sufferer’s heretic ways in my classroom! I should have known nothing good comes from disgusting and fowl little abominations like you. Get out of my classroom and sit in the hallway I will not have such notions in my class.”   
  
Your lips trembled as you moved fearful to outside the door that was slammed behind you. For the rest of the day you sat out in the coat and shoe racks just waiting and wanting to go home.   
  
When it was finally home time however you had no quick escape as the teacher had got you to come back into the classroom so she could write a letter for your family and belittling you well she did so. Once you were finally free of the trollian female you made a beeline to outside hoping that maybe the other teachers would come to your aid but sadly they did not as it seemed they more then agreed with your teacher.   
  
You tried to state as close to the fence as possible well you hoped and waited for your pick up. Fortunately someone above took pity on you as yellow caught the side of your vision. You snapped your head up and held back the tears till you seem Psiioniic’s yellow shirted form come around the chain fence and to the gate. You ran to him with a shout; “Uncle!”   
  
You ran to Psiioniic’s legs hiding your face into them as you tried to calm yourself down. Psiioniic looked down at you before staring up at the teachers who seemed to be making glares at you.   
  
Psiioniic growled at the teacher who stopped but he had a feeling he should have come in his police uniform. Psiioniic knelt down and picked you up off the ground as you kept your face hidden from him and everyone.   
  
It wasn’t till he had you at the car that he seen watch was wrong and he had half the mind to go back and beat the teachers to death. You had a had a big old scratch mark on your cheek which wasn’t made by falling. However the tears and fears in your eyes made him clench his jaw. Psiioniic knelt down a little as he looked at you in the car seat. “Y/n what happen to your cheek?”   
  
You hiccup as you shook your head as tears started to fall. “I don’t wanta be here anymore... Can we go home now.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned before he nodded. “Thure kiddo let’th get you to Grandma tho thhe can patch you up.”   
  
Psiioniic stroked your hair gently before he buckled you into the car. You felt safe and protected when Psiioniic closed his car door. The drive to the house wasn’t to long and Psiioniic had tried to get out of you what had happened as gently as he could.   
  
However you wouldn’t tell him till you were at their house. You did so because you were scared Psiioniic would turn around the car and confront the teachers. Unfortunately you weren’t going to be able to keep your act up for long as Psiioniic parked in his and your grandmother’s house driveway.   
  
You unbelted yourself and opened the car door after Psiioniic had turned off the car. Psiioniic followed suit as he had burning questions for you a little bit more then what an parent or typically grandparent should feel but it was the cop in him. As Psiioniic opened the door he shouted; “Rotha get your medical kit!”   
  
Dolorosa who was at the kitchen table sewing hummed as she looked back at you both. Her eyes narrowed in almost instantly onto your cheek as it wasn’t that hard to not see as the scratch took up a lot of your cheek. “Y/n sit on the chair here I’ll go get my medicine kit.”   
  
You nodded a little as you shuffled into the kitchen after taking off your shoes and handing Psiioniic your school bag. He opened your school bag to take out your lunch box to wash the tuberware only to find your lunch wasn’t touch and there was a big red letter.   
  
Psiioniic frowned his frowned his brows before he opened it as Dolorosa came back into the kitchen and settled onto the other chair beside you. Psiioniic was reading the letter as you hissed as Dolorosa dabbled disinfect onto the scratch mark. “What on earth happened child? You get into a fight with another child?”   
  
You shook your head lightly. “No Ms.Bilo hit me after I was preaching to the others.”   
  
Dolorosa paused to look at you even Psiioniic glanced up in surprise. Both both ignored your hand as it signed out the word. “W-what dear?”   
  
You hummed as you explained to her; “One of the others called me a mutant and didn’t want to be my friend anymore. So I told him that we aren’t much different from each other if it wasn’t just the color of your skin and hair.” Dolorosa opened then closed her mouth. “But when they started to listen Ms.Bilo hit me and called me a... Sufferer Heretic? And I wasn’t allowed to do anything anymore... Can I have my lunch now Grandma I'm hungry...” You paused before you question again; “Kurloz called me Heretic too but I don’t understand I though it was a good thing...”   
  
Psiioniic sighed loudly before he dangled the letter in front of Dolorosa’s face and smiled at you. “Higher bloods are a confuthing lot grubling. Come on let’th go watch TV for a little bit and you can have your lunch.”   
  
You smiled a little even as Dolorosa placed the open letter onto the table before placing a rather big bandage onto your cheek. “Yay! Can we watch that bad boys show?!”   
  
You slid off the chair as Psiioniic gather your lunch before offering you his hand. “I don’t thee why not.”   
  
Psiioniic was happy that you seemed to be a bit happier then what you were a few minutes ago. Dolorosa sighed softly as she looked at Psiioniic and your backs to the letter he had giving her. As Dolorosa set down to reading she could only feel rage fill her.   
  
After a couple of hours of stewing and generally seeing to your needs Dolorosa was rather happy to hear the door dell ring before hearing her youngest son’s laughter as he opened the door. Psiioniic sighed a little from the living room as you ran to the front door happy of course to see Sollux and the others.   
  
As you jumped up and down in front of them Karkat looked at you as he picked you up from his grandmothers. Sollux and the others blinked in surprised seeing the rather large bandage on your cheek and you had the begins of a bruise. “What the fuck happened?!”   
  
You looked up at Dolorosa who handed Karkat a letter before at Psiioniic who had got you to slid on your backpack to leave. “Let your mother read this Karkat it’ll explain everything. Sollux you heading to Disciple's or are you going to Aradia’s?”   
  
With the tone that Dolorosa was giving him he thought it was best to crash at his matesprit's for the night. “Aradia’s I was just going to get my clothes for the night.”   
  
Dolorosa just nodded as Karkat didn’t wait for him as it seemed both Dolorosa and Psiioniic were heading out. Karkat waited just long enough for you to say your goodbyes and get hugs before you, Karkat, Terezi, and Dave left the house to be on your way home.   
  
During the walk home you were struggling a little to keep up with the others as they had longer legs then you. You were partly being dragged by Karkat as he was trying to open the letter to see what was written on it. Karkat paused however as Dave quickly grabbed you as you tripped over your two feet. “Woah!” Karkat looked down at you as you were huffing. “What’s got you out of breath LC?”   
  
You looked up at Dave before wrinkling your face for a moment in a glare before it changed to a painful one due to you pulling the wound. You spoke up as Dave shifted you up into his arms. “You all walk to fast! I... It’s hard to keep up.”   
  
Dave hummed; “Well shit kid why didn’t you say so earlier.”   
  
You gave him a dead panned look which was funny for him and Terezi anyway as there was only one person who could have taught that. “I did but you all weren’t listening to me!”   
  
Dave hummed lightly before he gestured a shoulder ride. “Well how about a ride on these ironic shoulders as an apology?”   
  
You nodded rather happy about it as Dave placed you on his shoulders as he looked at Karkat who was reading the letter now that he could used both hands to open the envelope. “Alright Kitkat and Terezilla we can go.”   
  
Terezi laughed a little as you looked around looking down at things as it was a different to be this tall. Karkat was silent for most of the walk but both Dave and Terezi made up for it as they asked you at least what you had did today at school. You had left out about what had happened as you were afraid they’d get mad at you.   
  
You laughed as Dave joked around a little about something. That’s when he felt you rested your head onto his as you were looking at Terezi who was speaking to you. You all looked at Karkat however as he swore and shouted as he finished reading the letter. “Fucking Bullshit!”   
  
Karkat fisted the letter as Terezi frowned; “Karkat?”   
  
Dave frowned; “Woah there my man you’re going to blow a blood vessel if you don’t calm down.”   
  
Karkat hissed at Dave who moved a little away from him. “Don’t fucking tell me to fucking calm down! That fucking-”   
  
Dave moved a little back to Karkat before patting at his face. “Hey Kitkat calm down or you’ll freak out Y/n. She’s had a rough day as it is falling down and getting that big old scratch. She don’t need you freaking out.”   
  
Karkat snapped at Dave causing you to flinch more you knew you were in trouble but it didn't go unnoticed by the others. “Yeah fucking right Strider a big fucking scratch cause she fall down.”   
  
Dave frowned his brows a little at Karkat before he dismissed whatever Karkat said. Dave basically ignored Karkat for the rest of the walk as he wasn’t to happy with your brother but he didn’t understand what really happened.   
  
It was quiet the rest of the walk home till Dave had parted ways from you three which then you were forced to walk again. You waved at him before you were left with Terezi and Karkat. Terezi was patting and speaking softly to Karkat.   
  
You looked down at your feet and a head of you as you felt like you did something wrong because you most likely did. As you three came up to a crosswalk however you automatically grabbed both of their hands as you looked at Karkat who was frowning. You looked up at Terezi who had a concerned face on before she looked at you with a smile. “Jump?”   
  
You blinked up at her confused; “Jump?”   
  
Terezi nodded as you three started to walk when the light changed; “Yeah hehe it’s fun. Ready?” You nodded unsure as she counted down. “3,2,1...Jump!”   
  
You hopped up only to have Terezi and surprisingly Karkat lift there hands up holding yours so it was like you flew part of the crosswalk. When you landed you were on the other side which had you laugh and cheer; “That’s awesome! Can we jump again?”   
  
Terezi nodded as she looked from you to Karkat who seemed to look a bit better. For the rest of the walk home you more or less flew home as far as you were concerned. As you turned the corner of the street to where the house was you gasped as you seen your mothers car and was in the drive away. You pulled your hands from Terezi and Karkat’s as you shouted. “Mommy’s home!”   
  
You of course ran from there sides just so excited Disciple was home for a change. Not that you didn’t love Karkat and Terezi but you missed Disciple as she it was rare she was home before nine o’clock. Karkat shouted at you of course running after you as he couldn’t just let you ran wildly and free.   
  
However went you got to your house there wasn’t a car there but there was in the neighbors yard. It was the same color and model of car that your mother drove. You felt dishearten seeing that your mother in fact wasn’t home. Karkat panted a little as he came up behind you. “Y/n don’t you fucking ran from mine or Terezi’s side you little shit. I’ve told you once-!”  
  
Karkat paused as you looked up at him and interrupted him knowing he was just ranting. You spoke up with such a sad curious sound. “Karkat why does everyone else mommies there for them when they get home and ours isn’t? Even Meulin and Kankri are home for their wormy things...”   
  
Karkat closed his mouth as Terezi finally caught up to the both of you. Karkat grimaced before he smoothed it over. He tried his best to make things a little fair for you. “Yeah they are but... You know they don’t get to see there mothers in the morning minus Meulin and Shit-face.”   
  
You hummed a little as Karkat cringed a little as typically you didn’t get to really see her in the morning either. Just enough for her to pour you cereal and go out the door once Karkat came down stairs since he was the one that would drive you to school. Today his car was in the shop which is why Psiioniic had picked you up and dropped you off.   
  
He guess you noticed all the other kids get dropped off and picked up by there parents. You nodded a little before Karkat sighed and placed his hand on your head. “Come on you little nook-stain, I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”   
  
You puffed out your chest a little making Terezi laugh. You squawked a little at Karkat; “That’s because your a pig! I bet you ‘kissing’ isn’t real and your just eating Terezi!”   
  
Karkat turned bright red as Terezi was a lovely shade of teal since you did just shout that out for anyone to hear. Karkat roared at you in a mock way as he proceeded to chase after you around with Terezi. After a bit of cat and mouse Karkat had opened the door letting you ran inside the house.   
  
It seemed your behavior made Karkat feel a little bit better as he teased and played with you a little more then usually. It was a few hours later just about dinner time and you were currently upside down in Karkat’s arms on the floor wrestling and laughing as you interrupted his kiss for Terezi.   
  
It was more out of fun and games because it was Terezi’s idea. You however looked up from Karkat as you heard the door open and Disciple’s voice. “Kittens I have dinner?!”   
  
Karkat groaned in pain and breathless as you bounced on him as you shouted; “Mommy’s home!”   
  
You scurried off of to Disciple who laughed. She however just placed the food on the kitchen table before she looked at you. Disciple gasped a little seeing a rather large bandage on your cheek with the color of bruising. Disciple went you in the hall before she knelt down. She wrapped you up in a hug as you hugged at her happy to see her. Disciple held you before worry crossed her face. “What happened to mew!”   
  
She brushed her fingers against your cheek which had you pull away from her in pain. Karkat looked away at the ceiling as Terezi looked at you both as you spoke. “I fell is all Mama don’t worry Grandma took care of it.”   
  
Terezi looked to Karkat who stood up from the floor. “Mom I need to speak with you for a moment in the kitchen...alone.”   
  
Disciple blinked as she looked at Karkat as he crumbled the letter in his hand that he grabbed from the coffee table. Disciple nodded a little before she ushered you over to Terezi. “Why don’t mew keep Terezi company.”   
  
You sighed a little as you wanted to keep her company but you let it go. You shuffle to Terezi who patted the spot beside her. You jumped onto the couch but instead of sitting on the couch beside her you sat on Terezi’s lap as Karkat was in the kitchen with your mother. “Tz?”   
  
Terezi hummed as she glanced down at you. “Yeah?”   
  
You gathered what confidence you could. “Since Karkat and Mommy are talking can I ask you something?”   
  
Terezi frowned his eyes a little before she nodded which you continued. “Terezi what does Sufferer heretic mean?”   
  
Terezi bite her lip before looking at the kitchen. “Something that I can’t tell you LC. What I can is that it has to do with is old Alterian and the blood caste system.”   
  
You frowned lightly before nodding. “So I have to ask mommy?”   
  
You were a bit startled by Terezi shouting a no at you before she paused trying to cover herself. “No! No... Ah... Look you can ask Kankri about it but don’t ask you mother alright. It’d make her very, very sad and upset.”   
  
You frowned as you nodded. Terezi went to say something but you cuddled closer to her. “Terezi?” Terezi hummed lightly as her hand instinctively moved to your hair brushing it back some. You looked up at her before you looked down. “N-never-mind...”   
  
Terezi wrinkled her nose but she left it alone so instead she tried to distract you from what was going around you. But nothing could distract you for the child like fear you had. As a letter normally came with a punishment from your mother and a change of schools. Terezi looked behind her as she heard Karkat; “Y/n mother wants to natter at you.”   
  
You shrank into Terezi a little afraid your punishment wasn’t best thing in the world. You were never spanked like you used to be but the fear that you were was always there. It was better to have being spanked then having you wrapped up in blankets and confided to a room for a few hours alone.   
  
However Karkat had moved to the couch before you heard Disciple’s voice; “Kitten mew can’t hid there forever. Mew come here right neow.”   
  
You gulped a little as to you the world was ending. You slid off the couch before being a brave little girl and marched to your mother. Karkat and Terezi seemed to chuckle a little even Disciple did because you acted like you were going to face a firing squad.   
  
As you stood in front of Disciple you were prepared for a punishment however what you got wasn’t what you thought you’d get. Instead of discipline you had Disciple coddling you. She wrapped her arms around you tightly and pulled you in dreadfully tight and close to her. She hugged you tightly as she rubbed your back. “Oh Y/n my poor little kitten...”   
  
You blinked a little before you started to sniffle then reasonably started to cry. You tucked your head into her neck and cried you little heart out. “Mommy, I didn’t mean to get in trouble again!”   
  
Disciple sighed softly as she rubbed and patted your back before she picked you up off the floor and headed to the arm seat to sit down. Karkat watched you and Disciple before he felt his heart tug a little. He hadn’t seen a lot of interaction between you and Disciple before but he could tell even now you were such a mama’s grub and not just that as well as unconditional love.   
  
You huffed and sniffled a little as Disciple wiped away your tears with one hand. She smiled a little as you spoke with all the concern and worry of the world. “I’m not going to be sent to the big time box am I? I’m a good girl aren’t I Mama?”   
  
Disciple kissed your tiny and cute little cheeks as she nodded. “Mew are a good girl my little kitten and no mew aren't going to the big time out box. Mew’ve done nothing wrong so mew don’t need to worry about that. Mama, Uncle Psii, and Grandma Rosa will take care of it I promise.”   
  
You nodded a little before you yawned a little from crying so much. Disciple chuckled a little before she cradled you lightly like she used to do when you were an infant though you were a little to big for that now. You giggled a little as she gave gentle kisses all over your face and babied you a little. “Aw would mew look at the little baby kitten? Mew are just to cute!”   
  
Karkat chuckled a little as his arm flopped over Terezi’s arm. After a little bit more of a tease from Disciple before she set you down onto your feet and patted your head. “Come on mew can be Mommy’s big helper and dish out dinner. Does that sound like a good punishment?”   
  
You nodded as Disciple ushered you in the kitchen with a wink at Terezi and Karkat. That night was a calm night as much as Disciple could make it for you because under her skin she wanted to rip out this woman's throat and she was sure Signless would have agreed with her.   
  
Things did lighten up a little up at home between the transfer from your old school to this new school but nothing really seemed to change any in the school front. The only thing that possibly changed was how aggressive the students were and the teachers. The teachers who were trained to deal with higher bloods took care of you with ease but the students all being purple and higher were vicious then the lower bloods were.   
  
Karkat, Disciple, Psiioniic, nor Dolorosa found that out till the school had phone Karkat during his morning lecture classes. They had told him you had been in a fight and required him to be there as fast as he could.   
  
Karkat was freaked out thinking something horrible had happened to you. He was anger, upset, worried, concerned everything and anything. He wanted to kick the living shit out of the kids who hurt you.   
  
Unfortunately or Fortunately he wouldn’t have too as the moment he walked into the main school office he seen your tiny frame. You looked up from your chair at Karkat who had rushed over after the school phone about the fight no doubt. He looked at you wide eyed as it looked like you had gone through a washing machine.   
  
He sank onto his knees with a relieved sigh before he wrapped his arms around you tightly. You gripped his shirt tightly soaking in his comfort and the smell of his cologne. Karkat moved away a little bit before he patted your head and face lightly. “You fucking had me worried you little shit. You look horrible; did you get a fight with a washing machine?”   
  
You chuckled a little weakly as you spoke; “Don’t be silly Karkat you know what happened... But if you think I look bad you should see the other kid.”   
  
Karkat’s lip twitch half in pride and the other half in concern. You both didn’t get to speak any longer when your Principle came to out with the other children’s parents. Karkat stood up from his knelt spot to see the other kids parents were Coral or Rose purple sea dwellers.   
  
Karkat stood firm under there disgusted glares as you and he were typically vermin under the hemospectrum. The Principle a Moss blood color troll looked at Karkat then you. “Mr. Vantas I’m sorry to bother well you’re at school please why don’t both you and young Y/n come into my office so we can discuss about this.”   
  
Karkat cleared his throat; “My father was Mr. Vantas you can just call me Karkat.”   
  
Your Principle just ahhed lightly before nodding. Karkat wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be but maybe that had to do with the fact he was in the principle office a lot too as a kid.   
  
He remembered his parents well more their father would rush into the office looking at him trying to see if he was really hurt back. Karkat never was but it didn’t mean Signless didn’t demand blood of the child and parents who hurt him. Karkat and you shuffled into the office and sat down as he listened to the principle about what had happened as you had not been willing to tell them about what had happened or why you had broken another kids bones.   
  
So she more or less had to place you on suspension for the next two weeks as normally this type of accidents were a common thing among trolls even more so higher bloods. So if you were in a human or mix school he was sure there would have been more of a slap on the hand and maybe charges placed.   
  
Karkat didn’t really know because his mix school did the same thing and kind of separated the humans from the trolls. But just because the Principle didn’t want the full answers doesn’t mean Karkat didn’t.   
  
No he wanted to know why and how you broke the other kids arm as it wasn’t something you should get away with regardless if you were only turning five in a couple months. After you left with Karkat he put you up in the front seat with him.   
  
After you buckled yourself into his car and he started to car it was silent at first. You gave Karkat some side glances unsure of how to take his mood. He was looking a head of him on the road but he was clenching his stirring wheel. You looked down at your feet and if you had the same ears as Karkat’s you’d be sure they’d be drooped down. You looked up at him when he spoke; “Y/n...”  
  
You responded in your ‘I’m in trouble’ voice at him. “Yeah Karkat...”   
  
Karkat looked at you for a moment before looking back at the road. “I want you fucking to tell me what happened. Your dip-shit of a Principle may fluff it off but I wouldn’t. Y/n you did a very bad thing today; you know that don’t you?”   
  
You nodded a little before you looked down at your feet. You watched as you played with your feet. “I...I don’t remember Karkat... I got really angry because Beinzo said that my family must love trash because we’re... We’re nothing but it! I don’t remember what happened other then Ms.Walker grabbing me off of Beinzo and him with his arm bone sticking out...” Karkat looked at you was you hiccuped before you started to cry. “I’m a very bad girl and now the police are going to take me away and I’ll never see you, Terezi, Nepeta, or Mommy ever again!”   
  
Karkat had to pull over his car before he turned on his hazard lights so he could focus on you. Karkat felt horrible he really did that you thought you had done something that wrong. Were you in trouble yes but you did it to protect yourself most likely. “LC come on don’t start those fucking tears you little shit. They’re not going to help you any.”   
  
Karkat undid his own and your seat belt as before he pulled you into an awkward side hug because of the car seats. “Hey you little nook-stain I didn’t say you were a bad girl or anything like that you little shit. It’s just... you can’t go breaking peoples bones it’s a bad way to make friends. But you know what don’t you worry about it okay? I’m here to break people’s head as is mom and hell I think even Equius will grind some people into dust just for you. You got to tell us that kids are bullying you though okay? Because I don’t want to have to go there again and get sore ass-face look you got going on. Nor do I need mom to go all crazy!”   
  
Karkat did a high pitch and funny sound when he said crazy. You giggled a little feeling a bit better as Karkat ruffled your hair being careful of your fake horns. “There’s the little nook-stain I know and love. Come on I have three more classes to finish at school so you’re unfortunately for you going to be stuck with me and the others.”   
  
You shook your head before sounding rather happy about it; “I get to go to a big kid school!”   
  
Karkat just hummed wondering what the hell did he unleash but at least he knew you could be quiet unlike everyone else. It didn’t take long from where Karkat had pulled over to his school. It was huge and was a million times bigger then your school was.   
  
You were in aw when you got out of the car and even as Karkat took your hand after taking your bag and his. You glanced around every so often as you both walked. You seen a couple of girls looking at Karkat who stood to the one side for a moment looking at his phone.   
  
You tilted your head confused as they were giving Karkat those eyes that Terezi did. You tugged at Karkat’s hand a little as you questioned him. “Karkat why do them girls there giving you the same eyes that Terezi give you?”   
  
Karkat hummed a little as he answered still looking at his phone; “They’re flirting some females like seeing males with wigglers sets the fucking breeding hormones through the roof.”   
  
You started to try and look up at the roof to see these ‘breeding hormones’ he was taking about. “But Karkat there’s nothing through the roof...?”   
  
Karkat sighed as he clicked off his phone. “Not literally you little shit-head.” You oohed a little as he started to walk again. “Come on I have a few more minutes before my class test starts and Terezi and that lisping bastard to take you for me.”   
  
You frowned your brows a little as you barked at him trying to make it sound like you were trying to act like an adult. “Karkat! You shouldn’t call a friend that word! I’m telling Terezi on you!”   
  
Karkat rolled his eyes before he spoke as if trying to sound like he was scared. “Oh no please do not tell Terezi! Oh the horror...”   
  
You giggled a little just because he was acting silly. It was a quick walk to Terezi and Sollux who were on the second floor. You smiled as Sollux and Terezi seen Karkat as they were waiting by the Dunking donuts food room. Neither noticed you till they came up well Terezi did anyway.   
  
She had to take a double tag as she was trying to see what he was holding and never thought you’d be at the end of his hand. Sollux seemed to looked too before he questioned Karkat. “Hey Kk I know you have thome letting go iththue’th but doethn’t little LC need to be at thchool?”   
  
Karkat gave a fake laugh; “Ha, Ha, you’re so fucking funny. No Y/n got su-” Karkat paused; “Got off earlier since there was a fire at school. Your fucking parents are MIA so I had to fucking pick her up.”   
  
Sollux just hummed lightly well Terezi watched you frown at Karkat. You didn’t understand why Karkat would lie as lying was bad. Terezi narrowed her eyes a little before she glanced at you then Karkat. She let the lie go as Karkat was using all his tells which included you. “But you have lab in two minutes what are you going to do with her?”   
  
Karkat smiled at her; “Well being my matesprit and also being someone who Y/n just fucking adores; I was hoping you’d watch her till I’m done lab. Then I promise I’ll fucking take the little nook-stain back.”   
  
Terezi sighed before she held out her hand for you. “Because I’m flushed for you and because I think Y/n is the best crime partner in the world I will look after her for you for the time being.”   
  
Karkat sighed in relief before Terezi tapped her cheek lightly meaning she wanted a kiss for thanks. Karkat did one better and kissed her on the lips. Terezi giggled a little as you and Sollux made faces. Karkat snorted at Sollux who smiled before Terezi offered you her hand. “Let’s go my little partner before both us and your brother are late for class.”   
  
You nodded as you waved Karkat goodbye and headed with Terezi and Sollux. It was a rather interesting little walk as you were nearly stepped on my a herd of students three or four times before Terezi got you into the class room.   
  
Oh course your present didn’t go unnoticed of course as one it was a police class and two well you stuck out like a sore thumb. Terezi quickly got you seated in a chair right by the wall with her right at your side and Sollux beside her. The teacher eyed you a little as he moved to start the lecture. You entertained yourself a little as you got out Sir.Pounce and ‘borrowed’ a piece of paper from Terezi.   
  
You looked at the lights confused as they were shut off before the light of a projector came on. You stared at the big screen as Terezi’s and Sollux’s teacher had this slide-show playing. You were looking at the funny pictures and words before pretending to scribble them down on the paper Terezi gave you. You could only write a word or to before the slide got change which was fine.   
  
You of course automatically started to move your hand in signs as you stared at your paper. It looked odd but it was how you remember words with actions. You looked up from your paper when you felt Terezi place her hand on yours keeping it on the desk table. She didn’t even look at you as she wrote rather quickly down on the paper.   
  
You sighed a little as you then just started to doodle on the paper since you weren’t allowed to really learn anything. But sadly the two hour class had you fallen asleep though Terezi didn’t mind any as you were laying against her side as her arm was around you. Sollux snorted a little in laughter seeing you were asleep when the lecture was over. Terezi was very still as she packed her things away as if trying not to wake you.   
  
Unfortunately you jolted up on your own when one of the other students accidentally kicked the table leg. Terezi sent a sub-vocal protective growl at the troll who apologized or tried too as Sollux just ushered him away before he made it worse as Sollux knew how protective Terezi could get with you as she was just about as crazy as Karkat. You thankfully didn’t cry or anything like that just yawned. “Mama is your class over now?”   
  
Terezi sighed a little as she spoke; “Yes Y/n classes over lets get going so we can give you back to Karkat.”   
  
You nodded a little as you grabbed Sir.Pounce and grabbed your own backpack. As Terezi shifted up off the chair the teacher of all people paused Terezi. “Terezi not that it’s forbidden to bring your children to here but it may not be best for the next-”   
  
Terezi laughed a little in more nervousness then anything. “Don’t worry Mr. Cilop she wouldn’t be in class again see-”   
  
Terezi looked down at you as you held onto mr. Terezi’s hand which she tensed a little as you spoke up; “Terezi is my sometimes mommy Mr. Teacher because shes kisses my big brother. My mommy is at work and she sells red chairs but I’d be at school if I didn’t cause Benizo bone to stick out of his arm.”   
  
You hummed lightly at the teacher who blinked at you before looking at Terezi who was mostly dumb founded and embarrassed. You swung her hand a little looking and smiling up at her and the teacher. You hummed lightly; “Terezi can we go see Karkat now?! I drew him a pretty picture!”   
  
You waved the paper you had in your hand. Terezi smiled as she took the out that you created. “Yes of course LC let’s go find your brother before Sollux does.”   
  
You nodded as Terezi excused herself. Terezi rushed you both out as Sollux was laughing a little since he was listening in. Terezi shook her head a little wanting to ask Karkat what was the real reason he had picked you up.   
  
After a little bit of cat and mouse Terezi and Sollux found Karkat who had gotten at least himself, Terezi, and you lunch much to Sollux’s complaining of course. You had handed him the picture which he of course loved thought he didn’t act like it but that was because you were out in public.   
  
As everyone had lunch you watched them talk about adult like things. You looked up at you brother and his friends before you noticed something you never did before which was you looked nothing like any of them. Karkat laughed loudly as Terezi had told him what you said to her teacher.   
  
His face would scrunch up before tilting down as his fangs would pop out well he laughed. Your mother and sister would do that too but you didn’t. Karkat’s eyes were a lot rounded then yours were and his nose was different too.   
  
You didn’t have Disciple or what you assumed was your father’s nose. Karkat’s nose was straight and flicked up like Kankri’s while Meulin and Nepeta’s noses were angled and a bit cat like at at end like your mother’s.   
  
Your nose wasn't anything like that never mind that your skin was s/c colored well everyone elses was a tone of gray. Karkat’s skin was darkening to the same color as Disciple’s was so was Terezi’s and Sollux’s skin too.   
  
You thought about it some more to the other kids in your class with there parents. They had at least something in common with them either be eye color, blood color, features, and so on. You had nothing of the sort with your family.   
  
Did that mean you were defective in more ways then one? You had to wear horns because you didn’t have any but did that mean that you weren’t what they were? Were you human like Dave?   
  
You hummed lightly and you tighten your arm around Sir. Pounce thinking about it some more till Karkat pulled at your hand. “Hey you little shit I’m talking to you!”   
  
You looked up at Karkat with a surprised opened mouth look. “Huh?”   
  
Sollux laughed as he spoke; “Hahaha! Thee Kk even LC doesn’t even care what thhit cometh out of your mouth.”   
  
Karkat chucked a couple of his fries at Sollux who caught them and more or less ate them. You chuckled at the funny behavior before having Karkat stick his tongue out at you. All in all it was a better day for you at least. Karkat seemed to not mind you there with him so much as classes were a bit boring for him.   
  
However when you got back home was another story as it went better fast from no one finding out to everyone finding out meaning Dolorosa and Psiioniic told Disciple about what had happened. Which set the three off into a triple sit out and talk about though Disciple was the one to punish you.   
  
You spend the rest of your suspension at home and at Dolorosa’s and Psiioniic’s. This gave you time to think about what had happened but it also gave you time to think about how different you were compared to everyone else. This of course was a little to much for a now four year old who was old turning five in a month.   
  
It of course expressed itself through nightmares and night terrors. Like at the moment your tiny form jolted up in your bed as you started to cry and look around panicked. You had a horrible nightmare were everyone left you because you were suppose to be with another family as there was a mix up of you as a grub at the hospital.   
  
You whimpered grabbing onto Sir. Pounce and hiccuping a little. You didn’t want to stay by yourself right now as you were to afraid too. So like any young child you went straight to your parents bedroom. Disciple sat up the moment she heard the door open.   
  
Disciple looked at you before seeing your tiny upset form before she waved you into her bed with her. Disciple didn’t need to ask if there was a problem or if there was a nightmare because either way she’d deal with it tomorrow.   
  
You slid into what was your father’s side of the bed and under the blankets. After Disciple got you to lay down and you both were somewhat comfortable you looked at Disciple who let you sleep with her after the nightmare. Her eyes were starting to close before fluttering awake as you spoke. “Mama?”   
  
She hummed lightly in a what manner. “Is there something wrong with me? Is that why I have to were fake horns and look nothing like you or anyone else? Why don’t I have gray skin like you and others?”   
  
Disciple paused for have a second as does she say about you being adopted? Disciple moved her hand out from under the covers and stroked your cheek gently causing you to close your eyes.   
  
Disciple spoke with tenderness as she did so. “No Y/n there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re what they call a gene carrier because you don’t express your trollian side. As well you now the horns are for your safety as well as ours. But that doesn’t matter because we love you for how you are because your our special little Y/n.” You sniffled a little before Disciple pulled you in close to her. “Now no more talk of this Y/n it’s time to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow.”   
  
You nodded before nuzzling into Disciple. You both fall asleep at soon after that unfortunately Disciple was a bit wary after that for the next couple of days because she wasn’t sure if you would ask those questions again. But thankful for her sake you didn’t; so she would sigh in relief because you accepted her reasoning. Though she knew in the future she’d have to sit you down and tell you; maybe when you were a little more older and able to handle the information.   
  
The Vantas-Leijon household had been rather busy lately as it was. Thankfully there was really no more fights as everyone left you alone which was a double edge sword but it was looked at as a blessing at the moment. Karkat had been so busy with his schooling and work he rarely be home as well Nepeta was starting to get busy with her after school activates and with end of the year exams.   
  
At the moment you were outside waiting for someone to pick you up as school was done for you as this school you had been in for the past two to three months was full day. You really only had a month left of school before it was over and then you’d be in senior Kindergarden as well as five. So you were outside in the fenced in area and you were rocking back on your heels as you were watching the ants march to there home under the fence. You looked up from the ants when you heard Nepeta’s voice. “Kitten!”   
  
You blinked as you looked up as you weren’t used to her and Equius picking you up but you smiled happy to see her. “Nepeta! Equius!”   
  
You scurried from your spot as Nepeta opened the gate fence to let you come out. You got a rather big hug from her before she placed you down on the ground. You questioned her as she offered you her hand. “Where’s Karkat at Nepeta? He didn’t get a boo-boo at school too did he?”   
  
Nepeta shook her head with a laugh. “No Karkitty’s looking at apartments remember? His schools a little to far away to go there and back everyday.”   
  
You oohed lightly as you vaguely remember him tell you about that. You blinked though as the three of you turned left instead of right down one street. You pointed the other way looking up at Nepeta again. “Nepeta homes that way!”   
  
Equius cleared his throat as he spoke; “No Y/n we have to strongly go this way as Nepeta has a strongly important rugby practice to go too. She’ll be rippling in loss if she doesn’t go so we’re going to strongly go back to school.”   
  
You oohed lightly before started to more or less memorize the streets they took you down. The Highschool in reality wasn’t very far from the public school you were going too. It was only maybe four blocks down from your school.   
  
You having had been to the Highschool before had a bit of memory of where Nepeta had lead both you and Equius. After Nepeta had got you settled in the bleachers she went off to practice that had just started as they were just having their warm up stretches. You looked up at Equius who spoke as he was looking down at you. “I see it seems we are... Stuck together till... Nepeta is done with her actives.”   
  
You made a face at him as you were generally curious. “Equius aren’t you suppose to be in robot class?”   
  
Equius shook his head. “No the class got canceled today as much as I would like to finish the horse I’m working on.”   
  
Equius looked at you seeing your eyes grow wide. “A horse?!” You slammed your hands down on the benches smiling. “Does it shot lasers!”   
  
Equius started to sweat a little as he fixed his glasses. “N-no, it’s just a horse lowblood.”   
  
You ahhed lightly before shrinking into your seat. “That’s no fun! It’d be awesome for it to shot laser from it’s eyes. Pew! Pew!”   
  
You moved your hands as you made the sounds. Equius rolled his eyes at you before he hummed. “Do you... Want to know what it does do lowblood?”   
  
You stopped your actions before nodding. Equius pulled out the schematic from his backpack before showing you what he was thinking of doing. Equius didn’t notice how much time and how interested you were in his project.   
  
Nepeta had finished the hour and half practice and you both were none the wiser. Nepeta looked up into the stands after having had packed her equipment to see Equius and you sit by side as looking at blueprints. She smiled seeing this before awing lightly.   
  
Nepeta skipped up the stairs before pouncing on Equius and rubbing her cheek against the side of his face. “My meowrial and baby sister having cute quality time toget-fur! Is it a new ship fur my shipping wall!”   
  
You laughed as Equius groaned. “Nepeta! This highly unacceptable behavior the-”   
  
Nepeta placed a kiss on his cheek which seemed to have the blueblood sputter before a blueshade blush exploded onto his face. Nepeta waved you at her as she giggled. “Mew need to hurry before he snaps out of it and chases us down. Ready?”   
  
You nodded giggling as Nepeta counted you both down before you both started to run with a now raging Equius after you both. After a little bit of a run and of a shadow boxing match between Equius and Nepeta; you and Nepeta had finally got home.   
  
It was only the both of you there as with Karkat away looking at apartments so it was up to Nepeta to watch you after school. You giggled as you liked to lay on her bed with the pile cat plushies and so on. Nepeta knew that unfortunately she was the only one that was going to be home with you till ten o’clock that night because Disciple wasn’t going to be home till then and Karkat wasn’t coming home that night as he was going to be crashing at Terezi’s who was home by herself.   
  
After Nepeta finished her homework, some art commission live stream, and finished trollian chatting with Kankri, Meulin, and Equius she decided it was best to let you know what had been going on in the shadows that you were constantly curious about her and Karkat’s hushed behavior you called out on once or twice with your shared mother around.   
  
Nepeta turned in her desk chair to see you on the floor playing with her stuff toys and a couple of plastic animal toys you had gotten from your room. “Y/n?” You looked up at her with a opened mouth surprised look. Nepeta giggled a little before she knelt down on her knee’s to be at eye level with you. “Y/n I have something really important for mew to do. Do mew think you can handle it?”   
  
You nodded as made an excitement and pumped up motion. “Yeah, I can handle it! I’m the best at doing important things!”   
  
Nepeta smiled a little as she nodded; “Good here’s what I need you to do. You know Mom’s birthday is this Friday right?”   
  
You nodded excited; “Yeah! I made mommy a card!”   
  
Nepeta continued; “Right, so anyways me and the others got mom a really special gift this year from all of us which includes you. We got mom a airplane ticket to take her to where her and Dad always wanted to go. So what we need is for you to hold onto it for us and when we tell you we want you to give it to her okay? But your going to have to hold onto it okay? It’s the real ticket so you can’t lose it because if you do mom wouldn’t be able to go.”   
  
Nepeta didn’t want to tell you that it wasn’t the real ticket nor was it a plane voucher ticket as Disciple could decide when she wanted to go. Never the less you nodded puffing out your chest. “I’ll do it! I’ll do good Nepeta I promise! That ticket wouldn’t leave my sight like a lion on a cantaloupe!”  
  
Nepeta giggled a little as she correct you; “It’s antelope kitten not a cantaloupe.”   
  
You shook your head; “Nah uh! It’s a cantaloupe Karkat showed me!”   
  
Nepeta snorted again before picked you off the ground. “Come on mew can show me a lion killing a fruit to eat it.”   
  
You giggled as you and Nepeta spend the rest of the night together. It was a surge of nervousness and excited for the next couple of days till that Friday. Everyone was busy and Karkat had signed you out of school earlier so he and the others could get everything ready in the small back yard.   
  
However they were going to surprise her out in the front yard before directing the party in. You were used as the distraction as Psiioniic and Dolorosa said you were sent home earlier due to a school flood and she needed to come home as you were quiet literally soaked and needed to change.   
  
Which is why at the moment you were standing outside before the front porch with the ticket stuff into your overalls in front of your Grandmother and Uncle. You watched with a little bit of an excitement as your mother’s car pulled up into the drive way.   
  
She looked a bit worried and concerned as she got out of the car. Disciple came close to see the three of you. She looked down at you confused seeing you weren’t wet at all before you gave the out surprise thing away before Dolorosa or Psiioniic could stop you.   
You laughed as you jumped out and down in front of her as you shouted; “Surprises Mama! Surprises!”   
  
Disciple looked at you confused before she turned behind her as she Karkat groan. “Damn it you little shit! That’s not what your fucking suppose to say!”   
  
You just smiled as Disciple laughed as she may have not got the jolt of being startled but she got the surprise of a birthday party. Disciple knelt down for a moment before kissing your face with her version of butterfly kisses. “Mew’re a good little kitten not letting mewr bad siblings scare me.”   
  
You just giggled before Disciple stood up and moved over to your siblings to giving them thank you hugs for the gesture. Dolorosa and Psiioniic moved from your side to help bring in some of the food that Disciple had stopped to get as well as some clothes since no one had done the laundry yet.   
  
As everyone more or less started to chat and talk you watched on waiting for everyone to head into the backyard so one you could play in your little past down play house and give your mother the card you made her. However as you were left there thinking you were startled a little out of your thoughts and you looked up at Nepeta who tapped your back as a signal to get the ticket out.   
  
You hummed before you moved into the front part of your overalls to get the ticket. Nepeta had moved unfortunately to give her mother a happy birthday wishes and a hug. As you pulled the ticket out a gust of wind had blown the little piece of paper out of your loose grip.   
  
No one was really paying attention to you as you moved from the front lawn as the ticket you held had gotten blown from your hand. You panicked as you ran after the ticket jumping up and down trying to catch it. You ran down the drive way and into the street were you grabbed the ticket. You only looked up when you heard a bloody curdling scream and the suddenly blare of a car horn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climactic conclusion to last chapter!

You were giving one job and it was an important job which was to hold onto the plane ticket that you were suppose to give to your mother for her birthday. You had to only hold onto the plane ticket but you even screwed that up because it had gotten away from you somehow.   
  
You panicked as you ran after the ticket it was everyone’s present for your mother. You hurried onto the street grabbing the ticket. You grabbed the small paper before it blew away again but your small happiness was cut short when someone gave a blood curdling scream.   
  
You looked up to see a truck was just a few inches away from you. The truck’s horn blasted at you which you didn’t know why but you dropped to the ground trying to plaster yourself as close to the ground as you could.   
  
Above your form the truck squeaked as the drive stomped onto the brakes causing the vehicle to skid right over you. You held your breath as you closed your eyes not as scared as you should be.   
  
When you felt the rush of hot air past with the roar of the vehicle but when that faded is when you opened your eyes. You peeked one open to first look when you seen there was nothing is when you opened another to see that it was safe. You move as there was no vehicle over you as the truck kept going and turned the corner of the street.   
  
You moved rolling off the street onto the sidewalk and laid there for a moment before sitting up. You wiggled your toes to make sure they worked before getting up to stand.   
You looked back at the porch hesitatingly as you knew you did something very bad.   
  
You seen your mother had her hand over her mouth with a wide eyed look as was Meulin. Everyone else just stared at you just shocked. You swallowed deeply before giving a nervous laugh. You spoke hoping maybe it’ll keep you from getting into more trouble. “I g-got it...”   
  
Your voiced seemed to get people’s minds working again as Nepeta seemed to sink onto her knees trembling with Equius on his looking at her. Karkat and Kankri’s chest huffed heavily to the point both were holding onto the structures of the home. Kurloz had his arms around Meulin who looking like she was sinking onto her knees as well. Dolorosa just stared at you as Psiioniic was gripping her hand painfully hard.   
  
You shrank down a little looking a bit over the fence line scratch that you were in big trouble you were in serious trouble. But you being a big girl stepped around the fence line and started to move to the porch again.   
  
You knew if you ran you’d be in bigger serious trouble maybe even get a spanking and you didn’t want that. You stood right in front of Disciple as you spoke; “I’m sorry Mommy... I went into the street without looking both ways...”   
  
You looked down before you looked up at Disciple who knelt down onto her knees. As you looked at Disciple who was hesitatingly moving her hand towards you like you were about to disappear. As her hand touched your face however you went from breathing to choking which caused you to squirm since Disciple was effectively squeezing the life out of you. You rasped loudly, “Mommy to tight! Can’t breath!”   
  
Disciple moved you away from a moment causing you to gasp loudly being about to breath again. Disciple looked at you unsure if she should hug you some more or slap you but she settled in shaking you instead. “Y/n, why would you do that!”   
  
You frowned as Disciple shouted at you which caused you to drowned out; “Because it was your present! I couldn’t lose mommy’s present not after everyone worked so hard to get it...”   
  
You turned your head as Kankri shouted at you. He flashed his fangs at you as his face twisted in anger and fear. “Y/n it was a copy of a voucher ticket! Nepeta told you it wasn’t real!”   
  
You looked up from Kankri to Disciple before looking at Nepeta who was in tears. You didn’t say anything about what Nepeta told you that it was the real ticket. You looked down rasping. “Oh... I thought it was the real ticket.”   
  
Karkat was next to have words at you as he screamed bloody murder at you which caused you to start to cry as you never really got yelled at before and it hurt your ears. Fortunately it was Dolorosa and Disciple of all people who got them to stop yelling at you as it would only make things worse.   
  
Dolorosa spoke up drowning out your siblings as Disciple pulled you to her again more gentler then the second time around to offer you comfort. “Children that is enough stop yelling at her; and Karkat stop shouting you’re hurting everyone’s ears. It was an accident, children have them and I can tell you Y/n isn’t the only one who’s ran into the road before. As you did the same thing once upon a time Kankri. You all will leave Y/n allow and leave your mother to deal with her. Now everyone get to the back yard this is going to be a happy day and we are going to forget what happened. Do I make my self clear?!”   
  
Everyone there including the matesprits and morial all more or less did what they were told regardless of being in there mid to early twenties as you never not do what Dolorosa told you to do.   
  
This included both you and Disciple as well since Disciple picked you up off the ground and went straight up to your bedroom after grabbing one of the sopor pills from in her medicine cabinet.   
  
You knew what your punishment was and you didn’t like it. You begged Disciple who sighed as she wrapped your blankets around you from your bed. “No Mama! No Mama! Don’t leave me alone!”   
  
Disciple hushed you softly before she moved with the lime green little pill. “It’s okay Kitten mommy wouldn’t leave you alone. She’ll just be down stairs. You need your time out and you need to relax remember you don’t want to hurt people. Now swallow your medicine for Mommy okay?”   
  
You shook your head as you started to try and move in the blankets to get out. “No!”   
  
You scrunched up your face before huffing as to more or less scream at your poor mother. Disciple though used to this tiny culling rage reaction forced your mouth opened and placed the pill in your mouth before keeping your mouth shut and rubbing your throat to force the swallowing reaction.   
  
Thankfully because she was keeping your mouth closed you couldn’t scream or shout only give loud growling noises. But slowly Disciple watched the sopor take control of you. As you first stopped thrashing around in the blanket and gave almost grub like whines at her.   
  
Disciple shushed you slowly; “There that’s Mommy’s good little kitten...”   
  
You huffed a little more in sorrow but Disciple stroked your hair gently causing it to stop. Disciple continued to hush you as you breathed seem to become drawn out and your eyes almost seemed to gaze over. She didn’t need you being over-stimulated or worse lash out at someone who was here.   
  
She knew you could get all over emotional rather quickly but Dolorosa reassured it was normal for Highblood wigglers. Disciple tucked you into the couple of big giant sized animal stuffies you had in your room so she could leave you alone for your time out and quiet time.   
  
With no more of a kiss on the head Disciple got up and walked outside your door before heading to the back yard. Psiioniic looked at her as she slide closed the sliding door. He smiled at her; “All thettled?” Disciple nodded a little before he handed her a plastic cup. “Good, try to have thome fun Mew you need it.”   
  
Disciple smiled a little at him. “I know but it’s a mother’s reaction to worry.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed a little as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Well thhe thafe and that’th all that matterth. What if’th are going to cull you Mew.”   
  
Disciple chuckled before she turned her attention to her other children who wanted to hand her gifts and help take her mind off what happened. Disciple did tried to enjoy the party even after you were let out of time out.   
  
But it was hard for a couple of reasons one was that everyone wouldn’t stop looking for you or tracking your movements, you weren’t still yet off the full effects of the kids sopor just yet so you kind of looked like you were drugged; and lastly how could she be happy when she nearly lost you? If you hadn’t dropped to the ground you would have been more or less road kill.   
  
Disciple knew it was a dangerous world but to have someone nearly kill you and keep driving had rocked her to the bones. How could she trust you outside the house. Disciple looked around her a little and all she saw was danger and like any mother she was going to protect you from it all.   
  
After the Friday was over Disciple didn’t let you go back to school on the Monday. Disciple pulled you out of it saying some family emergency so you never went back to school. You didn’t really understand why she did it at first but slowly it kind of dawned on you more so when you asked to go outside and play.   
  
Disciple refused you to go out or let anyone take you out that even included Dolorosa and Psiioniic. She phoned them every hour to thirty minutes wanting an update on you. The pair had no clue on what to do with her as she was acting crazy as far as they were concerned but deep down they understood.   
  
You had scared Disciple so badly that she couldn’t trust anyone with you even yourself. However you found a little bright spot in all this as Disciple would started to come home earlier she’d be home for 4:30 every evening and would take weekends off.   
  
You may not have like not being able to go outside but that had more time with your mother then you ever had in your life. However all this time wasn’t spent together so with no one to play with and no real toys to play with since Disciple went through them taking away the ‘dangerous’ ones too you were very bored.   
  
You found yourself secretly in your father’s office more and more because he had books that had pictures of places in them and you’d imagine being there or reading what it was like there through his eyes.   
  
But at the moment you were twirling around in your fathers chair a little bored out of your mind. “Daddy? Why is Mommy keeping me inside? Was it because I scared her? I didn’t mean too but Nepeta told me it was the real ticket...”   
  
You sighed laying your head on his desk being careful not to move the book he had kept out. “It’s not Nep’s fault though but I promise I wouldn’t do it again...”   
  
You had always sneaked into this room as it always made you feel like someone was watching you, made you feel calm, and among other things. You sniffled a little before you looked behind you as something fall on the floor. You looked back to see that your father’s cloak was on the ground.   
  
You gasped as the cloak gave you an idea! You remember once or twice you and Disciple or Nepeta would play that you were jungle cats and you used the blankets to hid yourself. It always worked so why wouldn’t it now?!   
  
You grabbed the cloak off the floor before you tried to put it on you. Of course it was a million sizes to big but that didn’t stop you. You carefully moved out of the study and started to go down the hall.   
  
You froze and pushed yourself to the wall as you heard Disciple coming from the bedrooms. You closed your eyes chanting in your head; ‘Don’t see me! You can’t see me!’   
  
You opened your eyes as you watched your mother magically walk right past you and go to the basement door to do the laundry she had in the basket. You almost cheered but then you couldn’t give yourself away after all that would defeat the purpose. You hurried down the stairs to the sliding doors that went tot he back yard.   
  
You rarely played outside in the back yard as it was because mostly you would rather watch TV; but right now it was you own private escape pad as you were still within the confines of your home just the outside part of the house.   
  
You were as careful and quiet as you could be as the slid the sliding door open though you didn’t notice that you didn’t close it all the way. You looked at your little play set and ran right over cloak and all.   
  
For the next hour or two your missing presence went unnoticed by Disciple who was washing the laundry. Once she was finally finished she sighed as she came up from the laundry room with the basket of clothes in her arms.   
  
She went to your room first to put your clothes away and see if you wanted lunch. Disciple smiled a little as she opened your door as you had been rather quiet which was nice. “Kitten what would mew like for-”   
  
As she opened your door however she found that you weren’t in there. Disciple gave a nervous laugh before she looked around your room for you like under the bed, in the closet, etc; but she couldn’t find you.   
  
For one paralyzing moment Disciple wondered if you had died and she was just loosing it. However she quickly dismissed Psiioniic and Dolorosa wouldn’t have played into that.   
  
Disciple moved leaving the clothes in your bedroom as she went to check the other five bedrooms to see if you were in there. But you were not so Disciple ran up and down the stairs checking every room in the house with all of the worse case situations she could have found you in.   
  
After an hour Disciple felt fear rattle up inside her as she couldn’t find you! No one broke in, nothing was missing, the doors were locked, you hadn’t killed yourself on her, and yet she couldn’t find you! It was like you disappeared on her.   
  
Disciple rushed around the house looking for you but in her panic and melt down is when she noticed there was something off at the curtains of to the sliding door going to the backyard. She stepped closer only to hear your giggling.   
  
Disciple stumbled to the curtain before opening it to see you running around in Signless’s old cloak. Her heart almost stopped as one you were playing in his cloak and secondly you were outside by yourself again and something could have happened to you. Disciple pushed opened the sliding door before screaming at you. “Y/n! Get in here right this minute!”   
  
You snapped your head to stare at her before you hid behind your play house that Signless and Psiioniic build a long time ago when Meulin and Kankri were only sweep old grubs. Disciple clenched her jaw; “I said now Y/n!”   
  
You flinched before slowly sliding out and heading towards are. Disciple moved a little for you to come into the house before she shut the door closing it and locked the higher lock. You were looking down knowing darn well you were in trouble, like big trouble.  
  
You looked up at Disciple once she was on her knee’s in front of you. You felt even worse when your mother had tears in her eyes. You were transfixed on her face even as Disciple shook you a bit hard as she shouted; “Don’t you ever do that to me again! Do you understand me Y/n!”   
  
You looked up at her a bit wide eyed before your lip trembled lightly. “Don’t cry Mama! I’m sorry I just wanted to play outside... It’s boring in here.”   
  
Disciple snapped at you; “It may be boring Y/n but it’s safe in here! You nearly died the last time you where outside and I wouldn’t let that happen to you! It’s dangerous out there Y/n do you understand?!”   
  
You shook your head as you didn’t understand to much. Disciple made a face before she let her hands ran down your small arms before she clenched her jaw. You were looking up at her with such innocents.   
  
Disciple trembled before she sighed as she started to tell you about the dangers about the outside world. She told you everything that wouldn’t scare you to badly or give you nightmares. Disciple watched as you were watching her. By the time she was done Disciple was on her butt with you in her lap. “Mommy doesn’t mind that you want to go outside but Mommy doesn’t want you to do it without her being there. Because she doesn’t want to lose you too.”   
  
You hugged your mother close as the sleeves of the cloak slid down your arms. You gave her a tight hug as Disciple fisted Signless’s cloak. “I promise Mama! I promise I wouldn’t ever go outside without you. So please cry Mommy I’ll stay right here with you!”   
  
Disciple sighed as she sat there rubbing your back and making sure you didn’t start crying because she was. Disciple wouldn’t know at the time but in the days and weeks to come it caused a lot of problems for not just herself but the others as well.   
  
You were at the tender age of learning how to make friends and coming into learning how to socialize but know you were afraid of going outside thinking something horrible was happen and you’d never get to see her or the others again.   
  
Disciple after having had gotten a little bit over and calmed down she found out how much mental scarring she had unknowingly done to you. Disciple had enrolled you into a Sunday class type thing where you could be with other children and gave you something to do during your first summer holidays.   
  
You went to it three times a week and those three days were horrible. Every morning you threw a tantrum, cried, and made things difficult. Disciple didn’t understand why you were so resistant to it but you toughed it out for her.   
  
At the moment though it was one of your off days so you were at home with Disciple who was trying to get everything ready before she left that night on her three week vacation trip to Greece.   
  
You had been following her around all day ‘helping’ her but you made things longer then what they had to be. Disciple had more or less taking you both to the sliding doors that went out into the back yard. She slid open the door as she spoke to you. “Kitten why don’t mew go outside and play well Mommy finishes some of the house work.”   
  
Disciple looked at you as she opened the door more to let you go out but you stared outside before looking up at her. She frowned as you took a step back from the door and shook your head. “No it’s okay Mommy, I want to do some work with you! I like drying the dishes it’s fun.”   
  
Disciple frowned before she knelt down a little trying to usher you out. “Go and have fun outside Y/n I think mew need so playtime. I know mew like to do the dishes with Mommy but she needs to clean the house before she goes on her extra special vacation that mew and the others got me. As well mew’ll get lost and we can’t have can we?”   
  
You shook your head before you started to huff a little bit. “Mommy can’t I just play in my room? Why do I have go outside?”   
  
Disciple’s smiled twitched a little before she gave a rather fake sounding laugh. “Mew need to blow the stink off mew kitten. Come on mew’ll be fine and I’ll leave the screen door open for mew.”   
  
You seemed to make a bit of a disgruntled face before you sighed. “Okay...”   
  
You looked rather sad as you went outside. Disciple could only sigh softly as she moved to finished the rest of the household chores. She’d have to have a talk with Karkat who was coming over to watch you for the three weeks. Maybe he could break whatever you were under.   
  
You didn’t know that Karkat was coming over to watch you for the three weeks as you thought Nepeta was or that you’d be staying at your grandparents. So you were rather excited that Karkat was coming over to watch you as expressed when you nearly tackled him into to the ground when your mother answered the door.   
  
This also distracted you when Disciple left to caught her plane as you were giving a new focus. Within the first week Karkat and you had settled into a false sense of routine. As he wouldn’t be the one to take you to the program as he would have to drop you off to Dolorosa’s and Psiioniic’s because of what time he had to leave to work in the morning.   
  
Dolorosa and Psiioniic didn’t mind this as normally they’d be the one to pick you up after it was finished. Today was an different day for you because you were the only child in the program class because everyone else had gone on a ‘class’ trip with a parent. No one could go with you so you had to stay behind.   
  
You were at the moment standing in front of the kitchen sink with Dolorosa who was washing the dishes. You had been quiet for most of the day much to Dolorosa’s tad worry since you were never this quiet lately.   
  
Unknown to almost everyone you had been thinking for the better part of the day. Even though you were five it didn’t mean you didn’t notice things. You noticed that a lot of children had a mommy and a daddy either together or separately. You had a daddy but it wasn’t like some of the other kids who got to see them every weekend or second weekend.   
  
You had asked your mother one time but it felt like you hurt her feelings so you never tried to again. It was the same thing with Karkat and Nepeta you got the same answer as you mother but it didn’t answer your questions. All they said that he was in a father away place that you all couldn’t get too.    
  
You looked at your grandmother as you were helping her dry the dishes. You were nibbling on your lip a little till you gathered the courage to speak with her. “Grandma?” Dolorosa hummed lightly before you next question through her off. “When’s... When’s Daddy coming home?”   
  
Dolorosa looked down at you with a mixed look of confusion and sadness. “What do you mean child?”   
  
You looked down at the plate in your hand before you looked back up at her. “Mama says Daddy’s in a far away place so he’s just gone away for work right? Daddy’s... Daddy’s journal says he was planning to go away to... Umm... Some conference.”   
  
Dolorosa opened her mouth before she closed it and her eyes. Dolorosa stood there collecting her thoughts before she opened her eyes and placed the plate in her hand down. “Y/n leave the rest of the plates... Come with me.”   
  
You placed the plate back onto the drying rack before you trailed behind her to the living room. She told you to sit on the couch before she went to the bookcase and took out two old looking books. She moved back to you and sat down on the seat next to you with the book in her lap and placed the other one on the table. You looked up at her confused before Dolorosa questioned you a little; “Why do you suddenly want to know about your father Y/n?”   
  
Dolorosa looked down at you as you looked straight up at her. You watched as her eyes soften a little as you told her. “Well... The other kids at the program got to go on the field trip with there Daddies but I couldn’t go because I don’t... Daddy’s not home. So I wondered when Daddy was coming home. Or maybe if I could call him to tell him to could home.”   
  
You looked down before you told Dolorosa some more which she knew she’d have to talk to Karkat about. “Karkat... Karkat and Nepeta often say I’m like Daddy but I don’t know what Daddy’s like or what he looks like. I don’t remember him very well...” You seemed to continue as you spoke; “Them and Mama always say that Daddy’s in a far away place and we can’t see him...” You sniffled a little as you ended it off. “But I wanta see him and remember him more.”   
  
Dolorosa trended lightly as she questioned; “What do you remember about him?”   
  
You played with your thumbs lightly as you stared into your lap after you wiped your own tears. Dolorosa felt her lips twitch into a smile as Signless did the same thing at your age. For someone who wasn’t related by blood you were just like him. “I remember... Itchy-” You scratched your chin and cheeks. “Like when Karkat, Dave, or Equius forgets to shave that kind of itchy and...”   
  
You paused a little trying to get the feeling into words. “And I remember his back. He looked so big!” You through out your hands nearly whacking Dolorosa on the arm. You were trying to show her how big he was. “He was a giant even bigger then Equius! Like a giant would be afraid of him...”   
  
You sighed a little child like before you tucked your hands back in your lap as you looked up at her. “But... I wish I didn’t have to read Daddy’s thoughts to know him.”   
  
You looked back down at your lap and at your hands. Dolorosa swallowed thickly before she placed a hand on your back. “Would you like to see what he looks like?”   
  
You nodded which caused Dolorosa to open the book in her lap. You were amazed before it was a picture book with photos of your family in it. Dolorosa flipped to a rather newer looking picture. “See this one?”   
  
You nodded seeing taller Karkat or maybe Kankri beside Disciple in the front of the porch. “That troll there is your father; this is when your mother and father first bought the house.”   
  
You smiled a little trying to look at it more before she flipped it on you. “But I think you’d like this one a little more though...”   
  
Your smile got bigger as you seeing your father but more so your father holding you as a little baby. You looked at him almost memorizing his features. Both Karkat and Kankri both looked at him to the point one could call them brothers not father and sons.   
  
Dolorosa smiled a little as she looked however she was again blind sighted again but a sudden question from you. “Daddy is... Daddy is my Daddy too right Grandma?”   
  
You looked up at her from the photos. Dolorosa paused for a second not trying to give herself away. She smiled just a little before she answered; “Of course he’s your father too but Y/n it’s important to remember that blood is what you make it.”   
  
You gave her a scrunched up confused looked which caused your head to tilt to the side. Dolorosa pulled out another album before flipping through it. She moved the one in your lap to the coffee table and placed that one down.   
  
They were very old photos as the colors were discolored slightly. You didn’t understand a who was in the photo other then your grandmother with Nepeta, Karkat, and Sollux. Dolorosa chuckled a little as she point to it. “That is me of course and those children are your mother, father, and Uncle Psii.”   
  
You gasped a little looking at it. “Really?! You raised Mommy and Uncle Psii, Grandma?!”   
  
Dolorosa nodded as she dragged her finger down your fathers face. “Yes I did, see I used to work for Foster care so children who don’t have or there parents are... Um... Having a tough time raising their children used to come to me. Your father, well, he didn’t have any parents so he came to me one day and I more or less fall in love with him like a mother would. See your father isn’t from my son by blood but I adopted him as my son because I didn’t want to lose him. But even if he’s not my blood son he is still my son like I am his mother. So even if someone isn’t related to you by blood it doesn’t mean you and them are any less because sometimes water is thicker then blood.”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled a little as you looked at her confused again not understand what the hell she was talking about. “Um... Okay Grandma.”   
  
You both smiled at each other before Dolorosa patted your head and gave you the albums to look over well she finished the dishes. You spent the next part of the day looking at the photos you never got to see.   
  
You seen your siblings at different ages you never had before it was nice but also a tad bit lonely. You were the youngest out of all of them some being like Meulin and Kankri being nineteen years difference.   
  
You knew that of course but you didn’t know how much that meant until know. You understood very little but there was nothing you could do about it. You were just happy that you got to see what your father looked like at least. So now you had face to the feelings and fuzzy image.   
  
After that another week and a half had come and gone and it was just days before your mother was coming home. You were so excited as was Karkat who could get back to his own life and not have to watch you nearly 24/7. It as nice with Karkat and Nepeta but Nepeta was never to rarely home as she was looking for colleges well you and Karkat butted heads a lot.   
  
At the moment it was the mid-afternoon and Karkat was trying to clean the house well you ran muck everywhere trying to get him to play. Karkat had tried to get you to go outside to play and to leave him alone but you ignored him before who told him no. Karkat wasn’t used to you tell him or anyone no so of course Karkat being Karkat got a little heated under his collar.   
  
So like anything you both started to butt heads about it till Karkat’s temper got the better of him as your own did since you hadn’t had a sopor pill that morning. You screamed and threw a tantrum at him and Karkat reacted by shouting and making you do what he wanted.   
  
Karkat had dragged you kicking and screaming to the sliding door to go outside. He then tired his best to pull you outside but you weren't having it. You shook off his hand before running away from him full sprint. Karkat growled as he went after you he was going to take you outside if you liked it or not.   
  
As Karkat cleared the stairs he just seen his father’s study door close. Karkat cursed loudly as he marched to the door. No one had been in the study room since Signless had dead the only one of them who did was you.   
  
Karkat didn’t know if it was because you didn’t remember your shared father and knew they didn’t like going in or if it was because you thought of him and this room as him protecting you from them.   
  
Karkat went to the door and pounded in it; “Y/n get out of that room!” You shouted a no at him of course. “You little fucker don’t make me come on there and fucking drag you out! You’re going outside if you like it or not you little nook-stain!”   
  
You shouted back at him through the door as Karkat tried to turn the handle only to see it was locked. “No! I’m not coming out and I’m not going outside! You’re not my Mommy nor are you my Daddy so you can’t make me do anything you big stupid pig face!”   
  
Karkat growled before he shouted through the door. “You’ll have to go to the bathroom sometime you stupid brat!”   
  
You shouted back at him; “Then I’ll pee in my pants then! I’m not coming out not till Mommy gets home! I strongly dislike you stupid butt face!”   
  
Karkat wrinkled his face before he growled at the door. “Then starve in there you fucking dumb-ass brat!”   
  
Karkat stormed down stairs to the living room as he left you in study room. He was so angry that all he was seeing was red as he didn’t know why you changed so much since he seen you last.   
  
He did really yell at you the last time he saw you at the birthday party but you weren’t afraid of the outside then. Karkat sat there for the next few hours stewing and oddly getting emotionally upset as he knew he shouldn’t have yelled at you or forced you to do something you didn’t want too.   
  
Karkat had tried to get you to come back out even apologized to you but you were the Vantas kind of stubborn and told him in a five year old way where he could go. Karkat figured he’d give you a bit more time to calm down.   
  
Unfortunately when it turned to seven o’clock at night and you still hadn’t come out he knew he needed help. Karkat had called the only person who would be able to get you out of there regardless of everything that had happened.

It was about eight o’clock at night when the door bell rang. Karkat got up from the couch and went to the door as he opened the door to thankfully seeing Meulin at it. She gave him a bit of a smile as she signed. ‘You said you needed help?’   
  
Karkat nodded as he sighed letting her come in before shutting the door as she was alone. ‘Yeah Y/n’s locked herself in dad’s study and she refuses to come out. She’s been in there since noon and it’s way past dinner so I’m worried...’   
  
Meulin hummed lightly if she knew it or not Karkat wasn't sure but she just nodded before she started to go up the stairs. Karkat naturally followed her up the stairs where she went right to the study door.   
  
Karkat watched as Meulin wasted no time in doing what he called for. She knocked on the door in some sort of code. He paused though when he heard the code knocked back to him. Meulin who had her hand on it felt the vibrations of it on her hand.   
  
It was a few minutes of this going on before he seen and heard the door open a little. Your small frame looked up through the crack of the door at Meulin then him. You narrowed your eye at him before moving to shut the door.   
  
Meulin blocked you from doing so with her foot as she smiled. Your young face turned rather angry and furious at her but Meulin wasn’t effected by it as she had seen Gamzee do worse at her.   
  
Meulin used the strength only the Leijon’s had to not only open the door but grab you before you hightailed it out of there. Meulin had grabbed you by the waist and tucked you under her arm.   
  
Karkat walked as Meulin walked past him as you were hitting at her arm as she carried you to the bathroom well you were kicking and screaming of not wanting to go. Karkat moved to follow but Meulin had shut the door in his face.   
  
Karkat paused before he sighed he didn’t need a brain to know she wanted him to go away and let her lend it. Karkat paused once or twice going down the stairs as you were screaming bloody murder in what he figured a tantrum as well as the rather newly obtained word no.   
  
But he let it go as Meulin was used to dealing with her son who was just starting his culling rage and sopor doses so she knew how to handle a lot more then a humans tantrum.   
  
Karkat placed himself in one of the chairs in the kitchen waiting till Meulin and you came down. Then when he heard steps coming down the stairs he got up to see only Meulin.   
  
Meulin spotted him and smiled which caused Karkat sighed as she continued back down stairs signing at him. ‘She’s all taken care of Karkat and in bed. She’s a spitting image of you since you’d do the same to mom and dad when you were in one of your moods as a little wiggler. The only difference is Dad had to have Grandma coach you out of your room.’   
  
Karkat just nodded before he moved his hands in a question; ‘Mew she hasn’t eaten all day she has to eat something or-’   
  
Meulin closed her eyes as she waved her hand at him. Karkat paused in his signing as Meulin started. ‘Karkat it’s way past her bed time as well she’s tired and over emotional. It’s best if she just goes to sleep, one day without eating isn’t going to kill her. It’s okay you’ll just have to make sure she has oatmeal or something like that for breakfast tomorrow.’ Karkat just nodded as Meulin smiled at him then gave him a hug. She spoke for once as she patted his back. “Good boy...”   
  
Karkat laughed as she thanked Meulin again for coming and helping him out. Meulin just winked at him saying if he needed anymore help to call or text her. Thankfully when you woke up the next day you seemed to had gotten over what had happened and explain to Karkat why you didn’t want to go outside verbally.   
  
Karkat seemed to understand partly thought he was a tad pissed at his mother but what was he going to do. Anyways things seemed to go back into a nice and more normal flow between you both. Which was a good way to wrap up the last remaining days with each other.   
  
On the day your mother was due back you were so excited and happy as almost everyone was at home. Nepeta had finished her college search and was getting into the same one that Karkat was in since it offered her program; as well Terezi, Sollux, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic were at the house to welcome Disciple home.   
  
Disciple had come home an hour late and almost everyone else beside you seemed to notice something was wrong with her. As instead of being well rested she looked more tired then when she left.   
  
Disciple seemed happy to be home though as you tackled her down to the floor much to the tired laugh of Disciple’s. Of course once you were in bed and Disciple was unpacked it was natural for at least Dolorosa and Psiioniic to question why she was so tired.   
  
Disciple told them she had been having trouble sleeping while over there also she had been on a 12 hour flight so she was allowed to be tired. Everyone accepted the reason and left things as they were.   
  
However even months later Disciple still seemed tired and exhausted at best. You noticed more then anyone else as it was only you had home now. Nepeta had moved in the august into the college dorms so that she was closer to school and you had finally started senior kindergarten then too.   
  
Though that was months ago as now you were just in the last month of senior kindergarten. Also you were counting the days till your birthday too as you’d be the big zero six which meant you could finally be able to play more then just educational games and watch more big kids shows too. But most important go to bed at 7pm instead of 6:30pm.   
  
However for all the excitement you noticed that your mother seemed to dread the summer since you’d be off the whole time. Though you found it odd and maybe a bit concerning that she started to take hour naps when she came home but since no one was home you couldn’t ask about it or tell anyone.   
  
But maybe she did so because it was so quiet at home now since Nepeta had left for college and left it so it was only you and Disciple at home. It was fine as she and Karkat both would visit on there days off and the every other weekend with everyone else but during the week it was quiet only the odd visits of Dolorosa and/or Psiioniic to break up the days.   
  
You kind of like not having to share Disciple and more of the fact all you did was see her after school. But you were currently sitting in the living doing your homework just simple math questions with the TV on.   
  
You glanced at TV and chuckled a little as the cartoon rabbit was playing whack-a-mole style game with the hunter. You yawned a little looking at the clock it was past dinner time which was odd.   
  
Disciple had come home and went to the bedroom to have a nap as she was saying she was tired which wasn’t out of the norm as of late. You figured you’d let her sleep some more because she had a lot planned for you both this weekend as she had gotten it off.   
  
Disciple had started to do that every two weeks she’d book the weekend off; so you and her would spend the whole weekend together by going to the zoo, to the mall, or somewhere just as fun.   
  
You waited for the next two hours for her to get up before you moved from your spot in the living room to go wake her up as you were now hungry and concerned as you didn’t understand why she hadn’t gotten up yet.   
  
You bee-lined straight to your parents room and you opened the door a little only to see you mother’s form on what used to be your father’s side. You opened the door more just enough to walk inside as you called at Disciple. “Mama!?”   
  
You called at her repeatedly to annoy her to wake up even changed the words to see if that worked. You moved to her side of the bed and pulled yourself up into it. You crawled over a little before gently and cautiously rubbing and shaking her arm. “Mama, get up it’s dinner time.”   
  
You moved before shaking her arm with two hands. “Mama I’m hungry!”   
  
You sat back with a huff before you moved your hand and tugged at her ear. She hated when you did that but she wasn’t waking up. “Mommy!” You shouted at her as you tugged at her ear. You pulled you hand away when she didn’t wake up. Your face changed well you started to sniffle as tears started to collect. Your young voice cracked lightly from the tears as you shouted again. “Wake up!”   
  
You moved this time pushing at her side even going so far as to pinch her hand but no matter what you did she didn’t wake up. You sat there on the bed before whimpering before you slide off it and ran down of the bedroom and down stairs to the phone.   
  
Psiioniic told you if anything every happened to phone to them like Disciple not coming home from going to the corner store to strangers that wouldn’t go away. You tried not to cry as you dialed Dolorosa and Psiioniic’s number and waited as you heard the ring before a male voice spoke “Hello?”   
  
You gave a tearful answer thinking it was Psiioniic. “Uncle Psii something wrong with Mommy! No matter what I do she won’t wake up!”   
  
There was a pause before a curse. “Y/n? One thecond I’ll go get dad and mom to come over. Lithen to me I want you to hung up and dial 911 alright? And tell them your addrethth and tell them that you need an ambulance. Can you be a big girl and do that.”   
  
You nodded on the phone giving a watery sound. “Okay...”   
  
You pressed the ringer on the phone before you dialed 911. You were afraid because you knew this was an important number. You were a big girl about it answering the questions the lady on the phone asked. You were crying of course because you just wanted your mother to wake up.   
  
After getting off the phone you curled up under the phone as you sniffled unsure of what to do with yourself. It wasn’t more then a few seconds before you heard the door unlock and a rush of two bodies past the kitchen archway. You heard Sollux’s voice as he called at you; “Y/n?!”   
  
You whimpered a little causing him to appear in the archway. His red and blue eyes shined almost in the darkness of the kitchen. Sollux moved from the archway to you before he leaned down and picked you up off the floor. His face twisted slightly as he tucked your head into his neck.   
  
Sollux grabbed you as Psiioniic and Dolorosa ran up the stairs with terrified expressions. Sollux held you tightly as he moved outside onto the porch with you as you didn’t need to see anymore then you already did.   
  
You cried unable to do anymore then that as you didn’t understand what was going on. Sollux hid you away as the emergency workers came. It was almost like a flash back of when Signless had died and it was scary.   
  
Sollux pulled out his phone as he dialed Karkat’s number. Terezi picked up Karkat’s cellphone so Sollux told her what was happening and told her to get Karkat to phone him back right away before he hung up and did the same to the others.   
  
You don’t remember how but you went from the porch into a tiny room with Sollux as both Dolorosa and Psiioniic were outside the room where your mother and the doctors were. You were sitting on Sollux’s lap picking at the thread that was loose on his yellow sweater arm.   
  
Sollux sat there just looking at you unsure of what to do for you. You seemed to be tried from all that crying earlier not that he could fault you. At the moment he was suppose to be on a date with Aradia but that was the farthest thing on his mind at the moment.   
  
The silence been the both of you was broken the moment Karkat rushed into the room as he seen Sollux and the moment he walked into the room he found you looking up at him. Karkat shouted; “Y/n! Oh thank Gog’s your okay you little shit.”    
  
Sollux let you go as you dropped from his lap and ran to Karkat starting to tear up again. “Karkat!” Karkat knelt down and held you so close you almost felt as if you couldn’t breath even as you wailed at him; “Mama wouldn’t wake up! I tried everything to wake her up I even pinched and tugged at mama’s ears! Why won’t she wake up Karkat! Why won’t she get up!”   
  
Karkat gave a deep hurtful groan at your words. He palmed your face looking at you before he pressed his forehead against yours. “You know Mom’s deaf when she wants to be...”   
  
You gripped onto him before he broke away as both your other siblings came into the room after he did. It seemed most of them came in at the same time. You broke away from Karkat as he stood up to see Nepeta and Meulin in just as many tears as you.   
  
Kankri looked at Sollux for answers before the yellow bloods line of sight fall onto you. Kankri felt anger well up in his being before he narrowed them on your young and tiny form. Kankri moved faster then he had ever before as he grabbed you and shook you rather hard. “What happened Y/n! Why didn’t you-!”   
  
Karkat shouted at Kankri as he pulled the older mutant off you. “Don’t fucking touch her you fucking prick!”   
  
You hid into Karkat’s legs as Cronus grabbed onto Kankri so the other didn’t fall to the floor. Sollux and Terezi had to step in as both Nepeta and Meulin got involved too.   
  
Sollux shouted above everyone as this all turned chaotic rather quickly. “Guyth your in a hothpital thtop fighting! You’re going to get everyone kicked out, calm yourthelveth. Kankri blaming and yelling at Y/n ithn’t going to help. Nepeta, Meulin thtop defending their actionth; Karkat thit your athth down and breath, and Y/n come here Thhorty.”   
  
You went to Sollux who wrapped you up into his arms to comfort you as none of the others should be even thinking about doing that right now. Hours had past with no news of what was happening or anything. It wasn’t till Sollux shifted you down when he seeing his parents down the hall coming over to the room.   
  
He seen their overly neutral faces which had he set you down beside him. Everyone but you looked as Dolorosa and Psiioniic came into the cut off waiting room. You looked down clenching your pant legs trembling.   
  
Dolorosa closed her eyes as her bottom lip tucked under the top one. She shook her her head which had everyone look down. Psiioniic knelt down in front of you as he told you that Disciple wasn’t going to wake up and she couldn’t go home.   
  
Terezi seemed to turn her head to look at you which had Karkat blinked away the tears as he looked at you as Psiioniic had his larger hands on your knees. You gave that deep wailing cry that was reminiscent of when he found Signless on the kitchen floor. Gog’s you’ve been present in both passing but this time you found Disciple.   
  
Karkat seemed to be shaking from his thoughts as you screamed. “No! Mommy said she was tried! She has to wake up she has to make dinner and she promised we’d go to the zoo this weekend! She promised it was just going to be the two of us! She has to wake up! Mommy wake up!”   
  
Psiioniic unable to handle it anymore wrapped you in his arms it was just as hard on him he had lost now two of his friends and Dolorosa lost another child. But you didn’t want his comfort as you wanted your mother so you thrashed and flailed your arms about.   
  
Karkat seemed to swoop in and take you from Psiioniic who looked at him. You shrieked and cried on him instead. You curled your fists and started to pound them against his shoulders and chest. You wailing and screaming so hard your face was red. “I want Mommy! I want Mommy now Karkat! I want Mommy now!”   
  
Karkat let you hit him as you weren’t very strong as you were only five years old... Karkat grimaced as he thought about it. He was 20 years old more then adult in the eyes of the world but you were only six next month. You were nothing but a wiggler who just lost the only parent she had left. Whatever pain he was feeling was nothing to what you were and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.   
  
It was a short and numbing three days from then and for the second time in the Vantas-Leijon and Captor-Maryam families found themselves in a Funeral home. Psiioniic shook the hands thanking people for coming to Disciple’s funeral most were people who she worked for or knew her from Signless.   
  
Psiioniic walked around a little seeing to his morials kids. He was standing there talking to someone when Dolorosa placed a hand on his shoulder. “Psiioniic could you distract Y/n till this part over. I think Karkat should have time to grief without having to worry about her.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly; “Yeah thure where ith Crabth and Thhorty?”   
  
Dolorosa pointed to the chapel/ viewing room causing Psiioniic to excuse himself. Psiioniic found you both rather quickly as you were the only one talking as everyone else was shushed in the room. Psiioniic looked at Karkat as he hadn’t let go of you since the hospital.   
  
You were talking as he could hear you. “Mommy doesn’t like that color Karkat. Mama says Daddy likes her in olive can we get them to change her into that Olive dress that Grandma made her? I don’t want Mommy to be angry when she wakes up.”   
  
Karkat looked away from you as Terezi stroked his arm. Psiioniic frowned as he stepped over to him. “Hey Thhorty.”   
  
You looked up at Psiioniic and smiled at him. “Uncle Psii!”   
  
Psiioniic tried to smile a little. “Why don’t you come with me for a bit and leave Karkat alone. I’m thure your talking hith ear off.”   
  
You nodded as Karkat handed you zombie like to Psiioniic who walked out a bit from the viewing/ chapel room. You weren’t even fully out of the room when you spoke. “Uncle Psii?” Psiioniic hummed; “Can you tell Karkat to get the people to change Mommy into her Olive dress? She likes that dress and when she wakes up she’ll be happy.”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth before he closed it. “No Y/n I can’t as Karkat and the others agreed on those clothes for her.”   
  
You frowned before you questioned; “Well can we put it in there with her so she can change?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he answered; “We’ll thee kiddo.”   
  
Psiioniic walked outside with you and sat in the little garden like area of the funeral home. Psiioniic knows that your siblings hadn’t let you see Disciple so most likely you had seen the clothes they had brought for her.   
  
Psiioniic sighed a little as he watched you looking at the flowers in the garden. Psiioniic felt older then what he was and of course everyone else looked like it at the moment too. He had never seen anyone age as fast as Karkat and Kankri did.   
  
Psiioniic rubbed the back of his neck lightly of course he’d be terrified too if both his carrier and donor just dropped died because their hearts gave out. But to be fair Disciple was medical related it seemed she had a negative side effect with this new sleeping pills that the Jade doctor gave her.   
  
Psiioniic rubbed his eyes before he flopped his hands onto his lap. You seemed to call at him a little. “Uncle Psii what’s this?”   
  
You were pointing at something which had Psiioniic get up to see what you were looking at. He just hoped it wasn’t a gravestone or memorial plate. It wasn’t thankful but what it was is a butterfly cocoon. Psiioniic knelt down a little on the back of his heels. “It’th a butterfly cocoon Y/n.”   
  
You looked at him a bit confused; “Like the bread and butterflies from the Alice and the Wonderland?”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled a little such innocence. “No um butterflies are very colorful insects-” Psiioniic explain to you about caterpillars and about the general life cycle.   
  
You oh lightly before you giggled. “Come on out little butterfly! It’s a nice sunny day for you; it’s time to wake up!”   
  
You paused as you stared at it and Psiioniic was about to explain that it didn’t work that way till you spoke again. You resided no doubt what Disciple said to you in the morning to get you out of bed. “Wakey, wakey my little baby. The suns awake and the clouds want to play. Little kittens cant sleep or they can’t play because mama kitty goes to eat them!”   
  
You gave a fake growl sound and by kind of ironically the butterfly cocoon broke open. You inhaled in wonder as you looked at the butterfly that came out of the cocoon. Psiioniic lips twitched a little before he stood up as it was a few seconds before it flew away from you both.   
  
Psiioniic eyes were locked on it before he felt someone touch his arm. Psiioniic looked down to see Dolorosa had her hand on his arm. “Come on back it’s about to start.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as he looked at you and he knelt on his one knee to be your level again. “Y/n?”   
  
You looked at your uncle who continued to speak after he caught your attention. “Y/n I’m going to athk you a big favor alright?” You nodded as he continued. “I need you to be thuper quiet and not to thay anything no matter how much you dithagree with it. Can you do that?”   
  
You nodded a little as Psiioniic shifted moving up. Psiioniic though leaned back down to pick you up off the floor as they were running a little bit late now. Thankfully the Priest can’t really started yet as he was reading from the trollian scripts.   
  
Dolorosa moved to her seat as Psiioniic placed you down onto the bench beside Karkat who was looking forward. You on instinct grabbed onto his hand as you zipped your lips at Psiioniic saying you were going to be quiet.   
  
Psiioniic gave you a nodded before he moved behind you to sit. You sat there being as quiet as a mouse. You didn’t say a thing as the funny man in a dress spoke or when you all got up to repeat his words.   
  
You didn’t even say anything when Kankri and Meulin got up. But you started to have a harder time when Nepeta got up. She was such a mess that Equius had to finish what she had written. Finally Karkat got up to speak you moved to go with him but he turned placed you back onto the seat where Terezi held you. You looked up at her confused as she held onto your hand.   
  
She glanced from you to Karkat who spoke and signed at the same time for Meulin’s sake. You looked around a little as Karkat spoke you could hear sobbing from almost everyone around you and you were finding it harder and harder to stay quiet.   
  
You watched as he came back after he was finished and then someone else took his place. You don’t know how long it went on for till Psiioniic stepped by being the last one. As he spoke you could tell he was grieving.   
  
You suddenly founded yourself looking and buried into Karkat’s chest as he started to sob as Psiioniic spoke. “As many of you know I’ve been friends with Disciple since our grub days back in Dolorosa's care. During that time she was Meulin not Disciple, not mother, and a lover of her soul mate. From then to now she had never changed; she was caring, compassionate, and always ready to give those a chance who wanted it. There and these are many qualities she has instilled in us as well as touched our lives. I believe I speak for all of us when I say her passing was to soon and she will be missed. But our loss is nothing like her...”   
  
Psiioniic coughed trying to keep the emotions back. “Excuthe me... Our loss is nothing compared to her grown children and wiggler she leaves behind. Disciple leaves behind two sons, three daughters, and a handful of grand-grubs. To lose one parent is hard but to lose two is unimaginable. The only grace in all this sadness and tragedy is that Disciple is where she wants to be and at peace with Signless...”   
  
You spoke up just unable to keep quiet anymore. You face was one of confusion as you spoke loud enough to be heard. “But Uncle Psii, Mama said Daddy was in a far away place that she couldn’t go too so when did she find Daddy?”   
  
Everyone even Psiioniic looked at you. You heard Dolorosa sigh from behind you and the benches creak as you seen Sollux get up and took you from Karkat. You gave a sound of displeased as Sollux started to walk out with you as Nepeta broke down into a mess of sobs from what you said.   
  
You spoke and spoke as if you couldn’t contain yourself anymore. All to you with what they said was wrong. The last thing the crowd heard from you as Sollux turned the corner was a bit to much. “But Sollux Mama’s just asleep if someone was to wake her she’d be fine. I’ll wake her up! Let me see her, why I’m not allowed to see Mommy! Let me see Mommy Sollux!”   
  
Silence reined in the room with the sobbing. Psiioniic’s ear flickered down as he closed his eyes gripping the stand as he choked back some tears. Psiioniic looked at the Priest as he moved his hand wiping the yellow tears at were falling down. “I.. Um... Thir can you pleathe take over... I... I have a grubling to thee too.”   
  
The man nodded as he looked at Psiioniic’s paper where he had written everything as he moved outside of the room. He knew where Sollux would have took you because there wasn’t to many other rooms in the place to take you.   
  
Psiioniic seen Sollux’s back as he was standing somewhat in the door way. Psiioniic placed his hand on Sollux’s shoulder as he spoke up; “Go to your mother Thol I’ll thtay here with Y/n.”   
  
Sollux looked hesitate to do so but he nodded doing what he was asked too but before he walked out the door he spoke. “Jutht go eathy on her Dad...”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth to say something when Sollux walked out the door before he could. Psiioniic sighed a little before he glanced around the room a little to see you were hiding behind one set of chairs there.   
  
Of course you would be trying to hid as you would think you did something wrong. Psiioniic sat in one of the chairs with a heavy and tried sigh. He felt triple his age and felt even older then that mentally.   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes as he sat there letting silence ring out between the pair of you. Psiioniic sat there for a while before he sighed; “Y/n I want to thpeak with you...” He didn’t need to see you to know you cringed thinking you were in trouble. “Come on out where I can thee you...”   
  
Psiioniic didn’t have to wait like he thought it did as you shifted right up from your spot and went to him. You were looking down at your feet as you stood in front of him. Psiioniic frowned as he looked at you then down at his hands.   
  
He went to speak but you looked up at Psiioniic as you spoke first as tears started to drip down your tiny face; “I’m sorry Uncle Psii, I’m sorry I can’t keep my lips zipped up. I tried I really did Uncle Psii but you and everyone else are acting like Mommy’s never going to wake up again. She has to wake up... She will wake up! Mama just pretends she’s deaf some times when she wants to sleep longer. She does it all the time!”   
  
You sniffled loudly as you started to wipe your own tears. Psiioniic clenched his hands as he looked down on the floor. How do you explain to a basically six year old about death? How do you explain to them that the only parent they have left is died and not coming back.   
  
Psiioniic looked up to the door as he heard you speak again a bit watery. “Karkat?”   
  
Karkat was at the door he seemed to speak only to you as he held out his hand for you. “Come on the cars’ waiting for us...”   
  
You moved taking his hand as Psiioniic stood up. “Karkat I don’t think-”   
  
Karkat looked at Psiioniic before he looked away. “No... She’ll go, she needs too. Come on Y/n...”   
  
Karkat tugged at your hand causing you to follow him. Psiioniic clenched his jaw lightly before he followed the boy. Karkat had taking you to and put you in a really long black car that followed another car.   
  
Your other siblings and there mates were in there as was Dolorosa, Psiioniic, Equius, and Sollux. The driver had taken your rather large group to a field place that had stones spaced evenly apart. You tilted your head in confusion as the driver stopped and everyone more or less piled out of the vehicle.   
  
You were scooped up of course by Karkat who now carried you to a little section with Disciple’s casket over a hole. You frowned as you looked it and looked at everyone else. What were they going to do to your mother? The Priest from the funeral stood behind the casket as he spoke.   
  
He spoke about ashes and dust which was before he nodded as two nicely clothed trolls started to physically lower the casket with satin material. Karkat held onto you with Terezi to his right and Nepeta to his left. He was crying for two reasons one he was grieving over his mother and second was you.   
  
You were the only one talking and you were making this even worse then it had to be. Karkat looked at you as you started again as they lowered the casket. You pulled at his shoulder to get him to listen to you. He could hear the desperation and confusion in your child like voice. “Karkat don’t let them bury Mommy! She can still wake up maybe she just needs Daddy to kiss her awake like in Sleeping Beauty! We just need to find Daddy like Mama did Karkat! Please don’t let them bury Mommy Karkat! Make them stop! Karkat make them stop!”   
  
Karkat shook so bad his fang chattered together. Dolorosa moved from her spot as she placed her hand on your Karkat’s shoulder as she picked you up from him to walk away from the lowering of the casket with you. It was just to much for you the funeral as a whole was.   
  
It was what Psiioniic was trying to spare you from as you just didn’t understand as you were to young too. You clenched onto her screaming and crying it broke her heart. Dolorosa looked back to see Karkat holding onto Terezi who was resting her head next to his.   
  
However Dolorosa didn’t look long at Karkat as she turned her attention to you. She rested her head against yours as she rocked you and patted your back. The pain she felt was almost nothing compare to what you were feeling. Dolorosa was scared about what would happen to the pieces of her son and daughters family as well as their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry darling did you order a side of heartbreak with this chapter? Okay well maybe not... anyways I hope everyone is well and that your days are going good. I apologize for the heart break I promise the last kind of heart break sad I promise you! No more deaths! Anyways what happens next well you'll just have to wait and see!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
  
It was the second hardest days of what was left of the Vantas-Lejion family’s life but it wasn’t over by a long run as many things still had to happen. Even the moment they got back to the house to even try to start to think about it; you ran away from them and into the study to hide.   
  
The eight of them watched but only one of them moved to see to you who was Meulin. Karkat sighed as his eldest sister went after you but he grabbed her hand just before she got to far. Meulin looked at him as he signed to her to leave you alone. He had his time to grief and know he had to change his focus from that to you.   
  
Kankri spoke up a little as Karkat finished signing; “Karkat we shouldn’t leave her alone right now she needs-”   
  
Karkat shook his head; “No she needs time by herself to grave Kankri. Let the fucking kid have some room to breath it was a lot to take in today...”   
  
Kankri just opened his voice before he closed it. Nepeta looked up at Karkat before Equius gestured her to the couch to sit. The siblings had to unfortunately talk about what was going to happen next as none of them could afford the house payments on the mortgage as well as other things that needed to be in order.   
  
You meanwhile had not gone into the study but to your own room. You hated everyone at the moment and couldn’t understand why they buried your mother. You tried to understand but it fell short.   
  
It also didn’t help matters that you hadn’t had your sopor pill for a while so you were all over the place emotional and temper wise. You just wanted your mother to come home and you could still hear her voice as well.   
  
You remember every I love you and her promises to always be there for you. She had promised to take you to the Zoo and even promised just mother and daughter time. But it was all lies as she wasn’t around anymore to keep them.   
  
You stewed about everything for hours before you balled your fists as you scrunched up your face in anger, hatred, and more. You looked at the couple pictures you had on your wall and your small dresser. You screamed at them as you swiped your hand across knocking the ceramic off. “Liar! Liar! Mommy’s a big stupid lair!”   
  
You stomped your feet and balled your tiny fists more as tears started to fall again. You ground your teeth together as the feeling of tightest was coiled deeply in your chest. You grabbed and threw the glass trinket animal you had gotten from Santa that Christmas at the wall.   
  
You felt the coil inside you ease a little which is when you started to throw and destroy other things to help the feeling and sadness go away. The first sounds of the glass breaking had everyone out of their seats.   
  
Meulin and Kurloz were the first up the stairs concerned about what the shattering sounds were. When Kurloz opened your door he barely dodged your kitty bank being hurled at him. Meulin looked into your room as did your siblings and your grandparents.   
  
Meulin watched as you destroyed anything you got your hands onto. You threw and smashed whatever you could that was breakable in your tiny hands. You didn’t notice them or didn’t really care however she and the others cared as what you were destroying was anything to do with Disciple.   
  
Meulin stepped in only to get something thrown at her with your nonverbal shout. You just screamed at her with a twisted face of hatred and anger. It seemed she distracted you from what you were doing and had you turn to violent instead. Which Meulin was surprised when you turned on them thankful the first person you attacked was Kurloz who was more then enough to handle you.   
  
You were acting much like Gamzee did when he was a wiggler having his culling rages. Kurloz did hiss a little as you sank your teeth into his arm but he was quick to stop that again as pushed your jaw shut when he got you off his arm.   
  
Karkat didn’t understand what was going on only that Psiioniic cursed loudly as he moved from the door and to his parents bedroom. Karkat followed thinking maybe there was something int here that could help however Karkat watched as Psiioniic when into his mother’s room before going into the bathroom and into the medicine cabinet.   
  
He pulled out a small jar of wiggler’s sopor before he stormed out. Psiioniic walked right into your bedroom grabbed one of your more thicker blankets; before he took you from Kurloz as he wrapped you up in your blankets. Then held onto you even as you thrashed about trying to hit him and even to bite him. “Turn off the light’th and go down thtairth.”   
  
Karkat was about to say something when Dolorosa shut your door and looked at them all. “Come on you heard your Grandfather get down stairs children. Leave Y/n in Psiioniic’s care.”   
  
Dolorosa never called Psiioniic their Grandfather unless it was serious business that was happening. The group sat in the living room for hours which everyone else but Meulin, Kankri, Karkat, Nepeta, and Dolorosa were sent home for the night. Equius did want to stay but he had to get home because his father told him too.   
  
Kurloz and Cronus both left as they had to take care of their respected children as the babysitters needed to be paid or in Kurloz’s situation relieved as Gamzee was watching Kurlin. Terezi left because Karkat told her to even though she wanted to stay he knew she had an exam that she could not miss regardless of what was going on.   
  
It was silent in the house so naturally everyone looked up as they heard the stairs creak. Psiioniic was carefully watching down the steps with your blanketed form tucked in his arms. Your head was over his shoulder and you were asleep. Dolorosa looked up trying to give a smile to him as Psiioniic stood there at the bottom unsure of what to do. Since he didn’t want to leave you alone right now as you need the love and comfort of family.   
  
However Karkat had got up faster then even Meulin did as he walked right over to him. “Fucking give her here.”   
  
Psiioniic handed you off to Karkat who sighed in relief as he unwrapped you from the blanket. Karkat cradled your sleeping form close to him and let you to continue to sleep as he sat back down on the couch. His hand palmed at your face and arms to make sure you weren’t injured after whatever had happened. However as Psiioniic sat down beside Dolorosa Kankri questioned him; “Psiioniic why did you give Y/n a sopor pill?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down before he sighed heavily. He rubbed the back of his head before he came clean to the older kids. “Y/n... Y/n ith is three quarter trollian but more then that thhe hath highblood cathte genetic markerth on her DNA. Tho thhe needth a little bit of thopor each day or thhe hath thethe fitth when thhe emotional ath you can tell.”   
  
Your siblings looked up at him as Karkat’s face twisted in disgust before it smoothed out. “Why didn’t you fucking tell us before?! Shit we could have taken-”   
  
Psiioniic looked down; “Becauthe your mother wath afraid of what you all would do... But more importantly what Kurloz and you would have done. Karkat Y/n wath the latht connection thhe had of your father and thhe couldn’t lothe her too. Thhe wath fearful if Kurloz found out he’d exercithe hith right to take her under trollian law. But thhe wath altho afraid that you all would walk away from her even more tho you Karkat. After everything that had happened with Gamzee thhe wath afraid you’d walk away on Y/n and thhe couldn’t let that happen.”   
  
Karkat twisted his face a little before he closed his eyes. “Fucking old hag it wouldn’t have changed anything.”   
  
Dolorosa was about to tell Karkat off about what he just called his mother and about talking ill of the dead but she repressed it as he looked rather sad about it. Psiioniic sighed before he looked at the clock it was getting on into the morning being it was two am and everyone had to sleep. Psiioniic sighed a little before he got up. “We’ll talk more later today I don’t know about you kidth but I’m tired it’th been a long day. I think we all need thome thleep it’ll help uth reathon better. Bethideth we have a long day today.”   
  
Dolorosa glanced up as indeed everyone should get some sleep. She sighed as she got up. “Are you children staying here or going home? If you’re going home we’ll take Y/n to our place for the night and bring her back.”   
  
Karkat shook his head as he acted the elder of the family. “No it’s fucking okay I’m staying here so I’ll look after her.”   
  
Meulin, Kankri, and Nepeta all agreed that they were staying here too so both Dolorosa and Psiioniic nodded before they took their time to leave. Hugs, gentle words, and basic family love bantered between the couple and the group of siblings before they left leaving silent in there wake.   
  
It had been a few minutes before your tiny sounds of discomfort came up as you rolled on the couch with your head in Karkat’s lap and the blanket on you. Karkat sighed as he stroked your back lightly as he looked at the others. Kankri, Meulin, and Nepeta all stared at each other.   
  
They were old enough that even though it was a loss of now both of their parents that it didn’t effect them as they weren’t reliant on them but you were different. You were only turning six in a couple of months and you need care, schooling, and a lot more then the once in a blue moon money bail out because you had to be taught life basically still.   
  
Kankri and Meulin were better suited for the job as both had children at this point but it was to far away from everything else. Karkat and Nepeta were closer to your school as well being closer to Psiioniic and Dolorosa but they lacked in the parent department.   
  
Nepeta spoke seriously for a change. “What if we let Psiioniic and Dolorosa take care of Y/n.” Nepeta paused as she continued as if it hurt her to say it. “We... We just and don’t have the means too do it. I mean Kankri is to far away and your grubs are more then enough to handle, Meulin you don’t have the room between Kurlin and Gamzee, Karkat is stuck in a two bedroom with Terezi, Dave, and Sollux; and I’m on campus with three other women. Psiioniic and Dolorosa have more then enough room and have raised two sets of wigglers to adulthood. As well you know they’ve always been there for us so why not?”   
  
Kankri spoke carefully as to not upset Nepeta as he voiced his option; “I don’t think it’s fair to impose on them Nepeta. As much as they would considered in human terms Grandparents or Aunt and Uncle we can’t impose Y/n on them just because. We can came up with another option. We could shuffle Y/n around I’m sure and Meulin would agree that we wouldn’t mind taking her for the weekends so that she can stay in school here but that would leave you and Karkat to trade week days with each other.”   
  
Meulin shook her head before offering her thoughts through her signing. ‘To much moving around isn’t good for a child of her age. She wouldn’t be settled at all which isn’t fair for her. I agree with Nepeta on this one let’s ask Psiioniic and Dolorosa to see to her raising. We’re not going to complete cutting her out of our lives it’ll be like how it was with mother is all.’   
  
Karkat frowned as he argued; “But we did it to her as a grubling and she was fine why wouldn’t she be fine with it know? I mean I fucking get what you and Nepeta are saying Meulin but I don’t want Y/n to think that we’ve abandon her or something. Also Psiioniic and Dolorosa are busy with Mituna and Porrim’s kids so it’s not fair to force her on them. I hate to admit it but I think Kankri’s right. We should raise her I mean she’s a fucking smart child I’m sure she can fucking handle it.”   
  
The four of them seemed to iron out what to do and happen till Nepeta spoke up; “W-what do we do about the house and the stuff in it?”   
  
Kankri spoke up; “We sell the house and anything we don’t want to keep.”   
  
Karkat just seemed to nod a little as everyone else did. Karkat sighed a little as he got up and then picked you up. “I guess good fucking night then. See you shit-stains in the morning.”   
  
The others didn’t get a chance to even say good night before Karkat disappeared up stairs with you but more so he didn’t put you in your room but into bed with him. He figured it’d be best so that you didn’t sleep alone and maybe he could get up with you so it was maybe a little normal for you regardless how unnormal it would be.   
  
The next morning for the siblings didn’t start off the best as when you woke up and went down for breakfast you accidentally mistook Meulin for Disciple which when the mistake was noticed you started to cry wanting your mother naturally. Meulin had calmed you down long enough to give you some sort of routine as she knew highblood’s thrived on it.   
  
However you didn’t want to be alone and stuck to them like glue because you were afraid that they would leave you too and that hurt your siblings more then anything. So they let you tag along with them for the next few short hours till everyone else was at the house again.   
  
All had come to help out with whatever the siblings needed. Kankri more or less told them what was going on and what they as siblings decide that was going to happened. Psiioniic and Dolorosa tried to smooth out about them taking you as it wasn’t a problem; but Karkat denied it.   
  
He said to them that they were the after school baby sitters as none of them would be able to get off in time and they were busy enough with Mituna’s and Porrim’s kids to look after you.   
  
The couple seemed to leave it at that the only thing they were able to get away with is that they would look after you till everyone was settled in their new homes and the proper house arrangements were made. For the most part you did try to help as you tried, really tried to pack your own room for your siblings.   
  
It was cute as far as they were concerned as one you didn’t fully understand the concept or the seriousness of ‘packing’ just right but it lighten there hearts just a little bit. You scratched your head a little bit as you stood in your room having had just packed almost all your clothes in the few little backpacks you had.   
  
Since they were packing everything in the house to take it to were your all going to be visiting. But you had run out of backpacks so you were confused on what to do. You hummed lightly before going to go ask Grandma Dolorosa on what to do as you siblings were a little to busy.   
  
You marched out of your room as the hustle and bustle of inside the house was going on. Sollux was moving the boxes up and down the ladder with his psionics, Cronus and Terezi where making them, Kurloz was in the basement fixing up some of the stuff there, Psiioniic was in the garage cleaning that out, Dolorosa was in the Kitchen, well your siblings were all in the attic.   
  
You stepped down the stairs before turning to the kitchen with Cronus staring after you a little as you popped your head into the kitchen before wrinkling your nose and coming back.   
  
Cronus flicked his head at Terezi who hummed a little as she looked at you when you stepped into her sight line. You looked at hr questioning. “Terezi where’s Grandma?”   
  
Terezi blinked; “In the attic why LC?”   
  
You hummed; “I need to ask her something and thank you!”   
  
You skipped back up the stairs and to Sollux. You looked at Sollux who looked at you confused till you spoke; “Sollux can you lifted me into the attic please? I need to ask Grandma something.”   
  
Sollux nodded with a smile; “Thure one thecond LC.”   
  
You giggled before you were magically lifted up into the attic after Sollux took down a box. Once in the attic you found Dolorosa rather quick as there were only five bodies in there as she was the only one with big horns. You started to tug at her skirt as she was looking at one of the stack boxes. “Grandma, Grandma, Grandma!”   
  
Dolorosa sighed a little as she looked down at you. “What is it little one?”   
  
You hummed a little; “Do we have anymore backpacks? I need a couple more backpacks.”   
  
Dolorosa wrinkled her face in confusion. “Why do you need backpacks?”   
  
You smiled a little; “Because I’m packing! We’re going to go be visiting someone right?! That’s what normally Mama does or Karkat and he gets all anger about it but still! I got almost all my clothes packed in my backpacks but I need some more.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you blinking as did Karkat who paused in his work for a moment before through wet eyes as Dolorosa started to laugh. “Oh Y/n...”   
  
You tilted your head in confusion before thinking you were in trouble as Dolorosa knelt down on her heels. You droned out a little; “I was just trying to help...”   
  
Dolorosa nodded as she grabbed your smaller hands in hers. “I know little one but your all not going to be visiting someone. Packing in this case means cleaning out the house. So that nothing is left when we leave the house since you and the others aren’t coming back here anymore.”   
  
You frowned a little bit before you made a thoughtful face as it seemed your siblings were looking a little to busy. You whispered the next part to Dolorosa as you didn’t want to upset them. “But what about Mama and Daddy, Grandma? Wouldn’t they wonder where we went when they come back from that far away place?”   
  
Dolorosa sighed a little bit before she patted your head lightly. “No my little one they’ll be just fine I promise. They know where you’re all headed.”   
  
You nodded a little before she sighed and ushered you to leave and go play outside. You sighed before following orders more or less. However after you left she still chuckled a little about the backpacks.   
  
For the next couple of days the siblings were busy going through the house packing and taking what they wanted. It was in somewhat of an order as at nights they’d pack there own bedrooms and during the days they’d back the other rooms of the house.   
  
It went from attic to basement only leaving your room and their father’s study. Terezi, Meulin, and Dolorosa had just a few short hours ago through your room with you semi there as you were there at first as they asked where you wanted some of the things to go before they decided for you.   
  
You had more or less escaped a bit after that as you hid in the study room as you didn’t want to leave your house. Since it was the only home you had ever known and it was scary not being able to come back to it.   
  
At the moment Karkat and the others left there Father’s study for last it was were you were hiding well they cleaned and packed up. Karkat placed his hand on the knob before he pushed it opened.   
  
For him it had been years since he was in here last and it looked the same. There was no dust on anything but it wasn’t change one bit. You were sitting in the chair staring at a book on the desk but your hand was rubbing and playing with the sleeves of Signless’s cloak and the other was up at your stuff toy as you were rubbing your thumb on Sir. Pounce’s ear in real distress.   
  
Karkat stepped into the study as he walked over to you which he then sank to his knee’s in front of you. “Y/n...”   
  
You looked at him before tightening you grip on the cloak. E/c eyes glazed over with wetness. Karkat ear’s flickered down; “Come on let’s take you down stairs with dad’s cloak and book. I’m sure Terezi will listen to you.”   
  
Karkat shifted up as he grabbed you lifting you up. He wrapped the cloak around your body before leaning a little grabbing the opened book on the desk. He was gently as he closed it and walked out of the room let the others sort through and take it apart.   
  
Karkat spend a few minutes with you and Terezi making sure you were settled before he went back up to help. It was rather very quick work to pack up the study as it wasn’t as hard as what they thought it would be. Karkat sighed softly as he taped up the last box before he picked it up.   
  
Meulin and Kankri were doing a once over to make sure there wasn’t anything left behind or hidden and Nepeta had taken down a few bags of garbage. As Karkat came down the stairs Terezi was missing and Nepeta was knelt on the back of her heels looking at you as your hands were on hers.   
  
Karkat moved to place the box down when he heard Psiioniic. “Karkat that the latht box?”   
  
Karkat nodded as he walked over. “Yeah I fucking think so thanks Uncle Psii.”   
  
Psiioniic buzzed his tongue in a don’t worry about it as he took the box from him. As Karkat turned his back to look at you and Nepeta again he seen that his other two siblings were standing around and talking but you were looking at him.   
  
Karkat gave a bit of a tired smile as you walked over. However instead of patting your head or just more or less brushing you off Karkat picked you up to hold onto you as he went to the other Vantas-Leijon siblings.   
  
Karkat, Kankri, Nepeta, Meulin, and you stood in the living room of the empty house alone. You looked at Karkat before out at the empty living room then rested your head on his shoulder as he was holding you on his hip.   
  
You looked over at the empty kitchen before laughing as you remember your mother cleaning it only two week before having had dropped a whole pitcher full of grape juice on the floor. Three of them looked at you as Meulin was in her own little world. Kankri questioned in a little; “Y/n what do you find funny about this?”   
  
You moved a little before you pointed to the kitchen. “I remember Mama two weeks ago dropping a whole-” You moved your arms out to sound the extra. “Pitcher full of grape juice and it went everywhere! She was so mad about it that she was mewing!”   
  
You laughed a little more finding it funny. Karkat smiled a little chuckling before Kankri shook his head. Nepeta hummed a little as she nudged Meulin’s arm as she signed and spoke; “That was nothing to the time me and Meulin were with Dad and making what was it?”   
  
Meulin hummed a little before she signed; ‘I believe it was human style Taco’s Nepeta.’   
  
Nepeta shook her head; “No not that one the other one with the Mexican tiles?”   
  
Meulin started to laugh as she signed; ‘Fudge, he was trying to make fudge.’   
  
Nepeta nodded as she started to tell the story of how Signless and them had tried to make Fudge as he loved the stuff that he co-worker had brought in. He recruited both Nepeta and Meulin to help make it only to have it turn into something that was harder then tile. Signless had started hitting the stuff on the counter only to cause a chip in the counter and not the product they made.   
  
Kankri chuckled a little as he remember the ending which was Disciple chasing Signless around ready to beat the mutant out of him for it. Karkat hummed lightly as he cackled; “Hey Kankri you fucking remember when the basement flooded when we were down there and we didn’t tell mom and the old man since we thought it was fucking a swimming pool?”   
  
Kankri laughed a little with the back of his hand. “Yes I do remember that it was very... Entertaining till mother and father found out when they spotted us in our bathing suits.”   
  
Unknown to the siblings Terezi had come back into the house as she and Sollux were helping both Dolorosa and Psiioniic get the truck packed. She had being given a task that she had to do. So of course Terezi felt bad as she interrupted the memory line but Dolorosa needed her to tell the others to do as she and Psiioniic had left.   
  
Terezi spoke up once their was a break in the stories. “Karkles and pack, Dolorosa wants me to ask you to do a clean sweep through the house. She says only to sweep up the bedrooms and make sure nothing was left behind.”   
  
Karkat nodded as he understood but before he moved Karkat handed you off to her. “Y/n fucking stay with Terezi we need to do one more clean up.”   
  
You nodded a little happy you didn’t have to clean up since you hated to clean like any kid really. Terezi held onto you as Karkat and Kankri were talking as they headed up the stairs with Meulin and Nepeta right behind them laughing about some memory.   
  
Terezi looked down at you as you yawned loudly as it was getting a bit late. Terezi sighed softly as she looked around a little as she remember a lot of your firsts here. She blinked back when she felt you move her glasses. “Terezi?”   
  
She hummed a little as she stared at you. “Do you remember anything here?”   
  
Terezi smiled a little as she rocked a little side to side holding you. “Yeah I remember all your firsts here LC and I remember the first time Karkat and I kissed here.” Terezi held her tongue about some other more embarrassing this that she and Karkat did here as it wasn’t meant for one young ears or two his sister who she saw as her kid to know. “I remember the first time I met your mom and dad. I remember the one puppy your dad brought here and I took it home only to hid it for a little while till my carrier found out.”   
  
Terezi rambled on and on a little as slowly you gave her back her glasses and were resting your head on her shoulder. She hadn’t known you had fallen asleep on her till Dolorosa and Psiioniic had finally come back from dropping off the truck and the boxes into the rented storage unit with Sollux.   
  
It had only been about forty minutes from when they had left and came back. However it was late so it was understandable. Terezi and Karkat were the only ones left as the others had to get going as they had things to do the next day.   
  
Terezi and Karkat were on the porch waiting for Dolorosa and Psiioniic just to make sure everything had gone okay as well as hand you off as the older trolls told them. However it unsettled Terezi to do that as she didn’t want to leave you alone by yourself.   
  
It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Dolorosa or Psiioniic but it was just the protective nature in her as she knew it may be a tough night for you. However as Karkat and Psiioniic were talking Dolorosa looked at her with a sympathetic smile.   
  
Dolorosa held out her hands to gesture Terezi to pass you to her. Terezi hesitated for a moment before she handed you over to Dolorosa. As she past you over Terezi gave a sad smile as you made a very young sound of discontent and rubbing eyes in a sleepy manner.   
  
Dolorosa shushed it down as she coached you to lay your head on her shoulder. Terezi’s hand lingered on your back before she moved it away with a sigh. “Are you sure Rosa? Me and Karkat don’t mind watching LC I mean you and Psiioniic are-”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head before she smiled. “No it’s alright Terezi I think it’s best that we take her till everyone can get settled. It’ll be to hard right now for you and Karkat besides I think everyone needs to have a good sleep tonight.”   
  
Terezi just sighed as Karkat placed a hand on her back. “Thanks Grandma once we got everything fucking sorted we’ll let you know as well we’ll see Y/n in a fucking day or two.”   
  
Dolorosa just waved her hand slightly as the pair moved to Karkat’s car and Dolorosa and Psiioniic moved back to theirs. Dolorosa sighed softly as she tucked you into the car seat in Psiioniic’s as you were still to small to be without one.   
  
You of course were that kid like cranky as she moved around clicking you in however you weren’t awake long as again you were off to sleep land and this time you didn’t wake up.   
  
Dolorosa and Psiioniic enjoyed having to tuck you into bed and seeing that you were changed into your night clothes. The pair missed doing simple things like that and tucking their own children into the beds. Regardless of the sorrow they felt it made them feel just a little better knowing you needed them.   
  
For the next week or two everything seemed to be alright with you and the current arrangement. Since Karkat hadn’t found a suitable place yet you were going to be staying at Psiioniic’s and Dolorosa’s a little longer then originally thought.   
  
It wasn’t bad or anything as you seem him, Nepeta, and the others almost like clock work. Unfortunately though the gravity of the situation really didn’t settle into you till about the three week you stayed with Dolorosa and Psiioniic.   
  
It was the earlier morning and Dolorosa had set out the table for breakfast as Psiioniic came down the stairs ready for the day. Both had there routine and also at one time did their children so you were going to be no different in there eyes.   
  
They wanted you up at a certain time even if you weren’t dress. Dolorosa looked up at the clock as Psiioniic had started onto his omelet. He paused as Dolorosa sighed softly and looked at him. “Dearest was Y/n in the bathroom when you came down?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head before he sighed placing his fork down. “Do you want me to go up and wake her up Rotha?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head before she smiled at him. “No it’s quite alright love I’ll go up and wake the little slug-bug up.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed a little before he picked up his fork again and let his mate take care of it. Dolorosa moved from the kitchen and up the stairs. She felt almost nostalgia wave over her as she stepped up to Sollux’s bedroom as that’s where they had put you to stay for the while.   
  
You seemed to enjoy it much to Sollux’s slight displeasure as in his once adult bedroom was now a bit child like from all the toys they had pulled out from the attic for you to play with. Dolorosa was gentle as she opened the door where she spotted the lump on the her sons bed.   
  
As she stepped up to shake you gently she paused as she noticed your breathing was a little to rushed. Dolorosa pulled the blanket a little back only to have her sigh lightly as your face was bright red and flushed from a fever.   
  
It wasn’t uncommon for children to get fevers from the stress from certain situations. She placed a hand onto your forehead having a feel before she seen hazy e/c eyes looking at her. Dolorosa smiled a little as she handed her hand back stroking your hair. You gave a gurgled sigh and a sad sound as you spoke. “Gramma dorry...”   
  
Dolorosa just shushed you softly. “Go back to sleep little one it’s okay.”   
  
Dolorosa watched you as you closed your eyes doing what she told you. Dolorosa tucked the blanket around you better before she moved to the linen closet to grab a face cloth to place on your forehead till she got some cold compasses.   
  
Dolorosa moved around the second level going here and there for what she needed and what she needed to get. Dolorosa didn’t have a lot of what she needed but she had enough to keep you a little bit comfortable. As Dolorosa came downstairs and into the kitchen she seen Psiioniic standing at the sink.   
  
Psiioniic looked up at Dolorosa was he was washing his plate. He gave her a confused look as he didn’t see you behind her. Dolorosa sighed lightly as she handed him a list of things to get. “Y/n has a fever I’m afraid can you go to the store and pick up these things I have to go back upstairs.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed a little before he nodded as he wasn’t about to say no. “Alright but when I get back I’ll take firtht round. Do you want me to call the kidth?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head; “No, no it’s nothing to get them concerned about. If by the weekend she isn’t better we’ll tell Meulin when she comes to pick her up.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as he grabbed his keys to the car. “I guethth tho... Alright I’m off to get the thtuff for Thhorty.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled a little as she kissed his cheek. “See you soon then dear.”   
  
Psiioniic winked at her before he moved. Dolorosa watched him go out the door before she started to busy herself into getting you something stomach friendly to eat and your sopor pill. For the next few days Dolorosa tried her hardest to help you battle the fever you had not it wasn’t as easy taking care of then one would think as any illness was harder to get rid of in the summer.   
  
On Friday you were well enough that you could get up without assistance but you were left rather weak by it. You had sloppily had gotten ready in the morning and you hurried down the stairs in a weak toddled over your feet as you still had a fever.   
  
You didn’t want to miss Meulin as she was going to take you this weekend. You wanted to be with Meulin, Kurloz, Kurlin, and Gamzee but mostly Meulin as you missed your mother desperately and Meulin looked like her.   
  
You hadn’t remember Meulin was coming over till she phoned Dolorosa’s and Psiioniic’s to tell them she’d be a bit late which was what gave you time to get dressed. Dolorosa looked at you at the stairs huffing and red faced as Psiioniic opened the door for Meulin.   
  
Meulin looked up at you as Dolorosa had told her that you had a fever so to see you up and flushed had her confused. Meulin went to move her hands to question but you ran into her legs. You panted a little into them as you hugged them tightly. “Mew, I missed you!”   
  
Meulin of course didn’t hear you but she felt you speak anyways. Meulin knelt down a little before patting your head and feeling your face. You still had a fever just like Dolorosa said but why you were down here didn’t make any sense. Dolorosa sighed as she scolded you lightly. “Y/n you should not be out of bed! You are unwell and-”   
  
You huffed a little as you looked up at Dolorosa wide eyed and brightly. “I’m okay Grandma...”   
  
You smiled trying to act better but the smile caused you to start to cough which hurt your throat. You started to cough more from coughing which had Meulin beside you and rubbing your back with a concerned face. You rasped as your coughing calmed down. Meulin moved her hands as she signed at you. ‘You’re to sick you need to rest Y/n. You can always come to mine and Kurloz place when your better it’s okay.’   
  
You shook your head as you started to cry. “No! I wantta go with you!”   
  
You stomped your foot before your crying started up your coughing and so on. All three of the adults sighed lightly before Meulin picked you up off the floor. She bounced you lightly and rubbed your back. Dolorosa shook her head lightly as what were they going to do with you.   
  
Meulin made the quick gesture that she was going to put you back to bed. Dolorosa just nodded before she turned to get you some medicine to take as it was about time for that. It was rather a quick trip as their was only one door open as you had left it open like you would have your own room.   
  
Meulin had went straight into Sollux’s room as from the plate name on the door. Meulin set you down into the door before she moved to tuck some of the blankets back onto you. Once she felt the blankets were enough around you Meulin placed her hand on your forehead checking to see if your temperature had gone up.   
  
Thankfully it wasn’t going up so she was happy. Meulin watched as your eyes opened to sound feverish and disoriented e/c eyes. Meulin wished for the first time she could hear you of her own powers. Your lips moved as you were talking but she couldn’t make out what you were saying.   
  
You eyes did a weird flutter before the closed and your breathes started to become panted. Meulin was stared at you till she felt Dolorosa’s hand on her back. Meulin looked up at the elder before she moved as Dolorosa was holding a few different things.   
  
Dolorosa handed her the bowel of ice water to hold as she placed the towel into it and more or less sat you up before forcing medicine down your throat with the little snapping-beast measuring tube for wigglers.   
  
Dolorosa moved round more or less caring for you as Meulin just sat there being basically a shelf as Dolorosa took care of you. After Dolorosa finished what she needed she excused herself leaving Meulin alone with you again.   
  
She felt horrible for you as it was a nice summer and you should be like Kurlin and enjoying it. There wasn’t much she could do about it so Meulin just rubbed your cheek affectionately before she went to move figuring you were asleep but she felt your hand tighten on hers.   
  
Meulin looked down at you as your lips move again this time she needed no hearing to now you called her Mama. It was how your lips curled and your jaw moved to make the sound.   
  
Meulin just smiled a little as she stroked your cheek lightly causing sliver of e/y eyes to close. It took a lot of concentrating but Meulin purred for you trying to mimic what Disciple used to do to you when you were sick as it was the same thing she did to them as little wigglers.   
  
It seemed to work as you fall back asleep with little trouble. Meulin fixed your blankets a little before kissing your cheek and got back up to go. Meulin sighed before she moved to the door and shut off the light then went down the stairs where Dolorosa was.   
  
Dolorosa looked at Meulin before the pair of them signed to each other. Dolorosa apologize to Meulin for the trouble but Meulin dismissed the apology saying that it was alright. Dolorosa just seemed to take the dismissal before she thanked her for coming over and seeing you.   
  
Meulin just signed she was glad she came over to at least see you and apologized that she wasn’t any help. Dolorosa was the one to dismiss what Meulin said causing the pair to laugh. Meulin left not long after then texting Kurloz to let him know you weren’t coming over due to the fever. Meulin just hoped that she did the right thing in leaving you at Dolorosa and Psiioniic’s place.   
  
Thankfully you were right as rain after the second week just in time for Karkat to come collect you as he and the others found an three bedroom apartment. At the moment you were at Dolorosa’s and Psiioniic still as you yawned as you were on the couch waking some sort of animal kid show as it was still the summer for you.   
  
You were waiting for either Karkat or Terezi to pick you up so that you could help them unpack as it was your stuff too and the fact they were suppose to take you. Dolorosa had you up at six in the morning to have you showered, dressed, and packed for eight.   
  
Unfortunately it was eight-thirty and no one had shown up yet. You looked at the doorway to the kitchen as you could hear Dolorosa nagging and natter to Psiioniic who seemed to be forced to listen to it. You yawned a little before you slid off the couch and walked into the kitchen as your ears were hurting you from Dolorosa’s ranting.   
  
Dolorosa paused as she seen you as she didn’t want you to hear what she had to say about Karkat and the others at the moment even though you could hear it in the living room. Psiioniic sighed in relief as he spoke up; “Hey Thhorty what bringth you in here?”   
  
You whined at him a little; “Uncle Psii can you come color with me?! Please you promised you would yesterday!”   
  
Psiioniic smiled a little taking your out as he did promise too. “Thure! Come on-”   
  
Psiioniic grabbed your hand as he more or less dragged you into the living room to color leaving Dolorosa alone with a scowl on her face. As you and Psiioniic got to the couch he placed you in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles against your head joking around a little.   
  
You giggled trying to push up his arm before he let you go and moved up to get the coloring books. Sadly as soon as everything was settled and you started to work on coloring is when the door bell rang. You gave the child like groan of disappointment as Psiioniic closed the book. “It’ll be there for next time kiddo letth get your thhoeth on.”   
  
You nodded a little as Psiioniic ruffled your hair. Dolorosa was at the door of course more or less playing twenty angry questions with him. You pushed past Dolorosa after Psiioniic helped you with your shoes and gave you your bag. Karkat sighed in relief from the tongue lashing as you just about tackled him down. “Karkat I missed you!”   
  
Karkat laughed a little as he gave you a tight hug. “I fucking missed you too you little nook-stain.”   
  
Dolorosa clicked her tongue lightly but Psiioniic just patted her back. “You get everything from the thtorage unit?”   
  
Karkat made a so-so motion at the elder Captor. “Nepeta still has her stuff in there as does Kankri and Meulin. I have everything in the truck that was mine and Y/n’s anyways as well as some new stuff.”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded as Karkat placed you down. “Alright you little fucker say goodbye to Grandma and Uncle Psii we need to get going to our fucking new home.”   
  
You nodded a little giving Dolorosa and Psiioniic a hug and kiss before Karkat took you to the car where Terezi was sitting in the passenger seat. Karkat pulled open the door before you got inside and sat in your car seat as you were still typically a bit underweight for not being in one. You cheered as you called out to Terezi; “Hi Terezi I missed you!”   
  
Terezi chuckled a little bit; “I missed you too LC how cool was it at Rosa’s and Psii’s place?”   
  
You started to explain what you had down before Karkat interrupted you. “Y/n stop fucking moving around will you?!”   
  
You looked up at Karkat before sitting there as he strapped you to the cat seat in his car before he slid into the driver seat. You were about to start talking again till a loud horn had you look behind you to see both Dave and Sollux in the truck. Sollux waved at you which you did back.   
  
Karkat didn’t waste anymore time as he started to car and drove off with no less then a wave at Dolorosa and Psiioniic. You glanced around and finished answering Terezi’s question after she reminded you about it a little. However your attention was taken away as Karkat drove as you had never been down the roads and streets he was taking you.   
  
It was about a twenty minute drive away from Dolorosa and Psiioniic’s before Karkat stopped the car. You peaked out the window to see an rather nice looking apartment building.   
  
You blinked a little as Karkat and Terezi undid there seat belts which caused you to undo your own before you opened your door sliding out. You closed the door before looking up. “Wow…”

Part 2  
  
Terezi giggled a little as Karkat moved to talk to David and Sollux. You looked up at Terezi as she offered you her hand. You smiled as you took it before you questioned. “Terezi this is the biggest house! What rooms mine?!”   
  
Terezi cackled a little as she started to walk over to the door to buzz the super attendant about putting the elevators on service. You followed naturally as Terezi took you with her. After getting in and meeting the nice older man who own the apartment building you were left to look around your new home for now.   
  
It wasn’t that much different then Meulin and Kurloz’s apartment the only different is that the Kitchen and Dinning room were open so that you could see the person in the kitchen from the living room. You quickly forgot about that though as you had moved to help your brother and his friends move the boxes and furniture in.   
  
You helped a little by holding the doors open and carrying really light boxes. Thankfully even with you not so helpful help it only took about three hours to move the boxes and stuff into the apartment.   
  
Currently the apartment was a hub of unpacking which left a lot to be done. Currently it was getting on seven o’clock at night and still everything was not even half way done as boxes had to be organized by rooms then persons. You were getting a little bit cranky as you were a bit past your bed time.   
  
Everyone was busy around you as Karkat and Terezi were unpacking the kitchen and Dave had disappeared into what was going to be his and Sollux’s shared room. Sollux was left in the living room with you to sort the boxes.   
  
Sollux looked at you as you yawned as you tried to help them unpack from the move. They had moved the better part of the day and you were tried since you were only turning six next week. You rubbed your eyes seeming to fight sleep. Sollux took pity on you; “Hey LC you tried?”   
  
You glared at him a little before shaking your head with a loud yawn. “No you’re just boring...”   
  
Sollux smirked before he flipped a pile of sheets from the box onto your head. “Then get to work and thort thethe for me ath Dave mixed up our thheetth.”   
  
You huffed as you got to work which Sollux left you alone as he was taking out his computer and alarm system. He left you maybe five minutes tops and when he looked back you were asleep on the pile of sheets.   
  
He smirked score one for the yellowblood. “Hey KK I think you thhould hire a better mover next time. They love to thleep on the job.”   
  
Sollux thumb at you as Karkat looked at him. Karkat looked at you only to have his face soften a little before he sighed. You were past out sheets at least they had gotten their bed up so you had somewhere other then the sheets to sleep. Karkat shook his head as he spoke at Sollux who laughed as quietly as he could. “Fucking little slug-bug she barks at me that she wants to stay up longer but can’t even make it past her normal fucking bed-time.”   
  
Karkat got up from the box he opened and moved to you. He picked you up off the sheet pile and grabbed your backpack that Dolorosa packed as he headed to what would be his and Terezi’s room. Thankfully Karkat had moved the mattress into the room even if at the moment it was on the floor.   
  
It was going to take a couple of days to get everything in order so it was forgivable. Karkat placed you into his and Terezi’s bed not bothering with taking off your day clothes.   
  
He pulled up the blankets that he pulled out of a trash bag before going through your bag for your night light as you were still somewhat afraid of the dark. He plugged it into the wall and flicking on your nightlight and walking out of the room as he shut off the light. They still had unpacking to do as did Sollux and Dave so it was going to be a long night.   
  
You seemed to settle quite well into your new home that you shared with your brother and his friends. There were a few hiccups here and there like rules that both Dave and Sollux forgot from time to time like making sure they at least had pants or shorts on at all times as well as no hanky panky with their girlfriends if they spend the night unless you are not there.   
  
Let’s just say you had being surprised once or twice when Jade would magically appear from Dave and Sollux’s bedroom when Sollux was at Aradia’s for the weekend or night.   
  
You were happy at Karkat’s home but you missed your other siblings as well. You were happy after two weeks that for the weekend you were going to be staying with Nepeta at her dorm as her college course had started as did Equius’s.   
  
Nepeta had picked you up in the morning from Karkat’s and you both made a day out of it. Nepeta had taken you to the mall where you both met up with Equius and the three of you started a fun day which went from a metal shop to Nepeta’s boxing lessons.   
  
By the time Nepeta had finished what she needed to do on the Friday as she didn’t have classes on Friday; it was four o’clock in the afternoon by the time Equius dropped you both off in front of Nepeta’s female dorm.   
  
You both stood outside as you were waving to Equius as he drove off. Nepeta smiled a little before she tugged at your hand. “Come on kitten let’s get mew all settled for the weekend alright?! It’s going to be so fun isn’t?!”   
  
You nodded happily as you spoke; “Yup I’ve been waiting all week to see you Nepeta!”   
  
Nepeta winked at you as she used to dorm card to let you in before talking to the lobby lady to let her know you’re staying the weekend. After a little bit of a talk with her Nepeta had taking you to the elevator.   
  
The whole walk to Nepeta’s dorm room you skipped the whole way and was swinging Nepeta’s hand. Nepeta just smiled forgetting how much of a ball of energy you were. It was a bit tricky to get you into the shared dorm room as the other girls didn’t know that Nepeta was having you over for the weekend not that she was ashamed of you or anything like that it was just she didn’t like the women any.  
  
As Nepeta unlocked the door she looked at the shared living room to see her three other roommates on the couch watching an rather risky looking movie. However one of the girls looked at Nepeta with what was a beer in her hand then her sights set on you. The girl cackled a little as she point the beer lip at Nepeta as Nepeta closed the door. “You have a freaking brat?”   
  
The other two looked at Nepeta as you tilted your head and corrected the girl. “Nepeta’s isn’t my Mommy she’s my sister! I’m spending the weekend with her!”   
  
The girls had paused the movie as they almost awed in real care. You more or less chatted with the girls much to Nepeta’s disapproval. Nepeta had to end the conversion saying that you both were going to watch a movie in her room so to excuse you both. You blinked up at Nepeta confused why she didn’t want to stay with her friends.   
  
Nepeta had placed your bag down on her desk with her school bag as well. You woahed lightly as you looked around it as it was so bare compared to what her room was in the house. It was weird to see cream colored walls when you associated Nepeta with a Tealish blue color and cat paw prints on the wall.   
  
Nepeta chuckled a little as you more or less crawled onto her bed before looking at her. “Nepeta what are we going to be watching?!”   
  
Nepeta hummed a little as she pointed at your shoes and your summer jacket. “Well why don’t mew figure out one and then I’ll figure out one and well watch both. What would mew like for supper?”   
  
You shrugged a little at her as you toed off your shoes and jacket before you moved to her bookcase to see what movies she had on there. Nepeta hummed lightly well she guessed she’d hop you up on sugar Sunday when she and Equius took you back to Karkat’s. So maybe tonight a good greasy pizza and boneless chicken wings. “Y/n what do mew think about Pizza and chicken wings?”   
  
You looked up at her as you pulled out one of her movies. “No tiny fishies right?”   
  
Nepeta chuckled shaking her head. “No tiny fishes Y/n.”   
  
You nodded giving a cheerful sound. “Yay, Pizza!”   
  
Nepeta smiled a little as she made a gestured for you to stay there before she moved to phone for it. From the time she phoned for it and got the food Nepeta had gotten you settled down in a kids movie and it was pressing on five o’clock.   
  
You had chosen much to Nepeta’s delight Lion King as it was one of her all time favorites. After getting the food and settling back down with you the pair of you had a rather super fun night. Nepeta learned a bit quickly how much effort it went into getting you ready for bed.   
  
As you had a nighttime bath, a story, and had to have your patched worked Sir. Pounce. Nepeta had to stay up to work on her school projects for a little bit and some of her art commission stream where some of her followers seen your nestled form in her bed when you turned over in your sleep.   
  
Nepeta had just finished her stream at twelve and gotten to bed when not even a hour later Nepeta woke up to you shaking her shoulder and arm. “Nep! Nep wake up!”   
  
Nepeta looked at you with a sleepy confused look before she sobered up a little seeing you in tears. “Hmm what’s wrong?”   
  
You sniffled sitting up and holding onto her shirt sleeve. “We’re drowning!”   
  
Nepeta looked at you confused before Nepeta sighed as she moved up to sit. “Y/n it’s okay we’re not drowning. It was just a nightmare.”   
  
Nepeta rubbed her head a little before she moved to turn on her bedroom light. However as she placed her feet on the floor Nepeta understand what you meant as the water was nearly up to her knees. Nepeta sighed heavily as she shook her head. “I see what mew were talking about Kitten. Come on we have to go… stupid pipes burst again.”   
  
You whimpered as Nepeta sighed as she took you off the bed as the floor was flooded with dark murky water. You looked up at her as you spoke. “Nepeta we’re not going to drown are we?”   
  
Nepeta shook her head trying not to laugh. “Mew’re being silly little kitten mew know. We can’t drown in a foot of water.”   
  
You gave her an unsure face before Nepeta grabbed her backpack which had her laptop and electrical stuff in it that was on the desk then also grabbed your backpack and thankfully Sir. Pounce so was still dry on the bed which she grabbed and gave to you.   
  
Nepeta sighed as she looked at her door as one of the girls opened it causing the water to move in a current. “Hey Nep have you seen my makeup shit?”   
  
Nepeta glared at the girl a little as she shook her head. “No I haven’t mew should go check the bathroom then go outside I think everyone else is.”   
  
The troll just sighed as she mumbled. “Yeah like I really want to be outside at one in the morning in my nice sexy wear.”   
  
Nepeta just rolled her eyes at the girl. Nepeta shuffled around for her sandles and grabbed your shoes from the printer stand. Nepeta looked at you however as you yawned loudly as this wasn’t very good for you. “Y/n don’t tell Karkat or the others about this alright? This is our little secret right?”   
  
You nodded a little as Nepeta moved out of her room and heading to the door where she opened it to show a lot of other students heading down the hall and outside through the fire escape doors. Nepeta had more or less carried you to the outside before she set you down on your feet.   
  
There were hydro people, fire truck, and pluming people outside all talking but you were standing there pulling the Alvaro across your shoes. As you stood up both you and Nepeta yawned at the same time. Nepeta chuckled a little before she turned to question on of the other dorm dwellers about what had happened and when it would be fixed.   
  
You stood there holding onto Nepeta’s hand nodding off a little. You opened your eyes though when you heard Cronus shouting at someone. You blinked as you looked around as you swore that you heard Cronus.   
  
You held onto Nepeta’s hand tightly as you called out to Cronus having had spotted him out in the crowd. “Nepeta it’s Cronus!”   
  
Nepeta looked at you confused as it seemed the sea-dweller troll did. As he looked back his eyes narrowed onto you but more importantly Nepeta. The sea-dweller spoke but he wasn’t Cronus. “Wwell, wwell, if it isn’t the Nepeta wwhat are you going here? You knoww this is a place for studying?”   
  
Nepeta snarled at him before he looked down at you which you gave him a confused looked before looking up at Nepeta who moved you a little behind her. “Ah I see knoww you’vve been spreading your legs open again? Knoww wwonder you got in here bitch.”   
  
Nepeta sighed with a chest rumble as she spoke. “Says the schools whore how many bulges had you have to fuck that waste of space? Besides unlike you I don’t need daddy to fight my battles or fuck my nook Erdian.”   
  
This Erdian fellow went to say something but he paused as you looked up to see Equius coming through the crowd. “Nepeta?!” Nepeta turned as Equius came up to her side with a concern face. “Nepeta are you alright?” &nbsp  
  
Nepeta sighed a little as she knelt down a little to pick you up off the ground which draw Equius attention to you. Equius looked at you before he smiled a little; “Ah hello Y/n.”   
  
You smiled a little at him before yawning as you spoke. “Good morning Equius…”   
  
Equius hummed a little before he gestured Nepeta to hand you over to him. Nepeta handed you off to him which you rested your head on his shoulder. Erdian seeing Equius had made himself disappear which had Nepeta sigh through her nose as if it wasn’t enough having to deal with your room being flooded. Nepeta looked at her housing only to have Equius speak up; “Nepeta you didn’t strongly answer my question; are you alright?”   
  
Nepeta sighed a little at him; “Equius I’m tired, angry, and I just want to sleep mew know.”   
  
Equius hummed against this time he moved placing a hand on her shoulder. “You strongly have your things and Y/n’s right?” Nepeta nodded a little before Equius gave a tight lip side smile. “Then why don’t you spend the night in my strong dorm room with me. You know mines co-ed besides the rippling fact that you are my morial.”   
  
Nepeta seemed to look at Equius. Normally she would have thanked him and declined as she didn’t want to be a bother but instead she took him up on it. Nepeta gave a tired smile as she grabbed his hand. “What did I do to deserve mew Equius. Mew’re my knight in shining blue armor.”   
  
Equius gave a grunt as in laugh as he rubbed her hand gently. Equius pulled gently at her hand as they both walked down the street to his smaller dorm. Equius didn’t answer her question as he distracted her with how things were going with you.   
  
Nepeta told him about what happened after he had dropped you both off as you were passed out on his shoulder. Regardless of the events on Saturday morning you still had a fun weekend with Nepeta which included Equius too as you both spend the rest of the weekend in his dorm room.   
  
Unfortunately it wouldn’t be the only thing to happen to you as both Kankri and Meulin wouldn’t be calling asking for the weekend as they couldn’t come to pick you up as they were moving or something had come up where it wasn’t safe for you to be over.   
  
So the plan that they made didn’t really plan out that way for a month or so as everyone was either making the room or moving in Nepeta’s case. You had spend some time with Nepeta here and there at her dorm but it wasn’t the safest place for you to be as parties and other more dangerous type things were common.   
  
It helped that Equius didn’t like her there either so the blueblood had more or less partly bullied his morial into renting an apartment with him as he wanted to get out of his own home and dorm. You knew none of this of course as no one told you nothing other then Nepeta wasn’t going to be seeing you for a few weeks.   
  
But thankfully you wouldn’t get to dwell on it as you understood it after seen how Nepeta and the others girls interacted with each other. Currently you were at Kankri’s though as you were at the kitchen table with educational work books that Kankri had gotten you to keep you on track and give you a little bit of a head straight for school.   
  
You tapped the pencil against the papers looking off into space. Cronus was at the counter making lunch as Kankri was at his work putting his students grades in. Krinos was in his highchair blowing bubbles at his father.   
  
It looked like your brother both in facial looks and blood color but he had Cronus’s horns and was a Sea-dweller as from the gills and ears. He didn’t like you very much and you didn’t like him very much either.   
  
You looked down at your book asking you about money math. You shoved the book out of your face before you looked at Cronus. You called out to him a little whining some; “Cronus when’s Kankri coming back?!”   
  
Cronus laughed a little as he turned around holding three plates of food. “Knowwing Kanny I’d say he’d be due back in the hour as Krinos needs to havve a nap and Kankri nevver misses havving to put him dowwn normally.”   
  
You awed lightly in a bit of disappointment but Cronus just smiled at you anyways as he questioned. “I guess you’re excited about seeing Nep and that blue giant again?”   
  
You bite into the pizza that he had made as you nodded. “Yes, I get to stay the whole week with her and Equius!”   
  
Cronus hummed lightly; “Oh yeah kiddo? Wwhat you and those twwo going to do this wweek?”   
  
Cronus smiled as he watched you make up plans for the pair as you both ate lunch. He found it rather cute how you gusted over the details about what you planned and how happy you were about seeing them.   
  
Cronus kind of wished you and Kankri had that sort of relationship but sadly you both don’t and it was more Kankri’s fault then yours. Cronus looked at Krinos as his grub yawned ready for his nap. Cronus pushed back his chair as he spoke; “Wwell that sounds really awwesome Kid, I’m sure Nep and Equius wwill enjoy all that you havve planned. If you wwould excuse me Kiddo, Krinos needs to get a bath before his nap.”   
  
You paused before you nodded. “Okay!”   
  
Cronus just ruffled your hair with one hand as he moved to the bathroom and left you to nibble on your and Krinos’s pizza. Kankri didn’t come home till two hours later as traffic was busier then anything. So he didn’t even come up just phoned up Cronus to have him bring you and your stuff down so he could take you to Nepeta’s new apartment as he didn’t want to be stuck in traffic this time.   
  
Fortunately for you more then Kankri traffic to Nepeta’s apartment was light. You had your face plastered to the window in the back of Kankri’s car as you didn’t have a booster seat anymore. As Kankri pulled into the apartment’s pull around you spotted Nepeta the moment you all drove up to the parking lot as she was standing outside the doors to the lobby.   
  
The moment Kankri parked and turned off the car you were out of it and running to her. Kankri shouted a little at you to wait but you didn’t listen. You screamed out of excitement and lifted your arms to her. “Nepeta!”   
  
As you ran at Nepeta who was knelt down letting you ran into her arms. “Kitten!”   
  
You laughed as she picked you up off the ground swinging you a little; “Nepeta, I’ve missed you!”   
  
Nepeta kissed your temple lightly as Kankri walked up holding your school bag. Nepeta straighten up as she opened her arms to Kankri and gave him a hug. “Kankri, it is very nice to see mew too!”   
  
Kankri just patted Nepeta’s shoulders in a brief hug as he wasn’t a very hugging kind of person unlike Cronus. Kankri spoke gently; “Well it is nice to see you too Nepeta. If it would not be triggering in any way I would have to ask if it is alright to see what your new apartment looks like before I simply hand Y/n off to you.”   
  
Nepeta nodded as she gesture him to follow you as she picked you up off the floor getting a bit of a piggy back ride to the apartment door. As Nepeta opened the door and slide you down in the new apartment which you looked around at it all wide eyed. You giggled as you spoke; “It’s so big! It’s just like Karkat’s!”   
  
You turned into one room only to be picked up by Equius. “Lowblood you are suppose to knock before you enter a room.”   
  
You mumbled a apology as Equius set you on his shoulders a little not to bothered. Kankri seemed to smile a little at this before Nepeta laughed a little as she spoke. “Equius can mew show Y/n around a little. I need to talk to Kankri a little.”   
  
Equius nodded before he set you down from off his shoulders. You laughed either way as you grabbed his hand as he walked down the hall to show you the rooms. Kankri waited for a few moment before he asked her; “Are you sure you can handle her Nepeta as well as making sure she is fed and safe?”   
  
Nepeta blinked a little at Kankri before she nodded; “Well yeah this isn’t my first rodeo with her Kankri mew know. Besides we’re both safe here as we have Equius and the place has been kid proof so mew don’t have to worry alright?”   
  
Kankri seemed to pause before he sighed and nodded. “Alright then I will take my leave. See you in a few weeks Nepeta, have a goodnight.”   
  
Kankri have Nepeta a one arm hug before he left without saying goodbye to you. Nepeta moved to tell him to come back to say goodbye to you but your laughter had her looked from the door. You ran back into the living with Equius on your heels being a tad bit silly as he seemed to be playing a little game with you.   
  
You however paused as you seen Nepeta standing at the door alone. You blinked at her before she smiled closing the door. “Kankri told me to tell say goodbye to mew for him as Cronus needs him back quickly as something happened to Krinos. Mew know how over-active Cronus is.”   
  
You seemed to pause before shrugging and more happily skipped over to her. You grabbed her hand as you tugged on it. “Come on Nepeta, come play with us!”   
  
Nepeta nodded before she shook off how Kankri act. Nepeta didn’t quite understand how much it really took to watch you for the anything past three days after the excitement wore off on you.   
  
It wasn’t that you were bad or anything it was just you seemed to play by yourself in your room or on the living room floor and didn’t speak with anyone. However that was perfectly fine as it didn’t directly effect Nepeta in anyway it just meant she could leave you in the apartment for a few moments well she did laundry or popped to the corner store.   
  
What Nepeta like the others sometimes forgot was you were still very little so you were still pron to having nightmares. It was very early in the morning maybe two or three when Nepeta woke up to the sound of her door opening and your whimpering cry.   
  
Nepeta moved to her side giving you a sleeping glare in a ‘what’s wrong’ look. You clenched Sir. Pounce tightly to you as you spoke. “Nepeta can I phone Mommy?”   
  
Nepeta blinked a little as pain whelped up inside her before disappearing. As Nepeta spoke she patted her bed side at you. “What’s wrong kitten?”   
  
You sniffled as you shuffled in and into her bed. “I had a bad dream... Mama always keeps the bad dreams away...”   
  
Nepeta threw her arm over your body before pulling you in close to cuddle you a little. You gripped onto Sir. Pounce tightly and her night shirt as she rubbed your back gently. Nepeta though only just woken up was fully awake. How does she handle something like this with you. “Mom is to far away right now Y/n. Momma wouldn’t be at the phone to answer it.”   
  
You sniffle a little before Nepeta had to keep the cringe off her face. “Can we go home then? Mommy always comes home…”   
  
Nepeta shook her head as you yawned tired of course. “No Kitten we can’t go home right now as there’s nothing in there and mew can’t be left there alone.”   
  
It took Nepeta about half an hour to coach you back to sleep which was good but now she was up and thinking about if she handled that correctly. Nepeta bit at her lip as she looked down at you to see your sleeping face.   
  
It hadn’t change much for when you were a infant as you still had that baby fat clinging to your cheeks and still breathed through your mouth well you slept. Nepeta sighed lightly as she rested her head against yours closing her eyes.   
  
Nepeta didn’t know how but she did get some sleep after that long enough that it didn’t effect her time at school as she only had a few more months till she graduated. After coming home from school and picking you up from Psiioniic and Dolorosa’s she ushered you to go play and or watch cartoons as she was going to start dinner.   
  
Nepeta had set her backpack down and set the stuff in her pockets down onto the kitchen counter as she heard the TV come on. As Nepeta went to move however she paused as she looked at her phone.   
  
Nepeta bite her lip a little before she dialed Karkat well you were distracted. Karkat had watched you more out of anyone thus far so he’d had to know the answer. It wasn’t more then two rings before she heard Karkat. “What is it Nepeta?”   
  
Nepeta smirked at the counter of the kitchen. “Really mew can’t answer mewr phone any nicer?” Karkat huffed before Nepeta spoke again. “Karkat I need advice... How… how do mew handle Y/n when she wants to talk to mom or when she wants to go home?”   
  
Karkat seemed to pause on his end. “Very fucking carefully Nepeta... Y/n wouldn’t understand for a while that mom’s not coming back or that she’s... fucking passed away. I just tell the little shit-stain that Mom's in a far away place with the old man so she isn’t just fucking a phone call away. As far as going home is concerned it just means she doesn’t feel safe or settled. We got that a lot till we fixed her up a desk with the old man’s cloak. Maybe you should see if you can’t move the TV to the same place as we had it in the house... Or better fucking yet... Do you still have those paw print dishes of moms on you?”   
  
Nepeta frowned having to think about it; “I think so why?”   
  
Karkat hummed; “Put those up in her room I bet you Equius milk supply she’ll stop asking you to go home.”   
  
Nepeta seemed to nod at the phone with a hum. “Alright if mew think that will work then I’ll give it a try.”   
  
Karkat just hummed a little in a ignorant type answer. Karkat seemed to pause a little as he asked her; “Hey before you hung up can ah… can I talk to the fucking little nook-stain for a moment?”   
  
Nepeta wrinkled her nose a little bit; “If mew promise to stop calling her that I will let mew.”   
  
Nepeta could hear Karkat roll his eyes as he could call you whatever he wanted too. “Yeah sure whatever you fucking diseased mental cat.”   
  
Nepeta laughed a little as she put her hand over the receiver of the phone as she called for you. “Kitten Karkat want’s to talk to mew!”   
  
You seemed to look up at her before you got up from the floor and went to her. You cradled her cellphone gently as you seemed to greet Karkat much the same way he does. Nepeta sighed she knew you didn’t do that her so maybe it was just a depending on the person type thing. “What?”   
  
You seemed to look from the floor to the TV to continue watching your show. As you hummed lightly in agreements which was something for a six year old but then again look who was raising you after all.   
  
Nepeta moved around again starting to make Dinner however she paused once you spoke up in a whine that was clearly due to age. “No! Karkat! I don’t want a new school!”   
  
Nepeta frowned her brows a little at your comment. Karkat never told them he had enrolled you in a new school she was about to ask for the phone when you stomp your foot in anger. “No! Tell that big butt-face that I don’t want too! Daddy tell Cranky I don’t want to go; I liked my old school!”   
  
Nepeta sighed as she shook her head it was Kankri’s doing, go figure. Whatever happened it seemed Karkat calmed you down out of the angry mood you had being in from the news. You just seemed to sigh before it seemed like Karkat was wrapping it up. “Okay… I promise I’ll be good. I love you too and tell Terezi and the others that I love them too okay?” You paused before you started to hiccup a little as you gaped down to much air from being angry. “Bye-bye.”   
  
You moved the phone from your ear before ending the call and placing it up on the counter as you tried to stifle your hiccups. As well Nepeta was nearly done dinner and Equius had just walked through the door. Nepeta seemed to chuckle a little; “Welcome home Equius!”   
  
Equius gave a small smile before he ruffed out a I’m home at her. However Nepeta turned her attention to you as you were standing there glaring at the ground. “So other then making mew angry Kitten what did Karkat say?”   
  
You puffed out your chest causing Equius to look over the counter at you. “Big butt-face change my schools and Karkat did nothing to stop him!”   
  
Equius rasped at you a little about name calling even though he just got home. “Y/n I strongly will advise you to not call lowbloods names and I’m home.”   
  
You seemed to snort a little in a disagreement but you sighed and smiled at him. “Welcome home!”   
  
Equius just nodded as he shooed you off to the TV before he started to help Nepeta with getting the plates and setting up dinner. As he questioned her a little more about this new school you were going too.   
  
All in all once everything was said and done it didn’t really matter as it was quickly forgotten by you as you were more into what was left to your summer. Sadly you didn’t have much longer left even though your siblings were praising the gods about it. Your siblings had only two more weeks before school started for you and they were excited.   
  
You were dreading school even if it was a new school as you like summer better. Unfortunately something else had popped up as the house was finally being sold too. A newlywed trollian couple were going to be taking it as they had offered a lot of money for it.   
  
You of course didn’t understand what your siblings were talking about so you were asking a lot of questions about it. Fortunately you had been distracted from it and giving your siblings the chance for a weekend and week off to deal with that and take some time off for themselves; as Dolorosa and Psiioniic took you for the whole week.   
  
It was exciting as you had fun with your Grandparent and Uncle. You had spend the week doing a lot of different things. You had gone to work with Psiioniic as it was his turn for desk work plus Dolorosa had to take an emergency leave to her old work as one of the Jade’s had phone her for help.   
  
Even Psiioniic and Dolorosa had taken you out to bingo and to a restaurant on Friday. You wouldn’t ever tell any of your brothers or sisters but it felt like you had a mother and father in Psiioniic and Dolorosa. Not that they could ever replace them or your siblings for all they do for you but it was a different kind of comfort and emotional energy.   
  
Currently though it was Saturday afternoon and Psiioniic had promised you something big after your nap. What you didn’t know was that during your nap with Dolorosa he was in the garage trying to find the only thing all kids likes.   
  
Psiioniic had to sort through a lot of stuff in the garage but he had smiled as he had found Mituna’s old bike. Psiioniic more or less lifted the old thing up and down in a clean spot before he moved to fix it up a little with training wheels and pumped up the tires with air.   
  
It took him about the rest of your nap time to get the bike into working order which he had brought out of the garage and left in the drive away. Psiioniic walked from there back into the house to see you and Dolorosa just coming down the stairs with you yawning loudly. Psiioniic laughed a little as he teased you; “Did the wittle grub enjoy her nap?”   
  
You stuck your tongue out at him before you spoke back to him; “Says the old man! I seen you take naps to Grandpa!”   
  
Psiioniic ruffled your hair a little as you came to rest in front of him. “You have to thtop lithtening to Karkat Thhorty.”   
  
You knocked at his hand a little remembering at that moment about his promises. “Where’s my big surprise?!”   
  
Psiioniic pretended to not understand what you were saying. “What thurprithe?”   
  
You looked at him before you whined a little like you would have done to your own parents if they were alive. “Uncle Psiioniic you promised-!” You turned to look at Dolorosa who was chuckling before you started to whine at her. “Grandma make him stop!”   
  
Dolorosa sighed a little as she shook her head at the both of you. “Psiioniic Y/n’s been rather good so please don’t be teasing considering you worked a bit hard to make it nice looking for her.”   
  
Psiioniic moved around you even though you were pulling at his pants to get him to pay attention to you. Psiioniic wrapped his arm around Dolorosa and kissed her cheek a little. “Aw your not fun Rotha but I think it ith betht before thhe ripth my pantth off.” Dolorosa nodded as she shooed you outside as Psiioniic spoke up; “Go check in the drive away Thhorty!”   
  
You ran outside to see what the surprise was as Psiioniic had grabbed the helmet and knee pads. Dolorosa and Psiioniic laughed as they heard your squeals of delight. After a little bit of calming you down and setting you up to ride the bike. Psiioniic gave you a little bit of a quick lesson how to ride the small kids bike before he let you ride it out of the drive away.   
  
Psiioniic called at you a little as he and Dolorosa were walking behind you; “Y/n don’t go to far a head!”   
  
You cheer up a ‘yes sir’ before Dolorosa smiled a little hearing your laughter as it wasn’t something they heard a lot the past little while. The sound of the training wheels on the sidewalk maybe the certain sound that echoed in both there ears as it had been years since they heard it last.   
  
Dolorosa cuddled up to Psiioniic and wrapped her arm around his. Psiioniic purred slightly as he nuzzled his face into her hair and horns a little. Psiioniic and Dolorosa didn’t noticed that they had through habit taken you down the street where the house you used to live in with your parents and siblings.   
  
You stopped a bit in front of them looking to the side of you. Psiioniic figured you were waiting for him and Dolorosa to caught up which was rather nice of you considering they didn’t tell you to wait.   
  
However as Psiioniic and Dolorosa moved around you a little Psiioniic looked at you as you still sat there staring at the houses. He and Dolorosa paused before he followed your sight line right to was once the Vantas-Leijon house.   
  
There was a moving truck in the drive way and trollian movers as well as the new home owners moving in their stuff. The newly couple and the young man of the pair that bought the house seen Psiioniic and Dolorosa and waved a rather enthusiasticly at them as if really happy to see them.   
  
Both waved as you still sat there with a narrowed look. Psiioniic activated his psionics to get you moving as he controlled the little bike. You looked from the house to them with a oddly sad longing face. You more or less let Psiioniic move the bike to a head of the two of them before he gave you control again.   
  
You paddled again but both Dolorosa and Psiioniic looked at each other. Psiioniic licked his lips gently as he questioned Dolorosa as this wasn’t part of the plan. “Rotha what do we do?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed gently as she looked up at him a little. “I would say be truthful but I don’t think that is wise dearest. We should be careful is all as I’m sure if she’s anything like Signless this is going to be a bit hard on her.”   
  
Psiioniic just hummed a little in agreement but thankfully when you three got to the park you weren’t questioning either him or Dolorosa right away. Both Dolorosa and Psiioniic were a bit tense about it as you played a little by yourself as the other kids that were there didn’t seem to want to play with you which hit Psiioniic’s nerve a little.   
  
Dolorosa didn’t keep you all out there long because she didn’t want you staying out there to long as it was getting on time for her to start dinner. Dolorosa was about to call you back when you seemed to come over to them dusting off your pants.   
  
Psiioniic grabbed your helmet to put it on you figuring you were done only to pause as you stood in front of him. You gave him this wrinkled frown which reminded him of Disciple’s when she was going to ask a important question. Psiioniic sighed as he had been waiting for the question you suddenly ask. “Uncle Psii why are there strangers in our home?”   
  
You looked up at Psiioniic who gave you a rather sad face as did Dolorosa. Psiioniic gave a tight smile as he patted his knee’s which was his gesture to have you sit in his lap. You moved up onto the bench with him instead of sitting in his lap. Psiioniic hummed a little as he spoke making a glance or two at Dolorosa. “Well thee… thothe aren’t thtrangerth Y/n. Thee what happen wath your thiblings couldn’t-”   
  
Dolorosa nudged his ribs so he didn’t say that. “Ah! I mean your father and mother had in there will that the houthe wath be thold to people tho that they could enjoy the houthe ath much ath they did.”   
  
You frowned a little before you pouted; “But why would Mommy and Daddy do that? We wouldn’t have a home to go back to when they come home from that far away place.”   
  
Psiioniic clenched his jaw lightly before he sighed. “Thhorty your parent’th aren’t coming home.”   
  
You paused a little as you knew that much however you looked down. “Even if they don’t it’s still mine and everyone else’s home. I don’t understand…”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head a little before he patted your head. “One day when your older you’ll underthtand kiddo. Jutht know that thothe people really love that houthe and they were very greatful; Okay?”   
  
You nodded a little as Psiioniic had more or less ended the conversion. However that wasn’t the end of it for you and you didn’t worked up the courage till you were at Nepeta’s the following week.   
  
It was a blind side for both her and Equius as it came out of no where. As at the moment you three were all cuddled together on the couch watching some animal program. You watched how the birds found there same nesting area year after year and returned back to it. You looked up at Nepeta and Equius as you spoke. “Why can’t we go home like the birds?”   
  
Equius looked at you as Nepeta was taken back by your question. “What Kitten?”   
  
You repeated your question and added a bit to it so she’d understand. “Why can’t we go home? Why are strange people living in our home; they might mess up daddy’s room. Can’t Uncle Psii make them leave? I don’t care that they like our home.”   
  
Nepeta opened her mouth before she closed it. How was she suppose to answer this. Nepeta looked at Equius a little for help but he looked just as lost as she did. Nepeta found her tongue at least as she questioned. “When did mew see these strange people in the house Y/n?”   
  
You answered honestly; “When Grandma Maryam and Uncle Psii took me to the park. We past by our home and there were strangers putting there things in our house. They waved at us but that’s not there home and when I asked Grandma and Uncle Psii they didn’t really answer just gave me this sad look.”   
  
Nepeta sighed softly herself well that is a very hard question to answer for the pair. Equius seemed to question you a little; “Y/n why do you think the house is your home?”   
  
You opened your mouth before closing it. “Because it always has been... It was where everyone would came back too. That’s a home isn’t it even if Mommy and daddy aren’t coming home that is our home?”   
  
Nepeta chuckled a little bit sadly as she pulled you up into a hug. “Y/n do mew want to know what a home is?”   
  
You nodded as she continued. Nepeta looked at Equius who’s face soften a little. “A home is place where mew’re loved. That’s why a school is a school and not a house.”   
  
You seemed to stare before you questioned. “But... Then I have five homes everyone else has one or two...”   
  
Equius seemed to pipe up as he nodded. “Yes Y/n you have five strong homes but that makes you strongly special doesn’t it? Not a lot of trolls have that much... Love.”   
  
You smiled a little before you questioned; “So them strangers are looking for a place to make love?”   
  
Nepeta mewed a little in a snorting type away and Equius blushed a little at your rather innocent choice of words. You seemed to give a sudden confused look at you pressed again causing Nepeta to smile exactly like Disciple would as you questioned Equius. “So do you and Nepeta love each other like these people as well as Karkat and Terezi does?”   
  
Equius hummed in an unconformable fashion as a bright blue blush took over his face now causing Nepeta to laugh for more then one reason. You were just something else sometimes not that the pair minded. Nepeta tucked you in closer as she started to take the time to tell you about quadrants even though you were so young she thought it may be best to teach you at least the warmer side of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! It's been so long hasn't it!? I'm so sorry for the wait working and written is a lot harder then I orginally thought. I hope everyone had a good hoildays and a very special New year! Here is (finally) the next chapter of raised trollian. As well I/m sorry about the Summoner Route for OJ I've hit a writers block and I can't see to shake it in the few parts I have left for it *sigh* so I apologize but anyways it will be up shortly I promise darlings. Anyways I hope you enjoy this! Love and kisses

With the end of summer you started back up into school. Nothing had changed much in the school front other going to this new school as well as your school records on personal information also got changed at the school as it informed them about trending lightly about parent topics with you. Even though you were only in grade one your siblings didn’t want to bring up any bad memories or invoke your culling rage.   
  
For you anyways the school year wasn’t a happy one some of the other trollian kids were picking on you but you ignored it as they were jealous you had so many different homes of love was all. You did fine in your grade wise even with Psiioniic and Dolorosa’s help.   
  
It seemed that the plan that your siblings had going was going good too as it worked for everyone’s benefit even more so when Kankri had another clutch and Psiioniic and Dolorosa were hardly home during the week too. So it was a good thing you lived with Karkat and Nepeta during the week.   
  
Though Psiioniic and Dolorosa were only home long enough to see to you after school. But with the school year over now, you were very excited as now you had the whole summer with your siblings as your birthday was during the school summer. You were suppose to have a party for your birthday but it wasn’t something that happened regardless of the promises that were made.   
  
You didn’t take it to heart as everyone got suddenly busy and couldn’t take the time off. You didn’t want to be a bother anymore then what you were to your siblings who took care of you. However Nepeta being one to forgo everything and had taken you somewhere extra special on the weekend since Meulin had called in sick.   
  
She and Equius of course had taken you to a water park type thing. As one you were never teach how to swim as far as they knew and secondly it was hotter then Hades outside so why not? All kids like pool parties and this was what it was. Well a pool party of three but still it was the thought that counted and you loved it! You bounced around Nepeta’s and Equius’s feet as you three were walking to the community center.   
  
You held onto the new toy that Nepeta and Equius had brought for you being a Viper Fire which was a transformer animal toy that was all the craze right now with other trollian kids your age. The toy was basically paw-beast that turned into a  
slivering-beast.   
  
Equius sighed a little as you were all hyped up on sugar from the restaurant that just went to about an hour ago for a your birthday lunch. However as you all came to outside of the community center Nepeta kept asking you to stop and wait for a moment. When you didn’t heed her she grabbed the back of your shirt to stop you. “Y/n stop.”   
  
You paused as you looked at Nepeta because for you it was a bit rare to hear her call your name unless you were in trouble. “Y/n mew need to listen to me or Equius okay? Mew can’t leave our sides or sights not even for a moment do mew understand? It could be dangerous in there if mew lost mewr horns okay?”   
  
You nodded a little at her. “Okay I understand I’ll be safe I promise and, and, Viper promises too!”   
  
Nepeta smiled a little chuckling. “Good, I’m glad it promises too Kitten. Neow hand please as we are heading in.”   
  
You grabbed onto Nepeta’s hand and gave your toys hand to Equius’s so he didn’t get lost too. Not that you could ever lose Equius as he was taller then most people and a lot more muscular too. Equius looked at Nepeta with an uncomfortable face as she smiled at him.   
  
It was a quick payment to use the pool however when you all moved to go to the change rooms it was weird as there were three different doors. Each read something different and had a different photo on the wall as it was a human women sign, human male sign, then a trollian sign.   
  
Nepeta and Equius took you through the trollian one of course which as you three headed in you questioned a little; “Nepeta why do the humans have two rooms? Why don’t they get changed together too?”   
  
Nepeta glanced down at you a little as she rubbed the back of her head some thinking of how to answer. She answered as Equius sighed; “Because human’s don’t change together Kitten. They don’t like the opposite gender to see them.”   
  
You winkled your nose a little; “But Jade and Dave get changed together all the time when she’s over. Sometimes they change clothes by accident.”   
  
Nepeta paused as Equius looked at you alarmed. Equius started to sputter as you tilted your head confused as what he was so embarrassed about. Nepeta gave an awkward smile as she redirected the current conversation. “Anyways let’s not think about that right neow. Let’s get mew all ready for mewr first time at the pool! Right Equius?!”   
  
Equius nodded before he sighed as a light blue blush was across his face. It was a quick change as Nepeta had sent you into a bathroom stall to change. You didn’t really like the swimwear to much as it was hard to get on as Nepeta had gotten you a cute little cat one piece swimsuit.   
  
Nepeta herself at a two piece on one being a front piece that had paw prints on the sphere holders material and she was in navy blue swimming trunks like Equius was. You three got to the door Nepeta made sure to put bright blue hair clips into your hair to not only hold back your hair and to keep the horns on your head.   
  
You scrunched up your nose as she even put a blue arm band around your wrist. Nepeta looked at you as she threaten; “Y/n don’t you take that arm band off okay?”   
  
You nodded lightly as it wasn’t unusually for you to have one of your siblings do that to you. As Karkat often gave you some teal to wear, Meulin gave you dark purple, and Kankri gave you royal purple. So it was only understandable that she gave you something blue. You vaguely understood that the color had to do with order of something but what it really meant was for people to leave you alone.   
  
Equius grunted a little at Nepeta who took your arm as they moved out of the door and into the inside of the pool area. You were blown back as there was false sunlight in your face. The place was huge it must have taken up hundreds of football fields.   
  
You could see in one of the areas it had all these weird slides and activates; well there were different number of pools which were all pack and filled with human and trolls of all ages. “Whoa…”   
  
Nepeta chuckled a little as Equius gave a half smile. “Is it bigger then you thought lowblood?”   
  
You nodded before you turned smiling at Equius. “Yes! It’s so huge; I thought it was going to be a big bath tub but this bigger!”   
  
Nepeta nodded laughing a little before she and Equius more or less helped you to the water where you finally got cold feet for it as it looked a little to deep. Nepeta stepped down the stairs with Equius sitting on the side with his feet in the water beside where you were standing.   
  
Nepeta turned to look at you as she lifted her arms out to you as the water was only up to her stomach at most. “Come here Kitten, let’s get mew in here.”   
  
You made a bit of a unsure sound before Nepeta sighed as it wasn’t going to be as easy as she thought it was going to be. Nepeta moved to the steps where she got in. It took a bit of coaching from Nepeta and Equius to get you into the pool.   
  
But once you were in it you seemed to loosen up a little sadly not in your grip but you had a little bit more fun in the water. Nepeta held onto your hands as you kicked them as she taught you how to swim. “Mew’re doing it! Look at mew Y/n!”   
  
You gave a wary smile before she pulled you close. You clung to her shoulders tightly as Nepeta semi-sat in the shallow end so the water was just past your shared shoulders. You nodded a little before you looked at Equius who was still on the side lines. You looked between him and Nepeta as you questioned. “Nepeta why isn’t Equius swimming? Doesn’t he know how to swim too?” You gasped a little excited; “Can I teach him how to swim?!”   
  
Nepeta cackled a little as she shook her head; “Mew’re a silly little Kitten; Equius knows how to swim but he’s not to fond of it is all.”   
  
You ohed lightly before you jolted as did Nepeta as a loud horn sound went off in the pool you were in. Nepeta ahhed lightly as she moved to the edge of the pool with you. “The waves are going to start. Let’s get mew out of here till they’re done.”   
  
You tilted your head as a lot of other parents with younger wigglers and more struggling swimmers got out of the pool. Nepeta set you up onto the edge as she pulled herself out of the pool as the pools started to get waves going in it. Nepeta quickly distracted you from the pool with Equius’s help. The pair had spend the better part of the time coaching you to do stuff with them.   
  
Nepeta had taking you down a child water slide and to the water play ground well Equius had you with him in the same tube as you both went down the lazy river. After a little while both of them took turns watching you so that they could have a bit of fun.   
  
Currently both Equius and Nepeta were in the water playing a water sport. You were watching a little and playing with your new toy on one of the towels Nepeta had brought out for you to sit on at the side of the pool area. You looked up from your toy when you heard some other kids not to far away laugh and scream out an attack that is one of the attacks from one of other members of your toys team.   
  
You watched them a little before you smiled some as you were excited that someone else knew the show you watched. You moved to get up when Equius called at you as he grabbed a towel to dry off. “Lowblood what has you so rapidly and strongly excited?”   
  
You looked up at Equius who looked very different when he didn’t have his glasses on his face. You blinked for a moment before you pointed to the group of children. “They’re playing with there toys to Equius! I was going to go ask if I can play with them too! Please can I go ask?!”   
  
You tried to give Equius a puppy dog look at your sister’s morial as he just looked at you sighing lightly before he looked from you to them. “Very well Lowblood you may go ask. Nepeta will be around shortly after she finishes her game. I will be right here if you need me.”   
  
You nodded before you scooted away from Equius who sighed a little as he finished drying himself off. You smiled a little seeing some of the other kids had kind of the same toy you did. You smiled as you spoke to the group; “Oh wow you have a Tangled Venom that’s so cool!”   
  
One of the kids laughed more in a happy manner as they seen your toy before looking at you. The one girl snickered. “Yeah my mom and dad got me it cause I asked. I think your Viper Fire looks awesome too! What’s your name- oh...”   
  
You watched as the other four kids looked at you water logged form as you were smiling at them. One of the boys pressed up his lips at you which caused your smile to fall a little.   
  
As she seen that look many times before from your classmates and their parents. You chirped a little giving a nervous smile; “My name’s Y/n what’s your guys names?! Maybe we can play together?”   
  
You squirmed a little before the other kids looked at each other. One of them leaned into the leaders ear before whispering something as you could hear due him cupping his hand. The girl hummed a little before she smiled as she looked at him before looking at you. As the leader spoke to you trying to loll you into a false sense of security. “Sure you can play with us but first we have to see your toy.”   
  
The girl out stretched her hand at you before doing a little mini ‘give it here’ beckon wave. You looked at her then to your toy then back at her. You clenched the toy to your chest a little before you shook your head a little. “No… it’s my new toy my sister and her morial gave me for my birthday today. Maybe we can do a mini trade you give me your toy to look at and I’ll give you mine.”   
  
You tried to at least broker a compromise between you and the girl because if you knew anything to be true was they wouldn’t give you the toy back freely. The girl’s face soured as it did the others stood up. You shrank a little as the girl flashed her fangs at you as she spat at you well she stood up speaking. “You think your better then us filth breed! You should remember your place!”   
  
You whimpered before moving to run away but you didn’t get two steps before you were shoved to the ground causing your toy to go one away and you to go another as you favored your hands to caught you from hitting your head on the floor. You turned to see one of the boys grabbing the toy before chuckling. “Hey it is the real thing I think we’re going to keep it right Shilop?”   
  
The leader girl smiled as she nodded before her sights turned to you which had you scramble up in fear as you knew that look of evil so well. That look was the same look so of the other kids would give you before they would beat the hell out of you when you were at school. “Yeah I think we should but lets make sure this thing understands that too.”   
  
You scrambled up just in thing to kicked in the back of the leg which had knocked you back down as that was very painful for you. It was quick enough for them to do minimal damage to you before you could get away. You ran looking for protection and since Nepeta was no where to be seen you went for Equius.   
  
You could see him standing and looking at something so you ran to Equius naturally as he was one bigger then the kids who were being mean to you and two well who the hell would mess with him when he could bend a steel rod with his bare hands. “Equius!”   
  
Equius looked down at you before up a little at what was behind you. His eyes narrowed at the older kids who were after you which they were navy bloods which meant they were lower on the blood spectrum to him. Equius pulled his lips back flashing his fangs at them showing social rank and a threat to leave you alone as you wrapped your arms around his leg scared.   
  
This startled the kids who ran to there parents. Equius looked down at you only to see you were without the toy both he and Nepeta had just given you. Equius frowned as he picked you up off the ground. You may be seven but he was very strong. “Y/n where is your toy I strongly want to know.”   
  
You looked down a little before you played with your fingers it was a sign you thought you were in trouble. “The... Those mean kids took it... I’m sorry when I tried to get it back they went after me. I don’t want anymore bruises as it upsets Karkat, Terezi, and Nepeta...”   
  
Equius opened his mouth before he closed it. His frown crackles along his face before his brows frowned in anger. Equius barked a little to you; “Do they still strongly have it?”   
  
You nodded your head as you looked down. Equius heard your voice go small and crack a little as you felt so bad about it. “Yeah they do and I tried to get it back but I’m not strong like you.”   
  
You looked up a little at Equius who sighed softly as he placed you down on the ground. “Well Y/n you are luck I’m strongly strong as a hoof-beast and hate... Lowbloods for such filthy acts. I will strongly take care of this so why don’t you quickly search out Nepeta...”   
  
You looked up at him; “Where is she?”   
  
Equius pointed to the bigger water slides before he pushed your back a little to get you going. You took a step before looking back at him before you moved to find your sister.   
  
You were rather upset as you walked over there as you just wanted to have one day where it could go right. As you got to the slide you found Nepeta coming out of the pool from the slide area; she seemed to look at you as you seemed to be in tears looking for her.   
  
Nepeta came over to you rather quick as you reached out for her whimpering. “Kitten what’s wrong I thought you were with Equius and where’s mewr toy?”   
  
You sniffled loudly as you hiccuped. “The mean kids took it and Equius as gone to go talk to there parents but I think he’s going hurt someone by accident and be all sad about it! It’s all my fault… it’s always my fault!”   
  
You sniffled loudly as Nepeta looked at you a little upset but more so concerned. Since Equius may be a good at keeping his temper from his hands unlike his father but there was one thing he could lose his temper over and that had to do with stuff about family.   
  
Nepeta rubbed your arms a little as she coached you to take her to where Equius was headed to or was. You of course took her to where he was going and it was rather easy to find because some people were watching the argument happen.   
  
You naturally tucked behind Nepeta though as you both got closer as you were afraid of what would happened. You could heard Equius barking at the adult navy trolls as both you and Nepeta came up. The moment the adults seen the situation and you with Nepeta it seemed to make a tense situation worse.   
  
The situation seemed to spiral out of control. Nepeta and Equius had never ever been face this a situation like this; none of them or her siblings had. They knew that people don’t like trolls like you but never had they been faced with something other then disgusted looks.   
  
You having been used to the treatment from other kids around your age started to shake more from fear as you held onto and tucked into the back of Nepeta’s legs. “That freak is disgusting! How you could bring a vile, unwanted, abomination like that outside and give it affection and protection is beyond me. You’re lucky the law frowns upon killing it as I wouldn’t have let freak of nature live beyond it’s first breath.”   
  
Nepeta huffed as she snarled in her own anger after hearing what she did. She was angry and mortified that this was what you had to listen to from the kids a school even if it was a fraction of it. Nepeta was so engulf in anger that she lost her cat like talk. “How dare you! How dare you say that; she’s a living and breathing being that has thoughts and feelings! You’re lucky there’s a law against murder before I’d fucking rip your throat out right now you waste of space! My morial will only ask you one more time give us back the toy before you see what these boxing country champion and timber throwing world champion can do to the likes of you and your elk.”   
  
It would have been a face off till Equius growled out a threat that had more then one shiver go down the offending trolls spines. “Do not make us get the Bone Makara Brother’s involved because once they strongly find out what you’ve said about this child they adore, the strongly and rippling cops wouldn’t find you or your pathetic weakling offspring.”   
  
Nepeta looked at Equius a bit unsure of what at least Kurloz had to do with this but whatever it was the one troll threw the toy at them with a snarl. “Take the fucking toy my grub doesn’t need to be infected with whatever disease that thing carries.”   
  
Equius grabbed the now broken toy off the ground before he glared at them. Nepeta didn’t quite turn her back as she left with you in front of her. Though she kind of wished you were still small enough to carry but sadly you were not for her anyways.   
  
Nepeta and Equius quickly got themselves and more importantly you out of the situation as they headed back to the change rooms. You all got changed and headed outside which was when Nepeta felt horrible as Equius was carrying you as you were upset naturally.   
  
Nepeta had promised both her grandparents to come over by bus to see you as Equius’s car was in the shop due to engine troubles. But you wouldn’t to be so keen to go as you wanted no part of going anywhere else after that; which both heard as all you wanted to do was go home to her place.   
  
Thankfully Nepeta didn’t listen to you and took you three to Psiioniic’s and Dolorosa’s house as regardless she wanted to try and distract you as it was your birthday so she was trying to make what was left of it a happy one. Only thing was you were in tears the whole way there and even begged Nepeta to take you home.   
  
That hurt her but she knew that Karkat, Terezi, Sollux, and your shared grandparents were all there. You cried and begged the whole way there but thankfully for more Nepeta and Equius that the moment you all got into house that you almost instinctively went to Terezi and Karkat looking for comfort.   
  
The couple were very confused till Nepeta told them all what happened briefly. No one seemed to happy about what happened but there was nothing they could do. Nepeta sniffled a little as Equius rubbed her back while Dolorosa watched you; as you tucked your small frame into Terezi’s who pulled you in close to her. Which you almost instinctively laid against her as if she was your mother.   
  
You gripped at her shirt as Terezi sighed and rocked a little trying to get a smile out of you. It didn't work to much but she got a smile and laugh when she whispered into your ear about locking up people and cuffing a very frowned lined Karkat. You felt a little better thanks to Terezi's efforts.  
  
As everyone else moved to the the party and cake ready you looked up at Terezi as you questioned very quietly. "Terezi is there something wrong with me? Mama said that I was different which made me special is that why they hate me?"   
  
Terezi sighed lightly as she rested her head against yours. "No LC there isn't anything wrong with you. People just fear what they don't understand. You are perfect the way you are."   
  
You looked at her before she put you in a little head lock and rubbed her knuckles against your head. You laughed before pushing at her arm and took off to Nepeta to have her protect you.   
  
The rest of the day a bit better and even more so when you got the other companion toys to the one that got destroyed. Thankfully you were distracted farther from the situation that happened with Nepeta and Equius as Meulin and surprisingly Kurloz came to pick you up from Nepeta’s the following weekend.   
  
Well on the bus to Kurloz’s and Meulin’s the pair signed to you that you were in for a big surprise when you got to their place. And you were surprised alright as the surprise was Gamzee who was standing in Meulin and Kurloz's apartment.  
  
You squealed in both delight and happiness as you rushed at him. You laughed as Gamzee hurled you up off the floor and into his arms even though you were seven now and by a lot of people’s standards to old for such things. You hugged Gamzee tightly as he laughed. “Welcome my tiny wicked sis!”   
  
You gave him the biggest and tightest hug your smaller frame could as you cheered in happiness. “Gam-gam!”   
  
Meulin smiled a little as she watched you seem tinkled pink with Gamzee. You seemed to love him very much either it be sibling or someone else she wasn’t sure but not that it mattered much as Gamzee seem to love you so much as one could a young child.   
  
He had gotten you a present well him and Tavros had; much to the surprise of both herself and Kurloz. As well as Karkat who just about flipped his shit on the poor troll when he tried to ask to come drop it off to you.   
  
Meulin watched as you bounced around in Gamzee’s arms wanting to know the surprise he had for you but he hadn’t brought it over as that wasn’t the full surprise.  
Gamzee knocked the side of his head against yours as he spoke. "Tiny motherfucker you all up and motherfucking have an motherfucking other wicked motherfucking surprise from motherfucking me."   
  
You nuzzled your head against his as you begged me to know the surprise. "What Gam-gam! What's the surprise!"   
  
Gamzee laughed at your excitement as he told you at least one surprise. "You're all up and motherfucking staying with me and my motherfucking wicked mama this weekend. Ain't that all up and the motherfucking shits tiny motherfucker?"   
  
You just about danced around in Gamzee's arms. "Yay!"   
  
Gamzee just laughed ad he placed you on the floor to get somethings ready and listen to Meulin about your schedule. Once everything was said and done you learned that Meulin and Kurloz had to take Kurlin to a special Highblood doctor person to see why his culling rages were active or had the powers that Kurloz and the Makara bloodline did.   
  
It was more to make sure their son was alright then anything else. You didn’t know the why of it was nor did you care any either as all you were excited about was seeing Gamzee and spending time with him. Since you only got too see him maybe one or twice a month if he could come over after work when Meulin and Kurloz had you.   
  
After leaving Meulin and Kurloz’s apartment it was a quick couple of bus rides till you were in front of Gamzee's apartment door. Gamzee spoke as he unlocked the door to his apartment; "Tiny sis welcome to my motherfucking other hive."   
  
Gamzee opened the door to present his apartment to you. You stepped into the apartment and was amazed as it was nothing like Meulin's and Kurloz's apartment as the colors were rather bright and there were photos on the walls as well as two bedrooms, open living and dining rooms as well as a bathroom. But it looked a little bit funny as everything seemed lower then what it should be.   
  
Well you were in your world of amazement Gamzee had closed the door and gone off somewhere. You toed off your shoes and started to look around the apartment more. However as you move to take a peek into the kitchen the apartment door unlocked again.   
  
You jolted as Gamzee didn’t tell you about living with someone so you did the next best thing and hid behind the one arm of the couch a bit scared to even call for Gamzee.   
  
You closed your eyes as you were told by Meulin the scare stories about these mean trolls coming into other people’s place and what you should do if that happened and so on. So you were quite terrified thinking you were in danger. However the terror was lessened somewhat as you heard a odd sound, the door close, and sound calling out. “Uh…Gamzee?! I’m h-home!”   
  
You turned your head as you opened your eyes to see Gamzee come out from he second bedroom with a giant smile on his face. “Welcome home my wicked Mama! I all up and-” Gamzee turned his head to see your frame tucked into under the arm of the couch. Gamzee tilted his head at you before he laughed. “Aw tiny sis you all up and motherfucking don’t need to hid. It’s just Tavbro; that wicked mama there wouldn’t all up and motherfucking hurt a motherfucking fly.”   
  
The other troll or human as you didn’t know yet gave a confused sound. Gamzee waved at you which was when ‘Tavbro’ seen you and you kind of seen him. You went from tucking your from behind the couch arm to Gamzee. Where you tucked your frame behind Gamzee as you seen the someone else in his apartment as well.   
  
It was another troll of course but the troll had somewhat big horns and was stuck in a wheelchair as he didn’t have anything below his knees. You didn’t stare to long as that was rude but as well you were a bit nervous and scared of new people. It was a fear that Karkat had instilled in you to keep you safe but it was more of a burden then a help.   
  
Fortunately Gamzee looked behind him at you before he started to laugh as you put your face into his pants as if a means to hid farther. “Y/n this is my wicked little mama here. He’s my motherfucking matespirt of motherfucking miracles. This is motherfucking Tavros but you can all up and call him Tavbro tiny sis.”   
  
You peeked out and gave a tiniest sound for a hello which had Tavros chuckle as he was used to it since he worked at a daycare for his job. Gamzee stepped away and pushed up forward a bit to Tavros who was more then able to handle you.   
  
You looked after Gamzee who winked at you as he went into one of the bedrooms again. You stood there a little looking at Tavros and were biting your lip looking just about ready to cry. Tavros of course understand the fear as Gamzee forgot to put your horns back on your head.   
  
Tavros knew about you from not only Gamzee but Aradia who he worked with as she was dating Sollux who would talk about you to him when he seen him. Tavros spoke gently to you; “It’s uh finally very nice to meet you Y/n. I heard a lot about you from Gamzee, uh Aradia and Sollux.”   
  
Tavros seemed to watch as you kind of slowly calmed down the fear as it seemed he put you to ease about him. “Oh… you know Sollux?!”   
  
Tavros nodded; “Yes and I know your siblings too we were all… uh… friends at one time.”   
  
You hummed a little as you seemed to open up a little bit. Tavros had gestured you to sit on the couch as you both could talk a little more as he went from work and well work.   
  
During that time frame you and Tavros spoke a little till it became a little awkward between the pair of you as you didn’t know how to farther then conversion; and of course Gamzee didn’t help.  
  
He had brought out a giant ass gift and placed it down in front of you both before he left saying about getting dinner and that was twenty minutes ago. You looked at Tavros as you both kind of sat side by side to each other as Gamzee went to pick up dinner.   
  
You looked down at your lap when he went to look at you and that played out for a while as Tavros doing the same thing when you looked at him. You hummed up a little as you asked; “So... do we have to wait for Gam-gam?”   
  
Tavros looked you gestured to the gift which Tavros laughed a little nervously before nodding. “Uh… Yeah I think it’d be best too you know... Or he’d be upset.”   
  
You looked a little up at him trying to smile. “We could wrap it up again so he’d never know.”   
  
Tavros smiled some; “No I think it’d be best to wait. Gamzee’s... Gamzee’s waited a while to give you this present you know.”   
  
You nodded; “I know if my big brother wasn’t a big stupid pig head to Gam-gam then I would have gotten it already.” Tavros just hummed a little nervously before you caught him off guard. “But then I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you though... So... Maybe that’s okay then.”   
  
You both seemed to become very nervous with each other again but thankfully Gamzee came back no more then ten minutes extra. You teased at him why it took a half-hour to go get food when it only took Meulin twenty minutes to cook something.   
  
Gamzee just puffed out his chest and told you it was specially made just for the three of you. You rolled your eyes causing Tavros to laugh. Dinner was funnier then it had been for a long time for you which made it special.   
  
However as you were still a child you still were more excited about the rather giant gift in the living room. So you wolfed down your dinner and dessert before you begged to open your present. You had to unfortunately wait an agonizing ten extra minutes before you were allowed to open your present.  
  
The two boys were a bit afraid of you as you ripped into the wrapping paper like an animal. Once you had ripped the whole paper off you shouted it cheer seeing it was a learning bike. You never had you own before so you were very happy and thankful.   
  
You knocked down Gamzee with a hug causing him to laugh and Tavros who got a more gentler hug. With everything said and done Gamzee promised to take you out the next day with the bike. You were satisfied with the promise so you didn't bother the pair about it.   
  
After a few hours you all had settled into a oddly comfortable routine as if you all had been doing it for years. Gamzee was some what sprawled out of the couch as Tavros was in a the bathroom having a shower bath. You didn't understand how someone could both gave a shower and a bath even more so when they didn't gave legs but never the less; you were left in the living room with Gamzee who you were line of currently bugging as he as having his adult sopor.   
  
Thankfully Meulin had giving you your own when Gamzee picked you up so you wouldn't need it later. Sadly for Gamzee you had chosen to bug him and see what his sopor was like. So currently you were spying on Gamzee who looked at you a little bit nervously. Gamzee looked at you as you stared at him from over the arm of the couch you really wanted to have a piece of his candy.   
  
Gamzee looked at the TV before looking back to see you had disappeared. Gamzee frowned his eyes a little before he jumped startled when you were beside him on the other side. “Motherfucker you can teleport?!”   
  
You stared at him more and with bigger e/c eyes. “Tiny sis come on not all up and those motherfucking puppy eyes.”   
  
You tried not to smile as pouted a little and trembled your lips just right before Gamzee caved hard. “Ah motherfucker your motherfucking to cute for this wicked brother here.”   
  
Gamzee dug into his pocket and grabbed a red candy. It was by accident he grab it when he grabbed his sopor prescription. You smiled before taking it with a thanks before you climbed over the couch arm and onto Gamzee's lap with triumph.   
  
Gamzee groaned a little before he started to tickle you in part sopor high and in brotherly affection. You both giggled and horsed around till Tavros came out where he too was drawn into the play. It wasn't more then a few short hours later that you found yourself in the guest bedroom that at one time had to be Gamzee's alone because it was almost identical to the one at Meulin's and Kurloz's.   
  
You nuzzled into Gamzee’s blankets they smelt like him which was a good thing as he remember much of Kurloz before he stopped liking you. You sighed a little as you stared at the dark purple wall. You wondered at times were your Baba went and why they didn’t want you as they made it clear their grub was born. You thought maybe them and your mom had a fight but that wasn’t the case.   
  
You sighed before you rolled over in bed as you didn't want to think about it anymore. You weren't ungrateful for Karkat and Nepeta as well as you grandparent and uncle but there was just something about the pair but you would do anything to have the mother and father you lost again.   
  
You missed your parents more so your mother since you only really remembered her but as drifted off you dreamed of life with your parents and the warmth embrace of both. Gamzee yawned as he shifted his arms and body from his wicked mama.   
  
Tavros shifted a little in his sleep as Gamzee moved sitting up on the bed. He scratched his head lightly as he could just hear the faint sound of the TV in the living being on. He looked at the alarm to see it was six o'clock in the morning. Gamzee frowned before he shrugged it off as he got up from he bed. Gamzee shuffled out of the door and quietly closed the door behind him.   
  
Gamzee looked to the living room to see you curled up in a blanket with a mangled stuffie on the couch. You moved your head a little seeing who came out. Gamzee forced a smile as you gave a very weak apology and good morning while you both turned the sound down to mute and sat up.   
  
Gamzee shook his head in a good morning as he moved to the kitchen to start breakfast. For the next ten minutes Gamzee gave short glances at your quiet form.  
Gamzee wondered why you were so quiet as you were never this quiet before. Gamzee shook his head as you looked behind you at him.   
  
You were confused why Gamzee kept staring at you till it hit you as you hadn't had your sopor pill yet. You moved off the couch without a look back as you went to your bag in the guest bedroom and looked through it for your pills. You grabbed the jar before going out to the kitchen to Gamzee.   
  
Gamzee was just setting the plates on the table when he spotted you holding the jar. Gamzee tilted his head till the faint t lime color objects caught his sight. Gamzee was taken back in wondered and a bit of anger seeing it. Gamzee barked at you a little; "What do you motherfucking have there tiny motherfucker?"   
  
You blinked in confusion as you held it out to him. Gamzee took the jar from you as he frowned as he looked at the jar of wiggler sopor. He shook it as you stood there beside him. “I just need one Gam-gam I get one at breakfast and one at dinner.”   
  
Gamzee glanced at you before he placed the jar back. “Sorry tiny sis but Meulin and Kurloz didn’t tell me anything about that.”   
  
You felt conflicted as well as emotional. "But Gam-gam Karkat and the others say I have to have them! Mama made sure I took; she said I would hurt people if I did! I don't want to hurt people."   
  
Gamzee rubbed the back of his neck before he placed the jar on the kitchen counter. "Motherfucker your going back tonight so if you all up and motherfucking do take them then motherfucking Cat sis will give you one tonight."   
  
You sighed a little as you didn't want to get into trouble as it has been drilled into your head you needed one or you'd hurt the people you loved. Unfortunately there was nothing you could do about it. You knew if Gamzee did know he wouldn’t deprave you of them.   
  
Gamzee just smiled at you before he tried to make you feel better. The rest of the morning was a quiet affair even after Gamzee woke up Tavros. It wasn't till early afternoon that the pair reminded you about your boxed up bike.   
  
You had forgotten about so you were super excited when Gamzee had finished building it and Tavros helped you with the safety equipment. The pair had taken you outside onto the street as Gamzee was trying to help you learn how to ride a bike without training wheels.   
  
Gamzee felt also what a father would as he did so because to him this is what a father-child bonding time was in his ideal world. Tavros sat in his chair following you both a little as he could keep up with you. However as you grew more confident as did your courage.   
  
Gamzee had taken you to the rather giant hill down the street. Tavros was concerned you weren't ready yet but Gamzee thought so. However Tavros was a little more vocal at Gamzee then you were as he was pushing himself along the sidewalk. “Gamzee don’t let her go! Gamzee!”   
  
You had an almost death grip on the bike handles as Gamzee hopped onto the back of your wheels as he was shouting as you both went down the rather large sidewalk hill; “Motherfucking wee!”   
  
You screamed in more excitement then terror as you took your feet from the paddles well going down the hill. Tavros though looked bloody terrified and just about died when your bike hit a rock sending both you and Gamzee into thankfully a pile of boxes that were in the street for collection day.   
  
When he finally got close enough Gamzee was laughing as he picked you up out of the boxes as you were laughing too with suddenly two missing front teeth. Tavros shouted in horror seeing this; “Your fangs!”   
  
Tavros grabbed you and was looking at your face just terrified they had permanently damaged you. You held onto Tavros’s hands as you smiled at him but you now whistled a little as you spoke to him. “It’s okay Tavbro they were loose anyways; but that was fun can we do it again?!”   
  
Tavros shook his head as one heart attack was enough for one day; “N-no I don’t think that would b-be a g-good idea Y/n. How about we take it easy and go clean up your face... I uh need to call Aradia...” You and Gamzee both ahhed lightly in disappointment but Tavros smiled a little as he coached you both inside.  
  
Once you three where upstairs and Gamzee was dealing with washing your face and change of shirt Tavros had phoned Aradia who he just finished explaining why he had phoned. Tavros sighed as he ready Aradia laugh in his ear over the phone. “Tav seriously it’s okay; human’s loose there teeth it’s part of their growth. Her teeth must have been loose to have them both fall out like that.”   
  
Tavros made a relieved sounding hum as he question her. “Uh... Yeah your right of course. It was just surprising you now? But uh... Can uh... Can you phone Sollux to ask Karkat if his going to be doing the tooth fairy thing with her or not? I’d call but... He uh... All he does is shout at me and uh.. Says some pretty bad things.”   
  
Aradia seemed to pause before she hummed a little. “Not to worry I’ll take to Sollux for you then call you back alright?”   
  
Tavros just made a small okay before Aradia ended the called. It had only been a span of five minutes when Tavros's phone went off again and unfortunately he didn't look at the number as he pressed the call button. He quickly found out his mistake went he hears Karkat's loud shouts in his ear. "Alright shit-stain you fucking have two fucking seconds to fucking tell me why you fucking have my fucking little sister! And if there is even a fucking hair on her fucking head miss place I will come over and fucking finish where Gamzee fucking left off with you before crucifying that fucking baked-pan of a troll."   
  
Tavros gulped partly in fear before he stuttered as he spoke. "Meulin and Kurloz left her w-with us as t-they were taking K-Kurlin to his highblood test. W-we were playing outside when s-she tripped over she f-feet and face planted in some boxes instead a-and she got up she was missing her two front teeth..."   
  
It was silent for a moment which unnerved Tavros greatly thankful Karkat's aggression had changed people since has he spoke it subdued lightly it. "Well fuck-ass we're not doing any thing like the fucking fang bitch so fucking throw out the fucking teeth. Anyways I have a fucking demented fucking bitch if a sister to fucking talk too."   
  
Tavros wasn’t able to get a word in as Karkat hung up on him. Tavros sighed a little before pulling the phone from his ear. Just as he did so you and Gamzee came out of the bathroom. Gamzee looked at Tavros a bit confused about his sighing.   
  
You on the other hand looked unconcerned about it as Kankri sighed a lot like that too. You went to the TV to see what was on well Gamzee started to ask his wickest bitch tits what was wrong. Tavros of course not wanting to put Gamzee's once pleasant mood to sour he just told him that Aradia told him what Karkat had said in a more tamed way and of course Gamzee didn't fully believe it but he wasn't going to push it as he knew Tavros didn't want him mad.   
  
You were in front of the TV the whole time and more or less ignored the whole thing however what you didn't ignore was Gamzee's phone going off. You grabbed his cellphone to see it was Meulin's number which had you picked up the phone to answer it. "Hi Mew! When are you and Kurloz coming?"   
  
Gamzee was startled out of his conversation with Tavros and moved to grab his phone. You looked up at him in confusion as he took the phone from you as the auto-voice started. Gamzee sighed in relief as he spoke onto the phone. You pouted lightly as Gamzee spoke to Meulin. You bounced a little round Gamzee asking to speak with Meulin till Gamzee sighed; "Sure motherfucking kitty sis we'll all up and motherfucking keep her till Sunday morning. Just motherfucking make sure tiny Kurbro don't all up a motherfucking cull my motherfucking meow-beasts."   
  
You gave a pouted look as Gamzee ended the call shortly after that. Tavros just sat there blinking in confusion. "Whats going on Gamzee?" Gamzee hummed little looking at his phone before he answered. "Meulin need us to motherfucking watch tiny sis another night as there motherfucking is motherfucking stalkers all up and motherfucking out."   
  
Tavros shuddered a little as you looked scared as even at your age you knew what Stalkers were. They were bands of higher spectrum trolls who went through territories culling other trolls, stealing females and kids like you, but most of all trying to take over territories for there leader.   
  
You only remembered twice this happened before one being at Karkat's and the other at Nepeta's. Gamzee and Tavros looked down at you as you suddenly curled up on the back of your heels and curled up into yourself as you wanted your mother or brother.   
  
Tavros looked worried as Gamzee a bit of damage control. "Don't worry tiny sis Kurbro is all up and motherfucking taking motherfucking care of it so kitty sis cant all up and come. And if they motherfucking do tiny sis I’ll motherfucking show them the other motherfucking half of what the bones bros can motherfucking do. So no motherfucking worries okay tiny sis?"   
  
Gamzee knelt down patting your head which raised you to look at him. You gave a tiny nod before Tavros tried to help distract you but also himself. Thankfully for both Tavros and Gamzee it was somewhat of a quiet night as you three were all huddled  
into their bed watching a very quiet video on Tavros phone about how things are made.   
  
Both Meulin and Kurloz didn't come pick you up till nine a clock that morning. You were very happy to see them as you were smiling at Meulin and Kurloz as they stood at the door. Meulin smiled a little as Kurlin giggled against his mother seeing you since they couldn't leave him by himself being so young.   
  
You looked at him before sticking your tongue at him causing him to giggle a little more. Meulin set Kurlin down as she needed her hands to sign at Tavros and Gamzee. You watched as Kurlin came towards you as he was four after all. “Y/n! Hi!”   
  
He waved which you waved back. “Hey Kurlin are you okay?”   
  
Kurlin nodded as he held onto his stuff toy. “Mhm Mama and Dada took me to see a person for my powers.”   
  
You just hummed lightly before he stared at you. You both stared at each other before you made a funny face at him. Kurlin laughed at you as you were being silly. However the next face you made at him had Meulin gasped as she seen you were missing your two front teeth as you stick your tongue in the spaces where they used to be at Kurlin who laughed thinking it was funny.   
  
She spoke drowning out Gamzee who was signing at her as Kurloz snapped his head to look at her. “Y/n mewr fangs!”   
  
You smiled at both Kurloz and Meulin this time showing your front toothless form. Tavros sighed before he signed at Kurloz. ‘Y/n had lost her teeth well she was with us they fell out on there own. Aradia phoned Karkat’s to see if they were doing the human tooth fairy thing with her but they aren’t so we just threw them out.’   
  
Kurloz hummed a little before he nodded some. After a little more of them chatting Meulin figured it was best to get you back to there place before Psiioniic came to pick you up. Meulin moved her hands signing what she was thinking which Kurloz agreed to since it was getting to be Kurlin nap time too.  
  
Meulin nodded as she kissed Kurloz’s cheek as she spoke through the mental link. “Alright we’ll see mew soon then love be safe.”   
  
Kurloz nodded before he knocked heads with her and Kurlin. You looked down a little as you didn’t get anything not even a pat on the head. You looked at Kurloz a little before waving goodbye to Gamzee and Tavros before you walked behind Meulin following her on your no training wheel bike.

Part 2  
  
It was a rather nice affair as you paddled slow enough for Meulin's walking speed as well she was teasing you lightly about it and your time with Gamzee and Tavros. It was a nice bonding time between you and Meulin.   
  
However what she and the others failed to notice was the lack of identity on her persons as well as who she and both of you children were protected under. Meulin being the natural mother and protector she was guided you gently as she seen a blueblood or higher blocking your path way. However what she faulted to notice was that they were herding you three till it was to late as you three were in an hallway.   
  
But mote importantly Meulin looked just about to have a heart attack as Kurlin cling to her scared. The Grand Highblood stood just a few feet away from the three of you. You having had to had walk your bike threw the alleyway had more or less dropped your bike and stomped to in front of Meulin trying your hardest for a seven year old to glare someone down. Meulin jumped a little as Kurlin was pointing to behind her.   
  
You looked a little as she gripped your shoulder to keep you close to her as there were not so very nice looking highbloods and bluebloods behind you three. Meulin whimpered loudly unknown to her as she couldn’t hear it.   
  
It was a very dangerous situation to be in for her and you kids as she had no protection or even any symbols on her of who she belonged too. You however knew you had to protect your sister as after all you were a highblood as you heard Kankri cruelly shout at you off and on.   
  
You growled at the Highblood who looked at you with an amused looked. The other trolls laughed at your attempt to be tough. You puffed out your chest and shook off Meulin’s hand much to her dismay. You stepped forward and stomped your foot as the Highblood stepped closer to you. “What’s a motherfucking little motherfucking bug like you going to do to a motherfucking highblood like me you filthy dirt-breed.”   
  
You tried to act tough as you tried to act like Gamzee and Kurloz the once or twice you had seen them get protective. “I’ll cull you! Yeah I’ll cull you big baboon!”   
  
The Highblood laughed as he got closer. “I’m motherfucking trembling motherfucking little motherfucking tough brat. You motherfucking hear it motherfuckers?!”   
  
The trolls called out loudly as the Highblood spoke some more. “Tough little motherfucking dirt-breed. Motherfucking got a good motherfucking attitude; it’s a motherfucking shame you motherfucking don’t got the motherfucking genes though.”   
  
The Highblood kept getting closer which had you growled humanly as you barked at the Highblood. “If you c-come any closer I’ll... I’ll... Hit you! Yeah I’ll kick your butt you um... Big stupid goat man!”   
  
The Highblood gave a wicked grin as you glared at him. He made your head hurt more with his talking as it wasn’t like Gamzee’s or Kurloz’s. He stopped right in front of you and knelt on his heels a little. You could hear Meulin’s gasping breath and plea as his hand moved to you.   
  
You moved to take a whack at him but you felt his hand pat your head as he spoke. “You tiny motherfucker have motherfucking sweeps before you motherfucking be even in my motherfucking league. Maybe if you motherfucking were motherfucking had the motherfucking training motherfucking heretic.”   
  
You unknowingly leaned into his head pat as well as you were confused of the praising. You huffed a little as his hand moved from your head and under your chin. Dark purple met e/c eyes for a second it seemed he was going to do something.   
  
But instead he moved away a little fast as two dominant roars came up from behind the gathered group. You looked back at see Kurloz and Gamzee standing there with fangs and powers blazing more on Kurloz’s part then Gamzee. Which caused Kurlin cried in relief as did Meulin.   
  
The Highblood made an snare as his estranged sons moved to in front of you as the others had broken apart for the pair as they knew they’d be died if they didn’t. Gamzee placed his hands on your shoulders keeping you close to him as Kurloz stood in front of you.   
  
Kurloz roared at the Highblood without his lip stitching as he had cut them out. The Highblood snarled back at his eldest. The pair growled at each other before the Highblood smiled and spoke. “You motherfucking can’t be motherfucking everywhere motherfucking dead-blood. I’ll motherfucking have what’s motherfucking mine.”   
  
Kurloz flashed his fangs before the Highblood tilted his head up before he walked away with his group following him with both Gamzee and Kurloz snapping their jaws at them.   
  
Once the alleyway was clear Kurloz and Gamzee seemed to sigh more in relief. You turned from Gamzee to Meulin as she shoved Kurlin into his arms. Meulin had her hands at your face looking you over and making sure you weren’t injured. You tried to pat away her hands before she hugged you tightly. When you finally got away from her you noticed her eyes were tinted purple which made it pretty clear that she was talking to Kurloz.   
  
You flinched a little as Meulin had straighten up and taken Kurlin back as Kurloz growled at you. You felt like you had don’t something wrong when you only were trying to help. You glanced up a him a little as you heard his voice in your mind. “What motherfucking were you motherfucking thinking heretic! You motherfucking nearly got motherfucking Mew and motherfucking Kurlin culled! I motherfucking have the motherfucking mind to-”   
  
You looked up sorry eyed at Kurloz as you spoke on reflect apology that kind of hurt you more. “I’m sorry Bab-Kurloz... I... I was trying to protect Meulin and Kurlin like how you and Gamzee do cause I’m a Highblood too!”   
  
Kurloz glared at you a little before he sighed through his nose. As indeed you were one as well you weren’t the one who took you three into the alleyway it was Meulin; and it wasn’t your fault he didn’t give Meulin anything to show she was mated to a highblood. Gamzee looked at his brother as he used his hands at you. ‘Get on your bike Y/n we’re going home.’   
  
You nodded a little before you grabbed your bike like Kurloz asked you too. Gamzee frowned as he didn’t think what Kurloz did was right. The five of you popped back  
out of the alleyway as you all walked to Kurloz and Meulin’s. Kurloz had his arm around Meulin’s waist and Kurlin was in his arms as the young wiggler had his father’s shirt in a death grip as he was terrified now.   
  
You though peddled a little bit behind them with Gamzee at your side. Gamzee moved his hand out and ruffled your hair before his signed at you a little. ‘You all up and did good job keeping Kur and Mew safe tiny sis.’   
  
You smiled a little at him before he winked at you as he took his hand away so Kurloz didn’t know he had signed or said anything. Once you all had gotten to Kurloz and Meulin’s apartment Kurloz left the three of you to go into it as he had to take care of this with Gamzee since by area The Highblood was on both Gamzee and Kurloz’s turf.   
  
The brothers maintained the two connected streets as there territory from what was left of what there donor had let them have so the act of coming onto the street was a violation and the means of an violent confrontation. As soon as you got into the apartment with Meulin that’s when your head started to feel funny.   
  
You shook it off as the emotional surge you went through as Meulin busied herself around the apartment. In the few hours that you three were home it was the same routine. Kurloz was put down for a nap in the play pen at twelve and Meulin was busy in the bedroom getting laundry ready before she would busy herself in the hatchery as a month prior she and Kurloz had an small clutch of four eggs.   
  
They were hopefully this time around but none had yet to hatch and the date for them to was coming closer to the end. At the moment though you were on the couch glaring at the wall after trying to lock Gamzee’s two cats in his bedroom as you didn’t want them near you right now as they were making you angry.   
  
But everything was making you angry from a sleeping Kurlin to what happened earlier. Unfortunately what didn’t help the situation any was the fact that your head was pounding and cotton ball like. You had never felt anything like this before ever.  
You groaned as you held and put pressure on your head.   
  
Your head hurt as if it felt like it was going to explode from the inside out. You started to suddenly heard sounds like whispers in your ears. You whimpered closing your eyes before growling before the whispers turned into a single voice. “What’s up tiny motherfucker?!”   
  
You gasped looking to your right to see something that looked like the Highblood but acted like Gamzee. You whimpered a little as you went to move till you landed on some flowers that puffed up. You laid on your back the troll stood over you laughing.   
  
He offered his much larger hand to you which you took nervously. He helped you stand back up before he ruffled your hair. You smiled a little figuring it was Gamzee. You paused however looking around as you noticed you weren’t in the apartment anymore.   
  
You jolted as you spoke; “Where are we?!”   
  
And in true Gamzee fashion he answered in amazed fashion; " In a motherfucking place were miracles all up and motherfucking happen motherfucking tiny sis."   
  
You looked confused at him before you looked around you as you asked rather innocently. "So mama and daddy can come back alive?"   
  
Gamzee seemed to pause before he made a bit of a face. "It all up and can't deft the motherfucking laws of motherfucking life tiny sis."   
  
You just ohhed lightly and looked down. The taller Gamzee seemed to try to shake sadness out of you by redirecting your thoughts to around you again. "Come on wicked tiny sis we can all up and play instead! The motherfucking miracle sky is the motherfucking limit."   
  
You gave him a bit of a hooded look as he pranced a little bit to some rather funny looking creatures which caused you to shake your sadness away. You and dream Gamzee horsed around destroying flowers and trees. But most of all he happily taught you how to make star dust like on the TV.   
  
You both moved from the field to a more protective out cove. As you did you seen a place full of paint jars. Which you had the bestest idea in the world which was to paint. You moved to grab the running paint jars but Gamzee’s hand stopped you. You looked up at him confused before he gave one of his wicked smiles. “Naw tiny motherfucker you all up and motherfucking see that motherfucking bottle there?”   
  
He pointed to a jar on the forest table which had you nod. “All up and motherfucking grab that motherfucker. You aren't all up and motherfucking up to the motherfucking paint jars just motherfucking yet.”   
  
You pouted before it was wiped off your face as Gamzee hurled you up over his shoulder. You squealed in laughter as he teased you lightly as he brought you to a canvas valley. Gamzee dropped you onto the soft grass floor as he spoke. "Lets all up and motherfucking see your motherfucking faces of the motherfucking messiahs tiny sis."   
  
You nodded happily as you started to draw them on the canvas but Gamzee stop you as you made a bit of a mess of canvas. You looked up at the troll who magically showed you how on in the air. “Like that motherfucker! Show this wicked brother all up and your motherfucking happy and sad faces of the messiahs.”   
  
You bite your lip to hid your smile as you moved your fingers on the odd feeling surface of the canvas. It almost felt like the texture of trollian eggs. You ignored it as this was a dream it something close to it. Once you had finish you of course received shining praises from Gamzee and he dragged you to do something else.   
  
However the fun soon came to bit of an sad end as you were getting that funny fuzz feeling. Gamzee looked at you when you didn't answer. "Tiny sis whats wrong?"   
  
You blinked looking at him. "Sorry Gam-gam my head feels funny again."   
  
Gamzee seemed to hum sadly as he plucked you up and placed you on an odd looking couch. You laughed as he patted your head before the buzzing feeling came back again. You suddenly felt tired very, very tried. You sighed lightly before closing eyes.   
  
You opened your eyes again only to be back at Meulin and Kurloz’s. You blinked a little as a scream seemed to connect to your brain. You turned your head with a confused and dazed way. You looked to see Meulin screaming as olive tears dripped down her face.   
  
You pushed your lips together before looking around to see what she was seeing. You didn’t see anything out of the originally Kurlin was asleep in his playpen and the cats of Gamzee’s were under the table cuddled together.   
  
You glanced back at Meulin before you slid off the couch which had her back up from you terrified. Her screaming was starting to bother you. “Meulin why are you screaming?”   
  
Meulin didn’t answer you just kept screaming but started to shout for Gamzee and Kurloz. Your ears started to throb before that headache started to pound in the back of your skull again. You spoke this time threatening her as you just didn’t know what else to do. “Can you stop screaming Meulin your making me angry and you wouldn’t like me to be angry...”   
  
Meulin whimpered as she did what you wanted her to do. You stepped back to the couch before sitting in the corner of it. You looked from the wall to her as now she wouldn’t stop whimpering and moving to block your sight from Kurlin.   
  
You don’t know why but you suddenly felt very angry; so angry that the buzzing was coming back into your ears. You narrowed your eyes on her and it only got worse till you vision was suddenly black and you didn’t black out either as it was hands that blocked your vision.   
  
You looked up a little to see it was Gamzee’s hands that were over your eyes. You didn’t even hear him come in nor Kurloz from what you could hear. You giggled as to you it was a game as you tried to look under them. Gamzee trembled as he didn’t move his hand from your eyes as Kurloz was trying to calm Meulin what he though was red blood was painted and it was everywhere in the apartment included in the hatching room.   
  
The eggs were fine they just had ketchup like paint on them with the Highblood’s style of smiley and sad faces. Kurlin was fine as physcially but he was very scared and terrified as blood looking paint was splashed around him as well even his paw-beasts where shaking under the table.   
  
You where covered in it and didn’t seem to notice it as you were coming down from a culling rage high. Gamzee shivered a little as you laughed suddenly; “Gam-gam you were funny in my dream! All big and tall like the grandpa Highblood. We painted a lot... Can we make star dust again... I like the sound of crashing bones you made...”   
  
You stared up at him your eyes looked out of it. You started to giggle really unaware of what you were saying to him before you seem to started to fall asleep or brain dead he wasn’t to sure which as you limped out in his arms with barely closed eyes.   
  
More questions then answers plagued him as why did you call his donor Grandpa when you only seen him the one time. But more so why was he your culling rage hallucination.   
  
Gamzee shook his head maybe that wasn’t a bad thing as you could have easily killed his cats and/or Kurlin so maybe the hallucination stop you from doing so. You however weren't giving a long time to sleep that came from culling rage as Kurloz muscled his way in between you both and shook you awake.   
  
What didn’t help was that you looked at Kurloz confused like before looking at Meulin who was clutching Kurlin who had his face buried into her neck. You looked at Kurloz again before blinking very slowly before noticing the room was covered in ketchup. "Whats wrong Kurloz? Whys the room covered in ketchup?"   
  
Kurloz turned on you angry about what you did. His powers lashed out at you as he demanded why you were doing this to them. You were very confused and upset now as you didn't understand why you were in so much trouble and why both Meulin and Kurlin were afraid of you.   
  
Gamzee stepped up to explain a little. "Tiny sis you all up and had a wicked motherfucking culling episode."   
  
You made a bit of a face as you pushed up your lips and hummed with tears down your cheeks. Gamzee felt bad and then even worse as you spoke. "Told you so Gam-gam..."   
  
Kurloz watched you and Gamzee's interaction as well as he's brothers reaction. Kurloz probed your brain for as answer which did little for his fury as you spoke; "Gam-gam didn't give me my pills cause you didn't tell him about them."   
  
Gamzee also felt fear as Kurloz turned his attention towards him as did Meulin who's fear was outweighed by concern and worry for you. You didn't quite understand how bad you just made Gamzee's situation and how strained you made his relationship with Kurloz.   
  
Meulin took both you and Kurlin away from the brewing fight that would happen even though Kurlin was still afraid of you. Meulin took you into the bathroom to wash you and Kurlin off before she would start with everything in the apartment.   
  
You stared at the bathroom door looking at it as you heard the occasional growl or snarl. Meulin tried to distracted you but it didn't work. Meulin sighed lightly before she tried to reason with you. 'Kitten we told Gamzee about you needing your pills. So Kurloz is just angry that he put you through something like that.'   
  
You frowned before sighing. "But its not Gam-gam's fault he forgot Mew. I should have just took them myself..."   
  
Meulin pushed up her lips a little before she shook her head. 'Come on kitten lets get you washed off. Uncle Psiioniic is coming over shortly to pick you up."   
  
You frowned a little before doing what she told you. After everything was said and done Kurloz wasn't as mad at Gamzee as he would have been. The visit had ended in at least a bittersweet note as when Psiioniic picked you up you still had your bike and got to say see you soon to Gamzee.   
  
You had told and showed Psiioniic your new toothless form which he seemed rather happy about and said you were growing up to be a big kid now and that now he had to send you to get the mail all by yourself now. You glowed of course about it as you were excited to be taken as an bigger kid now.   
  
Psiioniic did let it slip how proud Disciple and Signless would be to see how much you've grown. You blinked a little as you questioned him a little. "Uncle Psii can we visit mama and daddy sometime this year again or are we not allowed?"   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly before he sighed. It was something only he and you did even after Dolorosa and your siblings had a freak out about him doing that though he didn't see the harm in it as it help you still feel close to your mother at least.   
  
Psiioniic grimaced as he spoke as he turned onto the street of the house. "We'll thee LC it may be a little harder then before but I'll try too."   
  
You nodded as he turned into the driveway were Karkat and the others were to take you home to their place after dinner with Psiioniic and Dolorosa. You looked outside the window seeing Karkat, Terezi, Sollux, and Dave standing in front of your grandparents front porch and drive way.   
  
It looked like Dave and Sollux had just gotten there. Psiioniic pulled into the drive away parking behind Karkat’s car. You undone your seat-belt before opening the door to lunge yourself at Karkat. “Karkat, Terezi!”   
  
Karkat grunted as you tackled his legs before moving to Terezi who laughed and patted your head. Terezi looked from you as Psiioniic placed down your new bike from the trunk of his car. Terezi tilted her head as she questioned you suddenly about it. “Where you get the bike LC?”   
  
You smiled as Sollux and Dave stiffen a little bit both in awkwardness and discomfort as you bounced up and down in front of Karkat telling him what had happened which including leaving out the culling episode. Karkat as much as the others that were hanging around didn’t seem to impressed. “OH! Gam-gam and Tavbro got me a bike! Gam-gam and Tavbro all up and taught me how to ride it too!”   
  
You hurried to grab it from where Psiioniic had placed it and show Karkat as it was the prettiest thing you had ever seen. You were so proud of it and so grateful for it but Karkat didn’t seem to impressed nor was Terezi who gave that tight look.   
  
You looked up a little at Sollux and Dave who seemed to try to be happy about it. You smiled patting at it; “See it’s purple and red and see it’s even got a bell and a horn!”   
  
You moved ringing the bell and then honking the horn. You looked back at Karkat seeing if that made him happier if anything the frowns on his face got bigger.   
  
You shrank a little bit before holding onto the handle bars just about ready to start to cry as it was one more bad thing that happened today. It just wasn’t your day thankfully though Psiioniic stepped in as he set a rather furious glare at Karkat who looked away from you. Psiioniic patted your head lightly without having to kneel down. “It’th okay thhorty Karkat’th jutht in one of hith moodth. Why don’t you go inthide I think Grandma’th got a thurprithe for you.”   
  
You gave a little bit of a smile as you spoke up. “So he’s on his period again?”   
  
Dave snorted as did Sollux in the background of Psiioniic’s laughter. Psiioniic pushed your back a little. “Go see Grandma Y/n/.”   
  
You ahhed lightly before you nodded as you more or less skipped away under Karkat’s angry glare. You pushed opened the front door before closing it behind you as you toed off your shoes. “Grandma?!”   
  
You heard Dolorosa call at you from the kitchen; “Welcome back Y/n! I’m in the kitchen dearest.” You hurried to the kitchen to see Dolorosa in front of the sink washing dishes. She paused for a moment as she turned smiling at you. “Welcome back where are the others at?”   
  
You shrugged a little as you grabbed a dish towel and started to dry the rinsed off dishes automatically. “Uncle Psiioniic is talking to Karkat and the others outside because Karkat’s on his period again. He’s being a crabby face again.”   
  
Dolorosa gave a bit of a smile before she spoke softly as if correcting. “Now child that’s not very nice to say. He has his reasons to be so crabby like Kankri and the others do.”   
  
You sighed before humming lightly. “I guess so Grandma…”   
  
Dolorosa winked at you a little before she asked how your weekend was. You answered are as best as you could. However silence fall over they both of you as minutes seemed to pass by and still no one came in. You looked up at Dolorosa as you were drying the dishes well she washed them. “Grandma?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed as she looked down at you. “What is it Y/n?”   
  
You paused with the dish in your hand as you asked. “Grandma is Karkat and the others mad at me for riding the bike Gam-gam and Tavros got me? I mean... I know that was really nice and that they didn’t have too but I’m allowed to keep it right?”   
  
Dolorosa paused for a moment before she smiled. “Oh course your not in trouble Y/n and yes that was a very nice thing Gamzee and Tavros did for you. I don’t think they’re mad maybe a little upset but that has to do with something way beyond your concern little one.”   
  
You ohhed lightly before wondering what had happened to cause such bad feelings to happen between Karkat and Gamzee as that seemed to be the most hostility between the two. Even after that day you never asked Karkat ever to take you outside to ride the bike as you didn’t want him to be upset with you. Thankfully Sollux and Dave would often let you go out on a run with them and Nepeta and Equius would let you ride the bike a little when they were picking you up from Karkat’s place but it got moved to Nepeta’s and Equius as the pair would use it more with you then Karkat ever did.   
  
Though that became a distant memory when school started back up. You were in grade two know and everything was okay. You were bored out of your mind but that was okay. It was now earlier June and just weeks away from school being out for the summer but that the moment that wasn’t what was pressing. What was pressing was that fact the teachers had you doing stuff for donor’s day or known by humans as Father’s day that was that day.   
  
Your teacher had explained that it was a day that father figures were giving cards to show how much appreciated and love you had for them. It was like mother’s and Carrier’s day only you don’t give them paper flowers. So as you sat at your desk you were looking at the only sheet of paper you were allowed.   
  
You looked at the paper in front of you before frowning what were you suppose to do? Your teacher said to make happy Donor day cards but you had in reality eight. You had Karkat, Equius, Dave, Psiioniic, Sollux, Kurloz, Kankri, and Cronus.   
  
So they all had to get a card of course as that would be mean otherwise. You looked at the paper before you before starting to map out the eight one sided cards. With a little bit of help with cutting and explaining to the teacher why you were cutting out eight cards you detailed each card to what they would like you hoped as they wouldn’t all be getting the cards at the same time since you were rotated around.   
  
You were kind of thankfully that the special day was today as it was Thursday so you could give at least the cards to Karkat, Dave, and Sollux tonight before giving Psiioniic who would pick you up from school to take you to Kankri and Cronus which on Friday they get theirs.   
  
Then the following week and weekend Kurloz and Equius gets theirs. It was a bit of a long shot plan but getting them late this better then not getting them at all. Well that’s what you thought at least. Anyways as soon as the school bell rang for the end of the day you were out those doors and running to the pick up area.   
  
Since Terezi and Sollux were the ones that were picking you up from school today which was fine as you liked when they did because they would take the both of you to the icecream parlor in the cop car. You liked riding in the cop car as you did like not having to wear a seat belt. So you slide on every corner as Terezi would take the corners fast because she could.   
  
You had bounced into the back of the cop car before shutting the door with hello greetings to the pair. Once Terezi had left the parking lot is when she asked you about how your day was. You answered a little bit before you asked her something as she took one corner; “Terezi is Karkat and Dave going to be home tonight?”   
  
Terezi glanced at the mirror to look at you. “I would think so or I’m going to have to bring your brother to my swift justice!”   
  
You giggled before nodding. “Good! I got something so him, Dave, and you Sollux!”   
  
Sollux turned to look at you. “What do you have Thorty?”   
  
You shook your head; “I’m not telling it’s a surprise from school today! And you have to wait till we get home!”   
  
Sollux pouted a little as he didn’t like surprise and tried to get it out of you want the surprise was. Terezi chuckled lightly as you were the Vantas kind of stubborn as no matter what Sollux did you would not buge not even when technically you three had gotten home you still didn’t let it slide.   
  
It wasn’t till Karkat and Dave had gotten home that you finally let the boys in on what the surprise was on. Karkat sighed as he placed his work case down as he had just had enough of Sollux bugging him about what this surprise is.   
  
Karkat loosened his tie before he sat down causing Dave to laugh at him saying he looked like an old time movie actor. He flashed his fangs in annoyance before he looked at you as you were smiling at him. Karkat pointed at you causing your smile to get bigger. “Alright you little shit-stain you’ve had your fucking fun and annoyed me to no fucking end with Sollux blowing up my phone about this fucking surprise. What the fuck is it?”   
  
You giggled as you moved to your bag dragging it over to the couch were the three boys stood or sat in Karkat’s case. You pulled out the three cards before you proudly gave the boys Donor day cards that you had made. You were rather cheerful as you spoke. “Surprise! Happy Donor day I made these at school you!”   
  
You sat on the couch as Karkat flipped it over to read it before he smiled. “Do you like it?”   
  
Karkat pulled you in before giving you a kiss on the head. “I love it Y/n.”   
  
Dave and Sollux were confused on why they got one but they gave you hugs and head pats. Unfortunately they were the only ones who did that beside Psiioniic.   
  
The other father like figures in your life didn’t. Kankri and Cronus more or less accepted them with confusion as Kankri started to lecture you about what Donor or father’s day meant. Equius gave you a long drawn out speech about blood caste differences and why that wasn’t good behavior even though he appreciated the gesture.   
  
You were sore to say the least about the others but you knew Kurloz would love it. He was your Baba once and that had to mean something right? You held onto the hope that he would remember and act like that again with you. So you were so excited when Equius dropped you off at Meulin’s and Kurloz’s after school.   
  
Meulin was waiting for you down stairs of course and as soon as Equius left you were going up the stairs which had Meulin laugh a little watching you. You seemed so excited to see everyone here and she knew why too. Meulin had just gotten to the door and close it as you were already ripping apart your bag to find the card you had for Kurloz.   
  
Kurloz sat on the couch looking at you confused. Meulin smiled a little though Kurloz frown as you gave him the card you had been holding onto for him. “I’ve held onto it for you! I’m sorry I didn’t get it to you sooner Kurloz but here it is. Do you like it?!”   
  
Kurloz signed; ‘I’m not your donor though Y/n. It is nice that you-’   
  
You frowned as you sat on the couch looking down finishing what you thought he was going to say. “-think of you like that but I’m not suppose to give one to you because it’s unacceptable behavior do to caste division...”   
  
Kurloz paused before his threads tugged his lips as he frowned. He guess he wasn’t the only one who said that to you. He knew Karkat and Psiioniic wouldn’t have said that but the others would mostly Equius and Kankri.   
  
Meulin looked at Kurloz a bit upset at him for saying what he did and not just saying it was lovely and thank you. Meulin looked down a little as almost bitterness came up. You used to call them Mama and Baba when you were really little and she kind of missed that.   
  
Meulin moved sitting on the couch beside you and was about to put her hand on your back to comfort you. But you pulled away from her giving her a rather nasty looking side glance that only you could have learned from Karkat. Meulin looked down as you signed at them. ‘I’m going to go do my homework now excuse me.’   
  
You just stood up and walked right to the kitchen as you grabbed your bag dragging it behind you. For the rest of the night you seemed to be crabby and being a little terror at best but not the Meulin blamed you any.   
  
However it didn't settle well with Kurloz as he was at you about your behavior as you were been a tad mean to Kurlin who wouldn't leave you alone as he was to much like Gamzee in the way; as he always wanted to help.   
  
Meulin could only watch on at the moment with her crying son was in her arms who was nursing a bumped head from you pushing him. Kurloz was growling at you with an opened mental link between the three of you.   
  
You were hurling words at the older highblood. The once calmed situation turned nasty as your face turned furious before you spat at Kurloz causing not just him to look surprised before his face turned furious. “I hate you! I hate you and Meulin! I want go home to Nepeta’s now!”   
  
Kurloz’s eyes and yours turned pure purple as he was no doubt yelling at you in the confines of your minds as he was most likely saying stuff he didn’t want her to hear as he often did that to Gamzee when he was younger.   
  
You fists were clench so tightly before tears started to form. There was a right look of anger and betrayal on your face. However whatever had happened next had a surprise look across Kurloz’s face for a moment before he moved to grab you as you run from him into Gamzee’s room where you slammed the door in his face.   
  
He grabbed the door handle before shaking it as you had locked Gamzee’s door. Kurloz’s lips moved into what she assumed a snarl causing his threads to pull. It looked like he was going to rip the door off its hinges but Meulin spoke up and thankfully getting Kurloz's attention. ‘Kurloz stop! Let Y/n have her space mew can’t keep going to her like this. She’s hurt and needs time to calm down like mew.’   
  
Kurloz growled at Meulin who didn’t even flinch even though he was flashing his rather dangerous fangs at her. Meulin frowned her brows at him as she was giving him a hooded look. Kurloz looked away from her as he was the one for once to back down as he knew she was just as stubborn as he was.   
  
Meulin sighed as Kurloz stocked away to the kitchen. Meulin sighed lightly as she started to rub Kurlin’s back more for herself then her son. You didn’t come back out for the rest of the night. Meulin was worried about you as you would have at least come out at some point of the night to at least apologize for your actions regardless if it was your fault or not.   
  
Meulin sighed softly as she turned off the last lights in the apartment as Kurloz had already gone to sleep as had Kurlin. Meulin walked to Gamzee’s door before she looked at it. She gathered as much courage as she could before she was as quiet as she could when she opened Gamzee’s door which you had unlock at some point it seemed.   
  
She and Kurloz tended to forget you were a bit desperate for not only approval but attention as well. Meulin knew it was hard with you when it was near the time of your shared mother’s pasting but she like the others forgot that your shared mother was your whole world.   
  
As well as know you were shuffled around house to house with people that may not be paying attention to you. She knew Karkat tried to do a lot with you but it was hard for him and Terezi who worked ungodly hours. As well Nepeta and Equius were both in college and worked so she knew how hard it was to make sure you were looked after.   
  
And as far as she knew about Kankri and Cronus goes well she knew they fought a lot in front of you and sometimes about you too which couldn’t have been good for your mental growth. As Kankri was still mad at you for what happened with Disciple even though it wasn’t your fault or anyone's.   
  
Meulin sighed softly as she walked over to your shared nesting box. Meulin looked at you as your face was looking away from her. Her hand brushed your hair softly as she was trying to coach you to look at her but you wouldn’t as you hid your face into the pillow.   
  
Meulin tried a few more things before she more or less gave up. Meulin went to move to give you space however she paused when she felt your small hand grab her wrist. Meulin looked down to see big e/c eyes filled with tears and huffing in breathes.   
  
Meulin sat down on the bed before wiping the tears away a little. You spoke instead of signed but Meulin understood what you said. “I’m sorry please don’t go away like mama Meulin. I love you and Kurloz very much... Please don’t leave me alone too.”   
  
Meulin’s face turned a bit sorrowful before she ushered you over so she could get into the bed with you. As Meulin tucked the blanket around her she let you cuddle into her as she stroked your hair. She hoped she was being loud enough for you to hear her as she did speak as she felt the tug on her vocals. “We love you… never go away…”   
  
Meulin stayed most of that night with you comforting you and offering whatever attention she could offer you. She knew she’d have to talk to Kurloz but also Karkat and the others as any normal seven year old shouldn’t have to act out or cause trouble to get attention but more important you shouldn’t.   
  
Meulin seen little change in you thought as you apologized to Kurloz for what you said and he seemed to understand maybe a little more then what she gave him credit for. But thankfully it didn’t stain the weekend you four had together which was nice. But what happened was quickly forgotten by you as you had more important things for a child to worry about which was school and homework.   
  
You used homework as an escape from having to go out after it as well it gave you a tool to seek out attention from your siblings as well. But at the moment you were at Karkat’s as he had just picked you up from school an hour ago.   
  
Today was a rather tough day as everyone had this new toy that changed animals and everyone had one so naturally you wanted one too so that you could possible make friends.   
  
It also kind of helped that no one other then Nepeta had giving you something for you birthday so you were almost willing to pull that card out as well but you didn’t know if you should do that as that wasn’t a nice thing to do as they gave you a roof over your head, food in your tummy, and love with attention.   
  
You keep staring holes into your homework which didn’t go unnoticed by Karkat who was looking at his own paper work from work as he worked as CEO assistant manger for a major trollian company.   
  
Karkat looked at you as you were at the small looking coffee table doing your homework like the rest of them. He frowned you didn’t seem yourself since you had come back from school. You seemed out of it and dazed like your were working on half power and you had started the bad habit of rubbing the back of your neck and chewing your nails.   
  
He would think it was a stress as he knew school was a rather stressful thing for you. You had really no friends at school and were the poster wiggler for bullying. Karkat cleared his throat; “Having fucking trouble with something?”   
  
You looked up at him before nodding. “I don’t get this...” You moved showing him the homework. “Do they want me to put eight or ate?”   
  
Karkat took the paper from you having a look at it before he handed back; “You have to put ate down as eight sounds like ate.”   
  
You just nodded a little before going back down to finish the paper. Karkat wrinkled his nose a little as he asked. “So… How was school today?”   
  
You just hummed lightly; “It was okay I guess… Kind of boring since I known almost everything thanks to those stupid books Kankri keeps forcing me to do. I’m just happy it’s over next week.”   
  
Karkat gave a bit of a laugh as he tried to be positive though he wasn’t to good at it. “Well just fucking means you’ll get hundreds of that fucking useless shit they teach you.”   
  
He grimaced a little as you gave him a bit of a tight faced look that you had unknowingly started mimic from Kankri of all trolls. It was the same one he’d give before a lecture on triggers. You spoke a bit forceful as you looked back down at your homework. “Yeah that’s what Kankri says too because apparently hundreds means everything.”   
  
Karkat opened his mouth but he sighed instead. “Fuck child I don’t fucking mean it like that. What’s got your fucking diaper in a knot you little nook-stain?”   
  
You sighed lightly before you looked at Karkat again. “I’m sorry big brother I know you didn’t but you suck at being positive.”   
  
Karkat chuckled a little before it was his turn to sigh. As you seemed to use the conversation as a gate way to question him; “But speaking of Kankri, since he and everyone else is sick and can’t take me this weekend is Meulin coming to pick me up tomorrow?”  
  
 Karkat shook his head as he lied a little as he wouldn’t let Meulin or Kurloz see you when Gamzee was there and it wasn’t like Meulin really fought him hard about it either but he wouldn’t tell you that. “No Meulin’s sick this weekend too so your fucking staying with us till Sunday night when I fucking drop you off at Nepeta’s.”   
  
You hummed a little as you looked back at your homework. “Is it okay if I still talk to her and Kankri on Friday?”   
  
Karkat nodded as he rasped out a yes for at least Meulin as Kankri and Cronus weren’t home as they had gone off on some vacation trip and forgot to tell Karkat about it'll last minute. It just meant he would have to phone Meulin tomorrow to tell her to tell you she was sick and she didn’t want you to caught it as Kurlin had it too or something on those lines.   
  
Karkat didn’t want to lie to you about it but he didn’t want you near or around Gamzee. He didn’t need the sopor fucked up troll to hurt you, use you, or do anything to and for you even if that meant in the long run it hurt your feelings at least he knew you were safe which that’s all that matter to Karkat.   
  
The week went by a bit faster for you so you were happy once it was the weekend without trouble. Karkat and Terezi were going to threw a little family party for you for getting to go into grade three. Karkat had taken you out to Trollmart an sub place owned by the human’s version of Walmart.   
  
You were just happy to be out somewhere for a change and even more just you and Karkat as it was rare you both spent time alone on the weekend. You would never say it but it made you feel like a normal child being out with there father.   
  
You know that's not how Karkat saw it but having had never had your father round made you wonder what the relationship was like. And it didn't help that the other kids made fun of you for not having either parent alive too. You swung Karkat's hand as you both went round which made him smile a little.   
  
It was only natural to end up by the toy section as Terezi had ask Karkat to get her more of her perfume as the two places were side by side. As Karkat stood looking at the perfume well you were looking at the little stuffy animal and you really wanted it but you didn’t want to ask Karkat for it.   
  
He does enough for you as it was since he gave you a place to stay and live, feeds you, and many other things. You didn’t want to impose on him anymore then you had to as it was your fault they had to move to a bigger apartment because of you like Nepeta and Equius. Which to you that had put a lot of stress on him and Terezi as that's why they work ungodly hours.   
  
However as you were lost in thought Karkat looked down at you as he tugged at your hand since you weren’t moving with him. Karkat seen you staring at a cheap little stuff toy not to far away. He knew a lot of the other kids had them too so naturally you wanted one too.   
  
He thought maybe if you had one maybe you could and would start making friends as he was worried about you. Karkat hummed softly hell even Kurlin had one of these toys and that was saying something. Karkat grimaced a little before he spoke. "That's the new fucking toy I keep hearing about from Meulin."   
  
You snapped your head looking up at him. You seemed to turn a bit timid as you nodded. "Yeah big brother but its stupid so lets get the things Terezi needs so we can play Dragons!"   
  
You started to move and tried to get Karkat to follow you but it was fruitless on your part as Karkat dragged you over to the stand. However this didn't settle well as you threw a fit as you were upset about Karkat not listening to you and being upset about him wanting to do something like that.   
  
Many of the people in the area would assume that you were throwing a tantrum for the toy not the opposite of it. Karkat frowned both angry you were doing this and upset that you didn't think he could afford such things for you. So he grabbed your arm and walked away from the stand angry.   
  
The farther you both got the better you felt however now you were upset about something else entirely as now you had Karkat upset and angry at you so now that was your reason for crying. The checking out and ride home was very quiet and filled with stewing emotions and tears.  
  
When you both walked into the apartment Terezi who was home was greeted to the coarse of your upset whimpering and running to your room and Karkat's upset and anger as he slammed the front door closed.   
  
Terezi was both concerned and confused at what would have happened when you both left in high spirits earlier. Terezi first instinct was to see to you before her matesprit as she knew he needed to cool off a little before she could talk to him.   
  
Terezi opened your door a little to see you on the floor and wrapped up in Signless’s cloak. It was the one thing Karkat made sure you had here for you.   
  
Terezi moved into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She shuffled lightly to you before leaning down. “Y/n?”   
  
You seemed to cough as you spoke. “Y/n’s not here at the moment please leave a message after the tone... Beep...”   
  
Terezi gave a scoff before she spoke. "Y/n its Terezi could you pick up im worry about my young crime fighting partner." You curled up more causing Terezi to sigh as she moved onto her butt beside you. Terezi sighed softly as normally that was enough to work. Terezi changed tactics as she spoke again. “LC come on tell me what happened?”   
  
You shake your head; “I’m not here! Beep! You can’t see me beep!”   
  
You shoved your hands out at her which Terezi grabbed your hands. " Really? Well I see two hands... And i think a face under that hood..." Terezi held your smaller hands with one of hers as she pushed up the cloak hood. You gave her a pouted glare as she smiled as she moved her hand around as she spoke. "I see... Two eyes, a nose, and i think a smile..."   
  
You smiled a little even though you didn’t want too but Terezi tickled your cheeks and neck a little which was more then enough to cause it. You tried to be angry with her as you moved to grab her hands. “Terezi stop!”   
  
However as you moved she used your exposed form to wrap you up in a big hug one that made you feel like it was one of your mothers. You blinked a little causing tears to appear as her hand followed and all to familiar pattern of comfort against your back.  
  
You buried your head into her chest as you couldn’t hold back to flow of tears and fell down your cheeks and face. You started to babble lightly. “I didn’t mean to be so bad for Karkat! I just didn’t want him to get me the toy! I wanted it but he does so much for me already I feel so bad that I’m taking so much from him! He’s not my daddy even though I want him to be! It felt like what something would be if mommy and daddy would be alive but Karkat isn’t them and I don’t want him to be them because it’s not fair!”   
  
Terezi hummed softly as she let go rant a little about what you were feeling. Being the age you were it was very confusing for you to express certain feelings as you weren’t growing up in an ‘normal’ setting.   
  
Terezi understood a little more then anyone else besides another kid going through the same thing. She was for the most part raised by her sister Latula but they were more closer in age then you and Karkat were. Terezi turned her attention back to you as you started to talk about the toy that you had thrown an tantrum over not wanting. Terezi sighed as she questioned a little as you were sniffling calming down slightly. “Why would it have been bad to have Karkles get it for you LC?”   
  
You rubbed your snotty nose against the cloak as you spoke in an very child like manner. “Because… it makes me feel not good inside when he buys me toys when it’s not something special. It’s like he’s forcing himself to be something he’s not and just because everyone else has them doesn’t mean I want it… even though I do.”   
  
You sighed as you laid against her though to Terezi it seemed like you wanted to say something else but you didn’t. She didn’t need you to say it either as she knew you well enough that you also thought that you didn’t deserve such things because you though you put them in a lot of trouble with school and others outside the house.   
  
Terezi rested her cheek against the crown of your head sighing. “Don’t worry my little justice partner I’ll set the big old mean Karkles in his place for you though…”   
  
You grimaced a little as Terezi grabbed your nose in between her to two fingers and shook it some. “You are being unjust with your brother LC. You know he just wants the best for you and it doesn’t need to be a special occasion for you to get something sometimes it makes an toy even better when it’s just because he wants too.”   
  
You looked down a little before sighed relaxed and know feeling bad you had caused so much trouble for Karkat. “I guess I should talk to Karkat and apologize to him…”   
  
Terezi smiled a little before she ruffled your hair a little causing you to yawn a little a bit emotional worn out from all the crying you had done. “Naw LC don’t worry about it; I’ll talk to Karkat as you need to have an sopor and small snooze.”   
  
You pouted a little before whining as you had got over what had happened. “Terezi I don’t wanta sopor pill…”   
  
Terezi wagged her finger at you as she teased; “It’s that or I handcuff you with charges of whining. Which means no desert or movie cuddles for three days!”   
  
You crossed your arms and puffed out your chest as you pouted even more. “Fine but I demand more couch cuddles then!”    
  
Terezi rolled her eyes a little before agreed more for times sake. “Alright that sounds like a deal LC you get all comfy for a nap and I’ll be back with your pill.”   
  
You nodded a little as you yawned a little bigger as Terezi smiled a little. It was a quick process after many months of dealing with this sort of things. Terezi watched as you had a sip of water before the sopor more or less knocked you out. You just seemed to fold up into a ball which caused her to pull up your blankets to cover you up.   
  
Terezi lingered for a moment watching you as your sleeping face hasn’t change much since you were a little grubling. It pulled at her carrier instincts more then ever which is why Terezi leaned down kissing your temple lightly. She brushed some of your hair out of your face before she moved up and went to your door. Terezi flicked off the light before looking at you one last time.   
  
She walked out of the door before closing your door gently as not to wake you as she went into the living room were Karkat had a right fury on his face with his arms crossed and a wet sleeve’s from crying no doubt. Terezi sat down beside him as she glanced at him trying to gadget his emotional state.   
  
You and Karkat were so similar it both made her laugh and frustrated her. “Well at least your not in sweater town so I’d say that’s an improvement but know we just have to break Y/n from cape town.”   
  
Karkat moved his eyes to look at her as his brow frowned even more. Terezi sighed before looking at him. “What do you want me to say Karkles?”   
  
Karkat huffed; “I don’t know! I just don’t know why she’s so fucking stubborn! If she wanted the fucking toy she should have fucking asked! She didn’t have to keep fucking staring at it then fucking deny it! I mean we didn't even get her anything for her fucking birthday or have a fucking birthday party for her because of dealing with everything from Dave moving out and Nepeta’s problem with-!”   
  
Karkat vented at her which was fine as Terezi knew he needed too. Terezi watched as Karkat quickly turned into a pile of sobs. “Fuck Terezi it was a fucking cheap ass toy why the fuck did she fucking give me so much fucking problems! A fucking brother is suppose to fucking...Fuck!”   
  
Terezi patted his arm before pulling him into a hug. “That’s the reason Karkat you’re her brother not her father. She just doesn't want to impose on you when she knows you do so much for her already. She just didn’t want you to have anymore stresses.”   
  
Karkat barked at her as he spoke which Terezi knew it wasn't directed at her. "I don't want to be the fucking old man I just want her to fucking have what we did as fucking wigglers Terezi. Fucking even Kurlin fucking has more toys then she fucking does! Gods I just feel like I’m not proving for her that I can’t even get her a toy that will help her get fucking no good friends like we had! I’m just sick and fucking tired of fucking feeling like a failure like when we played that fucked up online game Sburb!”   
  
Terezi sighed softly as Karkat huffing with his fang clenched so hard that his gums were turning a lovely light shade of light gray as his eyes glazed over in an reddish color. Terezi moved her hands onto his face before resting her forehead against his playing is sub-morial. “Karkles relax please you getting all this unjustly angry is going to make it worse. I get it the evidence is so totally there for you to get this way but you have to look over the other more important evidence. LC doesn’t care about having toys like that and she doesn’t want an replacement carrier or donor she wants her brother. Besides Karkles as far as friends go if them being her friend hindered on what toy she had that isn’t a very good friends or morials now is it?”   
  
Karkat stared before he relaxed slightly as he shook his head. Terezi brushed her thumbs against his cheeks as she continued. “Karkat you are not a failure… You’ve pressed against odds that most trolls would never do. Almost ever troll would have dropped LC off in an orphanage or left to there grand-carrier and donor to take care of. You and Nepeta as far as I’m concerned give her everything she could possible want and you love her. I think that makes you one of the strongest trolls I know.”   
  
Terezi purred as she closed her eyes and nuzzled both hers and Karkat's foreheads. Karkat sighed softly as he moved his hands to her wrists rubbing his thumbs against her softer skin. As he spoke just as soft. “Yeah Terezi I fucking see what your saying but… I don’t fucking know. I just… I just want that little shit to have what we did as wigglers is all. I don’t want to fucking replace the old man and mom.”   
  
Terezi kissed his lips softly as Karkat relaxed fully. “Then be yourself your stupid dolt or I’ll charge you with identity thieve next time.”   
  
Karkat smirked a little bit as he and Terezi cuddled a little on the couch. Karkat closed his eyes as he thought to himself. He never wanted to replace his parents but all he wanted to do was give you the same love and experiences that he had has a child. And if that meant becoming something like his father then Karkat would happily walk into hell for you to do that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not died! Neither is this or OJ! I'm so sorry darlings I have been very, very busy lately. My cat broke within a 4 week time period both his hips; I have the cutest and most adorablest girlfriend; and lastly I have been working. Haha so yeah I apologize for the long wait but it would have been longer if my little Birdie didn't help me say break up the final chapter which is why the chapters went from 12 to 13 again. At least it's something well I finish RT and OJ. Anyways I'll try to get the last two things out hopefully sooner then later. Anyways love and kisses my wonderful darlings!

Time did seem to fly because suddenly your siblings had an eight years old you running around. Mostly Meulin and Kankri couldn’t believe you were eight already well for Nepeta and Karkat it was more of a ‘oh yeah’ type thing.   
  
As well if being older came with more homework and it came with other school programs. Some of the after school things activates you hid from your siblings as you were to scared to show them since you didn’t want to take up anymore of their time as they did a lot for you as it was.  
  
However some things you could hid better then others. School trips easy to hid as were anything to do with book fair and other type things. But give you a PA day, parent teacher interviews, or a school concert you were a nervous wreck.   
  
At the moment it was the first and the last reason. You were currently at Nepeta’s apartment as you were on the kitchen island bar doing your homework with Equius beside you and Nepeta a head of you at the sink.   
  
You squirmed a little in your seat as you were having a hard time not trying to think that they could see right through you. However the pair didn’t see through you and hadn’t really noticed much till then. Nepeta looked at you as Equius was helping you with your science homework as she was doing the dishes. Nepeta felt blessed that Equius was her morial he was so good to her she felt she wasn’t good enough for him.   
  
He had not only moved her and himself to a three bedroom apartment and paid for almost all of it but he helped raise you as well. Saying he couldn’t let his morial be stressed with raising her baby sister like a single mother. Nepeta felt bad that her own mother didn’t have this kind of support. Sure Psiioniic and Dolorosa helped but to do all that was going to her upon the call of morial duty.   
  
Nepeta glanced at you as she came back to see you biting your nails. “Mew’ll have only stubs if mew keep it up.”   
  
You paused looking at her before pulling your hand away from your hand. Equius seemed to speak up; “That is a nasty lowblood habit where did you pick that up?”   
  
You glanced at Equius giving him a face but you didn’t answer him. You meekly seemed to shrink away from him like you were in trouble. Nepeta narrowed her eyes; “Y/n answer Equius.”   
  
You bite at your lips before biting at your nails in a nervous reaction which Equius grabbed your hand placing it on the table. “Why are you nervous then Y/n.”   
  
Equius glanced at you over his broken glasses which had you look at the floor. To both Equius and Nepeta that was a big sign you were hiding something. Nepeta dried her hands knowing she was going to have to be tough love for a moment. “Y/n what are you hiding from us?.”   
  
You answered not staring at her. “Nothing that would require any action and or discipline from any of you…” Nepeta narrowed her eyes at you which caused you to shift in your seat. Equius moved to say something but you squawked out a little; “My home works done so can I go play in my room now Equius?”   
  
Equius made a grimaced face before he sighed a little. “Alright lowblood you may go play for now. But we-”   
  
You hopped from the chair faster then normal not wanting to hear the rest of what Equius had to say. You shuffled into your room with Equius watching you. Nepeta had her hands on her hips sighing. What were they going to do with you.   
  
Equius looked at Nepeta before offering up a comment. “Maybe you should phone Karkat to see what’s happening thought I doubt he notices anything.”   
  
Nepeta gave a scoffing chuckle at his comment as Equius seemed to be so fatherly towards you at times and seemed almost jealous of Karkat. He strong blueblood morial was just so cute sometimes. “That’s sounds like a good idea Equius but Mew shouldn’t uncounted Karkat not noticing he isn’t always a scatter brain mew know.”   
  
Equius just gave a huffed sounds as it wasn’t like the other told her and Equius of any weird behavior. Nepeta took her cellphone off the charging counter and dialed Karkat. It wasn’t more then a few rings before he answered. Nepeta rolled her eyes as he greeted her in his normal way.   
  
Nepeta got to the point as she didn’t feel like playing cat and mouse with him. “Karkat have mew notice there’s been something wrong with Kitten? She seems very nervous today and even biting her tiny claws.” Nepeta frowned as Equius looked at her; “So there something’s off too... What is she doing at mewr place?”   
  
Equius frowned as Nepeta rested her head on the corner of the kitchen semi wall. “She’s been a nervous wreck with me and Equius when we asked why she was a so nervous... I don’t know Karkat... What if she’s lying to us and something is seriously wrong. Do you think Kankri or Meulin would know?”   
  
Nepeta paused; “What do you mean look at her legs and arms? Why would- what do you mean bruising?! Why does she have bruises Karkat? What’s going on and don’t pull the I can’t tell you there or I will sick Equius on you.”   
  
Equius got up from his chair as Nepeta started to pace back and forth. “When did that happen! Why wasn’t I told about it-At the time?! Bullshit! You could have told me when we started- No it doesn’t make a different but- Well fuck you too!”   
  
Nepeta angrily hung up the phone and looked like she was going to throw her phone too. Equius being the morial he was gently eased the phone from her hand as he spoke. “Nepeta what is wrong what was that filthy dirtblood say?”   
  
Nepeta glared up at him before she sighed heavily. She snared a little before she spoke not really taking what he said to heart. “That dirty no good rat said that Kitten had been attack at school again and he didn’t tell us. Mew know that makes me so mad I could sharpen my claws on him! She had been trying to hid it from him but Terezi had seen them when Kitten had started to cry from a hug she gave her.”   
  
Equius frowned as he questioned her as he started to stroke her back; “Nepeta do you think she is strongly trying to hid it this time as well?”   
  
Nepeta sighed heavily as she looked at him as Equius moved his hand to her face gently stroking his thumbs against her cheek. Nepeta grabbed his wrist causing Equius to cup her cheek a little. Nepeta leaned into his hand as she spoke; “I don’t Equius but I’m worried that she’s serving again and I can’t help her if I don’t know. I don’t want to force it out of her or she’ll never tell us again. I wish I knew what Mom or Dad would do...”   
  
Equius purred gently had her as he pulled at his hand. Nepeta let go of his hand only to find herself engulfed into one of his big strong hugs. Equius was very, very gently as he held her and nudged her face with his. “You can only do so much Nepeta. You just have to strong remind her that she can strong come to you. The rest you’ll just have to strong wait till she does.”   
  
Nepeta just sighed into Equius chest as they stood there together in the kitchen. You leaned against your door looking into your room. Toys were scattered about, the small clown bookcase as over filled with books; and the walls had your crayon draws all over it. You looked at the wall with your headboard against it to your mother’s paw plates before sighing.   
  
You knew you should tell your brother’s and sister’s about this but you didn’t want too. You eyed your bag on the floor before walking to it and unzipping it. You pulled out a couple of papers for grabbing the one you really wanted.   
  
You looked at the piece of paper in your hand you really didn’t know what to do. It was suppose to be your Christmas play few weeks and everyone was busy so you didn’t want to ask them to come see it as it would be a waste of their time and yours. You hadn’t even told them it was on a PA day for you.   
  
You nervously put the paper away as your door opened before you started to chew on your nails again. This was worse then having to show Kankri your language homework for him to go over. You looked up at see Nepeta with a bit of a smile on her face. It looked a bit strained but you could see the warmth and care from it.   
  
You looked down at your foot as Nepeta stepped over to you as you even seen Equius at the door watching. Nepeta sank onto her knee’s in front of you so that you both were eye level. “Kitten...”   
  
You hummed lightly keeping your glaze down fearing she would see right through you. Nepeta brushed her her knuckles against the underside of your chin moving your head up to have you look at her. You glanced a little at her as she spoke; “Y/n mew know whatever is going on that me and Equius love mew very much and that even if mew don’t want to tell us that we are here for mew okay?”   
  
You nodded a little as you spoke a little; “I know I love you guys too.”   
  
Nepeta just sighed a little before she gave you one of her big kitty hugs which you tried to return. You sighed a little against her shoulder clenching your jaw a little. You wanted to tell her but you just didn’t know how too.   
  
Nepeta pulled away from you a little before she ruffled your hair as she got up. “Well with that sorted why don’t we go and watch some Cat’s from Hell.”   
  
You nodded a little as you moved behind her towards Equius happily taking the distraction. You manage to keep the secret of your play and PA day from your siblings for almost a whole week. You sighed you just had to keep this up till the day before and ignore the fact of the play.   
  
You you currently at Meulin's for the weekend and after an tense Friday and Saturday you were just happy it was Sunday. Karkat would come pick you up that night and you could relax. You were so afraid of Kurloz reading your mind that you though of very terrible things just so he wouldn’t know.   
  
The only relief you had gotten that weekend was Gamzee who had come over to watch both you and Kurlin well Kurloz and Meulin went out for dinner one night and he just didn’t leave after. You dug through your backpack looking for your coloring pencils to color with Kurlin.   
  
You pulled out your pencil case and sadly the very same paper you didn’t want your siblings to see. The paper fluttered from your back and onto the floor right were of course Gamzee was walking. Gamzee blinked at little as you looked at him with horror written all over your face.   
  
You moved with a shouted at Gamzee who laughed as he was looking at the paper. “What’s this all about little sis?”   
  
You shouted at him; “Gamzee give that back before Meulin and Kurloz see it!”   
  
You jumped for the paper which only had Gamzee lift it up higher away from you. He smiled dopey like; “Motherfucking miracles little sis! I think this brother all up should show Meulin and Kurbro this they’ll-Motherfucker!”   
  
Gamzee was happy one second and in pain the next as you kicked him rather hard in the shin. He was on the ground rolling around cause Kurlin to laugh at his uncles misfortune.   
  
Kurloz popped his head out from the kitchen to see what was going on. You shoved the paper in your mouth chewing it. It tasted like crayons and glue. He looked at you coming to take whatever you shoved in your mouth out but you swallowed the paper before he could even take the step; you shuddered feeling the pulp go down.   
  
His eyes turned pure purple as your mind buzzed; “What did you motherfucking heretic just motherfucking eat?!”   
  
You stuck out your tongue trying to wipe it off. “Paper...”  
  
 Kurloz glared at you as Meulin come from the bedroom in her work clothes and saw the mess. She signed; ‘why is Gamzee on the floor?’   
  
Kurloz pointed to you which she turned to see you licking your sleeve. She frowned her hands moving fast as she was signing. ‘what did you just do?!’   
  
You looked at Gamzee who was trying to put pressure on his shin. “Motherfucker I think she motherfucking broke my shin! You motherfucking sure tiny sis hasn’t motherfucking not got powers motherfucker?”   
  
You pointed at Gamzee as you shouted like any child. “He started it!”   
  
Kurloz sighed as he frowned his brows at you. Kurloz moved his hands at you causing you to cross your arms and pout; ‘Well motherfucker I’m all up and motherfucking ending it.’   
  
You scowled at Kurloz who pointed to Gamzee’s room in a symbol for time out. You stuck out your tongue at him as your marched off with a parting shot at Gamzee’s other shin. Gamzee much like he did before cursed as he was on the floor with two hurting shins.   
  
Fortunately Gamzee being Gamzee didn’t say a word to the pair when they asked him what had happened. He only said that he didn’t get to read enough of it before you attack him. Which you did forgive him for and became very nice towards him as he caught your secret.   
  
Though it wasn’t without a side deal as you had to promise him that you would never keep anything important away from them or mostly him. But Gamzee knew he hadn’t had to worry about it much as it seemed that your siblings unknown to you were all very concerned about your behavior.   
  
No one more then oddly Kankri of all of them. You had been told that Kankri was picking you up on one of Meulin’s weekend which threw more then just Karkat and Nepeta for a loop.   
  
Kankri had even picked you up right after school on the Friday. Which was where at the current moment fidgeting in the front sit as Kankri drove you and himself to his place. You looked at your lap then at him as you spoke nervously. You didn’t know really what to say as you spoke but it seemed to have him give you a side glance. “Um… Th-thank you p-picking me up Kankri this weekend. I r-really like it when you do…?”   
  
Kankri looked back at the road as he questioned a little; “Yes well excuse me for a moment Y/n #questioning truth and correcting. But you make it sound like a question and not a statement.”   
  
You made an uncomfortable sound at him before apologizing. This caused Kankri to sigh lightly letting his statement drop as if it causing you discomfort. Kankri tried to make the conversation positive again from what little he remembered from what the others told him. “So if I remember correctly from what Nepeta told me was this week you went to the science center?”   
  
You nodded a little as you started to play with your hands. “Yup the whole class went to the Science Center! It was interesting!”   
  
Kankri hummed a bit in a more happy response; “Oh really? What had happened when you were there?”   
  
You looked at Kankri who suddenly became rather surprised as you spoke. “Oh the body were cut into very, very thin slices! We seem what the blood vessels look like and the muscles of the human bodies! There were thinly cut animals and the other gentleman had a heart pacemaker in him and they sliced it so we seen all the individual parts in it.”   
  
Kankri questioned you a little more for himself and to keep this conversation going; “Really? Do you like biology Y/n?”   
  
You frowned a little confused; “What’s biology? Is that science because I love science! It’s so interesting Kankri! You can make stuff and it explains much of how this work! The books I read at the library and at school are so interesting too. I-”   
  
Kankri chuckled a little as you rambled on about what you were learning about light and about volcano. You were a scholar at heart like he was. How Karkat and Nepeta never raised a bookworm was a great mystery of live. Kankri interrupter you with his common trigger warns before he spoke; “ That does sound very interesting Y/n and to answer your first question biology is the study of living things and how they work. I studied all the sciences in university Y/n as I am the university teacher of language and _**SCIENCE**_ at TRTU”   
  
You oohed slightly before you questioned Kankri about biology realm stuff. The rest of the ride to the Condo that Kankri and the rest of his family lived was filled with for Kankri’s pride filled with intellectual conversation or as much as you can get with a kid your age anyways.   
  
Cronus was happy to see you as was two of the new grublings they had. However Krinos was the only one not to please to see you but you weren’t very happy to see him either. However that didn’t effect the starting of the weekend much as Cronus was taking his and Kankri’s wigglers out for a father and kids trip to leave you and Kankri alone for the weekend much like they both had planned much to Cronus sulking of course.   
  
As he did enjoy your company since none of his wigglers even liked music like you did. Everything was said and done you only spent about an hour with everyone together before Cronus took the other wigglers and left leaving you and Kankri alone in the Condo.   
  
You could see on the Friday night and to the afternoon of the Saturday that Kankri was trying very hard to do things that he thought you liked or that he ‘remembered that you liked from the input from your other siblings. After being out for most of the morning on Saturday it wasn’t weird to be at the park because the twins had liked the park however with that said you hated it.   
  
Which is why instead of playing in the park you were sat beside Kankri because you had too as there was nowhere else to sit at the park. You were unsure of what to make about this whole weekend as he was being very, very unlike himself and weird.   
  
You didn’t mean that you didn’t like that it wasn’t that at all it was more due to the fact it felt like he was trying way to hard which made you nervous and almost frightened. Karkat looked at you before opening his mouth to say something before he closed it looking very intensely at the wall.   
  
It wasn’t more than a few minutes before Kankri finally broke; “How about me and you go to the water park Y/n. If I remember right you love the water parks.”   
  
You raised a brow at him before you corrected him. “No Krinos likes water parks.”   
  
Kankri blinked a little before he corrected himself; “Oh well um... How about the planetarium then you like looking at the stars! Meulin said you love studying the planets and such.”   
  
You hummed giving him a wary smile; “No Kankri that’s Kurlin he loves the stars and planets.”   
  
Kankri’s face dropped into a sad frown. “I... I see... Well this must be extremely triggering for you then.”   
  
You shook your head before you placed a hand on his arm giving him a smile. “No it’s not big brother. You are trying to spend time with me right?! How about we go to the library? I love books and it’s been a long while since anyone has took me to the library...”   
  
You paused a moment before looking down at your feet as you clench his arm. “M-maybe even if it’s not to much to ask.... C-could you read to me tonight? I haven’t had a bed time story in a long time and night time cuddles in a long time and I really, really miss it.”  
  
 Kankri looked at you a little before he smiled at you. “Sure that... That sounds wonderful Y/n. I don’t see anything wrong with reading you one story. Reading is very important for education too.”   
  
You slide off the bench before Kankri got up with a sigh and offered his hand. You laughed as you started to swing your hands and skip long to his walking. Kankri oddly had a very nice time with you at the library.   
  
He and you both rented movies, tons and tons of books, and some of all he had fun with you. You both watched all of the documentary movies about animals and wildlife. Even he had a small lesson with you about history and animal biology as well with all the book you both rented. By the time your bed time approached you were almost to willing to go to bed.   
  
Kankri chuckled a little as you patted the spot on his and Cronus bed. Kankri slid into bed with you and nestled his back against the head board. You lifted up his arm much like you used to do with Karkat and your mother. You nestled up against him as Kankri took grabbed the book from the nightstand. He looked down at you as he licked his lips in a bit of nervousness. “All ready?”   
  
You nodded as you wiggled the patch worked Sir. Pounce that you still had. Kankri smiled a little as he sighed opening the book. “Excellent now, Once upon a time, a long, long time ago...”   
  
Kankri paused in his reading to look at you. You were under his arm unknowingly cuddling into him. He didn’t mind it as it was a very child like thing to do. However there was a reason why he had taken you this weekend and this story seemed a perfect opportunity to ask you. “Y/n can we pause and talk about what’s happening in the story?”   
  
You looked up at him from your spot pouting at him slightly. “I guess so...”   
  
Kankri chuckled a little which felt funny against your ear. “Well it’s just... The young heroine in the story she just believes that she such hid her secrets to not hurt anyone. But you know that you don’t have to keep any secrets from me or the others right?”   
  
You looked at him a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. You made a bit of a face before giving a very nervous laugh. “W-why would you say something like that big brother! I... I ah know that I can... Let’s back to reading please.” Kankri moved to give protest but you started to read the page. “Then the gallant Princess waited til her siblings were asleep to make her escape.”   
  
Kankri sighed as he continued the story. He indeed now knew there was something very wrong. You did not answer his question and fluffed him off which were indicators that something was wrong. After all the grief they have had to endure with you being bullied they knew the signs. Kankri wasn’t very surprised that you only stayed awake to the middle part of the story.   
  
You both had a long day after all. Kankri tucked you in as he got up carefully out of his bed so he didn’t wake you. Kankri closed the bedroom door after he turned off the lights. He looked at the door before sighing he would have to call Karkat and the others after all.   
  
Even though this was a great day, one of the best times he had with you even but you safety outweighed all of that. Kankri had to make a tough decisions but he choose the right one he hoped. Kankri walked to the mermaid phone before punching in Karkat’s cell number. It wasn’t even three rings before he heard his younger brothers voice. “What did you fucking find out?”   
  
Kankri sighed heavily before he gave a bit of a lecture about phone etiquette before he even started to answer Karkat’s question. “There is something very bad going on Karkat. She is not answering my questions and laughing me off. I believe we may have some bullying going on again or maybe this time something worse.”   
  
Silence rained over the phone which caused Kankri to wonder if Karkat hung up on him. Kankri licked his lips lightly; “Karkat it is very triggering that you are so quiet.”   
  
Karkat seemed to cussed lightly before he gave the deepest sigh that Kankri had ever heard. It sounded eerily similar to what Signless used to do when one of them had done something he was concerned about. “I’ll call the others for a family meeting. Bring her home earlier then normal and have Cronus come with you. I’m sure Eridan well watch your wigglers for you.”   
  
Kankri hummed over the phone; “Yes of course I will let Cronus know and we will see you tomorrow then Karkat.”   
  
Karkat just rasped out a you too before he hung up without a moment pause. Kankri looked at the phone before he dialed Cronus as this was going to be a bit of a rearranging. It was a long night or Kankri not that you knew and even the following morning you were unaware of what he had planned.   
  
Kankri did a good job in keeping it that way as he had you help him mark is students work, plan out his lectures, as well as helped you with what homework you had from Friday. You weren’t even surprised when only Cronus came home to drive with Kankri to take you back home even if it was a bit early you figured maybe Kankri had taken the Monday off like you did.   
  
However it all became apparent about what was going on when Terezi opened the apartment door. You stopped dead in your tracks with Kankri and Cronus behind you and everyone else around the kitchen table. You looked up at Terezi like a deer in the headlights before you turned your head to give a betrayed look at Kankri who looked down and away unable to handle the look. You looked from him to Terezi; “I’m home…”   
  
Terezi smiled a little as she ushered you in. “Welcome back home LC did you have fun with Kankri and Cronus this weekend?”   
  
You nodded a little taking off your backpack. If it could get anymore awkward this was certainly it. Normal conversation of when you came here didn’t seem to sit well as everyone was here. After a few minutes Terezi had left you to the couch as everyone else were more or less whispering to each other or in Meulin’s case hiding her hands.   
  
You glanced at them once and a while before you summoned up the courage to try and escape whatever the family meeting was about. You, bless your tiny heart, did try to still sneak back into your bedroom; even if there was a room full of people watching you.   
  
You twitched and jerked looking back behind your shoulder as you heard Karkat speak in a authority voice of his. “Y/n where do the fuck do you think your going?”   
  
You made a odd sounding sigh as you turned back around dragging your feet to him. As you stood in front of Karkat he crossed his arms almost glaring at you. You found the floor very interesting as you spoke sadly; “No where big brother…”   
  
Karkat hummed as he pointed to the kitchen table. “Then go fucking sit down at the table we all would like a fucking word with you.”   
  
You shuffled to the kitchen table where you sat in what was Karkat’s spot. Oh course there being twelve people in the tiny little area not everyone got the chance to sit at the table. You shuffled to the table shrinking into it as you claimed onto your chair.   
  
It was silent for a few moments as Meulin moved her hands at you; ‘Kitten we are very concerned about you right now. You haven’t been yourself lately and we want to know what’s going on.’   
  
You looked away from her hands before you shifted in your chair before you signed and spoke at the same time. “There’s nothing wrong the only thing that’s going on is this…”   
  
Dave sighed heavily as he spoke even though he wasn’t a Vantas-Lejion he did live with you and had wanted to be here. “Look LC you couldn’t lie out of a wet paper bag. Your laying down some seriously sour beats if you think we don’t notice.”   
  
Karkat nodded as Kankri intertwined his hands together as he spoke in that concerned tone that your mother used to do when she thought you hurt yourself. “Y/n what we are trying to ask is if something is going on at school that we need to know about. We are all concerned that you are in danger and-”   
  
You laughed nervously waving your hands in front of you in a stop motion. “Come on it’s nothing-”   
  
Karkat questioned you lightly as he interrupted your weak show; “Do you know why we are asking you this you little nook stain?”   
  
You grumbled lightly not looking at him at all. “I think the word is interrogating me not asking me…”   
  
Karkat snapped at you lightly even as Dave tried not to laugh as the others could hide the smirks. “What was that pint-size little shit?”   
  
You scrunched up your nose at him before crossing your arms and looking away. “Nothing! Why are you asking me all this stuff then?”   
  
Karkat snared lightly as he pinned your under his almost knowing bright ruby red eyes. “You are hiding something important from us and we want to know what it is.”   
  
A almost panted sound falls out of your mouth before he panic. You shouted at him trying to cover up tracks and remember some of your lies. “Nothing! I’m not hiding anything!”   
  
Everyone looked at each other not believing that one bit. You sat at the kitchen table as you siblings and there others were with them. All of them look at you which caused you to start on your nails.   
  
Equius grabbed your hands and placed them on the table. Terezi, Dave, and Equius gave you double the over glasses stare. You squirmed before as Kurloz gave that annoyed rumble growl. “Alright! Alright! My Christmas play is Monday, it’s a P.A. Day, and the parents are suppose to come and watch or something...”   
  
Karkat sighed as did the others Nepeta voiced out whatever was thinking. “Kitten that isn’t something mew should keep from us. Mew had us really concerned that mew were being bullied again.”   
  
You looked at Nepeta before gave a laugh and kind of shook most of the adults to the core. “Well it never stop Nepeta. It’s normal to be bullied at school but as long as they don’t physically hurt me to bad no one really cares; as it’s three against one.”   
  
Nepeta looked like she was going to say something well Karkat looked like he was about a hit a whole new temper meter. Kankri was the one to help defuse the situation as he turned it back to the other stuff. “We will speak of this TW#violence, physical and emotional abuse, and bullying: Bullying of you at another time maybe after this but Y/n you must tell us when you have PA days. It is very triggering to not tell us this as well as your plays or concerts. You and your fellow students have put a lot of time and hard work into it as well as people are counting on you to show up. I personally don’t remember us ever going to one in the last few years which I am very triggered about as you most likely did not inform us about it. As I know Krinos who’s four years your younger has has his first concert in kindergarten. I’m sure Meulin will agree that Kurlin has had his first plays too already.”   
  
You looked down a little as Kankri was right you never told anyone about it and the teachers knew. The supply teacher you have didn’t know that you don’t normally go to something like this as she gave you a somewhat big role and someone to backup if you didn’t go. You tried to down play it but as you spoke you could see it didn’t work. “Yeah but it’s just stupid! Who cares about a silly dumb play with my classmates! More lime light for them I don’t need it besides I... I... Um... Don’t want to be at school longer then I have too...”   
  
Cronus was the only to oddly speak up; “That’s only because of the bullying shrimp.”   
  
You moved in your seat uncomfortably as it was back to that topic again. You spared a glance at Karkat who you could tell his temper meter was rising up slowly again. Karkat spoke which made you feel worse then you already did about the whole thing. “Y/n I’m very disappoint-”   
  
Dave came in waving his hands at Karkat blocking both the rest of the words and his voice. “Woah! Kitkat you don’t pull the big bad parent word out on her. Dude that’s totally not cool to do that.”   
  
However it Dave’s words did little as you spoke up. “I’m sorry Karkat... I know I should have told you and Terezi or Nepeta and Equius but... I don’t want it to get worse.”   
  
You played with your thumbs as you sniffled as you were trying to fight back the tears “They get worse when you tell the principle and the others kids start on me too cause I’m big stupid filthy mutant tattle tail.”   
  
Meulin knelt down before she wrapped her arms around you tightly. You gripped onto her arm a little as she nuzzled your head gently. Everyone seemed to look at each other unsure of how to proceed with what to do. Equius clenched his jaw before he spoke up shaking the silence away. “I believe there is somethings that need to be talked about before we go to the Principle. As words are deadlier then any weapon can be but for now let’s strongly place this aside as it is not worth making Y/n more strongly upset over it. As I strongly believe this wasn’t the rippling reason for this family meeting.”   
  
Karkat looked at Equius with a snare before he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “Unfortunately I have to agree with your hoof-beast loving meat sack…”   
  
You let out a sigh as Karkat opened his eyes looking at you. However your sigh had got caught in your throat as he spoke to you. “We will talk about this again you little nook stain so don’t think your off easy.”   
  
You groaned heavily resting your head into the crook of Meulin’s arm. Why couldn’t you just had showed them the school papers. After that night and four very strict talking too by your siblings all in equal parts the play of your Christmas play had arrived. Everyone was coming even thought Karkat tired to not get everyone to come but alas his efforts were in vain.   
  
Karkat sighed heavily as he sank into the unconformable school chairs for the play. This better had been a good play as he as did Kurloz, Terezi, and Sollux took the night off for this. Terezi cackled lightly as she was talking to Sollux beside her. Karkat looked at her before looking else where to help cool his nervous.   
  
Unfortunately this did little as Karkat fiddled more nervously as some of the older adults stared at him and the others. There were a lot of them here and it wasn’t like it was purposeful but everyone wanted to see you preform. “No wonder Y/n hates these they itch.”   
  
Karkat turned his head to look at Dave who was wearing your spare part of horns. “Fuck off Dave we said you didn’t have to come you now.”   
  
Dave brushed it off. “And miss LC’s first play never!”   
  
As time ticked by more of them showed up the last to arrive were psiioniic and Dolorosa. “Oh good we’re jutht in time!”   
  
Sollux looked up at his father. “Dad I told you I would record for you and mom.”   
  
Dolorosa scoffed; “And miss this? Never!”   
  
Everyone was quickly settled into there sits as the lights in the gym dimmed. Everyone in the room turned there attention to the first as the sub-teacher spoke. “Thank you everyone for coming to this play! The children have worked really hard on this and I’m sure everyone will enjoy as we have! Without farther due let’s begin!”   
  
The teacher stepped off the stage as the first child came out who was narrating the play. Your family watched as the play went on Nepeta would wave at you any time she seen you peek from behind the curtains. Meulin just giggled as you were duck into the curtains again. However it wasn’t long before it was you turn. So it when your cue came up you were a mess.   
  
You blushed deep red as your teacher ushered you on the stage. You bounce on giving a roar at your classmates much like you and Nepeta do when your playing around. “Roar!”   
  
Your classmates laughed a little before one spoke. “I’m not afraid of you!”   
  
The one went to really kick you which you bounce back instinctively; “Oh look it’s the cowardly lion!”   
  
You puffed up your chest as you teacher sighed placing her head in her hands there you and the others were going at it again. “I am not!”   
  
One of the more mean girls spoke. “Than what are you?!”   
  
You paused; “I’m ah...” You glanced off the stage to your family before stumbling. “I’m ah courageous Lion crab!”   
  
Everyone in the chairs laughed as this was all made up know. The one boy spoke in disbelief; “But your just a lion!”   
  
You huffed again explaining quickly. “The evil witch tricked me and turned me into a full lion! But I’mma part crab! See?”   
  
You moved around much like how Karkat does when you both playing around. You couldn’t see it but Karkat was brighter bright red as Terezi poked at him. Karkat could not believe you had just did that in front of the whole gym. Parents and other family friends laughed watching you.   
  
All in all the play was a hit even if for the most part it was unscripted. You had rushed out of your costume to go outside and find your family. You through open the back stage door much to the chores of the other teachers and raced to the gym.   
  
You didn’t know however that the same people that were looking for you ran past. You laughed as you were turned flipped off your feet out of no where. The other kids watched as you were pulled through a bit of the air into Psiioniic’s arms.   
  
You laughed as you were crowded by your family. Everyone ruffled your hair or teased you about the play and how well you did. It was really the only time you’d ever see them together for a long time to come.   
  
As time moved on your lives kind of leveled out yeah there were ups and downs but it eased a little of the awkwardness with each other. But you noticed slowly that Meulin and Kankri started not to pick you up as often as they once did. You were lucky to see then maybe once in a month. Which effected you greatly as you had come to relay on going to there places for the weekend and being so close.   
  
Naturally this effected your school work and made it tough on you as you thought you did something wrong or wasn’t good enough for them. You were nine and in grade three now and you were doing good enough in school the straight B student.   
  
At the moment it was the end of the school day and you were standing outside putting on your outdoor shoes when someone called at you. “Y/n can you wait a minute?”   
  
You looked at the new teacher who took over your class as the old one was having a baby. She gave you the paper for parent teacher interviews. You frowned as you looked at her. “What one do I bring?” Y  
  
our teacher rolled her eyes at you. “Whatever parent is free for that day Y/n.”  
  
 You frowned as the teacher in the classroom across from you waved her hands at the other teacher in a don’t say that. Your new teacher arched her brows as you spoke. “But my parents are-”   
  
You didn’t get out anymore when someone placed there hands on your shoulder. “Bring whoever is free that day Y/n and if no one is free then that’s okay it’s not fully important for them to come.”   
  
You blinked before nodding and smiling. “Okay! Thank you Miss.Flinka!”   
  
The teacher smiled as she sent you on your way. Ms.Flinka sighed in relief as it was a crisis detoured. Your teacher looked at her; “What was that about? It’s important for-”   
  
Your teacher stopped in her tracks as the other explained. “Y/n doesn’t have any living parents as it’s her older siblings take care of her so we try not to remind or ask her about her parents as she was present on both occasions of there passing.”   
  
Your teacher opened her mouth before closing it with a grimace. “Oh...”   
  
She looked at the other teacher before at the door this know made everything a lot more complicated. You were none the wiser as you skipped out of school to Equius car as today he was picking you up from school as from what he told you that morning.   
  
The day carried on the same for you as when you got home you and Equius unwound with a bit of TV time. You watched your cartoons well he took a shower and when he came out it was he helped you with homework after you piled up your papers from school on the table for Nepeta to go through.   
  
After finishing your homework Equius let you cuddle up to him as you both watched horses gone wild the Russian edition. Nepeta was even home right on time at 6:15pm with dinner too. You cheered kneeling on the couch seeing it was Lusus Pizza your favorite pizza place.   
  
After you inhaled dinner and got ready for bed you were once again curled up against Equius. You were dozing as you were more or less waiting for the sopor to fully kick in for the night. Nepeta had finished cleaning the dishes before she noticed the papers from your school.   
  
Nepeta picked them up wordlessly as she started to go through the papers you after for her as you were on the couch with Equius watching when horses go bad video. Nepeta flipped one of the pages to the parent teacher interview one. “Oh mewr parent teacher intermews are this week?”   
  
You hummed glancing up at her. “Not the official one though so it’s not that important Nepeta.”   
  
Equius glanced down a little at you. “No it is... Strongly important that we go. Your education is best monitored so you don’t fall behind.”   
  
You shrugged a little against him as you were cuddled up next to him. “It doesn’t matter if I do, it’s not like it makes a difference to anyone.”   
  
Equius frowned as did Nepeta who tried to make it more a bit better. “Well we care about how well you do and your education Y/n.”   
  
You looked back at the TV as you ended the conversation. “Yeah well you’re the only ones who do...”   
  
Nepeta grimaced a little as Equius moved his hand to pat her hand lightly. Nepeta just gave him sad smile as she gripped his hand with hers. It was harder then what it would appear dealing with you. You were effectively the human body and size of a nine year old but had in in essence a trollian brain and emotions. You may look nine but somethings you didn’t act nine. So it was hard to know what to say to you or correct you.   
  
However the pair didn’t really say anything about that interview topic again as you more or less knew they’d go to it as it was on the week they had you. Which you were not looking forward to what so ever but how bad could it be right? And it wasn’t like your teacher had told you what it was about either.   
  
Days seemed to blur a little after that as it was Friday one minute and the next is the Wednesday. You were looking up at the ceiling of your classroom as you were more or less stuck in the classroom till the interview was over. Class was already done for the day as almost all of the other kids and teachers had left for the day.   
  
Your teacher Mrs. O’Capkil was pushing chairs together by her desk and making sure everything was in it’s proper place. You were at your desk doing your homework like any school day. You looked up at the clock just as someone knock on the classroom door.   
  
You smiled perking up as it had to be Nepeta and Equius.   
  
The Teacher who was filing the books on the small book shelf near the door opened it. You got up from your desk as Nepeta first smiled at you before at the teacher offering her hand for a handshake. Your teacher shook her hand before following the same process with Equius.   
  
Equius followed as the teacher herded both himself and Nepeta to her desk. You followed naturally and even sat down in the seat in between the pair of theirs. The Teacher just smiled at the both of them before she seemed to open your file a little looking at who she was talking too.   
  
She closed the file slightly as she smiled at them; “Well it’s good to see some matesprits are not bothered by blood division.”   
  
Nepeta looked at the teacher wide eyed as Equius’s glasses moved down his nose some so he was staring at her with his eyes. You looked at them both before a giant grin wormed its way onto your face. Y  
  
You started to chant the old school yard sound causing Nepeta blushed as did Equius but you laughed. “Nepeta and Equius sitting in a tree Strong k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes rippling love-”   
  
Equius placed his hand over your mouth as are face burned with blue shade. Nepeta stuttered as she spoke. “N-no me and my morial Equius watch her for this week or mew would have had one of the others here.”   
  
You teacher blinked before pulling your student chart up. “But here it says it’s Psiioniic and Dolorosa?”   
  
Nepeta sighed; “Yes that is meowr Aunt and Uncle for emergency contact only. Y/n lives with me and Equius or meowr Brother Karkat and his matespirit every other week.”   
  
You take Equius hand off your face as he started to sweat a little. “Lowblood what does this have to do with Y/n’s schooling or education. I strongly don’t see what this has t do with either of those.”   
  
You teacher blushed out of nervous and embarrassment. “I apologize I just want to make sure that I was talking to the people who were directly involved with her education.”   
  
Nepeta and Equius both hummed at the same time in a bit of annoyance which caused you to giggle a little. However as the meeting continued a little bit it became a bit evident that the teacher as walking around the topic which she wanted to talk about with them as she seemed to squirm a little looking at you.   
  
Equius having enough of this caused an distraction to get you out of the classroom. Equius took out his wallet and empty the change he had in his hand. “Y/n?”   
  
You looked up at Equius as he motioned your hand out. You cupped your hand and he poured the change in it. “I’m strongly thirsty right now as I believe we all are. Could you strongly go to the pop machine and get some rippling pop cans for us to drink? I believe there is enough for all four of us.”   
  
You nodded with a smile as relief plastered all over your face as you didn’t want to be here. “Sure Equius, excuse me!”   
  
You slide off your chair before more or less running out the door. Equius watched you go before turning his head towards the teacher. “There filth blood now you have only or strong attention. But hurry up as I strongly don’t know how much time we strongly have.”   
  
The teacher looked at Nepeta and Equius before taking out your journal and flipping the pages before sliding it to them. “I think you should both should read this. I have been trying for the past while to coach Y/n to tell me what is going on in her mind but she seems to shut me and other teaching staff down.”   
  
Nepeta took one look and see the problem your journal was in old alterian like really old alterian. Nepeta frowned she was fluent in it since her and your father wrote in it often. She glanced through the pages before turning it. “I see she’s goes in quite detail about her feelings. I was unaware of the problem it is causing the school but I will talk to her about it when we-”   
  
The teacher looked at Nepeta widen eyed. “You understand it?”   
  
Nepeta frowned even Equius did. Nepeta answered like the teacher was stupid. “Yes me and my siblings understand this purfectly my donor and carrier wrote everything in old alternian. It’s standard written language.”   
  
The teacher hummed lightly; “That very may well be but in this school they do not accept this form of writing this was the reason why I called you both here. It is hard to grade a child's work if I don’t understand it. I thought it was her acting out again for attention.”   
  
The moment those last few words exited the supply teachers mouth Equius gave a rather large frowned look while Nepeta frowned her brows in confusion. Nepeta picked her words carefully as she more or less ignored the other states; “Excuse me what do mew mean acting out for attention? Kitten has never acted out for attention in her whole life.”   
  
The teacher blinked for a moment before she scoffed in a disbelieve smile. “Excuse me? Y/n acts out a lot at school; I mean she is always late for class and refuses to answer questions or read out loud. Not to mention all the other problem with her touching her horns as well as between her and an other group of students.”   
  
Nepeta seemed almost in disbelief she ignored the comment about the horn touching as she knew why that was but what got her was the fact she thought you were lying well you were being bullied.   
  
The refusal for every other teacher you had was a sign you were being bullied or under emotional stress. Didn’t this teacher read anything about her students files before teaching? Nepeta’s nose wrinkled into an snared look as her olive eyes became slits to show the cat like features that she inherited from Disciple. “You have got a lot of nerve Lime blood.”   
  
Equius turned his head to look at his red splashing pale mate with a surprised all while the teacher’s ear and body shrank in an submissive gesture. As then she knew she made an enemy with the wrong person.   
  
You meanwhile had no clue in what was going on in your class room. You hummed softly as you pressed the button for the last pop can. You scooped it up before marching off to the classroom.   
  
You clung to the four cans of pop that Equius made you go get. You had taken a little longer then what was needed but you could not for the life of you decide what pop to get Nepeta as both of her favorites were there and the cans seemed more colder then normal so it hurt your hands a little.   
  
But you were a tough highblood as you bared with it. As you looked up from the cans you seen the class room door open with Nepeta being pushed out by Equius. You thought nothing of it of course as it did happen back in the apartment once or twice. Equius glanced down at you seeing you from the corner of his eye. “Aw there you are lowblood; come we are going home know.”   
  
You tilted your head as you spoke; “Okay Equius but I can give my teacher her drink now?”   
  
Equius nodded as you looked up at him before you stepped towards your teacher holding out a can. You smiled a little as you gestured it to her. “I didn’t know what pop you liked Ms. O’Capkil so I got you apple juice. I know you like green apples but they don’t have green apple juice.”   
  
Your teacher looked at you before at Nepeta and Equius. Nepeta was looking at you with a little bit of a small smile and Equius was glaring back at her. Being a lime blood she took at apple juice both in fear of Equius and admonishment that you even remembered a small detail like that.   
  
However she could not do the same kindness to you as you did her as she had just opened a very big can of worms for you. You smiled up at her with the brightest face she had ever seen you had when at school. “See you tomorrow Ms. O’Capkil!”   
  
She only nodded as you grabbed onto Nepeta hand as your sister more or less started to drag you away. You toddled behind her trying to keep up so it wasn’t to long before you three were at Equius car.   
  
Equius shooed you into the back and closed the door. You placed the pop cans for Nepeta and Equius in the front cup holders so they can have them well you placed your in the little pocket on the passengers seat. You looked up through the window after putting on your seat-belt to see Nepeta on her cellphone and moving her hands a mile a minute.   
  
She was very angry it seemed which made you become very nervous. As an angry Nepeta wasn’t a very nice Nepeta not that she was mean to you but she was very short. You once Equius glancing at you which had you shrink under the window a little whatever happened when you were away you were in big trouble.   
  
Equius sighed as he watched your little form shrink under the car window giving him big e/c bark-beast eyes. Equius turned her head from you to Nepeta who was having a bit of a match with Karkat over the phone. “I am not having this argument with you! I have called Kankri and Meulin so they are both coming over to your place. You are going to call Grandma and Grandpa and you are going to tell Sollux and David to get out for a few hours end of story! And if you do not have things together when we come over for this emergency meeting I will skin you alive! End of story!”   
  
Nepeta hung up the phone before she gripped it so tight Equius thought she was going to hurl it across the parking lot. Equius slowly placed his hand on hers before rubbing it gently. He spoke very slowly and softly at her; “Nepeta…”   
  
Nepeta glared at him with orangery tinned olive eyes. Equius called at her again as his hands eased her phone out of her grip; “Nepeta breathe..”   
  
Nepeta inhaled before exhaling slightly as Equius hands moved her phone into his pocket before his hands cupped her face gently so his thumbs could rub her cheeks and temples in a calming motion. “Calm that lioness Rage my strong rippling morial. You are scarring the cub and this strong horse. Anger gets… mew… no where.”   
  
Nepeta closed her eyes before chuckling slightly; Equius knew after over ten sweeps of being morials how to sooth her fury. Nepeta gently gripped his wrists still mad and angry but not in a enraged fury. “It sounds so weird mew saying mew even neow.”   
  
Equius hummed as he moved his hands away and gave her back her phone. “Come let’s go before we are late and to save your brother from a scouring.”   
  
Nepeta nodded as she sighed; “Yes mewr right Equius.”   
  
Equius just hummed lightly as he directed her to the passenger side where she got in. Equius quickly went around and into the drivers side before they did up there seat-belts like you already had and he drove away.   
  
You licked your lips nervously as you watched outside of the car window. You were as quiet as you could be as you didn’t want to invoke Nepeta rage again or be the focal point of it either. However when Equius didn’t turn at the normal turn to go to the apartment you very nervously spoke up; “Um… Equius you missed the turn to go home.”   
  
Equius looked at you from the back mirror as he sighed lightly; “I did not miss the turn lowblood we are going to that filthy mutants apartment.”   
  
You oohed lightly before you let it stand as such as you didn’t need to put two and two together to know it was about the teacher interview. Unfortunately for you dread ate away at you the whole time to Karkat's and the feelings only got worse as you went up to the apartment.   
  
You had been battling the voices in your head normally but know they were screaming in your ears and causing your fingers to twitch. You sighed a little before flexing your hands into balls and raising them.   
  
Nepeta knocked on Karkat’s apartment door which it wasn’t to long before he answered it. All he did was sent a glare to you and Nepeta before opening the door more. You meekly stepped inside before going straight to the kitchen table.   
  
You only looked up once to see everyone was there being your sister, brother, their mates, and your grandparent with your Uncle. You slide into your chair before you assumed the position of a family meeting about you. You sat more or less in the middle of the table with the five couples looking at you.   
  
You looked at your hands that were on the table with a grimaced looked. This was not how you imagined your day was going to go as you figured you play some video games for a job well done on an test. But now here you were being scolded for what your teacher had told Nepeta and Equius at the interview earlier.   
  
You couldn’t say that you liked your teacher very much and even more so after all this. Kankri had been trying very hard to keep everyone on topic, Meulin was trying to keep the peace between Nepeta and Karkat who were going at it. Finally Dolorosa and Psiioniic were just sitting there waiting for all of this to blow over so the real talking could begin.   
  
Psiioniic called quick order to your older siblings as he figured it was best for everyone’s sake that this was over with the sooner the better. “Enough grubth, let’th get thith over with.”   
  
Everyone stopped fighting enough to agree but the hostilely from the earlier round wasn’t all gone yet. Kankri turned to skitter around the main topic as he asked you what you though the interview was about. You answered the best you could about it possibly being about the roughness with the other kids and the shoving.   
  
However Karkat didn’t have the patience with it all as he barked at you; “I don’t even care about those things what I really care about is why your touching your horns in class!”   
  
You gave a startled sounded before biting your lip. Meulin frowned a little looking at Karkat then you before Kankri arched a brow at you surprised. Nepeta sighed rubbing her eyes in stress as Dolorosa and Psiioniic looked at you astonished. You tried to reason with him; “Because I keep thinking there going to fall off my head! The others push me lot so sometimes think that there sliding! It’s not a bad thing is it!?”   
  
You looked at Karkat who gave an aggressive sound looking away from you angry. You looked from him to your other siblings who or more less looked frustrated as well. You looked down feeling like you were going to cry as tears welled up in your eyes.   
  
Psiioniic spoke roughly at the four; “Enough you four your making her upthet. Thhe doethn’t underthtand and it’th not like you or your parentth taught her not too bethideth thhe ithn’t a troll like uth.”   
  
You sniffled as that made it all even worse as you were human and they were trollian. Dolorosa moved down so she was down on your level to make you feel a little better. “Y/n their not angry at you okay?”   
  
You rubbed your eyes as Dolorosa patted your knee gently as it certainly did seem like it. “Look I understand your scared of your horn’s falling off so we’ll come up with a way to hold them on better okay? But please don’t touch your horns in public it’s...” Dolorosa sighed; “How do I explain this to you. You know when Porrim's little one Ravvine took off his pants and ran outside?” You nodded lightly; “Well it’s like that okay. See trollian horns are very sensitive so people get the wrong idea when you touching your horns because they don’t know that you... Well that your don’t have real horns. So please don’t do that okay?”   
  
You nodded as you spoke watery; “Okay Grandma Rosa I promise I wouldn’t touch my horns anymore.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled a little before she patted your knee’s in a comforting gesture. “Now that Karkat has had his outburst I think there is one more thing you need to explain to us little one.”   
  
You looked up at the older jade as she smiled a little at you. You gulped a little as you questioned not wanting to be in anymore trouble then what you already were. “W-what’s that Grandma?”   
  
Dolorosa answered you in a rather quiet voice. “It is about your journal little one. I know Disciple, rest her bubbles, had taught your old alterian but it’s more about what you had put in the journal I’m concerned about.”   
  
You frowned as your journal was suppose to be a private as the teacher told your class. Psiioniic spoke a little to try and help you understand; “We aren’t tell you that your not allowed to feel what you do thhorty. You are allowed to feel what you feel but we are jutht concerned ith all. We jutht want to help you and for you to know if your feeling thad or angry that you can tell uth. Even more tho if your head is bothering you. We jutht want you happy and healthy LC; everyone here does.”   
  
You looked down sighing as Meulin signed with her hands as she didn’t understand what this part was about. ‘What is this about Kitten’s journal?’   
  
Nepeta moved her hands and lips at her older sister. ‘Kitten wrote about not feeling part of the family, how she wishes that mom was still here, and how the voices of the ‘messiahs’ are getting louder.’   
  
Both Meulin and Kurloz hummed as they looked at you. Kurloz being the only one who had any experience with what you were dealing with understood the need to hid the weakest but he knew the dangerous out come of it as well.   
  
Kurloz moved his hands at you; ‘Y/n that isn’t something you motherfucking should hid from us. It is important that you motherfucking tell your motherfucking wicked siblings about things like motherfucking that. What if you all up and motherfucking go into a culling rage or motherfucking go all up and motherfucking chaotic and hurt motherfucking someone?’   
  
You looked down as your voice weakly rasped out at your siblings. You looked almost miserable as you spoke; “I thought if I… If I said anything that-” You sniffled suddenly as giant colorless tears welled up in your eyes. “I thought you guys would be angry at me! I just didn’t want to cause you guys anymore trouble because you’ll leave me again!”   
  
You hiccuped as the tears escaped your eyes and down your cheeks. Kankri made an distressing sound as listed triggers before he spoke; “By the dream bubbles Y/n why would you think we would leave you or that you are trouble?”   
  
You started to sob as you explained yourself covering your face with your hands just seems so inconsolable. “Because after Christmas you and Meulin stopped picking me up! I did something so that you wouldn’t pick me up anymore! An Nepeta and Karkat only fight now because of me! If it wasn’t for me they would be like they used to be and happy to see each other! And if I wasn’t a stupid disgusting human the others wouldn’t pick on me and there wouldn’t be so many interviews and phone calls.”   
  
You rambled on before no one could understand you as you started to cry to much. You curled up hugging yourself. You just wanted this all to stop as you didn’t asked for this and you didn’t want your siblings to me mad to you. They just didn’t understand you and your needs.   
  
You just didn’t want to be here anymore and there was only one thing you really wanted right now through all of this but you could never get. Dolorosa glared at your brothers and sisters before she knelt down to console you. However as she arms moved to wrap around you moved your hands out not wanting Dolorosa’s comfort as you coughed and sobbed just so out of control.   
  
You hadn’t been this inconsolable since your mother had died. Dolorosa made a bit of a tight face in an emotional state as you messed up your face at her in sorrow. “I don’t want you or them! I want my mommy! I want mommy to make it all better!”   
  
Meulin distressed by your mood hugged you instead of Dolorosa. You accepted Meulin’s hug unlike Dolorosa’s since Meulin was closest to what you could imaging was your mother.   
  
You buried your face into Meulin’s neck sobbing as Psiioniic placed a hand on his wives shoulder giving it a squeeze of reassurance. Dolorosa looked at him before she moved slightly as Nepeta and Kankri quickly moved to hug you as well as Karkat once he told you that you were spewing nonsense as you were never trouble and so on.   
  
Psiioniic pulled Dolorosa to him and at his side as they watched the five of you all hug each other and reaffirm that they’d always love and care. The pair just hoped that where ever Disciple and Signless were that they would guide your small family to stable waters. However they would find out that this was going to be only the tip of a much bigger iceberg.


	13. And so a curtain closes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was worth the long wait as I'm glad it's done now my full attention can be on OJ Summoners final chapter.

Chapter 13  
  
A few weeks after the teacher interview and everyone seemed to either continue on there over watch of you or they just stopped caring as it seemed it was just a ‘phase’ just like you knew they would.   
  
You made sure never to express yourself in your school journal again or anywhere else really as you didn’t want to have another discussion with your family again well more Karkat and company, Nepeta and Equius, as well as Psiioniic and Dolorosa.   
  
Thankfully though Karkat and Terezi seemed to relax a little which was fine by you as know you could be left somewhat home alone. Which is why at the moment you had crosssed your legs as you were watching cartoons upside down on the couch as you had just thrown your bag on the kitchen table and went straight to watching your kid shows.   
  
You really didn’t want to do homework as it was Friday and Kankri and Cronus ditched taking you this weekend again. You drowned up a hello when you heard the front door open. “Welcome home!”   
  
There was a gruff voice that answered which had you sit up. “Who the hell are you?”   
  
You looked at to see two trolls you didn’t know. “Who the fuck are you?! Sollux there’s stranger people in the apartment!”   
  
You heard Sollux’s door raddled open to see him in his boxers with his fists glowing. The trolls looked at you to him before raising there hands. “Whoa!” Sollux seemed to know them as he deactivated his psionics. “Aw fuck Y/n don’t thcare me like that.”   
You frowned as Sollux rubbed his head as he look at the trolls. “Xeriya knock next time will you.”   
  
The sea dweller laughed as he spoke up well the other head back downstairs. “Well I wouldn’t have to worry about that soon as you’re moving into the barracks this week.”   
  
Sollux looked wide eyed at Xeriya as you gasped looking at Sollux. You shouted in an rather hurt manner. “You’re moving!”   
  
Xeriya made a face as he seemed to had said the wrong thing which Sollux gave him an bit of a glare. Sollux sighed he couldn’t deal with this right now. “Yeah um... Well I was going to tell you in a more controlled way but yeah. Um... You know I’ve been dating a trollian girl name Aradia for a long time right?”   
  
You nodded as Sollux sighed; “Well see me and her are going to be getting a place of our own and well Kk and Tz will need the room soon so I figured it’d be the best time.”   
  
You frowned as you looked down sniffling. “But I don’t want you to move... You’ll go away too like Dave and everyone else.”   
  
Xeriya seemed to cough lightly as he spoke up having to listen a little. “You know what I’m going to get going to work Sol. I’ll ah... I’ll cover for you not being there.”   
  
Sollux gave Xeriya a face as he moved out main apartment door leaving you alone with Sollux who was still in his boxers. Sollux moved before he sat on the couch beside you. He wrapped his arm and pulled you in close. “Yeah don’t thtart with the water workth tghorty. Look I underthtand you’re upthet but I promitge I’ll make tgure I keep in touch. Ath well you know itth hard for Dave to thtay in contact when he’th half way acrothth the world with hith DJ work.”   
  
You nodded a little but that didn’t make you feel any better. Sollux looked down and looked at his hands before he spoke. “You know what Y/n?”   
  
You looked up at him; “What?”   
  
Sollux nudged a little as he smiled. “I’m technically your uncle.”   
  
You almost perked up a little before confusion set in. “What?!”   
  
Sollux chuckled a little as he answered. “Well thee you know your mom and dad were raithed by my mom right?” You nodded as he continued; “Well your dad wath her thon by adoption which ith why you call her Grandma. Well thee that maketh your dad and me brotherth well step brotherth becauthe he’th adopted.”   
  
Sollux watched as your friend brighten up before confusion. “Wait doesn’t that make Uncle Psii, Grandpa Psii?”   
  
Sollux laughed a little as he patted your head. “Look don’t worry about that part of it; look what I’m getting at ith were family and family ith never far away from each other okay? I’m alwayth here for you regardlethth where I live.”   
  
You smiled a little as you both hugged a little as that did make you feel better. “Thanks Sollux...”   
  
Sollux just hummed lightly before you spoke again. “Sollux?”   
  
Sollux answered; “Yeah?”   
  
You looked up at him. “Don’t you think you should get dressed? I mean Terezi and Karkat would have your head if they seeing you in the boxer’s hugging me...”   
  
Sollux paused before he turned a bright shade of yellow. “Damn it!”   
  
You laughed a little as Sollux stormed into his bedroom forgetting his nakedness. You however frowned a little once he closed his door as you wondered what he meant by Karkat and Terezi needing the space.   
  
You didn’t have to wait long to find out though because when Karkat and Terezi came home they seemed a little to happy. As in Karkat looked down right giddy which kind of unnerved you a little but everything else was how it normally was.   
  
It was just after dinner and you had placed your plate in the sink when Karkat called you over to the table. Karkat spoke a little when you sat at the table again and he smiled grabbing Terezi’s hand. “Well we have really big news Y/n that’s I'm fucking sure you’ll like.”   
  
You forced a smile as Karkat told you him and Terezi were having grubs. You were happy for your brother but it made you feel lonely as when both Kankri and Meulin had grubs they not only changed but wanted nothing to do with you anymore. You didn’t want to lose Karkat and Terezi like that you loved them to much for that. You found your voice a little; “Woah! That’s... Um... That’s something! So... Um what does that mean? Am I staying at Nepeta’s now? Or is that only till it’s born or what’s happening?”   
  
Terezi kind of laughed a little as did Karkat who answered a little. “Well it fucking means you’ll be like a big sister. Well typically you’ll be it’s aunt but well you might as well be mine and Terezi’s fucking kid so I say special big sister.”   
  
You just nodded a little before you accepted it. Terezi smile fall a little as she looked at you since she thought you’d be a little bit happier about the news. Well maybe you were in shock or just didn’t know how to react to it as well both Meulin and Kankri had grubs so it wasn’t like this would be your first time. She just hoped that you’d be excited too.   
  
For the next week all you had done was stew slightly about the news. You didn’t know how to feel as how could you. Thankfully or not you knew only one troll that could help you out in maybe understanding your emotions a little.   
  
You were at Nepeta’s not even for an hour before you knocked on Equius’s door before you heard him call you in. As you opened the door you closed it lightly. “Equius can I ask you something?”   
  
Equius hummed as he spoke; “Cover your eyes.” You did as you were told as Equius flipped down his mask for when he was wielding. You waited a minute before he told you to open them. “What is your question lowblood.”   
  
You fiddled with your hands and looked to the floor. “Is it wrong to feel upset that Karkat and Terezi are having grubs?”   
  
Equius looked at you as he wasn’t your morial but you confided in him like one you kind’ve did that to everyone. “Why do you feel that way?”   
  
You looked at him. “Cause that means he and Terezi are going to go away like Kankri and Meulin. Not at first by when it gets to much they’ll stop picking me up...”   
  
Equius watched as you started to blink a lot more and half your face got a bit red. It looked like you were trying not to cry. Equius was careful with his response but it didn’t seem ti help. “You really think Karkat and Terezi would do that to you?”   
  
You closed your eyes; “I didn’t think Meulin and Kurloz would neither but I was wrong...”   
  
Equius clenched his jaw lightly before sighing. “Well I strongly don’t think it’s wrong to feel like that but you will just have to get over it Y/n. They’re not your parents and they have to live their own lives.”   
  
You nodded a little as that didn’t help you any if anything it made it worse. You felt like you were already a inconvenience as it was but that make it seem like you were holding everyone back. “T-thank you for the help Equius...”   
  
Equius watched as you more or less walked out of his work shop in an emotional state. He frowned before looking back at his work with a sigh. He knew maybe you just needed to cry it out as it was a lot to take in as he knew you didn’t held change well. Equius shook his head as he continued to work on his job project making a mental note to tell Nepeta to talk to Karkat and Terezi about them reaffirming that this change doesn't effect they’re relationship with you.   
  
The moment you walked out of Equius’s work room you headed straight to your own room. You opened and closed the door before heading straight to your bed to cry. You fall head first into your pillow before you started to cry. It was one to muffle your sobs as you didn’t want to bother Equius anymore and two so you didn’t get walked in on and had to explain yourself.   
  
Though that's not what your thoughts were at the moment. As you siblings may have there own lives to live but they were the only ones you had. So if they were living there own lives where were you both them abandon and alone like you were at school.   
  
You only really had Nepeta and Equius left and if they continued with there lives would you be on the street? Who would house you, care about you, or love you? It was time like these you wished your mother and father were alive because you’d be important in there lives. You choked back another sob there was nothing like feeling like you were being replaced.   
  
When Nepeta had finally got home hours later she was carrying takeout from the eastern trollian food place. She closed the door with her foot and placed the stuff on the kitchen counter as she shouted; “Equius! Y/n! I’m home with dinner!”   
  
Equius of course come out of his room with a towel as he was wiping his hands clean of the grease on them. He purred lightly at Nepeta as the pair rubbed heads together in a hello and for Equius as a thank you for Nepeta picking up dinner. Nepeta smiled a little as she winked at him before she moved to see you but you hadn’t come out. Nepeta frowned a little bit; “Y/n?!”   
  
Nepeta paused before she sighed you must of had your headphones in your ears again or were zoned out with the grubgame system that Sollux had let you have. Nepeta ushered Equius to have something to eat as she went to go get you.  
  
However as she opened your door she found it was dark inside and you were in your bed. Nepeta felt a smile touch her lips as she carefully crept up to your bed. You were asleep in your bed and she didn’t have the heart to wake you.   
  
As Nepeta pulled up your covers however she noticed a couple of tears still clung to your cheeks. She frowned then before she wiped them gently causing you to stir before falling back to sleep. Nepeta leaned down before kissing your temple lightly; “I hope mew have better dreams Y/n.”   
  
In your sleep your lips seemed to twitch before Nepeta smiled. She moved from your bed and walking out your door as she closed it as quietly as she could. Nepeta sighed as she moved back into the Kitchen living room area it seemed like it was going to be a nice morial only night.   
  
It had been a few months of change for you after that and not all was for the better. Equius seen your concern and fears first hand as for couple of weeks each month Karkat and Terezi would ask Nepeta and Equius to have you a bit longer more due to the fact that they were working and getting things ready for the grubs.   
  
Equius felt bad for you as did Nepeta but to them you seemed to accept it however it was farther from the truth. You learned to bury your emotions about what was happening at home and at school. It was hard enough for your ten year old form as it was thinking that no one wanted you but it was made even worse that the kids at school seen Equius car more then Karkat’s.   
  
But you didn’t want to burden Equius and Nepeta anymore so you didn’t tell them anything about that or how you had been feeling lately. You felt like you were losing yourself it was hard to describe to anyone as no one would understand. You felt as if there was a coil deep inside your chest that slowly was getting tighten and tighten.   
  
It hurt a lot but you ignored it as it only hurt to talk about it. Thankful though you had found sometimes to be happy about so you could keep your ‘act’ up. Today at school you had got the best assignment of your whole time there. You had to do stuff on family and present it to the class.   
  
You weren’t very excited about presenting it but it gave you a reason to talk to your siblings and see photos that you never really seen or got to see. At the moment you had walked to your Grandparents place like you did everyday after school and opened the door and closed it shouting. “Grandma, Uncle Psii I’m home!”   
  
Who answered you however was someone you hadn’t seen in a long time. “They're out mini inthufferable.”   
  
You looked up seeing Mituna sitting at the kitchen table looking at the newspaper. You walked over smiling a little as you had been called worse. You took off your horns as you spoke. “Oh hello Mituna, how are you?”   
  
Mituna just shrugged before he questioned you. “What are you doing here?”   
  
You stood there unsure of why you were getting such a cold and aggressive tone. “I always come over to Grandma’s and Uncle Psii’s house. Equius normally picks me up from here besides I have a project to do and I need there help!”   
  
You smiled a little offering a reason for being there let alone it was normal for you to be there. Mituna placed the newspaper down as he looked at you. “What’th the project you ‘need’ there help with?”   
  
You moved to the table and sat down happy to talk about it as you were looking forward to it. “It’s about our home and family life! We get to present it to the class and I was wondering if they had any pictures of mom when she was pregnant with me!”   
  
You smiled before pausing as Mituna laughed in your face which you frowned as you didn’t see what was so funny. “You think-?! Haha! Man this is just to much.”   
  
You questioned him a little; “What’s so funny?”   
  
Mituna pointed at you as he sounded a bit rough as he spoke. “You pipthqueak, you think you’re really are blood. How blind do you have to be to thee you look nothing like anyone. You were jutht thome charity cathe that Uncle Thign found and took in. There’th no pictureth of Aunt Dithciple pregnant with you. Haha! Who would want an unawethome child like you other withe filth breed.”   
  
You teared up a little as you spoke; “I’m not a charity case! Mom and Dad loved me very much as does everyone else!”   
  
Mituna cackled at you a little as tears started to fall. “Aw the baby crying? Haha, look you were found in a pile of boxeth by a dumpthter apparently a newborn. Look not even your carrier wanted you why would you think anyone elthe would either? If it wathn’t for my dad you wouldn’t have the pillth you do to keep you in check. They’re all just thtuck with you becauthe why elthe would they keep a dirty parent killer.”   
  
You hiccuped lightly as you started to really cry. “I’m not a parent killer!”   
  
Mituna just looked at you before he rolled his eyes at you. “Really? Well if it wathn’t for you the both of them wouldn’t have worked themthelveth to death. I mean why elthe doethn’t my dad let you call him grandpa or Kurloz claim you ath a highblood? Geez even my wigglerth don’t cry as much as you do. Go home not one needth you here meat thack bethideth I don’t need you culling my parentth too.”   
  
You whimpered as you sniffed as you couldn’t go back home as you didn't have the keys to get into Nepeta’s apartment and it was way to far to walk too. Since normally you’d wait till Equius picked you up from here.   
  
You didn't want to be here though with Mituna either so you did the next best thing and collected your stuff and put back on your horns to go to the park and wait till Psiioniic and Dolorosa got home. You more or less ran out of the house and walked to the park that wasn’t to far away.   
  
You tried your hardest to keep your emotions at bay as you didn't some other adults question you or calling the cops thinking you were lost or something. You thankful had been at this park many times before knew were to hid from adults and other kids. You hid in the tunnel under the slide for the next couple of hours crying and more or less comforting yourself.   
  
You started to rub the tears away when you heard Equius voice come up at the one exit. “Y/n?”   
  
You turned your head to look at him before you teeth started to chatter and your eyes went blurry. You cried out to him clearly upset. “Equius!”   
  
Equius being to big to crawl into the tunnel knelt there looking at you as you started to crawl out of the tunnel towards him. Equius stood up as you crawled out and tried wrapping your tiny frame around his big and bulky form. He sighed in both relief and concern as he and the others spent the last four hours looking for you.   
  
He had been fearing the worse so to see you only upset and not physically hurt was a blessing for the most part. However he now had more questions then answers though. Equius frowned as he was rather gentle as he wiped away your tears with his shirt. “Y/n why weren’t you at Dolorosa and Psiioniic? As well what has strongly got you this upset?”   
  
You pulled away as you were wiping your tears away and trying to cover your tracks as maybe none of the others knew you were adopted so you didn’t want to be anymore of the already unwanted burden then you already were. “M-Mituna was in there house and he told m-me to leave. So I l-left and came here. I’m sorry I didn’t now what time it was...”   
  
You hiccuped as tears started to fall again as you stood there crying all over again. Equius frowned a little before questioned you; “Is that all that happened? I don’t strongly like not being told everything Y/n.”   
  
You nodded; “Y-yeah just some other kids were picking on me for being a... A... Filth breed.”   
  
Equius frown got bigger as he listened to you. He knew there was something else you weren’t telling him that had to do with Mituna as you would never just leave because someone told you too but he didn’t push it. It was enough to see you so upset and hurt that he didn’t want to cause you more pain after all you were his morials little sister and someone who he care for.   
  
Equius figured it was best to take you away from this place never the less beside the fact he had to call Mrs and Mr Maryam-Captor to tell them that he found you. “Well let’s get back to your grandparents to let them know your okay. We will-”   
  
Equius looked at your surprised when you shouted at him in even more tears then when he found you. “No! I don’t want to go back! Equius please don’t make me back!”   
  
You buried your head into his stomach and shirt sobbing. You didn’t want to go back or even near Mituna after everything he said you were scared he’d tell Equius that you weren’t related to Nepeta. You didn’t want to lose the only two people you had left. Rejecting, fear, longing, loneliness, and tight negative emotions chocked your tiny frame.   
  
Equius looked at you in concern and worry as he had never seen you like this. He would rather deal with the culling rages you got sometimes then this. Equius patted your head as gently and carefully as he could before he moved onto the back of his heels. He used a very rare gentle and quite tone with you as he spoke; “Y/n…”   
  
You looked up at Equius before he continued; “I understand you are strongly scared but you have worried your grand donor and carrier very much. They need to know that you are safe and you need to give them a strong apology.”   
  
You were about to open your mouth but Equius hushed you as he continued; “You will not be alone as I will strongly be with you to protect you.”   
  
Your lip trembled as you whined; “Do you promise?”  
  
 Equius nodded as he bumped his chest with his fist. “I strongly promise little colt.”   
  
You gave him a watery smile as he spoke the very rare affection name for you. You wiped your eyes as you sniffled and huffed “Okay then…”   
  
Equius patted your head gently as he stood up and offered you his hand. “Come.”   
  
You grabbed onto Equius hand and gripped it tightly with both hands as you leaned against him. Equius coached you into his car before he dialed Dolorosa and Psiioniic’s cell phone to let them know he had found you and was on his way back with you to there house.   
  
Dolorosa and Psiioniic both more or less went outside to wait as they both had come back to regroup if he hadn’t found you. Dolorosa and Psiioniic both went out of the house to wait for Equius and you. It wasn’t long before his car pulled up which both sighed as Equius and you stepped out of the car.   
  
Dolorosa felt relief rattle up her old bones as did the tightness in her chest as you stood at Equius's side looking down at the ground in a swirl of emotions it seemed. Dolorosa and Psiioniic came over to see if you were alright.   
  
Equius seemed to push your back a little to get you to move to them. You looked up at him before you stepped forward to them. Dolorosa bend on her knees in front of you before lifting up your face to look you over.   
  
Psiioniic sighed in relief as once Dolorosa was satisfied she gave you a huge and tight hug. Psiioniic spoke a little only to soft punish &nbspyou for not telling them, waiting till they got home, or leaving a note of where you were going. “Y/n you thcared uth half to death. Pleathe never do that again to uth okay? We thought thomething bad happened to you. We couldn’t thtand if thomething happened to you too.”   
  
You mumbled a watery apology at him before Dolorosa wiped your tears and kissed your cheeks. “You don’t have to be sorry it’s okay. We’re glad you are safe and unharmed.”   
  
Dolorosa tighten her arms around you which caused you to look over her shoulder. She felt you stiffen a little which had her look at you before behind her at Mituna who spoke up; “Thhe thhould be thorry for everything thhe’th put you and Dad through.”   
  
Equius glared at Mituna a little as did Psiioniic who frowned. Psiioniic spoke up a little causing Mituna to snare and go back inside. “Mituna!”   
  
Dolorosa frowned a little as she looked from her son to you. Maybe the real reason you had left was because of Mituna. If he was like this when they were here she didn’t want to know how he was when they weren’t here. He was at there place for a little bit as the doctors were re-adjusting his medication and he was a bit to aggressive towards his own grubs and Latula which is why she sent him over to there place.   
  
Dolorosa sighed a little as she spoke to you; “Don’t you mind him Y/n he’s just grumpy and not feeling very well right now. He doesn’t mean what he says.”   
  
You looked up at her before nodding a little. You looked away from her to Equius; “Equius can we go home now… I want to go see Nepeta now…”   
  
Equius was glaring at Mituna’s back as it didn't take much to figure out the yellowblood must had done something to you. He would have to speak to Nepeta about this later so she could speak to her family about this accident.   
  
He had no right to speak with anyone as of the moment even if he was Nepeta’s morial and was trusted enough to raise you with her; he was typically not fully in her red quadrant to be considered a mate of the families like how Terezi, Kurloz, and Cronus were.   
  
Equius sighed as he gave a bit of a broken smile trying to put you at ease. “Yes let’s strongly get going Y/n as Nepeta must be waiting for us at home.”   
  
You nodded as you shrank away from Dolorosa who stood up watching you with a bit of an emotional frown. Equius cleared his throat lightly before he fixed his broken sunglasses. “Ms. Maryam-Captor I will have Nepeta phone you about this later if that is strongly okay.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded as she smiled at him. “Of course Equius please have a safe drive and please don’t be mad at Y/n.”   
  
Equius sighed as he moved; “Never lowblood.”   
  
Dolorosa opened her mouth before she closed it as it seemed he was mad at them. Dolorosa shook her thoughts away as she waved at you a little as Equius drove away. It was a very quiet drive between you and Equius and by the time you both got home Nepeta had been on the couch for over two hours.   
  
She smiled at you both from the couch however that smile quickly turned into a frown seeing both your emotional face and Equius concerned frown. Nepeta spoke as she did concerned; “What wrong?”   
  
You dropped your stuff before marching over to her forcing a hug onto her before you started to cry. Nepeta smiled a little sadly before she rubbed your back well she purred and nuzzled your hair with her face. Equius picked up your stuff putting it where it belonged as he walked over some. Nepeta looked at him for answers which he licked his lip lightly as he even forgoing is speaking quirks. “Some very upsetting things happened at bit earlier.”   
  
Nepeta nodded a little as she knew Equius would talk to her a bit later about it after you had possible gone to bed. Nepeta turned her focus onto comforting you and seeing that you knew you were loved.   
  
After a few hours Nepeta smiled a little as you had fallen asleep next to her. She moved her arm a little letting your head fall into her lap before she started to run her fingers through your hair gently in a motherly way.   
  
You had been clinging to her all night wanting comfort for something that had happened and know she finally got the chance to ask what had happened. Nepeta slide her eyes from your form to Equius who had his arm around her shoulders. “Equius…”   
Equius hummed a little and looked over the rim of his sunglasses at her. His blue eyes stared into her olive ones. “Equius can mew tell me what happened today?”   
  
Equius sighed a little before he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Nepeta frowned a little before he spoke. “Y/n wasn’t at your strong grand-trolls today when I got there. They had assumed that I had gotten her earlier as she wasn’t there when they got home. Mituna at the time strongly denied seeing her so me and your grand-trolls split up to look for her.”   
  
Nepeta looked at him bugged eyed before she gave a bit of a growl. Equius patted her shoulder before he purred a little at her. Nepeta almost spat at him in anger; “I bet mew all my boondollars that stupid brain dead bastard did something to Kitten! He’s always been a put off by her!”   
  
Equius purred at her gently as you rolled over on the couch trying to stay asleep. “Nepeta please keep your strong voice down. I know my rippling kitty you are angry but please control your rage or you will wake the kitten.”   
  
Nepeta flashed her fangs at him before his hand went to the side of her head rubbing the back of her ears and neck. Nepeta sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the side of Equius neck. Equius kept up his purr from her as she spoke much calmer then before. “If that wasn’t enough Karkat and Terezi have been as distant as Kankitty and Mew. It hurts her greatly but no one seems to notice. I could just wrung their necks mew know…”   
  
Equius nudged her head with his face causing Nepeta to start to purr. Equius purr changed octaves as did Nepeta's to help keep there talking at bay so they didn’t wake you.   
  
However whatever plan they had hatched up was for not as later that month Terezi had giving birth to the clutch of eggs then a week later from that sadly only one hatched out of the six she had brooded.   
  
Which because of this you were not allowed to go to Karkat’s for the next few weeks not even being allowed to phone them either. You more or less spiraled out of control emotional from there as the day Terezi had gone into labor was the day you were suppose to come over. You were happy that Karkat and Terezi were happy as many of your other siblings and family were but you just felt replaced and unwanted.   
  
You served as a place holder and now you were discarded and left at Nepeta and Equius’s. Soon you had a hard time keeping yourself together and looking for attention as it was all about the grub. You would be difficult on purpose or ignore what was said to you just to have someone look at you. But it didn’t have the effect you wanted it too as it made it worse.   
  
There was many a time you wanted to run away because of it maybe they’d care then but thankfully you had one person who stopped you and listened. Gamzee did as he always did as the moment you gotten a cellphone from oddly Kankri and Cronus of all people.   
  
The only reason was everyone heard about what happened at your Grandparents earlier so if cause that ever happened again you could let them know where you were and so they didn't have to find you. Anyways Gamzee had reassured your young self that things would get better as everyone would have grub brain for a well it was hard wired into trollian genes.   
  
You accepted his answer as Gamzee always knew best after all. But of course you didn’t get any better. Even a few weeks after that not the clash of emotions and the coil in your chest. Even when you did finally finish your project with help of the others with the pictures didn't make anything go away but you didn’t want to present it even more so.   
  
You had written and typed out the project answers and paper and other stuff like that. No one looked over your work unless you asked them too and for this you didn’t. You could feel your stomach turn into knots as you stood up in front of the class reading your report. It just gave the bullies more fuel to basically torture you with and alienate you more.   
  
So at recess you weren’t all surprised that you were cornered off one part of the play ground where the teachers rarely went. You looked at the other kid who taunted you; “You’re adopted?! Your mom and dad didn’t want you and your other parents died so they didn’t have to be with you either! Haha!”   
  
You wrinkled your face in a sorrowful rage as you shouted; “That’s not true! My Mom and Dad loved me very much!”   
  
Another kid pushed you lightly causing you to fall to the ground in an oomph as he shouted. “No one wants a freak like you! That’s why your brothers and sisters ship you all over the place because no one wants to keep you! Your just a charity case!”   
  
You hiccuped a little as tears started to fall as even your friends joined in a little. “Look at the freak is crying! Cry baby! Cry baby!”   
  
You tighten your fists together till it was past painful. You moved faster then what the human children could moved as you lashed out at them in anger. Which is why you were sitting in the chair in the principles office just covered in mud and whelps from fighting with another student again.   
  
It was the tenth one this month alone but it wasn’t your fault the other kids were pressing on your buttons and making fun of you and your family. You heard the door open and didn’t even look up as you knew both Nepeta and Equius were standing there. The principle sighed lightly; “Nepeta, Equius thank you for coming.”   
  
Nepeta tried to give a bit of a smile; “Well Johanna it’s not like we wouldn’t come.”   
  
Your principle just hummed lightly as by this point everyone knew each other by name. Nepeta just continued; “The same as normal I take it?”   
  
Your principle nodded a little; “Yes the normal but this time let’s try a different approach if we could.”   
  
Equius seemed to question lightly; “What would that be?”   
  
The Principle hummed lightly; “Have you two ever heard of the human feeling sessions?”   
  
Nepeta and Equius both looked confused at her which she then clarified. “See there are specially train humans which sit down with people and ask them how they’re doing and try to get to the root of the problem. I think it may be best for us to true this or maybe send Y/n for anger management.”   
  
Equius sighed a little as he explained; “We understand this but highbloods are known for there mood swings. They can not simple manage there nature as it would be very dangerous if they did. I assume you want your students to live afterward.”   
  
Nepeta looked from them to you as she was wondering what caused the fight this time. Nepeta sighed; “Same punishment as always or are we going to try something new?”   
  
Your principle sighed a little; “Well... The best thing we can do for now is suspend her for three weeks and hopefully that’ll give her time to think and give the students time to reflect on there actions as well.”   
  
Nepeta and Equius nodded a little before they shook her hand to take there leave. As Nepeta moved placing her hand on your back but you pull away from Nepeta with a jerk as you glared at her causing the cat trolls ears to flicker back and droop a little. You barked at her with a angry look; “Don’t touch me...”   
  
Nepeta pulled her hand back before looking down which caused Equius to glare at you as Nepeta didn’t deserve your lash out. The Principle frowned for a moment as well as you never in your whole time at that school ever acted like this most of the time you were reflected on what happened normally.   
  
However you were out of her hands now so she could only hope your siblings could figure it out. But whatever was happening to you was like wall trying to stop an earthquake. Nepeta and Equius tried during the ride home to get you to talk to them but it was to little effort as you looked away or told them to leave you alone. But it didn’t get any better when you got home either as it seemed all it did was deepen your rage.   
  
Nepeta sighed as Equius pitched the bridge of his nose as You stormed to the couch and sat on it crossing your arms and glared at the TV. Nepeta sighed lightly before she glanced at both her parents on the wall before inhaled then exhaled lightly.   
  
Nepeta stepped over to you as they still needed to know what happened and well what this meant punishment wise for you. Equius placed a hand on her shoulder before giving it a squeeze of support as they’d handle this together.   
  
Nepeta smiled a little at him before she looked at you. She nodded at him as they didn’t really need to come up with a plan to handle you as it was always at the seat of their pants. Nepeta sat down on the other side of the couch as Equius stayed standing behind it just encase he had to move to protect her as you were like any highblood to an degree with not being able to keep your temper from your hands.   
  
Nepeta tried to at first coach you into tell them what had happened nicely but that didn’t work at all. For one you keep your face away from her and scowled and secondly you just out right refused to tell her anything but no. As time wore on so did Nepeta nerves after close to fifteen minutes of trying to get you to talk she had enough.   
  
Nepeta moved to grab you to make you look at her. “Y/n look at me when I’m talking to you.”   
  
You moved as you shouted at her swinging your arm to hit her. “Fucking said don’t fucking touch me!”   
  
Nepeta watched as Equius had grabbed you from you could hit her. “Y/n this is very strongly bad behavior and if you strongly think you are going to continue this lowblood I-”   
  
Equius was next to receive your temper and words. Equius wasn’t raised where children talked back to there elders as his father was heavy handed both with his words and fists. So when you went off on him both verbally and trying to physically Equius seen red as he was after all a higher blood like you.   
  
Equius more or less shoved you way from him with your arm before he started to yell at you about what you were doing to him and Nepeta and how disappointed he as well as she was in your behavior and so on. He didn’t pay much attention till his palm stung from his talons digging into him.   
  
He paused huffing before he seen your shrunk form and your back as you ran into your room. Equius gave a shaky breath before he looked down a little feeling horrible as he lost his temper on you which wasn’t warranted any. You were just being any normal child and lashing out.   
  
It didn’t help that you were half Highblood either as it meant your were prone to more mood swings even with the sopor. Equius looked at Nepeta who covered her face with eh hands as they both started to hear you cry from your bedroom. Equius pressed his hand against her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. She sniffed as she looked up at him. Equius looked at her as he spoke carefully; “Maybe it would be strongly best with we send her to Karkat’s for a couple of days; as change of scenery might be good for her and us. As I think we all need to cool down.”   
  
Nepeta nodded as she got up from the couch to go tell you to get pack up. Equius &nbspsighed heavily as he watched this was a difficult situation all the way around. Thankfully and surprisingly you didn’t put up a fight as you were ready within the hour with your stuff packed to be at Karkat’s for the week and week after.   
  
Nepeta had phoned ahead to let them know they were dropping you off and warning them about your mood swings. Terezi and Karkat quickly agreed to take you regardless of your moods as they generally wanted to see you too and help you out.   
  
Unfortunately when Nepeta and Equius dropped you off they were quickly wondering if they have should have asked more questions about your said mood swings and odd behaviour. As at the current moment you had just gotten back into the school the third time around only to be sent home again this time for the day.   
  
Terezi knew the moment she looked at you that something was seriously wrong. You weren’t really you as you seemed over emotional and skiddish. She thought maybe it was the situation of Equius and Nepeta calling her and dropping you but it didn’t seem to get any better only worse.   
  
Nepeta had told them to be careful as you were having some rather bad mood swings lately but Terezi didn’t notice how much till they had you. Karkat was currently at the table with his head in his hands with her hand on his back rubbing it as he had just had a fight with you for the tenth time that week.   
  
You had started to shout at him for something before you seemed to bounce into this curled up rocking form when he started back. It was like you were afraid he was going to hit you or something.   
  
He had sent you to your room which didn’t seem to help and make matters worse. So he let you sit on the couch if u ptomised to be good which yu did. Unfortunately thought the pair had seen that you had been slowly getting more physical in lashing out too which had him a bit spooked. You were never violent with anyone but the kids at school which they always started first.   
  
Currently though you were sitting on the couch watching the TV with an scowl that could only rival Karkat's at the moment. You were not in the best mood in the world as you watched TV as you had been suspend from school again.   
  
You sighed as you didn’t know why you were so angry you just were. It was like a vortex of emotions and you were the center of it. You sighed a bit as other watery voices echoed in your ears again.   
  
At least this time there was no illusion of the purple guy. You ignored them till you felt an odd itch in your collar bone. You itched the itchy part with your knuckles which almost eased you slightly.   
  
However Terezi watched as you rubbed your collar bone with your knuckles as if it was itchy. This sent alarm bells going off in her head. Terezi slowly moved from the living room to the kitchen grabbing her cell phone as she did so. She and Karkat would need back up right away and there was only one person who could help them as she didn’t want to have herself or Karkat to have to hurt you.   
  
You meanwhile were on the couch glaring at the TV as you were watching it. You were ignoring Terezi and Karkat because you had too or you’d try to start another verbal fight again with your brother even if some part of you wanted that but the emotional part didn’t want you too.   
  
Your one leg started to become restless as Terezi moved to the kitchen and seemed to stay there. You twitched a little as your legged moved more. She used to let you cuddle up to her and now she didn’t even want to sit by you? Why? Did she not like you anymore or want you? Well it was clear no one wanted you like the other kids said at school.   
  
You were a charity case just some piece of useless baggage that they had. You were like some filthy animal that they couldn’t emotional get rid of because it was something there parents had gotten. The worse part of it all was the voices and the whispers were getting louder again. You clenched your jaw before heard Karkat’s voice. “Y/n?”   
  
Your voice cracked slightly as you shouted thought you didn’t mean too. “What fuck do you want?!”   
  
You turned your head to look at Karkat who face changed into furious frown. Karkat finally had enough of your attitude. “What the fuck did you say to me you little shit-stain?!”   
  
Your eyes narrowed as you stood up from the couch like a shot. You gripped your arm as the voices rattled in your ears and brain chanting to rip his head off from his shoulders. You tried to ignore it as you howled back; “You fucking heard me you lowly piece of shit! Leave me the fuck a lone!”   
  
You went to move and storm back to your bedroom to get away and to get the voices to suppress again but you had no such luck as Karkat block your way. “Y/n m/n Vantas-Lejion don’t you fucking walk away from me you little piece of shit! I am talking to you and as long as you fucking in my house you will fucking-!”   
  
Karkat stepped forward to physically take you to the couch but he stop when your face screwed up almost identically the same way that Gamzee’s did before he would beat him. Karkat felt a chill run down his spine when your breath started to pick up as the shade across your eyes.   
  
Karkat took a step back from you as you were huffing from just having a melt down by only giving growls, snarls, and shouts of sound. Terezi looked from you as a cry erupted from the hallway as you had waken Kezlin with all your shouting.   
  
Karkat felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up as he watched your eyes slide over to where the sound was coming from. He didn’t want to hurt you but he may have no choice if he had to protect Terezi and Kezlin.   
  
Karkat would never have to think about because the moment you went to move, the sound a door opening and of a Tranquilizer gun going off came from the door as well caused Karkat to caught you instead of hitting you. He caught you so you didn’t fall to the floor and hurt yourself as regardless you were his precious sister.   
  
Karkat heard you gurgle a sound as you limped out in his arms in a induced sleep. Karkat looked up to see Sollux at the door with a tight look. Terezi moved down the hall to Kezlin to calm him down who was still wailing.   
  
Karkat shifted you a little as Sollux walked in and closed the door as he placed the gun on the counter to get it away from his hands that shook slightly. Karkat moved you into his arms like a bridal type position before he looked at Sollux as his basically brother sat down in his arm chair. “H-how did you-?”   
  
Sollux clasped his hands in almost forgiveness as he looked at Karkat. “Terezi texted me when she noticed the warning signs. Fuck Karkat we work with highblood’s all the time we know the signs of Culling rage.”   
  
Karkat looked down at you before he clenched his jaw. Culling rage? You were in a culling rage like Gamzee. His Precious tiny little sister was going to hurt him and people like Gamzee did? Karkat’s jaw trembled a little as old past scars both mentally and physically hurt. No Sollux and Terezi can’t be right you wouldn’t go into a culling rage not at him or anyone.   
  
You weren’t dangerous monster, you were lashing out like any normal trollian child was as there was nothing wrong with you. Karkat swallowed thickly before he turned his back and marched you straight to your bedroom to let you sleep the drugs from the tranquillizer.  
  
When Karkat came back out Terezi was holding onto Kezlin over her shoulder with her hand on Sollux’s shoulder in a pity pale action as Sollux seemed very distressed in what he had to do. Both however looked at Karkat as he had come out.   
  
Terezi was about to speak when Karkat raised his hands at her in a don’t speak gesture. “No… whatever your fucking thinking TZ it’s a no. We’ll deal with it once everyone fucking calms the fuck down.”   
  
Karkat moved to the couch before he sat down feeling over seventy years old and not twenty-four. He wasn’t mad at anyone or anything he was concerned, worried, and confused on what he had witness. Karkat took a deep breath before exhaling he couldn’t get all emotional about it not yet anyways he had to come up with a plan with Terezi and see to his one of two pale mates.

Part 2  
  
You had been in your room for hours before the tranquillizer wore off. It wasn’t a nice way to wake up as you were distorted, confused, and upset to say the least. You opened your eyes to blinding light and to the shower going which made it sound like a fright train was running through your room.   
  
You tried burying your head farther into the blankets to block out the sounds and the lights around you. You felt emotional more then normal anyways as you felt like crying and hitting something. You wanted to hear the blood pounding in your ears not the voices.   
  
They were so strong in drowned out your own thoughts. Whispers were shouts in your ears and if you were careful you’d react to them. They demand blood and homage to the messiahs. Your family must not be allowed to live that Karkat and Terezi must be stabbed and left to bled out, Sollux had to be beaten to near death against a wall, Equius needed to be strangled to death, and lastly Nepeta needed to be beaten to death so that everything was right and the way it was suppose to be.   
  
This wasn’t even accounting for the others or Kezlin either. You wanted help for someone to help you either in be Kurloz or Gamzee but Karkat had cut them off from you. You only got to see only Meulin and Kurlin as they were only allowed at Karkat’s apartment.   
  
You started to sob as you twisted and turned in your bed and bed sheets holding your hands over your ears to try and silence the sounds. Fortunately or unfortunately Karkat and Terezi took this time to come into your room to see how you were since they could hear you sobbing. Karkat and Terezi looked at you as you started to cry as if you were unwell.   
  
Karkat moved first as he collected you up to him and rubbed your back gently as you cried out for them to forgive you. “We fucking know you didn’t mean to Y/n. Don’t cry come on we’re not mad at you we’re just fucking concerned.”   
  
But you didn’t want neither Karkat or Terezi’s comfort at the moment. You thrashed a little in Karkat’s hold as you cried out trying to push him away; “I want Nepeta and Equius! I don’t want you!”   
  
Karkat stroked your back as he spoke; “Okay Y/n, okay we’ll call Nepeta and that horse fucker but you need to relax kid.”   
  
You looked up at him before you lip trembled as you started to cry as there was no such thing as relaxing for you at the moment. Terezi quickly called the couple to their apartment to see to you and as soon as Nepeta opened the door to Karkat’s apartment your form tackled onto her.   
  
Equius closed the door no sooner had Nepeta felt you hug her close causing her to press your head against her stomach more. You small frame trembled against her as both Karkat and Terezi stood there with worried faces.   
  
Nepeta and Equius knew exactly what went on as Terezi explain everything to them as they came over in Equius car. Nepeta moved a little with your tiny frame attached to her before she stroked your hair gently.“Shush it’s okay Y/n me and Equius are here. Mew’re not in any trouble we promise.”   
  
You looked up at her as you closed your eyes as tears dripped down your face. You hands went to your head and gripped your hair which had Nepeta kneel to your height as you gave a heart-breaking wail as you pleaded and begged her in a small almost young child voice.   
  
Nepeta had to blink back tears as you did so; “The voices wouldn’t stop! I can’t- I can’t make them stop! Nepeta make them stop!”   
  
Nepeta wrapped her arms around you tightly as she pressed her head against yours. She spoke almost as smoothing as she could. “We’ll make them stop kitten but mew have to calm down first do mew think mew can? Or do mew want Equius to help? Do you want Equius to hold mew for a little bit?”   
  
You nodded as Equius seemed to have a soften expression move onto his face. You turned from Nepeta to look at him as he knelt down opening his hands to you. You moved from Nepeta to Equius walking right into his arms. Equius wrapped his arms around you which was when you let the need to hurt something work through you.   
  
Your smaller finger bones cracked from the tremor that was working through you and as you clenched his shirt hiding your face into his neck. You knew at least not to bite him as he picked you up off the floor walking to the couch. Your feet moved jerkily almost seemingly to walk to kick him but holding some of that it back. But as soon as you were on the couch with Equius it seemed to you just lost your need to keep the urges down.   
  
Karkat sighed as he was more or less forced to watch Equius manhandle you but he wasn’t concerned for the blueblood as after all he was the one that had tore Gamzee off him in a pure blood Highblood rage as young teens. So your violent outbreaks were nothing but files on the wall for him considering it sounded like he had before.   
  
However for everyone there it was hard to watch. Sollux looked away as Nepeta hugged herself watching. Terezi moved away to check on Kezlin so she didn’t have to watch and Karkat gripped his fists so tightly that his palms started to bleed.   
  
It took thankfully only twenty minutes for your urges to die down but the emotional exhaustion had knocked you out. Equius gather your sleeping form a little close to him as be picked you up. Equius voiced is option as he cradled your sleeping form close to him; “Do you think that she may need a stronger sopor dose? I would strongly think we should look into it as you know as well as I do that it strongly doesn’t help her state if it’s not doing anything.”   
  
Nepeta formed a little as Karkat scowled; “And make her like Gamzee forget it I’m not-”   
  
Terezi ushered Karkat a little as Nepeta sighed. “Karkles relax making her sopor stronger by one level isn’t going to turn her into GZ so relax.”   
  
Nepeta piped up; “and it’s better then her having these right wing emotions all the time Karkitty. This is hurting her to be like this please mew don’t deal with the fighting and fights at home. Please mew need to think what’s best for her.”   
  
Karkat frowned as he bit at them; “You all don’t fucking know what I went through! I’m not going to let my ki- our sister go through that!”   
  
Nepeta, Terezi, Sollux, and even Equius all had an varying look of emotions. Equius sucked his broken fangs at Karkat; “Filth blood you have no right to speak.”   
  
Equius snared at Karkat as he moved you out of Karkat’s presence and into your bedroom. Sollux and Terezi understood a bit better about what Karkat meant but they didn’t agree with it. Nepeta was just digested he even thought for a moment you and Gamzee were even the same.   
  
Thankfully the others had more sense then he did; as even if Karkat had seemed to put his foot down but he was over ruled as Terezi and Nepeta had upped your sopor dose on him. But it wasn't much just another level and it did seem to help for the most part but not much.   
  
You were still getting into problem with the school and with the other kids but at least you weren’t have mood swings and violent spells anymore. There were always a hiccup or two but nothing to out of normal. Thankfully though school was now out and your siblings wouldn’t have to worry about being called to the school.   
  
Even the next year they again had to up your dosage but it was nothing like that and thankfully it was winter break so they thought they could relax. Christmas was now approaching rather fast and it seemed to pick up your cheer a little. At the moment Karkat looked at you as he and Terezi where trying t get things ready for the Christmas party they were having.   
  
Everyone was invited from Kankri and Cronus to John and Roxy. Karkat was surprised her got a lot of phone calls saying people were coming. You were sitting at the coffee table putting the hooks onto the Christmas ornaments as Redglare who was Terezi’s carrier was having a bit of fun with Kezlin who was now pupated and could crawl around.   
  
You had greeted most of those who had come in some of them you didn’t quite remember since it had been a lot time since you seen them last. After helping Terezi for a well with the Christmas tree and watching Karkat get into a bit of a vocal match with Kankri about having to celebrate all culture ‘winter’ festivals even though Karkat Christmas with Santa Claus isn’t a religious Holiday.   
  
You currently were watching the TV since no one was paying any attention to you. You were so absorbed in the show that you didn’t notice any one behind you looked up as you felt someone ruffle your hair. “Hey Thhorty long time no thee!”   
  
You smiled a little to see Sollux with a smirk on his face. You moved onto kneeling on the couch as you cheered lightly. Sollux looked a bit different with the thin line of black hair under his lip and a bit spikier hair. “Sollux! I didn’t know Karkat invited you too!”   
  
Sollux nodded lightly as he winked at you before you looked at his right as someone wrapped there arm around it. “Sol?”   
  
Sollux looked to the troll who he smiled brightly for. He motioned her to you and you to her. “Aradia thith ith LC you know Kitkat’th little thith. Y/n thith my matethpirt Aa or Aradia.”   
  
You gave a wary smile as she gave you a gentle one. She offered her hand at you would you took softly shaking it. “I have heard much about you LC it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”   
  
You chuckled a little; “It’s good to finally meet you too!”   
  
You tried to be nice but you were very awkward about it. Sollux cleared his throat as he knew you both shared some interests. “I wath about to tell LC about your latht dig in the area of the Battle of old New York.”   
  
Your eyes brighten a little as you loved history and science. “You where able to go into the old New York area?!”   
  
Aradia chuckled a little she nodded; “Me and my team got first time access to a placed they called ‘time square.”   
  
Your face brighten up like the lights on the Christmas tree before you bounced on the couch a little. “Oh! Your from the Ram Bones Archo team!”   
  
Aradia and Sollux both laughed as it seemed you knew a lot more about her they they both thought. You and Aradia spoke for a while till both she and Sollux excused themselves to see your brother and your grandparents.   
  
Everyone seemed to get into the swing of things and have a good time; well it should have been but for you it was anything but that. Your phone keep going off with the normal slurs and hate slurs from your ‘friends’ if you can call your bullies friends anyways.   
  
It seemed that the bullying know followed you everywhere not just at school but of course you didn’t tell you siblings any of this of course as it would be one more then for them to deal with and you didn’t want to cause anymore trouble.   
  
After the whole thing last year with the sopor up dosage you don’t think your eleven year old frame could held that. You sighed heavily as you poked at some of the food on your plate before nibbled at a little of it not to interested in the food as you phone went off for the seventh time that night.   
  
You could looked up from your plate to see Karkat giving you a bit of a glare as he wasn’t to impressed with you checking your phone during dinner. You sighed looking away as this time to shut it off as it was only hate texts from your friends. You glanced at Kurlin who spoke up; “So what’ve you been doing since mom and dad had you last?”   
  
You shrugged a little at him stirring your potato’s on the plate. Kurlin opened his mouth to say something when he stopped. He sighed and just left well enough alone as it didn’t really mean anything. He looked at you however as you questioned; “So... You seen the newest episode for Hilkken?”   
  
Kurlin smiled a little as he nodded as you both started to talk about the show that you both enjoyed. Kurlin worried about you slightly even though you both didn’t have the best relationship hell you had a bad relationship with all his other cousins not that it was your fault as most didn’t understand the situation or wanted to as far as Krinos was concerned.   
  
You were still his cousin well typically Aunt but he treated you like his cousin as he was only a couple years younger then you were. He remembered you being fun and loving towards him as a young wiggler and even after that but know you just seemed like how his Uncle Gamzee and father were when it felt like the world were riding on there shoulders.   
  
He knew that this couldn’t have been easy for you or his parents and Aunts and Uncles. He couldn’t imagine the strange it was to treat your brothers and sisters like brother and sisters even though they acted like your parents. Kurlin just wanted to make you happy for Christmas that was his only wish.   
  
As the night carried on you felt a little bit of holiday cheer as it seemed Kurlin wouldn’t leave you alone and got into a bit of a taunting fighting match with Krinos. The others like the twins from Kankri and Cronus were in there own little world as was Kezlin but he was a little grubling.   
  
After bed time approached you were really the only one left awake as you were staring holes into your ceiling as you felt Nepeta move a little in your small twin bed with you. Equius was already snoring so it wasn’t like that was keeping you up. The thoughts about your negative feelings and about those‘friends’ were.   
  
You had felt cut off from everyone excluding Nepeta, Equius, Karkat, and Terezi. But after Kezlin was hatched you felt negated by the latter couple. Which hurt a lot as Karkat and Terezi had been there for you from the earliest of your memories. So to not have there full attention was doing things to you that you could not put into words.   
  
You knew at your age that Santa wasn’t real and you understood you couldn’t say anything as Kezlin was to little not to know yet. You sighed as you turned over trying to close your eyes. As Nepeta shifted in her sleep throwing an arm around you before she started to purr.   
  
You squirmed a little only to have her tighten her grip and caused her purr to get louder. You yawned slightly listen to her purring as it always made you sleepy. As your eyes started to drift close you thought maybe you just let yourself hope you could have a good Christmas after all.   
  
Christmas morning was always a rush of active in the Vantas-Lejion household either it be all separated or all together. Everyone by 11 am were up and still in there Pajamas and were around the tree. You had gotten up pretty late as you were up by 9:30am as you knew there was no such thing as Santa after all as you were old enough to know thanks to Kankri.   
  
But unlike you Kurlin, the twins Disgn and Siar, and lastly Krinos were up at 7:00am opening there stockings and some presents that were allowed to be opened from Santa as they didn’t know any better.   
  
You watched as some of your siblings went under the tree to get there kids there gifts and to generally hand stuff out. Karkat was sipping his coffee watching as you seemed to be sitting there waiting your turn to get your own.   
  
However he seen Nepeta give a huge frowned look before she nudged Meulin pointing to something about the tree. Karkat hummed into his coffee with a frowned look before his sisters looked at each other almost surprised and angry. Karkat placed his mug down as he watched Nepeta grabbed Kankri’s arm more or less dragging him into the hallway.   
  
Karkat watched as Meulin stormed her way over to him before grabbing onto his arm as she dragged him into his bed where Kankri and Nepeta were. Karkat looked at them confused as Meulin signed; ‘Where’s Y/n’s Christmas presents at?’   
  
Karkat frowned as he whispered lightly and signed back; “What are you talking about? And I don’t know Nepeta didn’t you bring them?”   
  
Nepeta looked at him surprised as she flashed him her fangs. “Mew were suppose to get them mew stupid fuck! I gave mew a check so mew could buy one from me and Equius. Mew were suppose to get her that silly skateboard thing she’s been talking about.”   
  
Karkat frowned as he spoke confused; “What you demented fucking cat?! No it was Kankri’s turn and you said that fucking money was for Kezlin!”   
  
The four siblings looked at each other surprised as Kankri waved his arms a little. “Wait a moment you two?! Are we saying that no one bought Y/n any gifts for the tree?!”   
  
Karkat, Meulin, and Nepeta shushed Kankri quickly. It was a horrible situation for your siblings as never had this ever happened before even more so when there was more then just you, them, and your grandparents.   
  
As normally what would happen as you would spend different Christmas during the break so one day you’d be at Karkat and Terezi’s, next day would be Nepeta and Equius, then Kankri and Cronus, and lastly would be Meulin and Kurloz apartment. Sure it was a bit tough to explain to both Kankri’s and Meulin’s grub but they were used to it by know.   
  
Kankri looked like he was about to have a panic attack as he heard your happy voice come up from the tree. “Hey Sollux is there anything there for me?!”   
  
Sollux laughed as he winked at you; “Of courthe there ith thhorty let me have a look.”   
  
Karkat moved out into the living room faster then he ever had in his life. Terezi looked up him and the siblings as he jerking his hand over his neck at Terezi who looked widen eyed at him.   
  
He growled his teeth at her which she understood she moved to stop Sollux but it was a little to late as came down from the empty tree. Sollux checked under the tree only to frown as he really didn’t see a present for you under there. Sollux looked at you as he waked your face dropped a little.   
  
You opened your mouth a little before trying to brush it off. “Oh... Um... Thanks for looking Sollux... Haha...”   
  
Psiioniic and Dolorosa looked at each other as all of the adults stared at you then your siblings. Karkat really looked like he wanted to bury himself in a hole. Dolorosa tried to smooth it over. She knelt down placing a hand on your shoulder smiling. “Oh I’m sure Santa delivered your presents to Nepeta’s by accident child.”   
  
You looked up at her before at the floor. “Well Santa knows where I live at least... Excuse me Grandma I’m going to go get a shower now since I don’t have anything to open.”   
  
The others could feel your siblings cringe at your words as that was a heavy blow to more then just Karkat. It was one thing to know that the jolly old fat guy wasn’t real it was another to know that your siblings didn’t buy you any presents.   
  
As you got a shower you could only feel the darkness void of you stink in farther as it seemed you weren’t even worth enough to be remembered like the other kids said. You would just kill them too like the dirty parent killer you are. That’s why you weren’t allowed to be happy and it was your fault that you forgot got.   
  
You sighed as you got out and went into your bedroom to change into your day clothes. As you did your phone went off. You looked like you normally did but this time instead of pain you felt anger. They sent you pictures off all the expensive things they had got and how happy everyone was together with there families.   
  
You didn’t know why you even looked at your phone but you did seeing it was yours one different from another all with there presents and families. You shut your phone before hurled it at the wall in a huff.   
  
Your poor abused phone smashed against the wall making a horrible sound as it broken into pieces. You heard a few foot steps before your door opened as it was Terezi. “Y/n?!”   
  
You looked at the wall for a moment before exhaling to calm yourself down. You turned smiling at her. “Yeah TZ?”   
  
Terezi didn’t know how to react to your smiling form. “Is everything okay we heard a loud crashing sound...”   
  
You ruffled the back of your head trying to make a sheepish look. “Sorry my phone slipped from my hand. I was thinking and you know throwing it up and down when it slipped from my hand sorry.”   
  
Terezi opened her mouth before closing it. “Into the wall? Y/n it nearly shook the pictures down off it.”   
  
You made a suppose to be innocent I guess shrug. “Yeah into the wall just you know flew right out of my hand.”   
  
Terezi sighed a little as she ushered you out of your room. “Uh-huh...”   
  
You chuckled a little though it sounded fake your ears. “Well you know my phones tend to like to end themselves earlier. I mean this isn't the first one to flew to itself death. They have minds of there own I tell you.”   
  
Terezi gave that I don’t believe you but I’ll let it slide. “Uh-huh of course they do we have a lot of evidence about that strange happenings.”   
  
Terezi ushered you to the living room which had Sollux look at you both. “Tho did a bathtub drop into room kid?”   
  
You shook your head as Terezi spoke up; “No her phone grew wings and flew right into the wall with such force it broke into pieces...”   
  
Karkat and Nepeta both sighed at the same time as Nepeta almost winced. “Again?!”   
  
Terezi chuckled a little; “Yeah again where do you and Karkles buy these phones? I better not be some evil villain store.”   
  
Redglare frowned as she didn’t understand why her daughter and her mate were just seeming to brush off that clearly you had destroyed your phone but it seemed Psiioniic and Dolorosa didn’t get it either. Sollux just laughed as Aradia just gave a tight smile unsure of how to act.   
  
It seemed your anger issue was best left under the rug as it were. However that didn’t mean everyone let it go as there was only a select few who even dared too. It was only about an half an hour later and you were busying yourself watching television as you had nothing to play with.   
  
Equius felt it was best to spend some time with you as you seemed to cut off yourself from everyone plus he wanted to know if his hutch was right. Equius moved carefully to you before he hummed lightly as he sat beside you on the floor.   
  
You looked up at him before frowning your brows lightly; Equius tried to smile a little which you snorted at him a half smile and knocked your shoulders against his in a playful gesture. Equius got you to talk about the show you were watching before he lead into his questioning. “Y/n... I have a question I need you to strongly answer.”   
  
You turned your head a little as you spoke; “Well I will strongly answer you Equius.”   
  
Equius nodded; “Before your phone... Strongly hit the wall did your... 'friends' text you?”   
  
You narrowed your eyes lightly as you almost ground out; “Nope! Like I said to Terezi it just grew wings and flew right out of my hand.”   
  
Equius let what you said slight though clearly he was on the right track and would have to bring it up with Nepeta and company. Equius placed his arm over your shoulder before pulling you in close like he would normally do when you were at his and Nepeta’s apartment.   
  
You sighed softly before leaning into his hold soaking in the comfort. Unknown to the pair of you Redglare had been watching you. She wrinkled her nose hearing what she did as her police instincts ran rumpled with what you said.   
  
Plus she wasn’t about to let her daughter let you get away with this type of behavior. Redglare looked at Terezi who had past Kezlin to Karkat as he was talking to her ex partner Psiioniic. Before Terezi could get to you though Redglare grabbed Terezi’s arm before taking her outside onto the balcony.   
  
Terezi looked at her mother who shut the door and almost give her that interrogator glare. “Terezi what special case is this? She has clearly destroyed her phone then doesn’t even stay out when there is company and should not be-”   
  
Terezi ushered her mother to calm down as she explained. “Y/n’s been having a... Difficult time right now Mom and I figured it’d be best to allow some give way.”   
  
Terezi sighed softly as she looked outside to see other kids your age playing in the snow and being little shits. You, you were very different then other kids your age trollian or not. You like to stay in your room and veg out with the game grub system. When they tried to get you to talk to them you closed yourself off and it scared all of them greatly so if to make you happy they did would you wanted to do.   
  
It wasn’t ideal but forcing the issue didn’t work either as they had tried that once and you completely shut up to the point you had to spend a week with Meulin and Kurloz so he could watch you.   
  
Terezi rubbed the bridge of her nose in a stressful manner as she spoke; “Carrier please just let it go right now. I just want this to be Kezlin’s first Christmas to be a happy one for him. Just let it go we don’t need you causing an police interrogation in my hive okay? Everything is fine and me and Karkles will deal with it.”   
  
Redglare frowned heavily as she bet you didn’t even care how much stress you were putting her daughter and son-in-law in. Redglare moved to open her mouth to tell her daughter this wasn’t the right thing to do when Karkat opened the sliding door with a wailing grub in toe. Karkat gave a bit of a strained smile as he spoke; “Kezlin wants his Mommy…”   
  
Redglare watched as Terezi’s face brighten up as she step closer to take Kezlin away from Karkat. Redglare’s eyes soften a little at the exchange as it was almost the sense of blissful young family.   
  
However it was quickly washed away as the sliding door opened again. All three of them looked to see you popped your head out from the living room to stare and give a small smile.   
  
Both Terezi and Karkat smiled back before Karkat sighed as you stuck out a hand with Kezlin’s jacket and spoke. “Dickweed you forget Butt munches coat he is a baby dipshit.”   
  
Terezi wrinkled her nose slightly before you gave a grin that could only be learned from Karkat. Karkat’s brow twitched before he grab Kezlin’s coat and ignored your words and behaviour. “Y/n what have I fucking said about your fucking language?”   
  
You laughed as you stuck your tongue out at him. “Says the pot to the kettle Dickweed.”   
  
Kezlin laughed at you as you started making faces at Karkat. Karkat snored at you as he gave you that defeated look. You closed the door before walking off from the sliding door laughing as it was nice to give Karkat a hard time in front of this Redglare person.   
  
He was scared of her or something because she was Terezi’s carrier but wouldn’t call her that as she was never around for Terezi when she was your age and a bit older. You threw yourself onto the couch claiming your normal spot on the couch and turned on the television even though people were there.   
  
As you didn’t feel like socializing with people are now as they were wither playing with there toys or talking among themselves. You flipped it to some funny but rude cartoon program as you lounge on the couch laughing.   
  
Redglare had come in by some point to get some coffee where she was stopped by Psiioniic both a co-worker and a long time friend. They spoke but every so often his brow and ears would twitch hearing the television characters foul mouth and your cackled laughter.   
  
Dolorosa hummed as she looked over at you giving a toothy grin at the television. You had shifted to sitting on the edge of the cushion almost chanting to the television; you spoke a little loudly which had Sollux and what siblings were around laughing lightly as it was normal and somewhat happy behavior; “and then- BOOM MOTHERFUCKER!”   
  
You made a dunking motion as you got up off your seat. Your typically niece and nephews looked up at you before laughing as well. However Dolorosa shook her head as she moved over to where you were to talk to you about volume and language.   
  
Both Psiioniic and Redglare watched as Dolorosa turned the television off with the remote which had you squawked up at her. She wagged her finger before pointing to the others before walking away. You seemed to look at her before flicking it back on causing her to walk back to turn it off again. After a little bit of an squabble Psiioniic sighed as he stepped in as he had to be the middle-man between you too as you were to much like your siblings in the worse ways sometimes.   
  
The situation didn’t get all to better as you scowled and more or less stuck your tongue at him and ignored them as you had flipped the television on again but in a more nicer program.   
  
Psiioniic seemed defeated as he ushered Dolorosa away who huffed with an angry scowl. Psiioniic stirred Dolorosa to were Redglare was standing which his caught some of the last bit of sentences. “I should have taken her right to my knee! Psiioniic we shouldn’t-”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he backed her arm; “Rotha come on look Thhorty changed it to a nicer program and thhe doethn’t need to thoicalize with anyone. It’th not like thhe hath toyth to play with you know. Let the kid have thomething after what happened earlier today.”   
  
Dolorosa huffed; “Well fine but next time she dismisses me or talks back I will show her true parental punishment!”   
  
Redglare frowned a little as Psiioniic just chuckled more or less ignoring the situation that needed to be corrected. Redglare didn’t have a very good impression or you and your attitude and as the time ticked by it got worse. You refused to talk or play, didn’t listen to any of your siblings, and were rather brat like with everyone.   
  
Not that it was totally your fault after what had happened and you didn’t get your afternoon sopor pill yet either. Unfortunately Dolorosa and Psiioniic couldn’t stay any longer as both had to go over to Mituna’s and Porrims house to see there grandchildren.   
  
You more or less fluffed them off with a wave and no even thanking them for the game they got you for your grub system. But what everyone but Redglare knew was they had took you out to get the game a few months earlier so you had already thanked them for it.   
  
However to Redglare it was enough of your attitude as it disrespectful and she viewing your out bursts as disrupting the calmness in the home. Once Dolorosa and Psiioniic left Redglare took it upon herself to straighten you out. As an adult should not let this slap on the wrists happen even if everyone gives you it.  
  
Redglare marched right up to your once again lounging form before she laid into you for disrespecting your grandparents as enough was enough if no one else was going to lay down the rule she most certainly was. “Y/n, you are a very disrespectful and fouled mouth child I have ever heard! You should be shamed of yourself for how you are acting and speaking! Kezlin will be speaking soon and none of his first words should be some fouled mouth one he learned from the likes of you!”   
  
You snapped your head to Redglare as she started to yell at you. Everyone looked even Karkat and Terezi who were coming in from outside. You spat at her as you spoke; “Karkat does it all the time you dumb fuck! It wouldn’t be me he would learn it from besides get your fucking facts straight before you start spewing righteous bullshit!”   
  
Redglare was taken back for only a moment as none of her children ever yelled back at her; clearly you were a loudmouth Vantas-Lejion. So to say you ruffled her feathers was an understatement. “Why you-! How darn you speak to me in that tone! You are causing nothing but trouble from both Karkat and Terezi! They should be happy and enjoying the time of there first child! Why can’t you be happy for them and be a quiet helpful girl!”   
  
You glared at Redglare with all the fury of a child could as this was your house not hers and she had no right telling you want to do or act. She was not family nor was she a family friend. “You can’t tell me what to say or act! This isn’t even your house you old bat! You are in the domain of a motherfucking highblood.”   
  
Before Redglare could even get in a inch farther you nailed her right where in hurt. You spoke with venomous words that had Redglare almost a step back. “But that's rich coming from you as you were never around for Terezi so you wouldn’t know a happy family if it bit you in the ass you dumb bitch. Don’t use my brothers charity to make up not being there for Terezi with Kezlin. Now get out of my face before I put my hand through yours filthy lowblood.”   
  
You snorted at her before glaring her down in a challenge. Redglare hissed before she was stopped by Terezi with a miserable frown on her face. “Carrier that is quite enough! Leave Y/n alone she has done nothing wrong and I will not stand for this behaviour any longer.”   
  
Redglare turned her sights on her daughter; “Terezi! You shouldn’t let her do what she wants with little to no punishment she has been nothing but disrespectful and disruptive.”   
  
Terezi growled at her mother as she shouted at her; “Like you have been! I think it’s time you left.”   
  
Redglare looked almost stunned at Terezi who grabbed Redglare’s coat before throwing it at her. “Go on get out; I’ll have Latula drop off your stuff when I see her next.”   
  
Redglare didn’t even get in another word in as Equius threw the older troll out as she seemed to try to stop. However as this went on Karkat was glaring at you as you were more then just scowling at the scene before you. Karkat spoke in a growling tone; “Y/n what the fuck-”   
  
You interrupted him before flashing your blunt teeth and growling at him. Karkat growled back at you before you both had a snarl off. Kankri shouts came up as he seemed to have enough of it. “Karkat! Y/n! that is enough you are upsetting everyone!”   
  
Karkat and you both glared at Kankri before looking at each other. You snared at Karkat before looking away from him to Nepeta. You had enough of being here and being with these people. “I want to go home.”   
  
Nepeta opened her mouth before closing it and looking at Equius. Equius looked at her then Karkat and Terezi. Terezi nodded a little as it would be best to have a calm down time after everything that happened.   
  
Unfortunately though there wasn’t enough room in Equius’s car to take you in his car with Nepeta and the luggage. So you were forced to rid with Karkat and Terezi who had left Kezlin with Kankri and family as they weren’t about to left just yet.   
  
On the drive back to Nepeta’s and Equius both you and Karkat stewed. Karkat sighed as he was angry at you; you didn’t act very nice to no one after he put his foot down to not let you act like that with people.   
  
You had in his mind ruined the one and maybe only Christmas everyone had with each other. You were being selfish in wanting to go with Nepeta and Equius home. You didn’t consider Kezlin feelings even though he was still very young or your grandparents who wanted to say goodbye to you.   
  
You effective ignored Sollux and Aradia who neither had done nothing wrong. He was getting tired of your attitude problem and the drive to Nepeta and Equius sure didn’t help anything either.   
  
When he parked in the visitor parking you grabbed your stuff and were out the car door before he and Terezi even got their seatbelts off. You stormed up the stairs not even taking the elevator so you didn’t have to be in the pairs presents any longer then what you had too.   
  
Unfortunately when you got to the door Nepeta was waiting for you three with Equius putting the luggage down. Nepeta smiled a little at you which you frowned. The frowned got deeper as she stopped you from going into the apartment as Karkat and Terezi came off the elevator.   
  
Nepeta smiled at the pair trying to end the time off right but it wasn’t going to work how she wanted it. Nepeta thanked the couple for the time before she turned to you. Nepeta spoke gently at you; “Kitten aren’t mew going to thank Karkitty and Terezi for having mew over for Christmas?”   
  
You seemed to look at her with a scrunched up look that mimicked your mothers when she didn’t like what you just said. “Thank them? For what?”   
  
Nepeta and Equius looked at you a bit wide eyed as you sounded almost teenager like and for what you said too. Terezi gave a bit of a strained smile as she spoke; “Come LC you had a good Christmas everyone was there for a change it was awesome.”   
  
You glared at her a little; “Yeah thank you for a horrible Christmas it was really fun to see I was forgotten about and being yelled at by your Carrier.”   
  
Karkat scoffed at you as you looked at him. “Yeah well thanks for the horrible Christmas too you fucking little shit.” He narrowed his eyes as Nepeta looked at you as you made quiet the glare at Karkat. Karkat frowned as he looked at you before he snapped at you which didn’t make it better “You’re a fucking brat sometimes. It makes me wonder why we even put up with you.”   
  
You looked away making a scowl as you shouted and stomped your foot. “Yeah well stop making up excuses and just stop picking me up. Go play happy family with Terezi and Kezlin I wouldn’t waste anymore of your time with a dirty parent killer!”   
  
The sound of horror and shock had you turn your back and go start into your room to cry. Nepeta instinctively went after you wondering where in Gog’s name your mind even thought of that well Equius looked bewildered as Terezi and Karkat have varying looks of shock and surprise.   
  
Karkat shook his head before he through up his hands. “Look we don’t have time for this we have to get back to Kezlin. Equius tell Nepeta to phone us after miss prissy-pants has calm down. I don’t have time for mood swing brats I have more important things to do.”   
  
Equius glared at Karkat; “And you strongly wonder why she lashes out lowblood.”   
  
Karkat just glared as he stormed off leaving Terezi to sigh. Equius looked at her as she spoke; “Don’t think to harshly of him Equius. Karkat is just lashing out too as he’s just as hurt it seems the material doesn’t fall far from the bucket.”   
  
Equius sighed through his nose a little as he gave a curd nod before Terezi placed a hand on his arm before going to go calm Karkat down. However the situation didn’t get any better it only seemed to get worse.   
  
Both you and Karkat lashed out at each other which seemed to only get more worse through the year till it unfortunately drew in your other siblings as well. It all boiled over just a few months after twelfth birthday when you declared that you didn’t want anything to do with Karkat and that you hated him. But more over that he could chock down his own bone bulge before you ever step within an inch of him.   
  
Karkat was surprised as he finally understood to a fraction of what he must had sounded like to his parents and how angry he was as a teen. Karkat unfortunately though older still had the same temper as he did as a teenager to an degree. He blew up at you saying he never wanted to see you again till you learned respect and that he hated you just as much as you hated him.   
  
There was little that your other siblings could do to prevent this and even patch it up. You both had to effectively calm down and think about reactions and self reflection before there could even be an attempt to heal the wounds you both created. Nepeta had tried to get Karkat to keep your stuff at his place and even Terezi tried to but he had made up his mind and since you said you didn’t want to see him anymore he was going to give you back your stuff and empty the room out some.   
  
You stood at the front door of Nepeta’s apartment as Equius had come up with some boxes of your stuff. You stood beside Nepeta giving an upset scowl at the couple. Terezi looked at you with a sad upset look and Karkat just glared. You thought it was holding his coat till he pushed it in front of you. “This piece of shit is yours too I don’t need this fucking thing in my house heretic.”   
  
You looked to see it was your father’s cloak that was meant to stay at Karkat’s as he was the only one who talk to you about him. You grabbed the cloak before turning your back to Karkat and Terezi trying to make it look like you weren't crying when you were.   
  
Your soft sniffles were testament to that. Karkat looked at you before sighing and walking away leaving Terezi to look at you before whispering to Nepeta to let them now when they wanted them to pick you up next. Nepeta just squeezed her arms nodding before letting her go.   
  
Nepeta looked at and talk to you but you were gone. Equius stood by the couch looking down the hall with a heavily sorrowful look. Nepeta went to him before placing a hand on his arm. Equius licked his lips before he spoke very quietly; “Nepeta I strongly don’t like this.”   
  
Nepeta sighed before she nodded; “I don’t either but mew know it’s like walking up an mountain with the both of them. We have to pace mewrselves and hopefully we can break her down.”   
  
Equius sighed before he wrapped his arms around Nepeta’s smaller frame. He rested his head against hers well Nepeta closed her eyes resting her head against his chest. It was going to be a long battle for the both of them.   
  
You didn’t come out of your room for the rest of the night nor did you acknowledge them. You sat on the floor at the end of your bed with all the conflict of emotions at a twelve year old trollian child would have. You looked at your new cellphone at your feet before reaching for it.   
  
You pressed the screen on before you tapped the screen before looking at an number. You bit your lip knowing what time it was. He said you could talk to him at any time it didn’t matter day or night. You looked at your phone before you dialed Gamzee’s number as he wouldn’t be mad hopefully.   
  
You just needed someone to really talk to at the moment and he was always you go to person. He will help you make sense of it all as he was the only one you could trust to never pull away from you. He was through all this an anchor in a storm no matter how much your siblings tried to separate you from him. He was your uncle regardless of blood or not. You sighed before you pressed the icon to dial him.   
  
It wasn’t more then a few moments before the click of someone picking up. His tried half asleep voice came up;“Tiny?”   
  
You gulped a little before you spoke watery and quietly as you could; “Gam-gam… I need help…”   
  
Meanwhile and sometime later Gamzee looked at his phone as the call with you ended. It was nearly three in the morning by the time it was ended. Beside him Tavros seemed to arouse from his sleep as Gamzee placed his phone of the night stand beside him. Tavros spoke up sleepily; “W-who was that?”   
  
Gamzee sighed as he nestled himself against Tavros again and had his hand on his mate’s taunt breeding belly. “Tiny sis...”  
  
 Tavros hummed lightly with a yawn; “At this ungodly hour? You’ve been talking for three hours now.”   
  
Gamzee nodded against Tavros as he spoke a tad normally. “Yeah pretty mama, it motherfucking seems Karbro all up and hurt her as well as made her cry. She’s suffering alone and all up no one is paying attention to her as a person. It seems motherfucking kids at motherfucking school are all up and bullying her. I don’t motherfucking think they’ve told her she all up and adopted.”   
  
Tavros hummed lightly; “Shouldn’t you tell them about this Gamzee?”   
  
Gamzee shook his head; “Naw little mama this wicked motherfucker as it motherfucking handled. Besides motherfucker we take care of our own.”   
  
Tavros paused a little at Gamzee’s choice of words but he didn’t answer anymore of his questions. Nepeta sighed heavily as it had been four months, two weeks, and five days since you and Karkat had the fight and neither of you were going to apologize with the other.   
  
The only possible saving grace was it seemed to were starting to make some friends. But at the moment Nepeta watched you as you looked mindlessly at the TV. She didn’t fuss about it as you had done your homework but you weren’t you.   
  
Equius bless his heart did try to help but you weren’t smiling as much as you used too and she would once and a while caught you staring at the door or the phone. Nepeta blinked as you got up from the couch. "Y/n?"  
  
You smiled at her a little; "I'm &nbspheading out Lahe wantd to hang out so wrap up dinner for me. &nbspI love you Nepeta." You walked out of the apartment after slipping on your shoes without even waiting for her to say anything. Nepeta sighed heavily as she again was again in her own thoughts. But you also didn’t come home a lot either because you found new ‘friends’ or whatever they were.   
  
It concerned her as she didn’t like these young trolls as they seemed to get you into situations which got you hurt. But you seemed to defend them and try to make nice with children your age. Nepeta scoffed she made it sound like you were six or seven not the twelve year old you were.   
  
But she really didn’t like these friends of yours even if they had ‘saved’ you from your life time bullies they seemed worse to her. Nepeta looked at the clock before she started to wrap up your dinner. She missed her time with you. Nepeta hummed making a mental note to talk with you about it after she spoke to Equius about it too.   
  
You meanwhile were having quite literally the time of your life. You felt so cool and so oddly pale with these new ‘friends’ of yours. You were in there unit and you liked it. You did everything for them when and got them drinks at lunch and even gave them your food or clothes when they asked because you were one of them and that's how it worked.   
  
You were happy and that's what matter even more so when they took you to places like this. It was Highblood only club place and you being a Highblood got in too. You laughed as your friends did as they tripped an lime blood waiter who came crashing down with some drinks for a powerful HIghblood.   
  
You glanced around the place a little as your friends went to go farther into the club. As you followed something caught the corner of your eye. You turned your head to see Gamzee leaned up against a wall talking to another Highblood with a patch over his eye.   
  
Your face brighten up to see Gamzee at the same place you and your friends were. You smiled seeing him because it had been months since you see him last. Your friends looked at you as you shouted causing Gamzee to turn and look at you. “Gam-Gam!”   
  
Gamzee faced turned from worry and concerned to a sly and almost lazy smile. “Well, well its’ my tiny wicked sis how are you?”   
  
He walked over before giving you a tightly hug like he always does. You gripped him tightly as you nuzzled your face into his chest as normal. “This tiny sis is good; I didn’t know this is where you hang around.”   
  
Gamzee hummed lightly as you both broke away. “Yeah motherfucker all of us motherfucking highbloods all up and motherfucking hang here a time or motherfucking too. So whats a tiny motherfucker like you doing in a motherfucking dangerous place as this.”   
  
You pointed at your friends who looked a little bit scared to see him. “My friends brought me here saying it was a cool place where they hung out! As we Highbloods hung out in places like this.”   
  
You smiled brightly causing Gamzee’s lips to pull into smile as even though he had been not round a lot he knew you moods hadn’t been as positive as of late from Kurloz and oddly Kurlin. “Oh well motherfucker that’s motherfucking something. But you and your motherfuckers motherfucking think this a motherfucking safe place to motherfucking be?”   
  
You nodded as you laughed; “Of course Gam-gam I’m a highblood after all and so are my friends so it’s the safest place to be! They even told me so!”   
  
You looked at them as they looked scared shitless of Gamzee as they nodded. They’re ears were down and they kind of cowarded in height. Gamzee was narrowing his eyes at them till you look at him which you only saw him smiling at them. You laughed a little thinking they thought it was scary but you would hopefully show them other wise.   
  
After spending a good four hours there your friends wanted to ditch the place and go to the ice cream shop before going home for the night. You agreed of course naturally and bet Gamzee a good night. You didn’t get far when Gamzee looked at you as he grabbed your arm before you could leave; “Motherfucking wait a moment Y/n!”   
  
You stopped almost in an instant as Gamzee never ever called you by your name. You looked at him confused before he looked down then at you. “Motherfucker you have my motherfucking number right?”   
  
You nodded which Gamzee bit his lip as he spoke. “You are motherfucking like my motherfucking bestest motherfucking niece so motherfucker if you ever motherfucking come up on an motherfucking problem you motherfucking need help with motherfucking phone me right motherfucking way alright? Or motherfucking drop my motherfucking name or Kurloz’s got it?”   
  
You frowned before you nodded a little as you hugged Gamzee good bye. “Okay Gamzee I will I promise see you later...”   
  
Gamzee let you go as he nibbled at his lip in worry as if your ‘friends’ had taken you here he didn’t think they were very good friends to have. Even Gamzee who failed at his paleship with Karkat had never in his rotten think-pan ever brought him here so he didn’t how much these friends of yours really cared.

Part 3  
  
For the next few weeks all you and your friends did was run into Gamzee. You thought it was the best thing but in reality Gamzee had been following you a little bit out of concern and worry. But it was both a good thing but bad thing he did as he’s presences started attracting other highbloods too.   
  
It seemed your friends wanted to capitalize on it as much as they could as well as use you for there own gain. With there plan finally came to a head as you were going to regret everything up to this point. You walked down the street after getting off the bus to go home. Your ears rung from the conversation you just finished having with your ‘friends’ Lahe had told you that if you wanted to finally and officially join there unit that you had to prove yourself with them.   
  
You were suppose to sneak out of your room just before dinner time and met them in the alleyway on Vicland road in your father’s cloak on. You would have to lie to Nepeta and Equius but how? You paced slightly well on the street corner before the idea hit you. You did have after school activities like swimming and you could simply say that it was a rare off typical meeting for an national meet for it. It would get you the time before dinner and not raise Nepeta and Equius suspicion either.   
  
You nodded as that was going to be your plan then. You quickly walked home and through the apartment door to find like normal Nepeta was in the kitchen making dinner. She looked up from the stove to see who walked in. Nepeta smiled seeing you and piped up in her normal warm greeting; “Welcome home Kitten! Mew’ve made it just in time for dinner.”   
  
You smiled a little as guilt crawled down your spine as you laughed; “I’m home and no thanks sis I’m just home long enough to get some clothes for swimming. We have a tactical meeting for grouping today and I was going to meet up with my friends before it starts for a little practice.”   
  
Nepeta mewed slightly before she sighed. She looked a bit disappointed in that you weren’t staying for dinner. “Well if mew must go then I wouldn’t stop mew. I’ll wrap up mewr dinner for later then okay?”   
  
You nodded as you moved to go to your room Nepeta spoke again causing a stabbing pain in your heart; “I love mew Kitten have fun okay? Mewr only twelve once mew know.”   
  
You smiled a bit weakly as you turned your head to see her smiling. “I love you too Nepeta! I know I treasure every moment of it I promise.”   
  
Nepeta just gave a concerned smile before she turned back to cook as a pot of over boiling. You quickly took an escape into your room to finish what you were starting. You were packed and ready for everything in less then ten minutes. You made sure to take your swimming bag and stuffed the cloak in there.   
  
You were hurrying out of the apartment with no more then a young teenager shout with an duct under the wall of blueblood muscle that had came through the door. Equius called after you in a greeting as you hurried on your way to your unit to be.   
  
Nepeta and Equius were really none the wiser about anything. Nepeta had even texted you that Equius would pick you up after swimming practice as it was to dark for you to walk home. She and Equius had a good laugh and chuckle about it all as it seemed what life should be for you and maybe you were starting to make better friends at swimming then you were with those school friends.   
  
After a few minutes of her starting the dishes Nepeta’s world almost came crashing down around her ears as her phone play an unknown caller tone. Nepeta frowned as she looked at her phone. “Who in the world would that be?”   
  
Nepeta picked up her phone to heard Gamzee of all people. “Hey this is all up and Nepeta right?”   
  
Nepeta frowned as her temperature started to get the better of her. After everything that happened between him and Karkat there wasn’t a person in there family minus Meulin and you who could stand him. As well she didn’t need to question where he got her number from either; “What do you want Gamzee?”   
  
She hissed lightly which caused Gamzee to pause for a second. “Look sis sorry to phone you but is Y/n all up with you guys right know or Karbro’s?”   
  
Nepeta paused; “No Y/n is at her after school club with her new friends as far as I know why?”   
  
Gamzee hummed grunting a cruse word; “You better motherfucking get Karkat and Solbro down here with that motherfucking beast of a motherfucking morial on fifth avenue and fucking hurry. Little sis has been wondering out here for the evening wearing Karbro’s lusus’s cloak with more then some other trolls her age and they motherfucking don’t motherfucking look to motherfucking nice. Motherfuckers are attracting motherfucking highbloods by the motherfucking dozen. I motherfucking got her pen not to motherfucking worry but motherfucking help her if my and Kurbro’s motherfucking donor shows. I can’t motherfucking protect her from motherfucking him or the other older ones.”   
  
Nepeta uddered words she never in a million sweeps she’d say. “Thanks Gamzee please update me if anything happens.”   
  
Nepeta could only here Gamzee grunt before she ended the call and grabbed her coat to rush out. Nepeta dialed Equius as she slide into the car. Equius picked up with his normally greeting which she shouted at him. “Equius! Equius get to fifth avenue now.”   
  
Equius being concerned spoke up; “Nepeta?! Nepeta what’s going on?!”   
  
Nepeta huffed as she turned out of the apartment building; “Y/n’s in danger just hurry! Call Gamzee he’ll tell you were she is; just hurry.”   
  
Nepeta wasn’t all to surprise her phone cut out as Equius hung up to do as she ask or to call Gamzee. Nepeta almost dreaded calling Karkat but it had to be done. She just prayed they’d not be to late as she raced to the get Sollux who she knew wasn’t to far away at the station with Terezi.   
  
You could not be happier as you walked down the streets with your unit You felt safe as you knew the streets you were on were the ones under the protect of Kurloz and Gamzee. You knew that but you doubted your friends did.   
  
Maybe you would let them know tomorrow at school. But at the moment you had done it you had within essence wore your father’s cloak for a total of four blocks with it. You having had wore this cloak off and on all your life found it very soft to the touch. It was almost like you could almost feel the history in it.   
  
You had to suppress a giggle as your alpha spoke; “Alright; let’s go into this alleyway and we’ll have a talk about your full admission into the unit.”   
  
You nodded as you hurried behind them as the alleyway was a bit small. However no more then half way in they stopped and turned around to look at you. You smiled at them as brightly as you could. Lahe extended her hand towards you which you instinctively took her hand. Lahe’s smile which became bigger as you walked towards her.   
  
She moved slightly as if meaning to give you a hug like gesture to hug you. It was an awkward side embrace as her arm was a little tight around your shoulder and neck. You looked at the others who glanced at each other with smiles before their eyes darted to yours. Lahe cleared her throat as her arm around you moved slightly tensing more.   
  
You thought nothing of it as Dave often flexed his arm around you as a joke so you didn’t even think of it. “We are so happy you could follow our orders Y/n.” You nodded humming in agreement. Lahe however licked her upper lip as she gave a dark chuckle; “However there’s one last thing you need to do for us.”   
  
You groaned slightly before sighed. “And once I do this I’ll be in the unit right?” Lahe nodded which you nodded to her; “Okay what is it that I have to do.”   
  
You felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up as the words left her lips. “Die!”   
  
Before you could move the air was knocked out of your lungs as Lahe’s fist hit you in the stomach. You gasped as your arm moved elbowing her in the face causing her to push you away to block the blow. You were shoved into the wall as you looked at your ‘friends’ who laughed. Betray had never run so deep in you before. “W-why?! I thought we were friends?!”   
  
The one laughed as she snared; “Who would want to be friends with a freak! But hey maybe if you are lucky you’ll go home in one piece after we finish with you and show the High Master your bloodied body.”   
  
You didn’t even get a chance to defend yourself as even with your higher blood strong it was impossible to fight one against four. You tried your best though but you quickly found yourself on the ground getting your fair share of kicks. You curled up into a ball trying to keep your face and stomach safe from the rather nasty blows as the group had steel toe boots on.   
  
However your abuse was short lived as thankfully you had some mercy. Everyone even you looked down the alleyway with a black eye as a savage roar rippled down. You almost smile to see Gamzee coming charging down the alleyway with a right fury on his face. Gamzee didn’t have to do a lot to them as all he did was lashed out at them with his Chuckle-voodoo.   
  
The group turned and ran as Gamzee moved to you standing in front of you. Your friends scattered as Gamzee roared protected you from any injury. You knew it was him as you had seen him a lot lately but instead of a smile you always got he gave you an anger frown.   
  
You sat up as he snorted at the other young trolls before he turned to you. You looked down at the ground as he grabbed your arm. As he lifted you up you made a move to talk but Gamzee gave you that father like look as he beat you to the punch. “I’m very disappointed in you tiny sis.”   
  
You looked down again before you held back the tears; “Gam-gam I’m sorry…”   
  
Gamzee sighed as he pulled at your arm. “Time to motherfucking take you motherfucking home tiny motherfucker.”   
  
You sniffed heavily as you rubbed your eyes with your arm causing the cloak to soak up your tears. Gamzee didn’t get to take three steps before a sicken loud honking echoed in the alleyway. “Where do you motherfucking think your going vile motherfucking vermin?”   
  
Gamzee turned his head as he pushed you behind him and up against a wall. Gamzee bore his fangs at the one troll who made his life a miserable hell. “This is my motherfucking territory motherfucking lowblood. Why are you all up and motherfucking here.”   
  
The Highblood laughed as he spoke; “To motherfucking take out the motherfucking trash filth.”   
  
You grabbed a little of the back of Gamzee’s shirt. Gamzee growled at the Highblood he felt fathering like emotions and urges course through him. You were his and Kurloz blood so there was no way in hell he was going to let this monster touch you his precious tiny Y/n. Gamzee turned his head to you as he spoke quietly he knew this was a stop he may not walk away from. “When you find an opening run tiny sis. Run away to Kurloz’s and don’t look back.”   
  
You didn’t argue or ask questions as Gamzee told you to do something and you were going to do it. Gamzee’s face melted a little in a small relieved smile before he turned his head causing it to change to a cold as ice look. “Motherfucker this is all up and my motherfucking territory! You motherfucking want a motherfucking put down you old motherfucker then lets motherfucking dance motherfucker!”   
  
Gamzee roared as he ran at his father. The Highblood just smiled as both he and Gamzee fought like true highbloods did. You watched as Gamzee and the Highblood went at it; the other Highblood’s watched too throwing Gamzee at the Highblood when he fall into them. You waited for a chance to run and went you though you would take it you were wrong. You didn’t get to take two steps before one grabbed you laughing.   
  
You screamed naturally being both only twelve and being scared. As you twisted in the adults hold as he had you by the wrist. You pushed at his hands before looking at Gamzee. He looked from the Highblood to you and that was enough to take his concentration from the fight before him.   
  
Gamzee threw up bile as the Highblood punch got him square in the stomach. You shouted as you were terrified he’d kill Gamzee. He’d kill the only troll who always cared about you and treated you gently. Gamzee panted heavily as his donor was face to face him.   
  
If he was younger Gamzee would have shuddered and this time Kurloz wasn’t there to back him up either. The Highblood’s shout spoke deeply; “Motherfucker are you motherfucking claiming motherfucking blood?”   
  
Gamzee huffed through his broken ribs as he and the Highblood looked at you for a moment. The Highblood spoke into Gamzee’s ear tell him he’d take pity on you if Gamzee claimed you as his blood. Claiming that word was always going to be part of your life if you knew it or not.   
  
The act of claiming an other troll for a highblood was an act of announcing a blood contacting. The purely of a Highblood depended on those who he claimed as blood but it was also an act of damning too. Both the Highblood and Gamzee knew your bloodline and if he claimed you right at the moment there were only two out comes for the both of you. You would be killed or forced into sex slaver maybe even the Highblood’s harem.   
  
Gamzee knew himself would be killed it was just a matter of how. Considering it was his father in front of him Gamzee knew they’d torture him alive as they did whatever to you. His bowels would be pulled from his body and strung up like party streamers. Gamzee snared at his donor like hell he would claim you as he wasn’t playing this mess up fuckers game. Gamzee just hoped he choose the right decision.   
  
Meanwhile Terezi was desk in front of her desk as it happened to be routine week for her which put her and Sollux behind a desk. It had been a bit of a boring day and with her mother watching the grub both her and Karkat were going to go out on a date.   
  
Terezi sighed as she leaned back in her chair looking at the ceiling wondering what they were going to do this weekend about you. Karkat wasn’t going to let you come over but Terezi missed you as did the grub. Terezi didn’t think about it long as she heard what sounded like shouting.   
  
Terezi moved from her desk as shouting could be heard from the main area. She looked to see Nepeta in tears as she shouted; “Listen to me! I need to see Terezi Vantas and Sollux Captor now! Y/n’s in danger I need-”   
  
Terezi shouted as a few officers went to restrain Nepeta. “Nepeta?! What do you mean Y/n’s in danger?!”   
  
Nepeta turned her head to see Terezi as tears dripped down. The others let her go as and caused Terezi to hold her up as Nepeta cried. “Gamzee phoned Y/n’s friends have her in Father’s cloak! She’s going to get killed! We can’t lose her Terezi we can’t...!”   
  
Terezi felt fear and dread come over her before she reacted as she shook Nepeta the mother in her demanded to save you as did the cop in here. “Nepeta! Nepeta don’t fucking start this where’s our child!?”   
  
Nepeta chocked out what Gamzee said which Terezi screamed at the others standing there; “Call Captor tell him LC’s in danger and to head to Fifth Avenue now! Call the hospital let them now we have a possible emergency case!”   
  
Terezi hurled Nepeta up as she more or less dragged the girl with her well chaos assumed around her as the other officers didn’t understand what was happening. Terezi prayed to whatever gods or Gog's that were out there that they pitied you because she didn’t think anyone one of them could take it if they lost you too.   
  
You felt fluid escaped your mouth as one of the highblood’s kicked you in the stomach. You didn’t really feel the pain anymore as there wasn’t a part of you that didn’t feel it. You could hear Gamzee shouting and screaming to get them to stop. He had his own problems for the ‘crimes’ against the bloodhood.   
  
You couldn’t fault him for this as it was your fault you trusted people. It was your fault to think even for a moment someone wanted you. You own family didn’t want you, your parents died because of you, even your own birth parents didn’t want you. The deep rumble voice of the Grand Highblood rumbled through the air. “Enough I all up and motherfucking think that the motherfucking dirt bloods had enough. We motherfucking have an motherfucking traitor to all up and motherfucking take care of. Motherfucking set that motherfucking eye sore on motherfucking fire. I all up and motherfucking want her to motherfucking watch as her motherfucking hopes all up and motherfucking burn.”   
  
You opened your eyelids enough as indeed they set your father’s cloak on fire. You could hear Gamzee’s roaring screams and growling hisses as he know had to deal with the group. There was a part of you that thought you could hear police sirens coming but that was a trick of your mumbled mind no doubt.   
  
You wheezed as you reached out to the cloak. You were told that your father wrapped this very cloak around you when he found you. It was effectively the only thing you had left of the memories of your mother and father. You gripped what little you had left of your father’s cloak the rest was as burned as was your hands.   
  
You huffed you didn’t know you could hurt this bad. All you wanted was to make good friends like everyone else had but you even screwed that up. You were worthless and such a screw up no wonder no one wanted you. Not Nepeta, Karkat, or the others too not even your parents wanted you and that’s why they died. You killed all those around you or pushed they away.   
  
You curled up as much as you could maybe if you were smaller it’d feel better but if anything it maybe it worse. You were tried, very tired, you wondered what was going to happen know where you going to be like those cases you seen on the TV.   
  
You felt bad were going to be causing people pain again but something unlovable as you didn’t want to cause others pain. You must be a bad person to do that maybe that’s why everyone left you. The only upside was that the ground wasn’t cold anymore.   
  
You don’t know how long you stay there for before you felt sudden strong and terribly warm arms lift you off the ground. It felt all oddly familiar to you maybe it was your father taking you home to the afterlife where himself and your mother was now. You didn’t have the energy to open your eyes but you had enough just to speak. “Daddy I’m sorry...”   
  
You felt and embraced the darkness that fell over you.   
  
Karkat had come to the spot in chaos; there were only two police cars one being Terezi’s and the other was Sollux’s. Equius had Gamzee sitting up as Terezi was looking him over calling it in over the radio. Karkat tripped over his feet as he past a doubled over Gamzee talking to Terezi.   
  
He seen Sollux throwing water over something that was burning not to far from you. Karkat fall onto his knees as Sollux looked at him almost startled. Karkat knew they had to get you to the hospital know.   
  
But Karkat was almost to afraid to touch you as there wasn’t a spot on you that wasn’t hurt. There was a part of him that wanted to be mad at Gamzee but Gamzee couldn’t do anything without getting in more trouble himself with the other Highbloods who he had to not only work with but protect his own budding family from.   
  
Besides Gamzee was a little worse for wear as Terezi and the others had stopped from the beat down he was getting. What did these other kids do to you and why? What has been going with you since your fight. He regretted that fight now he did after he and Terezi got home.   
  
He understood it after Sollux explained it to him but he wasn’t going to apologize to you unless you did to him. But that was so petty of him wasn’t it he was nearly fifteen years your senior and he acted much like a child.   
  
Karkat groaned as he placed a hand on your back. He felt tears of both frustration and anger wash over him. He made a slightly emotional cooing sound as he spoke; “You fucking little shit stain what did you get yourself into… Oh Y/n…”   
  
Karkat lifted you up as he did so it just hurt him more as you wheezed out in broke speech that you were sorry. Karkat moved as he started to run to Sollux’s car as his pale friend directed him to as they couldn’t wait for the ambulance to arrive.   
  
Karkat felt as if he was fading in and out of reality. As once moment he was looking at the cop car and the next he was in it. Karkat held you tightly to him when the odd thought struck him. Karkat looked at you as he thought when was the last time he held you tightly?   
  
When did he wrap his arms around you promising never to let go. You were trembling against him as Sollux drive the cop car weaving in and out of traffic like it was a game. You used to tremble when you were a little grubling too.   
  
Karkat remembered the first time he held you that you shook so bad he thought he hurt you. He was suppose to protect you after not just there father died but when there mother died too but he wasn’t doing a good job. You were as much of a brat as he was.   
  
Karkat stroked your back as he often did when you were a grubling. Karkat didn’t remember what happened next but when he seem to come too Karkat was standing there in the room to the emergency room with his arm and hand outstretched. As he stood there with Terezi behind him her arms were around him as he shouted; “She doesn’t like the dark or small spaces! It scares her and... and...”   
  
Terezi pulled Karkat away from the doors that had closed. Karkat felt his body moved to one of the chairs beside Nepeta look is leaned against Equius. Gamzee was there sitting looking around every so often if scared as he was bandaged up too. Sollux was pacing as Karkat just sat there staring at his hands. Why was his hands red?   
  
Terezi was gently stroking his face and neck making comforting sounds to him. Karkat looked at Terezi with a scared confusing on his face. “Terezi…?”   
  
Terezi hummed softly at him as she spoke softly; “Yes Karkles?”   
  
Karkat opened his mouth; “Is… is LC okay. W-where is she? Where’s our baby girl Terezi?!”   
  
Terezi hushed Karkat softly as he started to sob mumbling how they couldn’t loose you and it was all his fault. Unfortunately no one was to blame but that didn’t mean that angry wasn’t swirled around the room.   
  
Not at Gamzee of course but at these children, at you, and at the trollian adults who did this to you. No one more then Kurloz who him and Meulin had arrive not shortly after Terezi got Karkat back under control.   
  
Karkat looked up to see Kurloz with a right fury on his face making him look scarier charge into the waiting room. He huffed past them to headed straight towards Gamzee. Gamzee froze before Kurloz rather large hand smacked him onto the floor with a snarl. His face snarled in anger and in blood.   
  
Gamzee gave a weak growl as he grabbed onto his brothers hands as Kurloz grabbed Gamzee by the collar almost yanking him off the ground. “Did you motherfucking claim her motherfucker!”   
  
He shook Gamzee as Meulin pressed her hand on his arm to get him to calm down. Gamzee looked away as he put his hands on wrists as he mumbled. Kurloz shouted; “What motherfucker!”   
  
Gamzee snarled at Kurloz; “I said no motherfucker! I didn’t all up and motherfucking claim her!”   
  
Kurloz threw him into one of the chairs before huffing as he stormed out. Gamzee huffed and wheezed as if light headed. Meulin looked at Gamzee before following Kurloz outside. Karkat looked back at the door hoping you would survive as he didn’t think this family could take another loss to it.   
  
You felt as if you were floating on nothing but clouds. You felt no pain in you and you were warm all the way around. Your eyes didn’t feel as heavy anymore either which was nice. However that did little for the whisper in your ear to wake up.   
  
You groaned a little as it was very bright as you opened your eyes to bright because as soon as you opened them a little you closed them again. You moved your hands at pat away the light only to have someone caught your hand. You open your eyes a little to see red eyes and black hair blocking the light. You call the first thing to your mind. “Daddy?”   
  
Your vision clears a little to show Karkat staring at you for some reason he got more wrinkle lines then what you remembered. “I fucking don’t care what you call me but you ever fucking do that to me or us again I’ll fucking treat you like any brat of mine.”   
  
Your voiced rasped as if confused; “Karkat?”   
  
You looked from him as Nepeta, Kankri, Meulin, as well as their mates shouted at you in relief; “Kitten!”   
  
“Little colt!”   
  
“Oh Y/n you scared us!”   
  
“Geez kid don’t do that!”   
  
“LC!”   
  
“Y/urgh!”   
  
“Kew!”   
  
You blinked before looking at them then around you seeing you were in a hospital bed. You don’t remember how you go here which is why you spoke; “H-how?”   
  
You looked to your right to see Gamzee standing there bandaged up. “I motherfucking called them before them motherfucking dead bloods all up and motherfucking took you in the alley.”   
  
You frowned as everything came back to you; “Gam-gam?!”   
  
Gamzee went to explain a little of what had happened when Karkat shouted at you causing Terezi to place a hand on his shoulder. “Why the fuck would you do something so stupid! Are you a fucking idiot!”   
  
Gamzee spoke up as he defended you a little; “Don’t you motherfucking yell at her motherfucker she just all up and motherfucking woke up! She’s not motherfucking stupid but really motherfucking smart! She’s got motherfucking awards but you’d motherfucking would know that if you were motherfucking around.”   
  
Karkat glared at Gamzee who glared back as the two started into a verbal fight. Equius oddly was the one to break up the brewing fight. “Enough! Y/n please we are not mad at you. But you had us strongly worried that you were not going to make it. We are just strongly scared right now and want to protect you.”   
  
You sniffled a little before you started to cry. “I just- I'm sorry I wanted friends like Nepeta and Karkat had! I’ve been so alone at school and even though they were mean and made fun of me they paid attention to me and called me their friend!”   
  
Sollux came up with the courage to ask you as Nepeta shushed you softly rubbing your back to get you to calm down. “Y/n what happened? What would make you go out in Highblood area’th wearing that cloak you know better then to do that.”   
  
You sniffled loudly as you answered. “Cause they said if I did I could become one of them. I could be part of their group... Their unit! I thought they wanted me but they never wanted me to be part of there group. No one wants me not even you guys!”   
  
You curled up and cried which caused Gamzee to sweep you up into a hug regardless of the noise Karkat made. “Aw wicked sis you motherfucking should have motherfucking left them motherfucking unrighteous motherfuckers out to motherfucking dry. We motherfucking want you so who all up and motherfucking who cares what motherfucking others motherfucking want.”   
  
You buried your head into Gamzee’s chest and clung to his shirt as your crying turned into deep sobs of anguish. Karkat had to bite his lip as he watched Gamzee take care of you like a true brother or father like figure would. It turned his stomach to watch for more then one reason as he had to admit that Gamzee did care and had been in your life as long as he had.   
  
It was wrong that he pushed him out of it considering Gamzee was the only one who knew what had been going on with you when no one else had. Equius seemed to pull up the hospital blankets once Gamzee tucked you in as you had fallen asleep again. Gamzee seemed to sigh softly; “My motherfucking poor motherfucking tiny motherfucking niece...”   
  
Gamzee brushed your hair gently. It screamed pale at everyone else in the room but Gamzee stopped as it was more out of care and love then anything else. Karkat watched Gamzee before the highblood spotted.   
  
Red and Purple eyes met and stared at each other. Tension grew in the room as the others watched. There were unhealable words between the pair that the others could never hope to imagine. Karkat’s jaw tighten as Gamzee spoke clearly for a change. “We all up and need to talk now rather then later Karbro.”   
  
Karkat just closed his eyes for a moment before he exhaled through his nose nodding. “Let’s get this fucking over with then. Come to our place in an hour and we’ll have this discussion on what has been happening so we can sting these kids up by there ankles.”   
  
Gamzee gave a rather dark laugh which send chills down Terezi and Sollux’s backs. “Motherfucker they wouldn’t motherfucking need there motherfucking ankles where there motherfucking headed.”   
  
Gamzee flashed his fangs in a smile but it only showed the horrors of what he could do to this kids if he got a hold of them. Kurloz looked at his brother before he sighed and grabbed his arm taking him outside of the room as he was scaring the other children that were in the same room as you.   
  
The others shuffled out being Meulin with Kankri to take her to Karkat’s place after she and him and Cronus dealt with telling Eridan to watch there kids longer as Meulin had to tell Kurlin that they were going to be late coming home. Karkat, Terezi, and Sollux moved as Karkat needed to go home to get things ready and Sollux and Terezi had to report to there commanding officer.   
  
Nepeta and Equius left to go get some things for you like a bag of your stuff as well as pick up Dolorosa and Psiioniic who flew back from there trip when Nepeta had phoned them about you.   
  
It was a very flustering time for your siblings and an hour seemed to almost go by a blink of an eye. Gamzee sighed as he was waiting outside of Karkat’s apartment door. He had just knocked on it and was waiting to be let in. Gamzee heard the door unlock before it was opened a little bit. Karkat’s red eye was the first thing he saw before his old friends full form.   
  
He looked drained but for good reason after everything happened today. Karkat stepped aside causing Gamzee to lower his head to walk through the door frame. He was a taller motherfucker after all thanks to his horns. As Gamzee stepped into the living room her looked around. Young grub toys were scattered everywhere as were some of your things that Karkat didn’t have the heart to give to you.   
  
Gamzee took off his shoes but left his jacket on as he walked towards the dinning table where everyone else was. As Gamzee moved to the other side of the head of the table. Gamzee sat down with a small squeak from the chair under him.   
  
He had seen Tavros before this reassuring his mate that both you and he were fine as well that he and his grubs were safe secondly. Gamzee did though take him to his brothers just to be safe but that wasn’t at the for front of his mind at the moment since he was safe.   
  
What was in his mind was him running his hand against the table in Karkat’s dinning room at the moment. It had been years since he had been at it last and it brought back a lot of memories with it as Karkat’s dinning set used to be his parents. Gamzee shook his head free of the conflicting memories as Karkat spoke seeming to get onto with the discussion. “Did you fucking find out who these fucking lowlifes were?”   
  
Gamzee hummed lightly as he concentrated on Karkat. Gamzee moved into his jacket and pulled out the pictures throwing them towards Karkat. The photo’s slid to the mutant who picked one up as did the others. “Those are the motherfucking little motherfucking dead bloods that all up and motherfucking were motherfucking with tiny sis. You motherfucking don’t motherfucking need to motherfucking take motherfucking care of it motherfuckers. This righteous brother as all up and motherfucking taken motherfucking care of the motherfucking problem. We motherfucking take care of our motherfucking own.”   
  
Terezi glanced up and Gamzee as did Sollux. The police in wanted to take him in but the family member them were glad Gamzee took care of it. Equius hummed lightly; “They are alive though? Y/n would be strongly upset if they were dispatched Highblood.”   
  
Gamzee shrugged his shoulders a little; “This brother can’t all up and motherfucking say but they’ll never be a motherfucking problem again that I can motherfucking assure you.”   
  
Gamzee gave a rather crooked smile which seemed to set off Karkat. Karkat felt rage consume him as if Gamzee could make those worthless insects disappear why couldn’t he save you? Karkat shouted at Gamzee; “Why didn’t you fucking save her then nook-whiff! Why did you fucking do nothing but stand there!”  
  
Karkat glared angry at Gamzee before the anger faded as Gamzee shouted back before he growled; “I was motherfucking protecting her! If it had all up and claimed her as our fucking own you wouldn’t have all up and found a motherfucking box small enough for her! Or worse motherfucker she’d be in a motherfucking pen ring right now motherfucking having the filth bloods make a motherfucking breeder out of her! Besides motherfucker I motherfucking have a family too! You motherfucking think it’s all up and motherfucking black and motherfucking white! You motherfucking don’t have to motherfucking live in the danger motherfucking zone. I motherfucking have a motherfucking grub-up mate to motherfucking keep safe! You motherfucking should have motherfucking been paying motherfucking attention to her motherfucker! Remember you motherfucking took her out of my life not the other motherfucking way around! At least I’ve motherfucking always been motherfucking there for her motherfucker!”   
  
Karkat slammed her hands on the table; “I’ve been- You have no idea what it’s like to raise her!”   
  
Gamzee roared as he slammed his hands on the table matching Karkat’s action causing Karkat to shrink a little out of fear. “You motherfucker have no motherfucking idea how to motherfucking raise her either! At least I motherfucking now she should be upped in her supply and motherfucking transferred to another motherfucking school with a motherfucking mix! I motherfucking saved her from motherfucking running away motherfucking more motherfucking times them I motherfucking counted and motherfucking have to listen to her at motherfucking two in the motherfucking morning because she all up and motherfucking can’t held not being motherfucking being listened too! How much more does the motherfucking little motherfucker need to motherfucking scream before you all motherfucking pay attention!”   
  
Gamzee snapped at Karkat who seemed to settle his rage; “But I motherfucking can’t motherfucking tell you motherfucking anymore! I motherfucking promised tiny sis and I wouldn’t motherfucking betray that motherfucking trust. You being her motherfucking brother or motherfucking not.”   
  
Gamzee sat down on his seat as he glared angrily at the table. Karkat watched as Gamzee’s hands seemed to clench and unclench like yours often did when you were trying to control your anger. Karkat scowled as he watched did Gamzee teach you to do that? What had this troll in front of him had been teaching you in without his knowledge.   
  
Karkat stewed before he started to natter at Gamzee unable to hold in his thoughts any longer. Gamzee listened oddly as Karkat did so but it was background noise for him. Karkat watched as Gamzee’s ears flicker back before looked down at his hands. Karkat huffed lightly as he looked at Gamzee. The other had change from the boy he had knew as his Gamzee would have ripped off his face for nattering at him.   
  
But this Gamzee seemed worn and weather as his face seemed to change to a stressed one. Gamzee rubbed his eyes lightly before he sighed as if trying to control his anger. “Look motherfucker I’m not motherfucking having it out with you right motherfucking now. I’d motherfucking not want to motherfucking pin you down for a motherfucking pitch pail either. Look motherfucker she would have all up and motherfucking being motherfucking culled or motherfucking worse if my motherfucking donor didn’t know she was all up and motherfucking blooded niece. If I all up and motherfucking protected her you’d not find a motherfucking box small enough for her because that would motherfucking be motherfucking accepting motherfucking blood.”   
  
That made Karkat pause for a moment. “What the fuck do you mean rot-pan?”   
  
Gamzee gave a growling sigh as he glared at Karkat he didn’t approve of the word he just called him. “Motherfucking considered I motherfucking have been sober for motherfucking over and motherfucking more than ten motherfucking years I motherfucker now all up and who that tiny sis motherfucking comes from. That little motherfucking sis is from our motherfucking half motherfucking sis that motherfucking Donor got all up had in his motherfucking harem.”   
  
Karkat gave a disgusted sound at what Gamzee was trying to tell him about your real mother and who possibly your father really was. However it stuck him kind of funny before he scoffed; “What a shit-face fucking small fucking world out of all the motherfucking people in it.”   
  
Gamzee just hummed lightly before he just sat there; “Yeah motherfucker just motherfucking sit on it for a motherfucking while but motherfucking keep your motherfucking loud motherfucking mouth shut about it unless motherfucking tiny sis all up and motherfucking wants to motherfucking find out about her motherfucking blood-line motherfucking parents.”   
  
Karkat could hear the unspoken threat that Gamzee was telling him. If he spoke about it Gamzee would no doubt make him regret it. Everyone else at the table just was listening before slowly more Nepeta and Terezi started to ask questions. After an few hours everything that everyone left the Vantas residence.   
  
First was Sollux who had to read up the report then Nepeta and Equius who went to go back things for you for the hospital that they’d be going first thing tomorrow. Kankri who was going to go to their grandparents place to tell them the news and Meulin went home to tell Kurloz what happened as the other was no doubt dealing with the fall out of the events that happened.   
  
As Gamzee walked out the door with a little bit of a more or less of telling Karkat behind the bush about some thing you had said to him he walked out the door to go home as Tavros would be worrying even though he had phoned him. However Gamzee paused as Karkat called out to him as he went to walk away from the door. “Gamzee...”   
  
Gamzee looked back at Karkat; “What motherfucker?”   
  
Karkat looked down before he sighed. The wrinkles of stress and his frown lines seemed to make him look older then what he was. “Thank you...”   
  
Gamzee looked into Karkat’s red eyes as Karkat stared into Gamzee’s purple ones. Gamzee’s lip turned up into a half smile. “Think motherfucking nothing of it motherfucker... I motherfucking pay my motherfucking debts where there motherfucking due. After all we’re all one big motherfucking family.”   
  
Karkat hummed for a moment before Gamzee turned his back and walked away. Karkat sighed as he closed the door and rested his against the wooden panel before he moved away. He had other things to deal with at the moment than an old pale flame.   
  
It took you months to get out of hospital even for the weekend but oddly it was a good thing as you made real friends in there like friends that Karkat and Nepeta had kind of friends. Sure they weren’t doing good as they had broken bones or horrible burns but it was something that help you take your minds off of laying in bed at night.   
  
The one cobalt troll you think you both were even rubbing pink with which was something and you made an active to try and keep in touch with all of them when you were giving the okay to go home to rest for a little while. You still had a shatter leg with over twenty bolts and screws in your leg holding your leg bones together so it was going to be a long time before that and your arm healed never mind the burns of your hands and on your back you suffered. Though that didn’t stop you from having to go to school to get homework as regardless you couldn’t fall behind on it as Kankri wouldn’t let you.   
  
But at the moment you were sitting on the couch before looking at Karkat who was flipping the channels. “Hey Karkat?”   
  
He hummed lightly in a what is it which caused you to continue; “Why doesn’t Kankri or Meulin ever pick me up anymore? Did I do something wrong like I did to you? Are they mad at me too?”   
  
Karkat looked at you before blinking. “What? Fuck no Y/n you didn’t do anything wrong.”   
  
You frowned as you questioned him further; “Then why don’t they pick me up then? Isn’t because I’m not there real sister is that why?! I didn’t know that honest!”   
  
You looked back at the TV as Karkat switched it off. “What did the fuck you say?!”   
  
You looked back at Karkat who gave you a angry upset look. “Oh no... Please don’t be mad Karkat!”   
  
You moved as Karkat stood up. “Repeat what you just fucking said y/n!”   
  
Terezi came out of the bedroom with a look of confusing on what Karkat was yelling about as she was about to remind him you were only just turned thirteen and yelling wasn't going to help you any emotionally.   
  
Just as Terezi got to the couch you burst into tears as you offered your explanation to Karkat which caused him to get a red hot rage in his belly. “Mituna told me... I had stopped at Psiioniic’s and Dolorosa’s to ask for some pictures of mom when she was pregnant with me for my school project a guess a couple years ago?! But he said that there wasn’t any because I was adopted out of charity by daddy among other things...”   
  
Karkat enclosed you in a tightly hug as he squeezed you to him. “Y/n fuck... I’ve known you were adopted everyone does. Come on kid I was fourteen when the old man had brought you home. But don’t never fucking say that again to me you aren’t a fucking charity case; you’re my nook-whiff and cry-grub of a little sister and nothings going to change that. What the fucking did that fucking brain damaged bulge-licker of a moron said?”   
  
As Karkat held onto you tightly you started to cry feeling relieved as you told him everything you remembered anyways. Karkat felt horrible he really did but it kind of made sense a little know. Your actions, thoughts, and sometimes what you said made sense. Karkat didn’t know that you didn’t know that you were adopted. But that never crossed his mind to tell you either as he thought your shared mother did.   
  
Karkat looked at the wall as he held onto your sobbing form. He was going to have to tell the others about this. Karkat waited till you had tired yourself out before he even started to phone the others. Quick phones to get everyone online to chat was easier and faster then gathering everyone in one place. Karkat sat on his laptop looking as Kankri, Meulin, and Nepeta all came on.   
  
Kankri was busy feeding his newest grub, Meulin was sewing up what looked to be Kurlin's clothes, and Nepeta was in her office at the boxing company she worked for. Karkat looked at his siblings who looked at him a little confused on why he called a family meeting so suddenly. Nepeta asked suddenly; “Is everything alright with Kitten Karkitty? Or did mew do something to upset her again?”   
  
Karkat rolled his eyes before he grumbled; “I didn’t do anything but more importantly did you guys ever tell Y/n she was adopted?”   
  
Meulin blinked as before she typed; “What do mew mean did we tell her Karkat? Mom would have told Y/n she was.”   
  
Karkat shook his head; “No she didn’t plus Meulin; Y/n was only what five or six when mother past away? She had no time too.”   
  
Kankri cleared his throat lightly; “Karkat as much as I understand all of this I am confused in what this has to do with anything.”   
  
Karkat sighed as he spoke; “Because Y/n has been acting out since that deadpan of a cousin Mituna had told her she was adopted. The little fucker thought we didn’t know she was adopted and afraid we would abandon her because of it.”   
  
Nepeta’s face fall as Kankri gave an very angry frown. Meulin looked surprised at his words considering Mituna had been around you and seemed to be okay with you even when you were little. Nepeta gave a bit of a sound as she spoke; “You explained to her that we-”   
  
Karkat nodded interrupting her; “Yes I fucking smoothed everything over and relaid all those fears she fucking had. But I think we should do something for her to show the little shit stain that she is one of us no matter where she goes or how far away we are.”   
  
Meulin’s brows frowned as she questioned; “How Karkat?”   
  
Karkat looked at them as he explained; “Look I have a plan alright. Here’s what we are going to do…”   
  
You felt better after you had cried and even more so getting what had happened with Mituna off your chest after it being there for so long. You felt like the first time in a long time alright. You guess it was kind of silly when you thought about it but Karkat didn’t think so.   
  
You spend the next couple of weeks in and out of the hospital seeing everyone. At the moment you were admitted back into it as they were going to take the pins out of your arm and see how the burns on your hands were healing. As you sat there staring at the wall a little you looked up at the hospital door to see Gamzee walk in with that lazy smirk you knew so well. You smiled as you called out at him; “Gam-gam, what are you doing here?!”   
  
Gamzee laughed a little as he leaned against your bed railing. “Still motherfucking Gam-gam tiny motherfucker?”   
  
You winked at him as you spoke; “As long as you keep calling me tiny motherfucker you will be.”   
  
Gamzee laughed a little as he nodded. You looked at Gamzee for a moment as he seemed different to you. But when you went to speak Gamzee beat you to the punch. “I motherfucking told you Y/n everything motherfucking would work out just fine.”   
  
You looked down a little as guilt settled in. “Yeah you didn’t Gamzee I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you... If I did nothing of this would have happened and I wouldn’t have hurt everyone including you.”   
  
You looked up at him only to see him smile. Gamzee moved his hand and you watched as it came up and rested against your cheek in a gentle and caring way. “Sometimes tiny motherfucker people need to be motherfucking reminded of what they can motherfucking loose. I’m just motherfucking glad we didn’t have to motherfucking loose you to motherfucking remember that. I’ll always be motherfucking here for you if you motherfucking need ti okay tiny sis?”   
  
You smiled brightly before you grabbed Gamzee’s hand laughing. “Got it Gam-gam!”   
  
Gamzee just patted your cheek before he moved his hand away. “Well tiny motherfucker I’m going to go before your motherfucking Karbro all up and motherfucking comes here and motherfucking gets me to motherfucking pitch him. I’ll motherfucking see you all up and motherfucking next time your at motherfucking Meulin and Kurbro’s.”   
  
You nodded before Gamzee winked at you but as he walked out the door you called out it him. “Gam-gam?!” Gamzee looked behind him at you as you spoke “I love you...”   
  
A gently smile broke out on Gamzee’s face. “I motherfucking love you too tiny sis, see you all up and motherfucking soon.”   
  
You just smiled as Gamzee walked out of the door. However outside that door you didn’t know Karkat was standing to the side. Gamzee looked at Karkat who was staring at the wall. Gamzee sighed a little before he moved to walk past Karkat who stopped him bu grabbing his wrist. He spoke in a shushed voice; “Just don’t fucking hurt her like you fucking did me Gamzee.”   
  
Gamzee looked down at his wrist that Karkat’s hands couldn’t fully wrap around. “Wouldn’t motherfucking dream of it motherfucker.”   
  
Karkat seemed to look at him before Gamzee was almost startled out of his mind. Karkat spoke as red tears started to drip down his cheeks. “Thank you Gamzee... Thank you for being there for her and protecting her.”   
  
Gamzee hesitated as he reached up and palmed Karkat’s tears away like he did a long time ago. Even though the wounds between the of them were large this helped mend a lot of it. “Bro we motherfucking protect our motherfucking own. I...”   
  
Gamzee paused before he just smiled as this wasn’t the time to atone for his sins. “You motherfucking go in there dried eyed motherfucker. She still all up and motherfucking needs all of you to motherfucking take care of her. As she all up and motherfucking the last thing you have of you motherfucking parents your all up and the only family she motherfucking got. As a motherfucking father to another she motherfucking needs you to be strong. We’ll all up and motherfucking talk when the motherfucking time is motherfucking right. So I’ll all up and motherfucking leave her in your care motherfucker.”   
  
Karkat just nodded as Gamzee gave him a quick hug before he left having to pull away from his heart that wanted to pull him back. Karkat took a couple of minutes to wipe his tears and control himself.   
  
As Karkat walked into your room he could only feel his once wounded heart pull back to be with Gamzee. Maybe, just maybe they could finally have closure. You spent the next six months recovering and getting rehab for your wounded form and on the day that you were finally released from the rehab center you were surprised to a party at your home at Karkat's.   
  
You walked into the apartment only to see everyone there even your blooming morialship with that navy blood from the hospital. When you finally got back home to Karkat’s your other siblings were there with their kids happy to see you were finally better.   
  
Meulin was the first to give you a bone crushing hug as she littered your faces with kitty kisses which were once Disciple’s version of butterfly kisses. You should be telling her to stop but you didn’t mind the affection as you missed it. Kurloz gave you a gently hair ruffle and a smile before Cronus slapped you on the back laughing which had Kankri shout triggers at his matesprit as he caught you from falling from how rough Cronus was.   
  
Kankri looked down at you thought before he started to natter at you as he hugged you and so on. When you were more or less past to Nepeta and Equius both smiled at you. Nepeta placed her hands on your face looking at you before she tilted your head up a little and kissed your forehead. You were suddenly engulfed in a sandwich hug as Equius got in on the action too giving you and Nepeta a hug.   
  
You laughed a little before waving your hands a bit wildly as you were kind of being suffocated in the middle of the pair. Dolorosa was nice enough to save you with a little help from the only out of place cobalt troll that was there and who had gotten a searing questioning from Psiioniic and Sollux who were there as well.   
  
Lastly and once you were out of the hug of death you were in front of Terezi and Karkat. Terezi seemed to sigh happily as she stroked your cheek and kissed your forehead and cheeks before giving you a gentler hug. You hugged her back soaking up the affection before you laughed as Karkat pulled you away and gave you a rather large hug. It was one of his tight ones you had missed a lot.   
  
You closed your eyes as your ear was against his chest. The smoothing sound of his heart beat in your ear. It reminded your that not only you were alive but above all else you were loved. You opened your eyes a little as Karkat broke away some.   
  
As he did he moved a small box from his pocket and handled it to you. With one hand on your shoulder he spoke. “This is for you… we all thought you’d like it.”   
  
You blinked a little confused as you accepted the box and opened it. As you did the golden color of a necklace shined from the box as did the twin symbols of what Karkat wore and what you remembered your mother having on all of her stuff. You looked at him confused which was apparent in your voice. “Why? Why would you get me something like this? I… I don’t-”   
  
You blinked back a little bit of tears as Karkat held you as tightly as he could as you held onto the necklace looking at him. “We don’t love you out of fucking charity or raised you because we had too you blistering nook-whiff. You are our baby sister no matter even if our blood isn’t the same. You were raised by Disciple and Signless Vantas-Lejion . Never forget that Y/n, you are a Vantas-Lejion and no one will ever change that no matter how far apart we are.”   
  
Karkat looked at you as you sniffled before your ‘morial’ as he shouted; “Weak!”   
  
You burst out laughing as you put him in a light headlock. You siblings looked at you as their kids jumped into the fun as most were roughly around the same age you were. They seen your face pull before one of your true smiles.   
  
That’s when they all knew everything was going to be alright they had there sister back and come hell to high water this time they wouldn’t let her disappear because it may take a human village to raise a child but it was only their family that would raise you right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to clear up on a few things; 
> 
> Because Karkat and Terezi raised you for so long they see you as their child most of the time no one really fights it as they understand it since Karkat was around you normaly 24/7. The only one who as a bit of an issue is Nepeta and Equius who almost think of you as their child too. 
> 
> If you didn't understand what Gamzee said basically you are the love child of inbreeding. GHB has a harem of females that he and his gang mate with. Your mother his Gamzee and Kurloz's half sister and your father is GHB which the Highblood knew within moments of meeting you when you were really small as blood knows blood
> 
> Readers mental state: Yes she does tend to think and act older then what she is because of the Trollian blood running through her veins. Reader-chan is basically to some degree a Troll in a human body. 
> 
> Yes this is the final chapter too xD No more
> 
> It may be a little bit confusing at the end as reader-chan said about wanting friends like Karkat and Nepeta basically what she is talking about is people who will love you and stay with you for life. As you know Dave isn't blood family or Equius but they are family. Reader-chan just wanted unconditional love was all.


End file.
